El hijo de Jafar
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Al final resulto que Jafar gano contra Aladdin, muerto su enemigo él se alzó como el Sultán de Agrabah, la reina Jazmín nunca fue mas desdichada al menos hasta que nació. Lo que Jay no sabía es que estaba repitiendo la misma historia de amor que su madre, ambos eran de distintas clases, el amor floreció a primera vista, una mentira les unió y la verdad les separo. (Jaylos)
1. Capítulo 1:El hijo de mi padre

**Capítulo 1: El hijo de mi padre**

" _Vengo yo de un lugar  
de una tierra sin par  
donde vez caravanas pasar  
y si allí les caes mal te  
van a mutilar  
que barbaridad  
pero es mi hogar "_ _  
_

-¡Es un varón! - exclamo con gozo el medico enseñando el pequeño a su orgulloso padre, quien se limitó a mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

-La reina desea verle antes de…

-¡No! – ordeno interrumpiendo a aquella enfermera que limpiaría al bebé – ella tiene prohibido verle – miro fijamente a la mujer con desdén – las nodrizas se encargaran de él, La reina no tocara a mi hijo.

-Si su excelencia – murmuraron los presentes al verlo marcharse, mientras una madre deseaba a toda costa conseguir a su hijo aquel pequeño que lloraba como si entendiera la situación.

-Es un varón…es un varón – repitió alegremente aquel loro saliendo de la sala, donde varios sirvientes se alejaban para esparcir la noticia del nacimiento del heredero al trono – Jafar ¿Cuándo vamos a tirar a la berrinchuda y su padre por un precipicio? – termino el ave al encontrarse a solas con su amo por el pasillo.

-Tranquilo Iago, ella y su padre aun me pueden ser de utilidad…- sonrió el sultán admirando la serpiente de su báculo – además es realmente divertido tener a esa flor del desierto solo para mí – empezó a reír seguido de su fiel secuas, una risa que resonaba por todo el palacio, aquella que alcanzo a un pequeño que ahora durmiente en su cuna se despertaba para llora una vez más suplicante ante el futuro que le aguardaba.

Cuando la reina despertó su hijo ya no estaba dentro de ella, la habitación estaba totalmente cerrada y aun que no tenía ya fuerzas se levantó, camino a paso lento sosteniéndose por las paredes buscando aquel dispositivo que le ayudaría a salir de ahí, no era ningún secreto para ella que el palacio estaba lleno de pasajes secretos y aunque tardo mucho en encontrarlos ahora lo usaría para terminar aquello.

Durante años se sintió sucia, tallando su piel hasta dejarla roja para alejar el recuerdo de aquel tacto, buscando desesperadamente eliminar todo rastro de aquel asesino, un vil hombre que al fin había logrado su cometido, aquel que había usurpado el trono y ahora le poseía, su semilla había dado fruto, ella había dado a luz al hijo de un bastardo un pequeño que sería igual de maligno que su padre, que destruiría reinos con su misma crueldad e incluso con más poder del que Jafar jamás pensó en poseer, ella no lo iba a permitir, no lo dejo antes y ahora terminaría con aquello, el legado de Jafar jamás se esparciría mientras ella viviera.

Los guardias al pie de su puerta nunca descubrían como escapaba, no eran lo suficientemente competentes para entender cómo funcionaba aquello. La suave presión de su mano en un punto determinado de aquella columna abrió una puerta, era algo estrecha pero ella cabria sin problema alguno, camino por lo que le parecieron horas, el dolor en su vientre aún estaba presente, la herida fresca de aquella cesaría amenazante de abrirse en cualquier momento y aun así con la firme decisión camino hasta llegar al cuarto de la que sabría descansaba el pequeño.

Las nodrizas debieron dejarlo solo, porque ahí en una pequeña cuna, entre sedas de las más finas color carmín, un pequeño descansaba, un inocente soñaba tranquilamente después de aquel ajetreado día. Tambaleante se acercó hasta la orilla de la cuna, tomando uno de los muchos cojines que había alrededor lo levanto hasta su pecho, una respiración profunda le dio el valor que necesitaba para proceder pero antes de poder llevar a acabo aquel vil acto, un gorgoteo la distrajo, el pequeño había despertado sus enormes ojos le miraban con curiosidad aquellos profundos pozos de chocolate se contrajeron un poco en un gesto adorable, su pequeña boca sin dientes se curvo soltando una pequeña risa.

Su pequeño hijo ahora le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, por Alá que era lo que pensaba hacer, el arrepentimiento se hizo presente en su ser aquel pequeño no tenía culpa alguna, una criatura totalmente inocente no merecía morir sin importar que su padre fuera un asesino. La reina soltó inmediatamente el cojín como si quemara para tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo acunándole junto a su pecho, soltando a llorar, dejándose caer al pie de la cuna y pidiendo perdón repetidamente, pequeños besos descuidados fueron dejados en su rostro, palabras dulces susurradas con amor, promesas dichas por sus labios mientras se aferraba a lo único hermoso que el destino ahora le daba, la reina lloro llena de arrepentimiento ante el crimen que pensaba cometer.

Cuando encontraron a la reina, luego de notar su ausencia, esta estaba acurrucada entre almohadones, en su pecho una manta cubría su pecho, el lugar donde un bebé era alimentado, mientras un arrullo se escuchaba de sus labios, desde aquel día todos comprendieron que no habría más lugar seguro en el mundo para el pequeño príncipe que ahí con su madre, ella jamás permitirá que el mal tocara a su bebé.

Jazmín protegería a su hijo y no dejaría que ningún mal le acongojara, ni siquiera Jafar.

* * *

Una pareja se acurrucaba junta sobre aquella cama, en su ventana el sol ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, pero la intrusión de los rayos solares del medio día no impedía de aquella pareja se amara como solo los amantes saben hacerlo.

Besos repartidos por todo el cuerpo de la chica le hacían soltar suspiros entrecortados, pequeños gemidos pronto saldrían de sus labios aquellos que el chico disfrutaba con deleite, más un fuerte estruendo interrumpió a la pareja.

-¡Diablos es mi hermano! – exclamo la joven alejando de inmediato el cuerpo que la cubría de caricias.

-Está bien, no me molesta que mire – sonrió descaradamente aquel joven de ojos chocolate – incluso puede participar – le guiño un ojo.

-¿Estás loco? – la chica le miro con extrañeza – debes irte, se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector desde que mis padres murieron y…

-Si lo que sea – suspiro fastidiado al ser privado de su deseo – te veré luego – se levantó de la cama para empezar a vestirse con rapidez -… amm… ¿Ali? – termino con duda desde la ventana por donde escaparía.

-Es Amani – frunció la nariz la joven al ser llamada por otro nombre.

-Eso dije – intento arreglar su ofensa con un guiño pero la chica aun le miraba con resentimiento, pero bueno nadie podía culparlo él no podía recordar a todas y cada una de las chicas a las que cortejaba, su mente la guardaba para cosas más importantes.

Y sin esperar más y tras ser sacado de aquella habitación se dejó caer por la cornisa, resbalándose con cuidado, saltando entre techos y pequeñas calles, bajando de una pequeña casa en una voltereta para aterrizar en un callejón y salir corriendo por el gran bazar de su ciudad, donde tomo una manzana sin preocuparse si era descubierto o no.

-¡Alto ahí ladrón! – grito con fuerza el vendedor mientras el reía y corría con la fruta deteniéndose únicamente al ver un joven que le miraba sonriente.

-¡Hola! – susurro acercándose a él sonriendo con aquellos brillantes dientes -¿ Manzana? – ofreció la fruta como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros a aquel chico cuyo rostro canela ahora estaba cubierto por un fino rubor - ¿te gustaría ir… - más antes de que pudiera terminar su coqueteo un fuerte brazo le jalo para girarle.

-Al fin te tengo rata callejera – hablo con triunfo el guardia que lo sostenía, mas al hacerle frente su rostro palideció de inmediato – su… su majestad – de inmediato soltó las ropas del joven inclinándose en una reverencia – mi príncipe que hace en un lugar como este y… al lado de la gentuza.

-Pasándola bien – suspiro frustrado arreglando sus ropas ahora arrugados por el firme agarre del hombre – hasta que interrumpiste – empezó a girarse para continuar charlando con aquel apuesto chico cuando el hombre volvió a llamar su atención.

Pero su majestad, el sultán ha mandado a buscarle – levantando únicamente la mirada desde su posición casi arrodillada – es importante que lo lleve con él.

-Lo atenderé luego – volvió a inclinarse contra el joven que ahora temblaba de miedo al saber quién era ese chico que le sonreía, el hijo del sultán, el príncipe no solo era peligroso por su padre, por sí mismo tenía cierta reputación que le precedía, rumores de sucesos, aquellos que le describían tan cruel como su padre.

-Su madre en persona me ha mandado a buscarle – Murmuro el guardia sabiendo bien que el príncipe nunca se negaría ante la mención de la reina – ella se encuentra ya con el sultán esperándole.

El joven solo suspiro con fastidio solo por un segundo, pues al siguiente entre sus manos se encontraba la del chico asustado que le había llamado la atención, un delicado beso fue colocado en el dorso de su mano y una promesa vacía para volver a verle antes de que aquel chico viera partir al príncipe seguido de varios guardias en dirección del palacio, la manzana entre sus manos era un frio recordatorio de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Porque si Jafar era un Sultán cruel y despiadado su hijo era aún peor, tomando lo que quería, de quien quería y cuando el deseara, el príncipe era arrogante y al igual de su padre un manipulador, se rumoraba que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para tomar el trono de su padre, pues estaba cansado de ser el príncipe heredero y ansiaba la corona para sí.

* * *

Aquel joven entro a la habitación empujando las puertas con toda su fuerza para abrirlas de par en par, flexionando sus brazos para deleite de la servidumbre, aquellas chicas que lo miraban ente sonrías ganadoras de un giño por parte del príncipe, de inmediato se acercó a ellas dejándose caer entre los cojines de aquella sala y abriendo su boca para ser alimentado por ellas.

-¡Jay! – la voz de su padre le recordó la razón por la que regreso al palacio - ¿Vagando por la ciudad? – le miro al entrar en la habitación - ¿robando como un vil ladrón? – con un simple ademan ordeno la retirada de aquellas jóvenes que asintiendo dejaron de consentir al mimado príncipe – ¿así es como quieres ser conocido?

-Solo hago lo que dices – frunció la nariz tomando una fruta desde el cuenco que una de las chicas había dejado – tomar lo que deseo, cuando quiero – mordió el durazno para luego dejarlo caer al suelo mientras se levantaba.

-Acostarte con jovencitas no es propio de un príncipe Jayden – su madre salió de la sombra de tu padre y hablo con aquella voz melosa pero cautelosa.

-Tranquila madre – te aceraste para colocar ambas manos en sus hombros en un intento de calmarle – padre prometió que tendría un harem para mí solo y me aseguro de escoger a las más hermosas.

-Y los chicos Jayden… los guardias te vieron coqueteando con uno. – la mirada de su madre casi le hace arrepentirse de sus acciones.

-No discrimino madre, quien soy yo para ignorar la belleza que Alá nos brinda - mostro su más angelical sonrisa mientras su madre solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Es suficiente – prosiguió hablando su padre – eres un príncipe, mi hijo, heredero al trono de Agrabah – no puedes seguir tonteando por ahí – y el sultán que hasta ahora parecía tranquilo ante su infantil comportamiento le tomo del brazo con fuerza arranándole de su madre para tenerlo frente así – empezaras a comportarte como uno, si quieres acostarte con media cuidad al menos ten la decencia que sea dentro del castillo, lejos de los ojos de la gente, tenemos enemigos Jay y tu comportamiento solo alimenta los rumores.

-No voy a destronarte – murmuro apretando los dientes ante el dolor de aquel agarre – si eso es lo que te preocupa… padre – escupió la palabra con veneno ganándose únicamente una bofetada de aquel hombre.

-Niño idiota, si fueras más como yo lo dudaría – se alejó de ti mientras tu madre se acercaba a mirar el daño en tu rostro – Pronto cumplirás 16 años, ya es hora de que actúes como lo que eres – camino hasta detenerse frente aquella mesa donde platillos exquisito eran ofrecidos para alimentarles – El hijo del rey Adam tomara el trono en su próximo cumpleaños y nuestra frágil alianza podría estar en peligro si ese pequeño enano intenta tomar nuestro reino.

-Que importa – alejo a su madre con un poco de brusquedad – odias esa alianza, ni siquiera hablar de su Auradon, dices que es lo peor – se acercó a su padre para tomar una copa y servirse algo de vino – que la rompa no es importante – termino para beber su bebida.

-Realmente eres estúpido – su copa fue arrebatada y colocada nuevamente en la mesa por aquel hombre – El rey Adam era un idiota, pero uno muy poderoso, tiene a su disposición la magia de todas esas hadas, tiene magos y con todo ese poder junto podrían derrotarnos en una guerra – le miro enojado – si ellos descubren esa ventaja tomaran lo que nos pertenece, lo que es tuyo por derecho, hijo – susurro con tranquilidad luego de resoplar por unos segundos – hice esa alianza solo para protegerte… a ti mi pequeño… a tu madre, a nuestro reino – sonrió como siempre lo hacía cada vez que intentaba manipularle – no queremos que tomen lo que por derecho te pertenece – termino soltándole y admirando su bastón con deleite.

-No padre – susurraste convencido de sus palabras.

-Iras a Auradon y te volverás amigo del su hijo – murmuro alejándose.

-Hey espera… Auradon… no lo creo yo no uso uniforme – se cruzó de brazos el joven mirándole enojado – a menos que sean de cuero de verdad – termino mirando a su madre que se limitaba a observar aquella conversación en silencio.

-Te volverás su amigo, ganando su confianza, recuerda Jay ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos a un más cerca – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – encuentra sus debilidades para usarlas – tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla – oh encuentra una princesa digna para ser tu esposa - hablo sin mirarle – una que sea digna… no me decepciones- termino para salir del lugar.

-Si padre – murmuraste a la nada, en tu mejilla una sombra roja empezaba a formarse.

-Cariño déjame ver eso -tu madre se acercó a ti cuando finalmente estaban solos y te sonrió con dulzura –

-Estoy bien – volviste a alejarla con brusquedad pero ante la mirada de ella solo suspiraste arrepentido y volviste a acercarte – lo siento… es solo que… el espera tanto que yo.

-Está bien cariño – te consoló ella tomando tu mejilla – piensa en ello como una oportunidad - te sonrió.

-Una oportunidad de buscar esposa - murmuraste malhumorado.

-De ser tu – volvió a sonreírte – de hacer amigos, de ser libre de este castillo, de tu padre – beso tu mejilla con dulzura – de vivir por ti.

-Tal vez si debería derrocarlo – murmuras en broma para ver sonreír nuevamente a tu madre, apoyándote en su toque – si eso te deja libre a ti también.

Más la suave risa de tu madre te lleno de tranquilidad, no era un secreto que tú eras el heredero de Jafar y compartías muchas de sus cualidades, la arrogancia era una de ellas, o al menos era todo lo que los demás veían, el lado cruel y oscuro de un príncipe que fue criado para ser tan ruin como el sultán, pero detrás de todo eso, de esa mascara que creaste para satisfacer a tu padre estaba tu verdadero ser, uno que tu madre siempre amo, aquella parte amable y cariñoso que solo ella lograba sacar, la única que te entendía y hacía sentirte bien era ella, tu madre y aunque la razón más grande por la que seguías obedeciendo a tu padre era para ser reconocido por él, era tu madre la que te daba las fuerzas para soñar con algo más.

Jay no pudo pensarlo mucho, esa misma noche viajo hacia Auradon, donde viviría a partir de ahora y debía seguir los planes de su padre, se sorprendió un poco al observar cómo era recibido por un par de jóvenes tal vez de su edad y una mujer mayor, era algo tarde pero aun así ahí estaba recibiéndole.

* * *

-Hola mi nombre es Ben – sonrió encantadoramente el joven.

-Príncipe Ben… será nuestro rey – continuo la joven aquella que solo había sonreído ante su coqueteo, bien entonces el niño bonito era su objetivo, se preguntó si su padre estaría más complacido si seducía al futuro rey.

-Ella es Audrey – señalo el joven y si la Jay flexiono sus bíceps un poco más nadie lo comento.

-Princesa Audrey, soy su novia – aquello le valió un suspiro, el plan de seducirlo quedaba descartado entonces.

-Mi nombre es Jay – saludo cortésmente luego del discurso de la mujer, "hada madrina Jay"– príncipe Jay – continuo en broma golpeando suavemente el hombro de aquel chico en modo de saludo.

Y si tu atención se centraba en mirar la parte posterior de tus dos anfitriones nadie lo noto, como tampoco la mirada que dabas ante ver a aquellas princesas que pasabas por el pasillo, bueno tal vez Auradon no estaba tan mal, digo todo aquí era hermoso, las chicas, los chicos y la habitación era agradable aun cuando debía compartir, al menos no tenías que usar uniforme y aun que extrañarías a tus chicas del servicio podrías soportarlo si cumplías con los deseos de tu padre y ganabas su aprobación.

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien me eh decidido a escribir este nuevo fic, una idea que anda rodando por mi cabeza, entre otras, ya que eh notado como siempre ponen a Jay como hijo de Aladdin y Jazmín, pero me gusta pensar que Jafar ganaría y zaz esto salió, espero sus comentarios si les gustaría que lo continuará.**

 **Eh dicho lo mucho que me encantan las comparaciones de Jay con Aladdin… ¿No? Pues prepárense por que este fic va a estar lleno de ellas…**

 **La canion es Noches de Arabiade Aladdín sin censura por si no lo sabían… mejor les dejo el link watch?v=RQqD5lIpfbM &feature=iv&src_vid=kNgmMVdTvOM&annotation_id=annotation_3991703315**

 **Intentare actualizar cada semana por cierto.**

 **Un comentario?**

 **Critica?**

 **Un abucheo?**

 **Un galleta?**


	2. El genio mas poderoso de la tierra

**Capítulo 2: El Genio más poderoso de la tierra.**

" _Ni sherezada ni Alí Babá pudieron nunca imaginar_

 _La suerte que mi amo mostrara, con la gran magia que lo hará triunfar._

 _Que a sus puños brinde gran poder,_

 _Un arsenal tremendo poseer._

 _Y vaya que sorpresas va tener solo la lámpara debe frotar,_

 _Le diré._

 _Mi amo Aladdín, ¿qué es lo que va a pedir?_

 _Tomaré su orden por que usted tiene un amigo fiel en mí…"_

" _ **Acéptalo Jafar tu jamás serás más poderoso que el Genio"**_

Aquel hechicero poso la mirada en su enemigo para luego en la del genio, entrecerrando los ojos, comprendiendo aquella lógica, tenía razón el jamás sería tan poderoso como un genio, pero obviamente había ciertas desventajas, ser conectado en una lámpara, atrapado a voluntad de otros, si actuaba por impulso le traería problemas.

Una sonrisa inundo su rostro mientras el agarre de su víctima se hacía más fuerte, con un crujido termino con aquel jovencito que tramaba arruinar su plan, el genio observo como el último intento de su amigo era totalmente inútil. Sus últimas palabras fueron desperdiciadas solo para darle nuevas ideas a su enemigo.

Aladdín el ladrón, la rata callejera que intentaba salvar a la mujer que amaba moriría aquel instante a manos de un ser cruel y despreciable, desde aquel día nadie volvió a enfrentarse al nuevo Sultán, el castillo quedo sobre aquellas montanas en un recordatorio de su superioridad, Jazmín nunca volvió a ver a su verdadero amor con vida, afortunadamente no lo vio morir, pues momentos antes de eso ella luchaba contra las arenas del reloj, sin embargo en cuanto Jafar le dejo libre le mostro el cuerpo inerte de su amor su alma se quebró, toda la esperanza, las fuerzas para seguir luchando se desvanecieron aceptando su destino.

Jazmín se convirtió en reina al lado de un asesino, su padre fue su punto de presión, el seria aquel ser por el que se inclinó ante los deseos del hombre, del hechicero.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jafar pidió su último deseo, fue precavido, encontró a un tonto lo suficientemente manipulable para que le liberara, no sin antes demostrar su poder al mundo, de dejar en claro el alcance a sus enemigos si se atrevían a desafiarle. Jafar pasó de ser un poderoso hechicero al genio más maligno de todos.

Su lámpara aquella que representaba lo que alguna vez fue, se colocó con cuidado en una cámara especial una donde nadie podía entrar, en cuanto la del genio, bueno esa nunca fue encontrada Jazmín la busco desesperadamente pero fue como si la misma tierra la hubiera reclamado nuevamente.

* * *

El cumpleaños número 16 se acercaba y aun cuando ya había pasado un par de meses en aquella odiosa escuela mentiría si no aceptara el hecho de que realmente era entretenido ir a ella, como era costumbre una gran celebración se llevaría a cabo dentro de aquel reino, todos beberían y comerían felices dentro del palacio por el cumpleaños de príncipe heredero, Jay abandono la escuela esa semana, las invitaciones para su celebración año tras año dejaron de llegar para los demás miembros de la realeza, nadie dentro de Auradon deseaba tener que ver con el reino de Jafar, todos aquellos príncipes desaprobaban enormemente el gobierno del ex genio, ponían en duda su justicia y criticaban sus métodos, cuando ellos empezaron a enviar disculpas por no asistir a la celebración Jafar se aseguró de que su pequeño entendiera que aquellas ausencias se debían a su origen, lleno al pequeño con historias de envidia ante su corona, con susurros negativos contra los de Auradon, era tal vez por eso que a Jay aun cuando la escuela no le iba tan mal le era increíblemente difícil hacer amigos, excepto por Ben, ese príncipe que debía ser totalmente engreído y petulante resulto ser un completo misterio, parecía como si realmente quisiera ser amigo de Jay.

Lamentablemente años y años de ideas en contra de esos príncipes no se pueden desvanecer en los pocos meses que estuvo en aquella escuela, por lo que nuevamente ninguno de los otros miembros de la realeza asistiría a su celebración.

Aquella fiesta fue espectacular para Jay, regalos fueron traídos de todas partes del mundo para mimar al príncipe, doncellas bailaron para su deleite y los más finos platillos fueron disfrutados por él y sin embargo Jay, el joven heredero se sentía vacío, el recordatorio de su padre aquella noche sobre su futura reina solo dejó un gran vacío en su estómago.

La reina aquella que solía animarle lo intentaría nuevamente, le llevo por los jardines alejados de todo bullicio y conto una de sus tantas historias, leyendas llenas de genios, de magia fantástica, de alfombras voladoras, le conto la historia de una chica cuyo amor murió en un intento vano de salvarle, Jay no entendía en ese entonces que su madre le contaba su propia historia, el solo suspiro creyendo que era una lección sobre el amor verdadero, pero para él, un joven que lo tenía todo prácticamente el amor no era una prioridad, o eso le decía siempre su padre.

Cuando los festejos terminaron, cuando aquel reloj conto las doce y todos en sus camas dormían aquello comenzó, el dolor dentro del vientre de Jay se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su madre al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo corrió para él, Jafar entro justo en el momento en el que una nube de humo formo una pequeña lámpara negra junto al chico mientras este se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Jay era un genio o al menos parte de él, aquella magia había al fin madurado y manifestado en aquellos 16 años, una magia que podría llenarle de poder, hacerle invencible, hacerle inmortal, Jafar no pensó en el dolor que su hijo sufría en aquel momento estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en lo que podría lograr con él.

Jazmín acuno a su hijo que aun lloraba por el dolor de aquella magia explotando en su interior, mas al ver la mirada de Jafar tomo la lámpara de inmediato, ella cumpliría su promesa y no dejaría que nada le dañara.

-Dame la lámpara – ordeno el sultán ante la visión de su hijo aun recuperándose del dolor.

-No –abrazo a un más la lámpara.

-Dámela ahora maldita mujer – se acercó para sacarle del abrazo a su hijo y aventarle con fuerza.

-Padre no – intento persuadir a su padre aun cuando estaba exhausto por el dolor.

-Siempre has sido una estúpida – le tomo de sus cabellos para levantarle y obligarle a entregarle el objeto.

-Padre por favor – suplico levantándose lentamente – para.

-Oh Jay realmente has caído en su juego… niño estúpido – soltó a la mujer aventándole contra el suelo logrando que la lámpara se resbalara en el piso hasta los pies del joven. – ahora dame la lámpara y empezaremos un nuevo orden mundial.

-Jay no… no lo hagas – susurro su madre con dolor aun en el suelo, sangre goteando de su nariz.

-¿Padre? – murmuro tomando la hermosa lámpara negra observando como un rubí adornaba la tapa de esta - ¿Qué significa esto?

-Eres un genio Jay, el poder corre por tus venas, todo aquel poder que algún día poseí ahora es tuyo – se acercó lentamente a él, pero el joven solo retrocedió unos pasos - dame la lámpara y juntos lograremos…

-No Jayden no lo hagas – interrumpió su madre en un sollozo.

-¿Madre? – intento acercarse, más el cuerpo de su padre lo impido.

-Maldición Jay crees que a ella le importas… nunca te ha querido, no como yo hijo mío – se acercó nuevamente – tu madre nunca deseo tu nacimiento ella intento matarte mucho antes de que vinieras al mundo.

-Mientes – le miro confundido el chico, alternando la mirad entre ambos – ella no…

-¿Por qué crees que no tienes hermanos? – sonrió el hombre cada vez más cerca de el – tuve que mantenerla cautiva para que tu pudieras nacer, incluso después intento asesinarte…

-¡Ella me ama! – exclamo totalmente histérico y asustado.

-¿Amor? …. Eres realmente estúpido ella te ha manipulado para ponerte en mi contra, para que dudes de mi hijo… yo siempre te eh querido, dado mi aprobación recuerdas. – sonrió en un intento de manipularle – yo siempre me eh preocupado por ti.

-¿Madre? – preguntaste en un susurro buscaste una negativa de ella, mas su silencio y la manera en la que desvió la mirada te dio tu respuesta, en aquel momento algo dentro de ti se quebró

-Solo piénsalo Jay, tú y yo seremos los dueños del mundo, tomaremos todo lo que merecemos, seremos invencibles. – tu padre seguía intentando convencerte, aquel que insistía en que tu madre nunca te amo y manipulo, aquel que realmente nunca mostro satisfacción ante cualquier acto a menos que fuera uno mandado por él, aquel hombre que realmente te usaba.

-¿juntos?... padre – le miraste sin expresión alguna, convirtiendo todo aquel olor, toda aquella soledad en ira pura.

-Juntos hijo mío – sonrió el ex genio tendiendo su mano, en un intento de convencerle para ser parte de su plan.

-Jay no – murmuro su nade desde su posición – tú no eres como el – suplico al ver como aquel joven tomaba la mano de su padre, como se acercaba a el haciendo la sonrisa de Jafar cada vez más ancha.

-¿Jay? – aquella enorme sonrisa del sultán se desvaneció en un instante - ¿Qué… di…diablos?- murmuro casi sin aliento.

-Estate orgulloso Padre – escupió las palabras con verdadero veneno, su inexpresivo rostro se deformo a uno lleno de ira y odio puro – o lo has olvidado, no existe equipo en el yo – murmuro para termina de retorcer con más fuerza en el estómago del hombre aquel puñal que invocaste con tu magia, aquella magia heredada por tu padre.

Lo último que vio Jafar antes de morir fue el rostro de su hijo, la expresión sin remordimiento por tomar su vida, él era un excelente padre había logrado su cometido, aquello que jazmín se esforzó por evitar se cumplió, Jay era su perfecto heredero, la pequeña sonrisa que se deslizo por sus labios fue inevitable.

Aquella sonrisa se quedaría grabada en la memoria del joven, aquella ultima burla de su padre, un claro signo de sus palabras, Jay al final si consiguió que su padre estuviere orgulloso de él, ahora era tan ruin como Jafar.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron como un sueño para el encerrado en su habitación, ignoro a su madre y no tomo parte en los arreglos para el funeral de su padre, el peso de la corona había caído en el pero al mismo tiempo su pequeña vida normal se terminaba.

Él no podría regresar a la escuela, ahora era un sultán, su tierra le necesitaba debía gobernar con justicia o al menos eso era lo que había aprendido en aquella escuela a la que fue forzarlo a asistir. Donde muchas veces intento entender el significado de gobernar, teniendo en cuenta que incluso Ben no había como responder a su pregunta de ser un buen gobernante, ambos chicos estaban perdidos, pero si algo estaba claro para el heredero del reino de Auradon era que haría lo mejor posible por ser justo como su padre.

Pero el, Jay no tenía un justo rey al cual seguir, su padre fue un tirano, el tirano que le enseño a gobernar con mano dura y cero tolerancia, el opresor que le dio todo lo que deseo, que lo mimo y acepto sus equivocaciones, que festejo sus "travesuras" y alentó su mal comportamiento, como podría él llega a ser un mejor sultán, si todo lo que tenía era un dictador para seguir de ejemplo.

Su madre había intentado sacarle, convencerle de hablar con ella más el rencor dentro de él, el saber que su madre no le amaba solo alimentaba aquella voz interna, su madre solo le daba aquel amor para manipularle, para asegurarse que nunca se uniera a Jafar. En su cabeza Jay no dejaba de pensar en cómo le mintieron en como todo aquel amor que le fue mostrado por ella no era más otra forma para mantenerlo en control.

La ira se hizo cargo de el nuevamente, la incertidumbre al enterarse de los engaños alimentaron el odio en su alma, el saber que posiblemente fue solo una marioneta por ambos lados de sus padres. Las pertenencias de su habitación pronto fueron esparcidas en el suelo, destrozadas en un arranque que de ira, gracias a eso la encontró, al tratar de arrebatar una lámpara fija en la pared aquella se movió. Un pasaje se abrió frente a él, el camino hacia lo desconocido y sin pensarlo más lo siguió, camino sin importarle el destino, invocando una antorcha cuando la oscuridad le envolvió usando su más reciente y descubierta magia, cuando el camino se separó en diferentes pasillos se limitó a seguir aquella energía que le llamaba, aquella fuerza extraña.

Al final de su caminar, cuando el pasillo dejo de serpentear, después de bajar escalones casi interminables una pequeña sala se exponía ante él, una catacumba oculta debajo del palacio, entre las entrañas de aquella montaña donde residía, si Jay hubiera tenido más control en su magia, se hubiera dado cuenta que aquella energía era el hechizo de su padre, aquel que solo podía ser penetrado por alguien de su misma sangre, Jay sin querer rompió el primer encantamiento de su padre, aquel que mantenía oculto aquella cámara secreta.

La magia de Jay aun le era extraña más al ser reconocida por aquel lugar inmediatamente aquella habitación se llenó de luz, antorchas se encendieron de inmediato a su voluntad para dar una mejor vista del lugar. Muros de roca tallados desde el interior le recibieron, un simple altar en medio de esta siendo la única decoración, sobre él una lámpara llena de polvo se colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una alfombra deslucida.

Esa debió ser la lámpara de su padre, aquella que le dio poder, un poder que él no deseaba y no necesitaba, de inmediato se dio vuelta para salir de ahí, para regresar y sumergirse en su miseria para seguir repitiéndose que ahora era un prisionero de la corona.

Al igual que el genio de la lámpara.

El ser que le dio el poder a su padre, aquel que causo todo eso, que ayudo a su padre a cometer sus crímenes aquel que tenía la culpa de….no, Jay entendió que al igual que él, el genio solo había sido usado, era un esclavo de los deseos ajenos, el joven sultán se dio cuenta que no podía dejarle, no podía abandonarle y que todo ese poder fuera descubierto por cualquier otro que tuviera acceso al pasaje, aquello podría ser peligroso.

-Salam alaykum sayyid – la voz del genio sonaba sin emoción alguna – ¿en qué puedo servirle amo? – pronuncio esa última palabra como una pregunta para saber la identidad de aquel que froto la lámpara, si Jay lo hubiera conocido antes sabría que aquello solo era una sombra del vibrante y enérgico genio que una vez existió.

-Soy Jay… hijo de Jafar… Sultán de Agrabah – tal fue el hecho de querer observar la reacción del genio ante su nombre o asegurarse de que aquello sería una disculpa retardada en nombre de su padre, por lo que fuera Jay le dejo en claro quién era y de quien descendía.

-Entiendo… ¿Cuáles son tus deseos amo? – pronuncio nuevamente con algo de sorpresa inicial, suspirando abatido preparándose para cumplir con la voluntad del hijo de aquel ruin hombre.

-Deseo tu libertad – las palabras del joven sorprendieron al ahora ex genio.

-¿Qué?

-Eres libre… no necesito un genio – murmuro entregándole la lámpara luego de que esta perdiera su más reciente brillo, después de que los grilletes alrededor de las muñecas del hombre azul cayeran al suelo en un ruido sordo.

-¿Por qué? – desconcertado el ex prisionero de la lámpara se atrevió a preguntar cuando le vio darse vuelta para partir.

-Mi madre – mintió evitando la verdad aquella que gritaba enérgicamente el desear también ser libre de aquella odiosa responsabilidad – ella lo hubiese deseado.

-BarakAllahu Feekum – respondió con alegría tomando entre sus manos aquella deslucida alfombra sacudiéndole intentando traerla a la vida – te lo agradezco jamás pensé que el hijo de Jafar fuera…

-Esta muerto – murmuro el joven aun sin mirarle dándole la espalda – ya no hay nada que te preocupe – y sin más comenzó su camino de regreso, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, evitando todo intento de charla de aquel hombre.

Regresado a tomar sus responsabilidades en serio.

* * *

Jafar pudo convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo un ser que debía obedecer y servir, por lo que al ganar su libertad era de esperarse que perdiera mucho de este poder, por eso acepto la alianza, a regañadientes dejó que el Rey de Auradon lo incluyera en sus estúpidos planes para retener a los "villanos" y traer paz a sus reinos.

Aquello le enfermaba, obviamente no iba a ceder su reino a alguien más por lo que el tratado fue claro, Jafar seguiría gobernando en Agrabah, seguiría siendo el sultán y el Rey Adam no tendría autoridad ni mucho menos podría inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, a cambio el con sus poderes de genio ayudo a construir la isla, una prisión para todos sus enemigos jurados, donde la escoria seria recluida para mantener a aquellos príncipes y princesas estúpidos tranquilos, cuando termino, cuanto trajo a la vida a cada uno de esos villanos que fracasaron en su plan, no pudo evitar cumplir un último capricho solo para él, después de todo en ese lugar se suponía que enviarían a todos los que interfirieron con su final feliz…

 **Notas:**

 **Se que lo saben pero me gustaría recalcarlo, este fic se sitúa en la película así que habrá unos cambios por la obvia ausencia de Jay en la isla.**

 **Sé que aún no han aparecido los demás chicos pero en mi defensa este es un fic sobre Jay, el titulo lo dice, así que paciencia en el siguiente ya aparecerán… no me odien u.u.**

 **Salam alaykum es un saludo formal en árabe y sayyid es señor intente juntarlos para tratar de darle sentido… ignórenlo si está mal.**

 **BarakAllahu Feekum (que Alá te bendiga)**

 **En la traducción latina de la película Jay dice "solo importo yo" pero en ingles la traducción es "No existe equipo en el yo" lo deje así porque supuse que sonaría mejor.**

 **La canción nuevamente es de Aladdín - Un amigo Fiel les aviso por si no lo han notado que cada capítulo estará acompañado de una canción… esperemos que solo sean de Disney pero si alguna otra canción me inspira un capitulo pues igual la incluiré.**

 **A cierto el Link**

 **www. youtube watch?v=qe323WmbxsY**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	3. Chapter 3: El chico de la isla

**Capítulo 3: El chico de la isla.**

" _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood"_

-¡Hey Jay! – exclamo el joven príncipe al verle llegar – te esperábamos ayer y …

-Hola Ben – devolvió el saludo aun cansado – papeleo de último minuto – suspiro deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación – los consejeros trataron de convencerme a quedarme… otra vez – suspiro frustrado empezando a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Bueno me alegra que estés aquí y por cierto hay un favor que debo pedirte – el heredero mostró su más brillante sonrisa.

-Enserio Ben llevo como 15 minutos aquí y ya debemos discutir acuerdos – bromeo el joven – aun no eres el Rey.

-Si, ¿recuerdas aquella platica donde comentábamos lo que haríamos cuando tomáramos el poder? – su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más sospechoso a los ojos del ahora Sultán.

-Aja… - apenas si murmuro acomodando la bolsa con sus pertenencias en su hombro y abriendo lentamente aquella puerta – ¿la de los decretos de organizar días de fiestas? – bromeo recordando aquella noche – si es así te apoyo completamente.

-Eh… no… más bien la de darle otra oportunidad a los chicos de la Isla –empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido.

-¿Sí que pasa con… - más su pregunta murió en sus labios al abrir la puerta y notar como su enorme cama se había convertido en dos más pequeñas – pero qué diablos.

-Veras están estos chicos y necesito que…

-No – se giró de inmediato luego de adentrarse a la habitación y notar los demás cambios del cuarto – de ninguna manera – se cruzó de brazos para hacer su punto más claro.

-O por favor, no puedo confiarle a nadie más esto- suspiro el joven adentrándose al cuarto y cerrando la puerta para poder discutir aquello en privado.

-Uno de ellos es un chico y pensaba que tal vez se sentiría más a gusto si comparte habitación con alguien y...

-No… lo que tú quieres es que yo lo vigile - la mirada que le enviaba podría poner a temblar a cualquier otro chico pero para aquel príncipe que ya le conocía simplemente le dejo pasar.

-Eso no es verdad, realmente quiero que se sienta bienvenido y… - siguió explicándose

-Entonces comparte cuarto con el – siguió mirándole serio.

-Quiero que sean amigos…. Escucha llevas aquí casi un año y yo soy tu único amigo en todo el campus

-Que hay de Audrey… hablamos todo el tiempo – se defendió el joven.

-De hecho discuten todo el tiempo… - rebatió el - sobre cualquier cosa.

-No es mi culpa que tu novia sea tan…- evito terminar su frase para no pelear innecesariamente, realmente le agradaba Ben y tenía razón al decir que era su único amigo – Bueno esta Lonnie.

-¿Hablas de la única chica que te ha golpeado por intentar algo con ella? – le miro sonriente – vamos un pequeño favor… será por un tiempo y luego.

-¿Les mandaras de vuelta a la isla? - pregunto alzando su ceja – Porque déjame decirte que podría apostar con Chad y sacar algo bueno de esto – termino sarcástico.

-No les enviare de vuelta… Por favor – coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros – te lo compensare.

-Bien ¿Cuándo llegan? – suspiro desviando su mirada irritado.

-Mañana mismo – palmeo ambos hombros y se alejó en dirección a la puerta – por cierto será mejor que te prepares estarás en el comité de Bienvenida.

-Claro que no… - replico pero el joven ya estaba caminando por la puerta dándole la espalda – eres odioso… el peor amigo que he tenido – grito desde la puerta mientras el joven se alejaba.

-Dijiste que era el mejor – y con eso doblo la esquina en un pasillo y desapareció de su vista.

-Retiro mis palabras – murmuro para sí cerrando la puerta y acercándose a una de las camas – esto se pone cada vez mejor – siguió de mal humor aventando su bolso y dejándose caer para tomar una almohada e intentar asfixiarse sin lograrlo por supuesto.

Al final resulto que Jay no era un genio completamente sus poderes tenían muchas más limitaciones que las de uno real afortunadamente eso también significaba que no era prisionero de la lámpara, de hecho el poseía una y tenía el poder para adentrarse en su interior pero no necesariamente tenía que obedecer al portador de esta. El genio, el cual había resultado ser amigo de su madre se ofreció a enseñarle como usar aquel poder dejarle claro que al ser mitad humano su magia estaba ligada a sus emocione más profundas, lo que explicaba por qué había materializado una daga para asesinar a su padre.

La coronación fue un evento casi íntimo, solo la nobleza invitada, pero al igual que con su cumpleaños casi todos declinaron la invitación, a Jay pudo importarle menos, si no fuera por el hecho de que el Rey Adam y su familia asistió, sintiéndose responsable a mantener las relaciones políticas, el acuerdo firmado por el antiguó Sultán, por lo que este de inmediato ofreció sus condolencias y sus respetos al nuevo gobernante.

Para Jay la corona caía como cadenas contra su cuerpo, grilletes que le convertían en un prisionero de su pueblo, había abandonado ya cualquier sueño por vivir aquella vida normal de la que su madre tanto hablaba, apenas paso una semana desde que abandono Auradon y ya extrañaba todas aquellas clases, diablos inclusos extrañaba al idiota de Chad, bueno más bien extrañaba golpearlo en el campo de entrenamiento pero le extrañaba y se lamentaba incluso ahora el día de su coronación, cuando se suponía que debía estar alegre por ser un gobernante, Jay se hallaba totalmente apartado de todo ignorando a sus consejeros a su madre, a ella más que nada aun con el recuerdo de su traición, no podía perdonarle por lo que él creía una vida llena de mentiras.

Así fue como Ben le encontró suspirando junto a una fuente con una botella de vino en sus manos para intentar olvidar por unos instantes en lo que se había transformado su vida.

-No es el fin del mundo… cuando regreses a Auradon todos… - intento animarle el heredero.

-No voy a regresar Ben… acaso no lo vez, soy el maldito Sultán debo quedarme aquí y servir a mi pueblo – termino bebiendo un poco más de su botella.

-Tal vez podríamos hallar la forma para que sigas asistiendo – ese príncipe no se rendía había ido personalmente a animar a su amigo y no se intimidaría tan fácilmente – cuando sea coronado aun asistiré… aún hay mucho que debo aprender.

-La escuela esta aun lado de tu castillo – rodo sus ojos – Agrabah está mucho más lejos idiota – murmuro de mal humor.

-¿quieres dejar de beber?

-¿quieres dejarme en paz?

-Eres mi amigo no te voy a dejar en este estado – hablo firmemente.

-¿amigo?... por Alá, Ben enserio no estoy de humor ambos sabemos que esta "Amistad" – señalo entre ambos – solo es por conveniencia… tus padres solo vinieron aquí para asegurarse que no rompa su dichosa alianza – volvió a beber – dile que no lo haré ahora largo.

-Tal vez mi padre vino por eso… pero yo no – se paró frente a él arrebatándole la botella de un tirón – de hecho tuve que suplicar que me trajera… tu eres mi amigo Jay.

-Dame el vino Ben - le miro con fastidio decidido a ignorar al chico.

-Realmente quiero ser tu amigo… como en la escuela y…

-¡Tú no lo entiendes mi padre murió... el sultán y ahora yo debo gobernar… seguir sus malditos pasos y todo el mundo espera que sea tan ruin como él... incluso tus padres lo creen así por eso están aquí!– grito explotando levantándose de golpe desde la orilla de la fuente y empujando al muchacho.

-No somos nuestros padres Jay – hablo suavemente – Puede que hayas sido criado por un tirano… pero tú no eres Jafar y lo sabes.

-Que sabes tú – murmuro cansado alejándose unos pasos.

-También tengo una gran sombra sobre mi… pero yo no soy mi padre – dejo la botella que sostenía en el suelo junto a la fuente – él ha cometido equivocaciones también… la diferencia es que yo quiero arreglarlo.

-Que equivocación pudo cometer el gran y honorable rey Adam – término con sarcasmo.

-Dejo a su suerte a chicos inocentes – ante sus palabras Jay levanto la vista de inmediato confundido – la Isla Jay… cuando la veo siento que se cometió una injusticia… todos eso chicos castigados por crímenes ajenos… los crímenes de sus padres no deberían condenarles – hablo mientras juntaba ambas manos – lamento molestarte buenas noches… su majestad – termino para darse media vuelta y disponerse a dejarlo solo.

-¿De verdad lo crees posible? – murmuro suavemente como si temiera.

-Vivimos en un mundo donde los ratones se convierten en corceles Jay – se giró sonriente el príncipe – yo creo que todo es posible- y sin más el joven Sultán soltó a reír seguido segundos después por el chico que había logrado su cometido.

Fue difícil, luego de aquella charla y de que ambos terminaran medio borrachos "Es mi coronación Ben, brinda a mi salud" fue la excusa del Sultán a su joven amigo y de que perdieran el tiempo entre risas y juegos, entre charlas sin sentidos, planeando nuevas leyes e inclusos tratados absurdos, pasando por aquellas ideas tontas "Existe algo llamado monogamia Jay… no tendré un harem, ni tampoco deberías" y demás planes sobre el futuro Jay al fin tomo una decisión.

Quedo así asentado que el sultán regresaría a la escuela, pero cada mes durante 4 días enteros viajaría a Agrabah a para hacerse cargo de la corona, su madre y los consejeros tomarían el poder temporal mientras estuviera fuera y así Jay podría disfrutar de una vida semi normal. Aquello no fue fácil, sus consejeros intentaron persuadirle de su decisión, de hecho cada mes que iba al palacio estos intentaban convencerle para quedarse pero para el hijo de Jafar, aquel chico que había sido controlado toda su vida decidió tomar el rumbo de ella a partir de ahora.

Puede que ir a una escuela en Auradon no fuera tan temerario, pero por algo se empieza, así que ahí estaba luego de meses de enfrascarse a su rutina Jay tenía que compartir habitación… otra vez, primero fue con Chad, el pobre chico al que casi lanza por una ventana debido a sus diferencias de opinión, Jay empezó a creer que la única razón por la que el compartía habitación cuando se enteró que ninguno de los herederos lo hacía era específicamente por su padre pero tras que Ben le asegurara que la razón no era otra que la remodelación, abrirían toda una nueva ala de aquel castillo para albergar as estudiantes y lamentablemente el había llegado en medio de todo aquel ajetreo. En fin cuando se hizo evidente que ambos chicos se matarían, o al menos Chad moriría en manos del árabe, Ben llego a salvar el día o la vida al vástago de cenicienta como quieran verlo, así fue como Jay y Ben compartieron habitación por unas semanas aquellas semanas en donde ambos se hicieron amigos y bueno al parecer el heredero al trono creía que eso pasaría ahora con este nuevo chico.

Un chico de la Isla.

La Isla donde se supone iban todos los enemigos de su mundo, la Isla que su padre ayudo a crear y que no contendría nada bueno, estaría más feliz si compartiera habitación con una chica y más si era hermosa, pero no, ahora tendría que compartir su espacio, su sagrado espacio vital con un completo desconocido, un joven que seguramente sería mal educado, un ladrón tal vez, sonrió ante lo irónico de este pensamiento. Jay no aseguraba que se llevaría bien con ese extraño, ni hablar de ser amigos, como si tuviera algo en común con un completo desconocido nacido en esa isla de malosos y…

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que llegar a una bienvenida y después de caer de la cama, maldecir un poco, arreglar su cabello en una coleta baja salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a sus nuevos visitantes.

-Príncipe Benjamín… será nuestro rey – Chillo emocionada la joven como si aquello fuera la gran noticia del siglo, Jay se limitó a poner los ojos al escucharla, todo el mundo sabía eso no era necesario que ella lo recordara cada minuto.

-Él es mi mejor amigo Jay – debió haberse distraído mucho tiempo, pues cuando escucho su nombre casi le sorprendió, bueno lo que le sorprendió fue ser llamado mejor amigo por Ben, el chico tenía muchos amigos y aquello sí que le dejo perplejo.

-Sul…

-Príncipe Jay – sonrió giñando el ojo interrumpiendo a la novia de su mejor amigo al parecer, antes de que hablara de más, ya que por alguna razón no quería ser tratado raramente por aquellos chicos.

Entonces el hada madrina empezó a hablar y luego de que Audrey se diera aires de superioridad, dejando en claro que era la novia del futuro rey y todo eso aquella joven de pelo morado mostro un interés muy sospechoso por la varita mágica, pero bueno la paranoia era parte de lo que su padre le enseño, tal vez si tenía curiosidad, por lo que lo dejo pasar y mejor se dedicó a observar con gran aburrimiento aquello.

-La Reina Malvada no tiene estatus real aquí- y ahí esta Audrey tenía que hacer sentir mal a los demás -Y tú tampoco – Jay noto como la sonrisa de aquella chica se fue desvaneciendo.

-Aun que eres mucho más hermosa que muchas princesas que conozco – por alguna extraña razón decidió defender a la recién llegada, después de todo se suponía que aquello sería una cálida bienvenida, y al notar como la sonrisa de la joven se ilumino nuevamente parecía que hizo lo correcto.

-Nunca se cierran las puertas de la sabiduría –la voz del hada madrina le hizo concentrarse nuevamente en los demás chicos, realmente princesa o no esa joven era hermosa - Pero la biblioteca abre de ocho a once y como saben tengo una cosa con respecto al horario – termino la mujer seriamente, para luego alejarse seguida de la banda de música, algo excesivo si le preguntaban a Jay.

-Esta es una memorable ocasión – oh su amigo empezó todo formal estrechando la mano de la chica de pelo morado – Una ocasión que espero que quede en la historia – siguió saludando el joven seguido de su novia y por qué no Jay también - ¿chocolate? – preguntó al saludar al único chico del grupo.

En aquel momento el Sultán dejo de prestar atención a todo lo demás en cuanto la mano de Ben soltó la del chico y este chupo su pulgar todo a su alrededor se desvanecían, incluso olvido saludarle ya que el chico ahora le miraba con sus dedos entre sus labios, Jay casi pierde el aliento al sumergirse en aquellos enormes ojos chocolate, una extraña sensación se esparció por todo su pecho y tan repentina como llego esta se esfumo en un segundo, confundido al no saber cómo lidiar con aquella sensación.

-Bueno arruine mi primera impresión – la broma de Ben le hizo salir del trance y saludar a la princesa, dijeran lo que dijeran si eso la hacía feliz, aquella chica de pelo azul sería una princesa para él, ella se aferró a su brazo y le sonreía soñadora, tal vez traer a estos chicos no sería tan malo.

-¿Hey, eres la hija de Maléfica? – Y Audrey interrumpiendo a ben y arruinando nuevamente el momento, Jay vio como un intercambio "amistoso" sedaba entre ambas chicas, ciertamente esperaba que la pelimorada le pegara o algo, Jay les ignoro olímpicamente mientras centraba toda la atención en la chica que aún le sostenía, por suerte empezaron a caminar y la joven le soltó para ir junto a su amiga mientras seguían a Ben.

Jay se limitó a esperar que todo el grupo se moviera y quedo al final como escolta, escucho la aburrida explicación de su amigo y entonces un chico salto a sus brazos, el joven de los hermoso ojos se aferraba a él como un salvavidas al parecer algo le había asustado, a cierto la estatua que se transformaba y luego Ben le tranquilizaba.

-Uh… lo siento – murmuro el joven mientras le colocaba en el suelo.

-Está bien – sonrió el tardando quizás unos segundos más en alejarse de su cuerpo, entonces el tour continuo y cuando se dio cuenta estaban delante de su ahora habitación.

El sultán observo como el chico entraba cuidadosamente a la habitación, casi con miedo, observando todo a su alrededor, le vio acercarse a la cama, tocar las sabanas suavemente y luego rebotar con fuerza hundiendo su nariz entre la almohada.

-No parece que vayas a extrañar tu cama eh – rio suavemente al observar sus reacciones.

-No… no tengo una – murmuro entre las sabanas dejándose caer.

-¿Que? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Ammm – el niño parecía avergonzado de sí mismo por suerte para el Lonnie apareció en tu puerta y te saco del lugar para dejarle solo.

Cuando Jay regreso a su habitación encontró a un chico muy feliz jugando con su videojuego, decidió ignorarle mientras se preparaba para salir aquella noche, después de todo un adolecente normal sale a divertirse, termino de arreglarse cuando vio como el chico, Carlos así le había llamado Ben, ahora le miraba intrigado y algo nervioso.

-Saldré un rato – aviso acercándose a su cama.

-Creí que había toque de queda.

-Las reglas están para romperse Carlos – le giño el ojo sacando una alfombra de debajo de esta para lanzarla por la ventana y disponerse a saltar.

-Espera estamos en un segundo piso es peligroso – aquel joven parecía muy nerviosos al respecto.

-Tranquilo - y sin decir más se dejó caer al vacío.

-¿Jay? – pregunto asomándose por la ventana solo para ser sorprendido por el joven flotando a su alrededor.

-Es una alfombra mágica – rio al observar como el chico mira con asombro su medio de transporte - ¿quieres venir? – por alguna extraña razón quiso invitarle.

-No se ve muy segura – murmuro sin dejar de tocar la alfombra.

-¿confías en mí? – sonrió el joven extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué? – sorprendió respondió por sus palabras, aquellas que ya había escuchado antes.

-¿confías en mí? – repitió nuevamente mientras la alfombra se acercaba más a la ventana para que este pudiera subir.

Más un toque en la puerta les interrumpió, el menor se alejó de la ventana aun mirándole con incertidumbre, Jay al notar la negativa se limitó a colocar un dedo en sus labios para silenciarle y luego salir volando sin mirar atrás, si el chico hubiera tomado otro camino notaria entonces que tres jóvenes se deslizaron por la noche hasta un museo, y fue así como al regresar temprano de su fiesta que encontró al más joven entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación.

-Veo que no soy el único que salió a divertirse – encendió la luz de inmediato al ver como el chico le miraba sorprendido al verse atrapado. - ¿Y dónde fue la fiesta… De Vil?

Carlos había sido atrapado

 **Notas: Recordaran que me encantan hacer similitudes de Jay con Aladdín, en la película cuando Aladdín ve a Jazmín en el bazar este se enamora a primera vista de ella, noten como Abu intenta llamar su atención solo para que este le ignore olímpicamente, aquí Jay se enamoró igualmente al ver a Carlos por primera vez, lamentablemente debido a que el no entiende mucho esto de estar enamorado de verdad no comprende que aquello es amor así que decide ignorarlo.**

 **Y por supuesto no podemos dejar pasar el "¿confías en mí?" adoro esa frase…. Sería un pecado no ponerla.**

 **No creo que sea necesario decirlo pero la canción es Rotten to the Core – Descendants, más específicamente la parte que canta Carlos, es mi canción favorita de toda la peli y yay al fin la use asdasdas.**

 **Un merezco un comentario ?**

 **Dudas?**

 **Galletas?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una rata callejera

**Capítulo 4: Una rata callejera.**

" _Comer para vivir, robar para comer_

 _Ya te contare en otra ocasión"_

 **Notas: Me han estado preguntado mucho si habrá lemon en este fic y aun que eh contestado ya aquí va para todos en general, si esperaban que este fic tendría lemon a montones lamento decepcionarlos pero reitero mi opinión que un niño de 14 años no está emocionalmente preparado para el sexo, y si sonora estúpido tal vez para muchos de ustedes pero así pienso yo, por otro lado sé que es necesario una escena o al menos una mención para cierta trama en la historia. Por lo que podría haberla en un futuro pero no tan explícita porque apesto para eso.**

\- ¿Y dónde fue la fiesta… De Vil?

El uso de su apellido solo estremeció al chico que se congelo, estaba atrapado y todo por culpa de Mal, ella no tenía un compañero como el, si alguien estaba más expuesto ese era el y ahí estaba ahora el chico le diría al hada madrina, descubrirían lo del museo y luego regresaría a la isla con su madre y entonces…

\- Tranquilízate Carlos - la risa el joven le saco de su monologo interior- solo ve a dormir mañana te espera un gran día lleno de clases – termino el dejándose caer a la cama para tratar de dormir.

Desde su lugar el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio al entender que todo fue una broma, aquel chico tenía razón mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, gracias a su ineptitud ahora tendrían que buscar otra manera de conseguir la varita del hada madrina, casi estaba lamentando el hecho de venir a este lugar pero tal vez las clases no serían tan malas.

Aquella primera noche luego de sacarse la chaqueta y meterse entre las mantas para dormir Carlos soñó con la primera vez que le conoció.

* * *

A los 6 años Evie fue desterrada por culpa de una fiesta de cumpleaños, aun cuando le suplico a su madre que invitara a la hija de maléfica ella se negó, como consecuencia se vio obligada a vivir en el exilio, solo ellas dos y ese decrepito castillo.

Serian 10 años más tarde que aquel destierro terminaría, cuando tendrían contacto nuevamente con los habitantes de aquella isla y aunque podrían pensar que fue cuando le conoció la verdad es que fue mucho antes.

Evie tenía 9 cuando un intruso se adentró a su habitación, recuerda el miedo al ver a una sombra moviéndose desde su ventana, aquello que le paralizo sabiendo que nada bueno vendría de un extraño que le "visita" en la oscuridad de la noche, se sintió completamente indefensa y hubiera gritado de no ser porque este la inmovilizo con sus brazos cubriendo su boca.

Era un bandido al notar como un pequeño saco colgaba de su hombro, fue entonces que lo escucho, la conmoción afuera, estaba siendo perseguido y sin otra opción el ladrón decidió esconderse en su habitación.

Pero Evie conocía la maldad de los hombres había logrado escapar apenas de su último ataque y el miedo que ahora sentía le hacía temblar. El bullicio de la calle pronto terminaría, el silencio volvió a reinar la noche, el agarre de su boca vacilo un segundo aflojándose.

-No grites – murmuro el desconocido – no te hare daño- continuo mientras asentías suavemente con tu cabeza – te soltare ahora.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de ti, le viste caminar nuevamente a la oscuridad, entonces algo salto desde su hombro sobre las sabanas de tu cama, dejaste escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa que silenciaste con tus manos para de inmediato encender la lámpara a un lado de tu cama.

-Se llama Abu – explico el hombre, mas tu atención cayo totalmente en el pequeño mono que te miraba fijamente, extendiste una mano suavemente para tocarle con curiosidad.

En cuanto acariciaste su peluda cabeza este se acercó a ti con gusto, causando una pequeña risa de tus labios.

-Le agradas – volvió a hablar el hombre para acercarse a ti nuevamente luego de lanzar una mirada por la ventana – debe ser porque hueles bien – sonrió aferrándose a su saco.

Pudiste ver entonces como aquella piel bronceada cubría su cuerpo, como unos ojos marrones te miraban con bondad y una sonrisa radiante trataba de tranquilizarte consiguiendo hacerte sonreír.

-Lamento molestarle señorita – murmuro el antes de alejarse nuevamente a la ventana – Abu- llamo a su compañero peludo, el cual salto de tus brazos para llegar con el hombre.

-Princesa – corregiste – soy una princesa – te levantaste con gracia a un lado de la cama mostrando tu gran porte real, aquel que practicabas todos los días frente al espejo.

-Mis disculpas princesa – respondo con un pie en la ventana más antes de marcharse volvió a darse vuelta para buscar en su saco y sacar un pequeño objeto que fue lanzado a ti.

-¿Manzana? – murmuraste curiosa al atrapar la fruta y observarla detenidamente, mas al levantar tu vista el hombre se había marchado.

Tal vez fue un pago por usar tu habitación de escondite, o una disculpa por interrumpir a alguien de su sueño.

Lo que nunca paso por tu mente fue que aquel momento cuando dejaste la comodidad de tu cama y tu camisón se aferraba a tu cuerpo como si fuera una enorme camisa el hombre no pudo evitar observar tu pequeña y frágil figura, aquella falta de masa corporal. Aladdín se sintió con la necesidad de remediar y curar a aquella niña que el miraba como toda una princesa pero lucia mucho más delgada que todos aquellas niños que sufren hambre en la isla.

Aquella no fue la última vez que le vistes, fueron muy pocas las ocasiones pero cada que le veías entrar a tu habitación guardabas silencio para ocultarle, nunca tuvieron una conversación real, ya que te limitabas a mirarle fijamente sin perder sus movimientos cautelosamente, aun cuando su pequeño mono saltaba a tus brazos para ser mimado por la princesa y siempre al final cuando te dejaba una fruta era lanzada a ti junto a un pequeño agradecimiento.

"gracias princesa"

Ni un gramo de sarcasmo jamás pudiste escuchar de aquellas palabras. Y si 7 años después de aquella primera vez de verlos él te vio llorar lo permitiste, enterraste tu rostro en su pecho, te aferraste a él en un intento de sentirte protegida.

Si existieran los príncipes en aquella isla estabas seguro que el seria uno.

Esa tarde conociste su nombre el nombre de tu salvador aquel que no había dudado ni un segundo y salió a tu rescate cuando dos hombres te atacaron.

Luego de aquel día si le buscabas entre la multitud si sonreías al verle y callabas cuando alguien le buscaba nadie podía culparle, ese hombre se convirtió en parte importante de tu vida sin quererlo buscaste en él un cariño que te fue negado. Te preguntaste justo en ese momento si así es como se siente tener un padre.

Mal tenía 5 años cuando acepto que la nevera de su madre nunca sería una fuente fiable de alimentos, era un milagro que había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

A los 6 años se aventuró a la calle para robar algo de comer consiguiendo únicamente ser empujada por un joven mayor que se disponía a arrebatarte lo que ella tomo con mucho trabajo.

Así fue como a encontró aquel hombre, una niña pequeña acurrucada en una bola en aquel callejón temiendo lo peor se acercó a ti, pero tras un rápido reconocimiento en tu cuerpo aun desde la lejanía se dio cuenta que no era nada grave, iba a dar vuelta y regresar a lo suyo cuando lo escucho.

Un gemido, un pequeño y frustrado sollozo salía de sus labios, pequeñas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, tu pequeña mano aun acunaba su mejilla maltratada. Tus lagrimas se hicieron más fuetes, el dolor, la impotencia al encontrarte inútil a no ser lo suficiente malvada como para conseguir un mísero pan.

Te quedaste ahí en la suciedad de aquel callejón para evitar llegar a tu casa y que tu madre te viera llorar, para no escuchar sus reproches, a no ver su mirada de decepción cuando supiera que fuiste vencida por un don nadie.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – susurro aquella voz que te saco de tus pensamientos, de inmediato te levantaste en guardia lista para cualquier ataque, no es que no haya pasado antes, más aun cuando tu parecido con tu madre solía asustar a los mayores siembre había algún idiota dispuesto a provocar suerte contigo – solo quiero ayudar – retrocedió el hombre levantando sus manos en rendición para dejarte caro que no te haría daño.

Le miraste fijamente logrando que tus ojos cambiaran de color en un intento de intimidarle más aquellas otras reacciones te delataron, tus puños fuertemente aferrados a tus costados temblaban, tu mandíbula apretada con fuerza y los restos de lágrimas sobre tus mejillas solo indicaban todo el miedo que tenías.

Al momento de verte tambalear un poco ese hombre supo lo que tenías, él lo sintió muchas veces durante su niñez, cuando el hambre y frustración te hacían llorar hasta el agotamiento.

Sin dejar de mirarle pudiste observar como su mano se adentraba en su chaqueta en un instante te tensaste buscando una salida lamentando el hecho de estar acorralada, más en su mano no había un arma, solo un pan seguramente duro como todos aquellos de la isla y sin darte tiempo a cualquier otra cosa lo lanzó a ti y desapareció de tu vista.

Si comiste ese pan aun después de observarlo con mucha cautela culparías al hambre que era inmensa, pero de igual manera te reprendiste por aceptar la caridad de un extraño.

La siguiente vez que lo encontraste, el debió reconocerte ya que lanzo a ti una fruta, sin embargo esta vez se lo regresaste con fuerza y enojo.

-No necesito tu caridad – escupiste las palabras con odio.

-Lo sé – te sonrió aun cuando la fruta le dio directo en la cabeza – pero un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando es buena – respondió mientras un mono levantaba la fruta lanzada y subía a su hombro.

Saco entonces una pequeña bolsa entre sus ropas y la dejo frente a ti con una sonrisa como una ofrenda a un a reina para luego marcharse. Dentro de aquella pequeña bolsa un par de galletas se encontraban, estaban correosas y duras pero igual las comiste aun confundida por su actitud.

La próxima vez que robaste una frazada él te encontró y negociaste una cesta de fruta a cambio de ella.

Fue así como una extraña relación se formó, tú solías robar cosas a veces por diversión solo para ver si eras capaz, aun intimidabas a los demás y pronto te convertiste en alguien de temer.

Mas el siempre intercambiaba comida por alguna de tus posesiones, siempre cosas importantes nunca aquellas "joyas" que conseguiste de vendedores torpes.

Y si te salvo de romperte el cuello un par de veces cuando saltabas de un edificio para escapar nunca le agradeciste, cuando él te tomaba entre sus brazos para escapar del peligro en el que te encontraste de inmediato le empujabas y te marchabas sin mirarle.

Aladdín como te enteraste después se convirtió en lo más cercano a un amigo que pudieras tener incluso su pequeño mono te agradaba un poco.

Más te reprendiste una y otra vez que los amigos eran innecesarios y que Aladdín no era uno, y que si se acercaba a ti, si era agradable contigo era porque seguramente intentaría algo en tu contra aun cuando eso jamás pasó.

A los 7 años Carlos había aprendido varias cosas, sabia como lustrar los zapatos de su madre sin gastar demasiada cera, a quitar las manchas más difíciles de los pisos de su decrepita casa sin tardar horas, a un cuando los químicos lastimaban sus manos, a cepillar solo lo justo las pieles que su madre tanto amaba. Sabia también que si era cuidadoso y silencioso mientras su madre dormía el obtendría algo de comer.

También descubrió que la magia no solo existía en Auradon, conoció la ciencia y la química, descubrió como con unos cuantos cables y circuitos podrías construir tu propia magia. A los 7 años también descubrió por que un niño no debía vagar de noche entre las calles de la isla.

La primera vez que sucedió no lo vio venir, confundido se limitó a apretar los dientes y soportar el dolor de ser forzado contra el suelo y ser tomado en contra de su voluntad.

La segunda no fue su culpa un par de sujetos te habían atrapado y arrastrado hasta un almacén vacío donde se divirtieron con él durante horas, aquel día tu madre agravo tu dolor cuando no regresaste con su preciada cera para su bebé.

La tercera vez cuando ya te habías rendido a escapar, cuando aceptaste aquella situación le conociste. Un tercer hombre alejo a los demás de tu cuerpo y luego tomándote en brazos contra su pecho escapo contigo.

Puede ser que los siguieron, que tal vez les gritaron por llevare a su juguete, mas toda tu atención se encontraba en aquel bronceado rostro que miraba fijamente al camino. La sonrisa encantadora que te dio al dejarte a salvo en otro lugar se quedó grabada en tu mente para siempre.

La próxima vez que le viste el llego demasiado tarde, te encontró cubierto de mugre y fluidos, de lágrimas y sangre, y aun que no le conocías te aferrase a él cuándo te cubrió con su chaqueta y si te dio un pequeño dulce para que dejaras de llorar lo comiste sin dudar.

Para Aladdín no pasaba desapercibido aquel chiquillo, había conocido muchos niños en necesidad de ayuda pero fue ese en especial que le llamaba. Tal vez fueran aquellos enormes ojos marrones que le recordaban a su princesa o el hecho de que siempre parecía sonreír aun cuando su vida era un completo martirio.

Para el ladrón no pasaba desapercibido todos aquellos moretones que cubrían su piel, las quemaduras que el pequeño insistía cubrir con sus ropas o las constantes veces que le vio cojear al caminar entre las calles.

Carlos se convirtió en una constante en su vida, aquel niño que le seguía cada vez que tenía tiempo, el pequeño que llevo a su "casa" para dejarle descansar cuando no lograba salvarle, un pequeño que le recordaba al amor de su vida.

Para un niño que nunca recibió amor, que siempre fue tratado como basura, se aferro con fuerza ante el más pequeño signo de cariño.

Carlos observaba con admiración como ese hombre venía a su rescate, como le mostraba a correr y deslizarse entre los edificios, como sonreía y animaba a continuar sus inventos, como le conseguía "materiales" para estos y compartía su comida, como bromeaba abrazándole por todo, como su pequeño mono jugaba con él.

Y como era de esperarse aquella admiración creció cada vez más convertirse en algo peligroso.

Aladdín no veía como sus acciones bien intencionadas confundían al pequeño de Vil, como un niño sin ninguna experiencia en el cariño se dejaba envolver por aquellos sentimientos, como se transformaba en amor.

Carlos de Vil se vio pronto deseando aquellas sonrisas y soñando con un hombre que el sabia nunca le amaría de la misma forma que a su princesa.

* * *

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Carlos? – y así era como el príncipe Ben iniciaba una conversación con su mejor amigo.

-Llevamos un día de conocernos no somos amigos ni nada… aunque la chica Evie no esta tan mal – sonrió emocionado.

-Tal vez podrías ayudarle con el Tourney- tal vez Jay pensó en ese momento cambiar de mejor amigo ante su tonta idea.

-Enserio Ben has visto al chico no creo que funcione – suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Escuche que intento explotar el laboratorio de su antigua escuela y el hada madrina esta algo nerviosa– explico – él es muy inteligente tal vez pueda ayudarte en ciencias si tú le ayudas en esto- y ahí estaba la verdadera razón de aquello, Jay sabía que el terminaría como niñera del pequeño villano solo porque esos miedosos y remilgados príncipes nunca se ofrecerían por si mismos.

-¿Quieres que lo mantenga ocupado para que no destruya nada? – le miro incrédulo – tienes que ofrecer más que eso amigo.

-Jay – le reprendió severamente, más la mirada firme de Jay no dudo ni un segundo.

-No me des esa mirada Ben acaso crees que no sé qué algo te traes con esa chica, Mal o lo que sea – Jay había nota muy bien aquellas miraditas que le daba su amigo a la recién llegada.

-No sé de qué hablas. – trato de parecer inocente.

-Conozco esa mirada Benjamín – él no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente, sobre todo para ayudarle a un pequeño ladronzuelo que se escapaba por las noches, aun no le había dicho a nadie pero no se fiaba mucho de el – no eh visto que mires a Audrey así nunca.

-Bien ¿si te lo cuento ayudaras a Carlos? – trato de negociar mirando fijamente al sultán quien se debatió unos segundos más antes de asentir – soñé con ella, si varias veces, antes de que viniera solo la soñé ok.

-Así que toda esta proclama real solo es para que puedas coquetear con la chica de tus sueños – empezó a reír muy fuerte.

-No… por supuesto que no… solo hazme ese favor y ayuda a Carlos, quiero que se sienta bienvenido – suspiro luego de unos minutos.

-Bien pero no garantizo que salga ileso de la practica – le dio la espalda empezando a caminar lejos para su próxima clase.

Las clases pasaron no lo suficientemente rápido para los habitantes de aquel lugar.

Jay vio su oportunidad de charlar con Carlos entre una de sus clases y le dejo claro que lo vería en el campo para la práctica, bueno más bien le acorralo entre su casillero y gruño unas palabras pero quien lo puede culpar luego de tener un encuentro con su profesor de ciencias, "como si necesitara saber el peso atómico de algo para gobernar" se bufo él.

El caso era que llegada la hora de la practica solo atino a entregarle un uniforme al chico e invitarle al campo ignorando completamente al chico hasta que el entrenador grito que saliera de la zona de riesgo y recordó que debía ser su apoyo, entonces Jay procedió enseñarle de la misma forma que él lo aprendió todo en la vida, de la manera difícil.

Carlos estaba del otro lado del campo, un escudo y un bastón era todo lo que tenía y ya que nadie se dignó a explicarle las reglas del juego, ese compañero suyo solo le aventó al campo sin darle ninguna explicación, se perdió un rato en pensamientos cuando su atención regreso al campo quedo impresionado.

Jay corría a toda velocidad hacia él, derribando compañeros evitando los obstáculos, pasando por la dichosa zona de muerte, casi sintió lastima cuando uno de los chicos salió volando del fuerte golpe que este le dio, Carlos no pudo evitar sentirse muy impresionado ante la mirada de aquel furioso chico, todos los demás jugadores parecían tan recios a jugar de verdad, pero su fiereza dentro de aquel entrenamiento, santo dios como seria en un juego real, se preguntó vagamente que clase de príncipe era aquel que atacaba como un verdadero villano.

Las pequeñas cavilaciones y bromas de Carlos fueron interrumpidas por una realización.

Estaban en un entrenamiento.

Entrenamiento de un juego cuyo objetivo era meter la pelota en la red.

Red que estaba justo detrás de Carlos.

Carlos esta entre la red y el furioso príncipe que se lanzaba con todo.

Él estaba perdido.

Siendo demasiado tarde para quitarse el pequeño De Vil hizo lo que debía, lanzo su bastón contra el joven y cuando esto no funciono se dejó caer usando su escudo para protegerse, cuando escucho a las animadoras gritar de emoción supo que todo había terminado y se levantó dolido, Jay se limitaba a festejar y regresar a su formación para continuar el juego.

Él iba a morir con solo ese entrenamiento.

Cuando el juego termino el entrenador les reunió a todos para felicitarles.

-Tal vez el tenis te vaya bien – dijo el entrenador mirando decepcionante al joven chico, quien se limitó a soltar una risita sarcástica.

-Jay le apoyara – el futuro rey salió a rescatar al joven.

-¿Jay? – pregunto el entrenador lanzando una mirada al joven.

-Si le ayudare, luego de clases – asistió no con muchas ganas.

-De acuerdo – acepto de mala gana Jay se sintió identificado con él en ese momento – a las duchas – termino para alejarse del lugar.

-Maldita sea Jay porque tienes que ser tan brusco – se quejó el hijo de cenicienta al ver que aquellos jóvenes se quedaban ahí.

-No sé si lo has notado Chad pero de eso se trata el jodido juego – rodó los ojos para luego posar su mirada en el más joven – nos vemos más tarde Carlos.

-No todos somos unos bárbaros - le detuvo el joven antes de que Jay abandonara el campo.

-Olvide que eres una delicada flor – siguió bromeando riendo con fuerza.

-Es mejor que un asesino – respondió en voz baja con mucha satisfacción al ver como la sonrisa del joven se marchitaba, todos sabían de aquellos rumores, pero el miedo a la reputación del Sultán les hacía callar, al parecer Chad era lo suficientemente valiente para decir en voz alta o muy estúpido.

-Chad basta. – intento intervenir el pronto a ser Rey.

-Es verdad y lo sabes Ben, un asesino al igual que su padre – y tras terminar estas palabras fue jalado por las manos del chico cuyo rostro está cubierto por la ira, al parecer si era un estúpido.

-Jay no, te suspenderán otra vez – su amigo intento detenerlo logrando su objetivo.

-Eres un idiota Chad… - empujo con brusquedad al chico – Ben no estará para salvarte siempre - y con esto se alejó molesto del lugar.

-¿Qué quiso decir? – pregunto el joven que hasta ahora se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

-¿No sabes quién es su padre? – rio el rubio mientras se levantaba – creí que los de su clase sabrían.

-Es suficiente Chad – le corto el otro joven.

-solo digo que deberías advertirle con quien comparte el cuarto – termino el joven levantando las manos en signo de rendición y retirándose de inmediato.

-¿Algo que debería de saber Ben? – pregunto el chico ahora si intrigado y tal vez un poco asustado.

-No es nada importante a Chad le gusta jugar – intento aligerar el ambiente aquel príncipe.

-¿Quién es su padre? – Carlos no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-Jafar – suspiro derrotado, total Carlos se daría cuenta tarde o temprano – Jay es el hijo de Jafar.

Carlos se quedó en shock su compañero de cuarto no era otro que el hijo de aquel famoso villano. Todos habían conocido esa historia, memorizaban el nombre y el logro de aquel único hombre que consiguió hacerse con lo que deseaba, tal vez no conocían todos los detalles pero algo era seguro, de acuerdo a los ladrones que siempre eran enviados a la isla dese Agrabah.

Jafar, el hechicero que logro hacerse de un reino, que reclamo la corona, que había tomado a la princesa como esposa, Jafar el mejor ejemplo que todos los chicos de Dragón Hall debían seguir. Y Jay era su hijo, el hijo del hombre que había arruinado la vida de Aladdín.

Su shock solo duro unos minutos, aquel cerebro suyo pronto se pondría en marcha, si algo había aprendido era planear las cosas con calma, Maléfica les había enviado a robar la varita para su venganza, cuando ella fuera liberada y todos los reinos cayeran, Aladdín podía tener su revancha, pero nada le impedía que él se vengara ahora, él iba a hacer justicia con el hijo de Jafar.

 **Notas: No creyeron que mataría realmente a Aladdín verdad? Pues si esta vivito y coleando en la isla jajaja.**

 **Solo para aclararlo Carlos si se enamoró de Aladdín pero es más como el enamoramiento que tienes por un maestro cuando eres un niño, y como él es un villano piensa en vengarse de Jay ¿Cómo lo hará? Aun no tengo idea espero que sea bueno.**

 **En el libro la madre de Evie suele decirle que esta pasada de peso, imagino yo que darle de comer era algo que estaba estrictamente vigilada.**

 **Enserio chicas y chicos ya leyeron el libro por que es tan genial, explican mucho de la isla y los chicos y su relación con sus padres.**

 **Reitero mi opinión de que los niños de la isla están tan rotos que ante un pedacito de amor se aferran y cambian de parecer, la película está llena de eso, sobre todo Carlos, el pobre necesita amor TT-TT.**

 **Dragón Hall es el nombre de la escuela donde van los niños villanos en la isla según el libro.**

 **La canción es One Jump Ahead – de Aladdín tengo que decir que esta canción me recordó mucho a Jay y me reía cada vez que veía la película.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	5. Capítulo 5: La chica del espejo mágico

**Notas: Este capítulo esta visto desde 3 perspectivas diferentes, narrador, Evie y Jay decidí dejarlo así por que lucía mejor, espero no les confunda mucho. Todos me odian por haber violado a Carlos, pero nadie se preocupa por Evie… ella también fue atacada santo cielo ¬¬.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La chica del espejo mágico.**

" _Deseo_

 _Que un gentil galán_

 _Me entregue_

 _Su amor._

 _Quisiera_

 _Oírle cantar_

 _Su intensa pasión._

 _Deseo_

 _Que no tarde más_

 _Que venga_

 _Mi bien."_

Voces resonaban dentro de aquella habitación, era una suerte que Mal hubiera puesto una barrera antisonido en aquel cuarto de lo contrario llamarían la atención en aquel momento , pues mientras intentaban roba la varita, mientras trataban de pasar como niños totalmente "buenos" el más joven del grupo se acerco para pedir algo, para exigir ayuda con una estupidez .

-¡No vas a arruinar el plan solo por tus tontos deseos de venganza! – exclamo molesta la chica negándose a su pedido sin limitarse a apartar su mirada del libro en su regazo.

-Esta misión es para logar la venganza de tu madre – contesto igual de molesto el joven al verse ignorado – solo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño encantamiento Mal – intentaba convencerla, mas la chica parecía no ceder - no por mi…

-Cállate Carlos – de inmediato soltó su libro con fuerza azotándole contra la cama y deteniéndose frente a ti para mirarte con aquellos ojos verdosos en un intento de intimidarle.

-Hazlo por Aladdín – intento como último recurso negándose a apartar la mirada aun cuando temía – si alguna vez has sido sentido un poco de agradecimiento por él, ayúdame entonces – termino apretando sus manos en un puño, intentando exprimir todo el valor que tenia para enfrentarle.

-¿Mal? – le llamo Evie, levantándose junto a ella, colocando una mano suavemente en su hombro para tratar de calmarla, ayudando al pequeño recordando como aquel hombre era demasiado importante para ellos.

Aquella chica de pelo morado se quedó mirando a ambos debatiéndose internamente, ella era hija de la emperatriz del mal ayudar a alguien no debería ser parte de su naturaleza, aun cuando tenga una deuda con este ser, por otro lado no hablaban de cualquier persona de aquella isla.

Mal estaría mintiendo si no aceptara que aquel hombre significaba mucho para ellos, para ella, después de todo nadie en la isla hubiera hecho eso por ella, por ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Hay veces en que la gente buena debido a las circunstancias se torna malvada y gente que era malvada se vuelven heroínas, pero existe otra parte, una pequeña, aquellas personas a las que no se les da el derecho de elegir y siguen un sendero que ya ha sido tramado para ellos.

Cuando aquel rey necesito una reina no dudo en elegir a la más hermosa del reino. Tampoco en hacérselo saber cada día de su vida, cuando el murió la idea de que solo valía algo por su belleza había crecido tanto en la cabeza de aquella mujer que no encontraba valor en sí misma de otra forma, por eso cuando su hijastra comenzó a hacerse cada vez más bella, cuando aquellos ojos se llenaban de calidez y sus acciones de gentileza se sintió amenazada.

La locura le invadió y la envidia le aconsejo, ella no permitirá que una niña le arrebatara lo único que creía poseer, su belleza, mando entonces a matar a la niña pidiendo una prueba de aquel acto para devorarlo y deleitarse en su triunfo.

Cuando descubrió la traición de su cazador busco la manera de terminar el trabajo por ella misma.

Un listón de la más suave seda y tan hermoso que sería imposible resistirse a colocarse, entonces en el momento de colocarlo en su cuello, este se cerraría hasta asfixiarla pero el temor de que aquellos enanos la salvaran le hicieron reconsiderarlo.

Una peineta envenenada entonces, la chiquilla tendría que cepillar su cabello y cuando aquel artilugio tocara su cabeza moriría, pero entonces aquellos enanitos con los que vivía podría descubrir la peineta arrebatársela y esa chiquilla volvería a la vida.

Afortunadamente ella conocía las artes oscuras un nuevo plan se formuló para ella, haría una manzana tan apetitosa que no dudaría en probarla más, llena de veneno, aquel que la sumiría en un sueño tan profundo que parecería muerta, tal vez el único inconveniente seria que el hechizo se desvanecería con un beso de amor verdadero, pero ella estaba segura que nadie se atrevería a besar a un cadáver.

Se disfrazó entonces y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a casa de los enanos logrando su cometido, pero entonces algo salió realmente mal y aquella reina que había sido la más hermosa murió.

Cuando despertó en lo que parecía ser su palacio pero mucho más decrepito aun podía sentir el vértigo por caer desde ese peñasco, el dolor de sentir sus huesos chocar contra las piedras y la amargura de la derrota.

Descubrió así que se encontraba en una isla, una prisión para aquellos como ella que intentaron interponerse entre la felicidad de alguien, pero nadie piensa en que precisamente fue buscando su felicidad que término ahí.

Al ser una reina era obvio que buscaría gobernar a todos aquellas seres inferiores, pero fue fácilmente derrotada por ella, Maléfica el hada malvada que al igual que ella fue traída de la muerte para pagar por sus crímenes. Al parecer la muerte no era suficiente castigo para aquel Rey Adam y tenía que sufrir el martirio de vivir en la inmundicia.

Maléfica el hada que si bien no tenía ningún poder mágico, seguía siendo lo suficientemente imponente para infundir miedo y ser alabada.

Pero ella era la reina malvada y no permitiría que una patética hada pasara sobre ella, entonces cuando creyó vengarse de ella fue desterrada.

Cuando Evie nació Grimhilde vio su oportunidad para conseguir ver realizado su sueño educo a su niña para ser su viva imagen, para buscar la bella y perfección, se aseguró de enseñarle a ser buena esposa y que olvidara todas aquellas tonterías de los libros que al parecer amaba leer aun con sus reprimendas, ella se aseguraría que su hija consiguiera un príncipe.

Para Evie la vida no podía ser más aburrida destrozada por que su madre quería venganza aprendiendo a enamorar un príncipe, "aun cuando no existía ninguno en la isla madre", entonces conoció a Aladdín y tuvo su primer amigo si es que se le pueda llamar así al hombre que irrumpe a tu habitación en las noches para esconderse, y aun que no tuvieran conversaciones reales para ella era lo mejor que tenía.

Entonces salió de su destierro fue a la escuela y conoció a Carlos, un chico al que no pudo evitar pensar como un hermanito menor, el primer ser que desato ese sentimiento de protección para ella, la primera vez que regalo algo completamente por gusto, aquella almohada enfundada en celeste y por la manera llena de gran alegría al abrazarla te hizo sonreír, aquel de quien decidiste llamar su atención en tu primer día de clases solo para ser mirada por primera vez como alguien y no como algo que poseer. El primer chico al que te aferraste como familia sin saberlo, incluso antes de Aladdín.

Un pequeño genio que no gustaba de ella solo por su belleza, de hecho tenia conversaciones muy interesantes con él sabe temas que su madre llamaría inútiles, "la inteligencia no es atractiva Evie", solía recordarle a su madre. Un pequeño por el que enfrentaste a esa chica que te asustaba y habías jurado mantenerte alejada de ella solo para protegerlo, el chico que sin saberlo se convertía en parte de tu familia.

Mal vino después y no es que tuviera algo en su contra pero para ser sinceros ella le aterraba, sin embargo logro hacerse valer y demostrar que podía si no ser su amiga lo suficiente valiosa para tomar en cuenta.

La chica que había sida la causa de su destierro, aquella que aun después de esos diez años seguía resentida como para encerrarte en el armario de pieles de Cruella donde esperaba que perdiera una pierna en aquellas trampas para osos, aquello no fue tan mala, gracias a eso su amistad con Carlos se impulsó y sin saberlo pronto se encontraba frente a esa chica bajo su aterradora mirada verdosa, para defender al pequeño Carlos, la mirada de asombro en su cara cuando le vio ponerse frente al pequeño le hizo llenarse de orgullo , en aquel momento Mal tuvo que admitir que esa chiquilla no era como esos asustadizos de la isla y que tal vez esa princesa tonta no era tan estúpida después de todo.

Sobre todo después de aquella aventura para conseguir el personal de Maléfica, casi te sentiste mal por mentirle al único hombre que te importaba cuando les pregunto qué tramaban, fue una sorpresa para todos descubrir que los tres le conocían, pero tras la mirada de Mal simplemente parecieron inocentes e intentaron recuperar aquel objeto.

Y entonces fallaron y sus madres les recordaron que eran una decepción.

Afortunadamente para ti cuando Aladdín los descubrió y luego de reprenderlos por su osadía de ponerse en peligro, él les felicito, alabando su valentía y el esfuerzo por haber llegado tan lejos, si la mirada del mal parecía más brillante mientras él palmeaba sus hombros o la sonrisa de Carlos era cada vez más grande al verse envuelto en un gran abrazo, lo ignoraste a favor de tu propia felicidad.

Te preguntaste entonces si así es como debía comportarse un padre y solo en las noches cuando más miedo tenías fantaseabas secretamente con que el fuera el tuyo, tal vez tu madre no sería tan estricta contigo, podrías comer más de lo que ella solía darte y tal vez él te arroparía en las noches o se quedó contigo para velar tu sueño.

Cuando dejaron la isla para asistir a Auradon no te sorprendió que extrañaras más aun hombre que conociste por accidente que a tu propia madre.

Afortunadamente había muchas distracciones en tu nueva escuela como para seguir pensando en el sobre todo esos príncipes apuestos.

Tal vez tu madre estaría contenta con el príncipe de piel morena que te llamaba princesa, más tarde te darías cuenta que solo era amable.

El espejo de tu madre fue muy útil para encontrar la varita, y Carlos aún más para localizar el museo, más al llegar ahí y luego de que este se burlara de la rueca de la madre de Mal, "enserio Carlos se supone que eres un genio y te burlas de Maléfica" pensaste cuando la suave risa del pequeño te llego.

Encontraron al fin la varita, pero otra vez de Vil y su naciente deseo de probarle a Mal que era útil activo la alarma y tuvieron que correr para evitar ser atrapados.

Solo para que al día siguiente tuvieran aburridas clases, sobre todo esa de bondad inicial, donde te confundían mucho, entonces Mal les dio el secreto.

"solo pienso en la que suena aburrida"

Y si aquello tenía mucho sentido ya que en la isla les educaban para ser crueles, aquel donde todo era bueno tendrían que ser buenos, cuando la clase acabo y Carlos contesto la última pregunta, el hada madrina invito a Carlos a unirse a un juego llamado Tourney, bueno más bien ordeno pero lo hizo tan gentil que no lo parecía.

La clase de química, tu favorita no pudo ser mejor ahí le conociste y no hablamos de Doug, el chico que parecía totalmente prendado a ti, te parecería adorable si no fuera por qué no era un príncipe y tu madre jamás lo apoyaría.

Así que conociste a príncipe Chad y te imaginaste que podrías tener tu final feliz, tu madre estaría orgullosa aun cuando no consiguieron la varita, te casarías con él, tendrían los hijos más bellos y vivirías feliz para siempre.

Entonces aquel príncipe Jay trato de romper tus ilusiones.

-Aléjate de Chad- intento advertirte aquel príncipe minutos después de haberte encontrado con el príncipe bajo las gradas.

-¿disculpa? – miraste a Carlos que al parecer iba tras el siguiéndole - ¿Carlos a donde vas? – ahora era tu turno de cuestionar.

-A practicar para algo llamado Tourney – respondió de mala gana recordándote la conversación de hada madrina con el chico.

-No es para ti entiendes – intento convencerte nuevamente al ver tu rostro confundido – él no es bueno para ti.

-Crees que no soy lo suficiente hermosa para el – renegaste de mal humor.

-Ese no es el punto aquí… No me malinterpretes, eres bellísima, quiero decir, no eres mi tipo cariño, - miro al pequeño que les acompañaba para guiñarle un ojo mas el solo se limitó a rodar los suyos ignorándote- pero de verdad eres bella – empezó a explicar ante la mirada de incredulidad del joven – eso no importa él no es bueno para ti.

Y no era como si Jay no sintiera ganas de coquetear contigo más por alguna extraña razón que entendería después no tenía necesidad, el solo creyó que debía advertirte de aquel chico que era igual o peor que Audrey esos dos sí que deberían estar juntos, pensaba él.

Y tan repentinamente como llegaron, ellos se marcharon dejándote confundida por aquello, más te recordaste que tu merecías un príncipe, necesitabas uno, tu vida no valía nada sin un maldito príncipe, el príncipe que haría a tu madre orgullosa, la madre qué al fin te amaría por hacer algo bien.

Al llegar a tu habitación pudiste notar como Mal dibujaba algo, le ignoraste por el bien de tus ideas, tu cabeza estaba tan confundida que para dispersarla te pusiste a cocer, aquello era tan sencillo para ti que pronto olvidaste lo que te afligía, entonces la hija del hada madrina entro y se quejó con ustedes, y Mal hablo de lo inútiles que eran los novios y tu le intentaste hacer entrar en razón para que descubriera lo importante que era tener un hombre, un príncipe en tu vida para que valieras algo, porque sin uno como podrías llamarte princesa, como podrías mirarte al espejo cada mañana y ser alguien si no tenías un novio, uno que te recordara lo bella que eras, que te diera valor, que te hiciera feliz.

Mal no entendía lo importante que era para ti tu madre el tener a un príncipe junto a ti.

Tal vez por eso trataste de herirla cuando Lonnie alabo su cabello.

Carlos apareció horas más tarde, cansado y sin ganas de moverse con un pequeño perro en brazos, viste con satisfacción como tu pequeño hermanito sonreirá de gozo y felicidad, felicidad que termino cuando este comenzó a discutir con Mal, cuando trajo el recuerdo de aquel hombre de la isla, el hombre para quien valías más que una simple cara bonita.

Así que le apoyaste y aun que el príncipe Jay te agradaba un poco no podías darte la espalda en la oportunidad vengar a Aladdín.

* * *

Y la escuela había terminado, por lo que de inmediato Jay busco al pequeño pecoso para ayudarle a mejorar para el equipo, realmente lo dudabas pero diste tu palabra y la palabra de un príncipe, bueno sultán era sagrada, según Ben.

Así que le buscaste y para ir a entrenar cuando vistes entre las gradas a una pareja muy cerca, pero si era Chad y su nueva víctima Evie genial, pensaste para ti y luego estaba Doug, esto se ponía mejor a cada minuto un trio amoroso, te quedaste esperando mientras veías todo impaciente por ver lo que sucedería, pero entonces Chad se fue dejando su mochila con la chica, seguramente la embauco para hacerle los deberes y luego Doug fue botado por Evie, lo sentía por Doug que si bien no era su amigo al menos le agradaba más que el príncipe engreído.

Tratando de ser cortes le advertiste a la chica sobre el dichoso príncipe más la mirada que te dio te hizo casi arrepentirte, tal vez no comerías nada que te ofreciera solo por precaución claro está, digo quien no sabía sobre la reina malvada y su manía por envenenar alimentos.

En fin al fin llegaron al campo y tras pensarlo un rato decidiste que si bien el chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad haciéndole frente a los demás tal vez podría ser un buen corredor.

-Correrás un poco – ordenaste mientras el chico del otro lado del campo asentía y sin más miraste tu cronometro.

-¡No! – grito el chico empezando a correr con fuerza.

-Bien – sonreíste al ver lo rápido que era, sí que eras un buen entrenador, pero entonces el chico no paraba y es más empezaba a gritar mientras era seguido por un pequeño perro.

-¿Carlos? – miraste la escena confundía – ¡Carlos! – ahora si corriste un poco alarmado ya que el pequeño parecía realmente asustado mientras se adentraba al bosque.

-Jay… ¡Jay! – gritaba en busca de socorro el chico mientras se subía lo más que podía a un árbol - ¡Jay ayúdame! – le encontraste entonces lleno de terror abrazando el árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello - sé que es un asesino va a perseguirme y morderme el cuello, es un animal feroz rabioso y salvaje. – seguía diciendo sin sentido aquellas palabras aterrorizado.

-¿Hey quien te dijo eso? - cruzaste tus brazos al llegar junto a el mientras el perrito solo trataba de llegar al chico asustado.

-Mi madre – respondió cerrando los ojos casi en un gemido.

-¿Cruella? – la incredulidad en tu voz no podía ser más obvia.

-Si ella es experta – y el chico parecía seguro de sus palabras - es entrenadora – el pequeño animal se acercó más al chico en el árbol logrando únicamente que el pequeño soltara un chillido, así que te acercaste y con tu pie suavemente alejaste al canino empujándole levemente- ¿Qué estás haciendo? te atacara seguro – el chico volvió su atención al árbol abrazándole con más fuerza de lo necesaria.

-¿Carlos nunca habías visto un perro antes? – te burlaste más al notar como aquella cara de terror se intensificaba entonces comprendiste que el de verdad creía que ese animalito era feroz – él es Dude, Dude te presento a Carlos – te inclinaste entonces en cuclillas para acariciar la cabeza del perro y trasmitirle confianza al chico en el árbol – nos acompaña siempre… por alguna extraña razón que aun no comprendo – murmuraste al final mientras observabas a Carlos bajar de su seguro árbol.

-Ahora ya no es una animal feroz y rabioso… - murmuro el mientras se sentaba en el tronco donde antes se apoyaba y acercaba temeroso una mano para acariciar al perro -si eres un chico bueno.

-Debió ser duro vivir en la isla – hablaste luego de unos minutos en los que el niño ya con confianza tomaba al perro entre sus brazos para acariciar sus orejas.

-Si, las caricias en la barriga no eran habituales – murmuro mirándote de reojo para regresar su atención al animal.

-No soy muy fan de los perros pero – decidiste entonces sentarte a su lado en el tronco – no son bestias salvajes y rabiosas – sonreíste un poco al ver como su boca se curvaba hacia arriba suavemente – tengo una cobra más bien.

-Tengo un gato… Belcebú – murmuro – volvía loca a mi madre – la suave risa del pequeño te hizo sentir muy a gusto en aquel momento sin saber por qué – pero está en la isla – termino con tristeza abrazando más al pequeño perro en sus brazos.

-Si… tampoco puedo traer a Azim la escuela porque sería peligroso para los estudiantes – murmuraste sarcásticamente – como si ella fuera a matar a media escuela – el pequeño ahora te miraba un poco feliz.

-Una cobra es peligrosa Jay – intento justificar la política de la escuela.

-Bueno mi madre tiene un tigre y ni hablar de sus dos cachorros que son más grandes que Dude – señalo al perrito – al menos mi mascota es más pequeña.

-¿Tigres? – ahora si te miraba asombrado.

-Tal vez algún día les conozcas.

-Ajam – la mirada del pequeño ahora era indescifrable para ti, si hubieras podido leerla sabrías que a su mente regreso el recuerdo de que eras el enemigo.

-Se nota que eres buen corredor – intentaste cambiar el tema para borrar esa mueca de su rostro - eres rápido sabes – más el chico solo asintió.

-Igual no creo que el Tourney sea para mí- respondió luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para ti.

-Un equipo se conforma de varias partes… - intentaste convencerle - como un cuerpo… no tienes que ser el más fuerte ¿entiendes? – le miraste acariciar al perro en silencio, aquel chiquillo que parecía ignorarte.

-Tú debes ser el puño - al fin respondió causando que una pequeña risa escapara de tus labios, logrando que revolvieras su cabello con suavidad, más él se limitó a sonreír suavemente en pos de acariciar al animal en brazos

Cuando al fin te rendiste y te diste cuenta que nada más saldría del el dejaste para otro momento el entrenamiento

Vistes partir al pequeño ahora feliz con un perro en brazos, sintiéndote confundido, porque si bien era sabido lo que su madre había tratado de hacer, te preguntaste que clase de cosas pudo decirle Cruella para hacerle temer tanto a un simple perrito, que clase de madre puede llenar a su hijo de miedos estúpidos como a un simple perro, que clase de persona lastima a un niño pequeño e inocente… el recuerdo de tu madre en aquel fatídico día, o mejor dicho de su mirada te hizo enfurecer un poco, Carlos no era diferente a ti, sus madres deben odiarles mucho si utilizaban armas tan crueles como el miedo y amor para manipularles.

Un sonido te saco de tus ensoñaciones para buscar de inmediato tu teléfono, solo para descubrir quién te llamaba, tu madre, suspiraste frustrado al saberlo y colgaste de inmediato tomando tu mochila para salir de ahí. Miraste entonces por última vez donde la espalda de aquel chico se desvanecía y de nuevo a tu teléfono preguntándote que tal vez no eras el único con unos malos padres.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ya les he dicho que lean el libro no? Pues háganlo.**

 **Tuve que modificar un poco ciertos aspectos de la interacción de los chicos en la isla debido a la falta de Jay a como suceden en el libro, si no saben de qué hablo ignórenlo.**

 **En el libro la madre de Evie le llama gorda y casi no le alimenta, además de repetirle que no es hermosa y reprenderla cuando la encuentra leyendo.**

 **En el cuento de Blanca nieves de los hermanos Grimm la madrastra trata de matarla dos veces antes de la manzana, con un listón y una peineta, pero los enanos encuentran los artefactos retirándolos y trayéndola a la vida.**

 **Mi película favorita de Blanca Nieves es "Snow White: A Tale of Terror 1997" con Sam Neill y Sigourney Weaver que en mi opinión son excelentes actores. Si tienen oportunidad de verla no lo lamentaran.**

 **Tampoco creo que una persona normal entraría en un funeral a besar a un cadáver y luego pedirlo para llevárselo… ¿Quién diablos hace eso?**

 **Cuando me refiero a Jay como príncipe no es porque se me olvide que es Sultán, sino más bien es la forma en la que los chicos de la isla lo ven, recuerden que para ellos el es un príncipe.**

 **Y bien la escena del perro tuvo que cambiar por obvias razones y si, Jay aun odia a su madre, bueno es más bien resentimiento que nada.**

 **Jay tiene 2 anguilas eléctricas en el libro, aquí una cobra mucho mejor no? Quieren saber cómo la obtuvo? Y si Carlos si tiene un gato es hijo de Lucifer el gato de la madrastra de cenicienta.**

 **El perro se llama Dude nuevamente ya saben es más fácil para que no me confunda llamándolo amigo o chico.**

 **La canción es "Estoy deseando" de Blanca nieves y los 7 enanos, creí que era buena para Evie ya que tiene un deseo por un príncipe.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	6. Chapter 6: Junto a ti

**Notas: Me gusto como quedo el capítulo anterior por lo que incluiré esto de escribir desde el punto de vista de ciertos personajes.**

 **Hey chicos realmente escuchan las canciones por que es importante para mí que entiendan el sentimiento detrás de cada capítulo, si bien no todo el capítulo está inspirado en la canción la parte importante y que le da nombre al capítulo lo está.**

 **Hey Andrea si estás leyendo esto deja de leer mi fic te prohibí que lo hicieras ¬¬ deja de hacerlo o…o.. te cuento el final de tu sabes que ¬¬ …**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Junto a ti**

" _Yo te quiero enseñar  
este mundo espléndido,  
ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.  
Yo te puedo mostrar  
cosas maravillosas,  
con la magia de mi alfombra  
vamos a volar..._

Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,  
nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,  
a aquellos que se aman. "

Al parecer la varita del hada madrina se usaría en la coronación del príncipe Ben o al menos eso fue lo que Evie dijo y tras confirmarlo con el susodicho y que este concluyera con un "solo mis padres y mi novia pueden estar al frente" Mal tomo una gran decisión.

" **Necesito un hechizo de amor** "

Y con aquellas palabras Carlos lanzo el pequeño libro de encantamientos con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta de aquella oportunidad.

Claro que se había divertido con todos aquellos pequeños encantamientos que Mal lanzo contra el príncipe Jay, pero hablando enserio, aquellos parecían más bromas que otra cosa, por lo que el plan de Mal le daba la perfecta ocasión para vengarse.

El hechizaría a Jay, haría que se enamora de él. Lo usaría y destruiría su corazón y cuando sus madres fueran libres y consiguieran su venganza, cuando las naciones cayeran y Aladdín fuera libre para vengarse del Sultán de Agrabah, Carlos se deleitaría al ver como aquel príncipe seguía postrado a sus pies, destilando amor eterno a uno de los causantes de la caída de ese reino, el revelaría entonces la verdad y la forma en que lo utilizo solo para ver cómo se rompería su corazón, solo para bufarse de la cara de confusión de aquel chico al descubrir que aun después de toda la verdad no podría dejar de amarle debió a una estúpida poción de amor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cocina y empezar a preparar las galleta cuando aquélla receta necesito una lagrima de dolor temiendo que su plan se vendría abajo, por suerte para ellos Lonnie llego en el momento justo, no es que ellos no agradecerían que ella les diera el ingrediente final de su pócima más con aquellos palabras les hizo recordar todo lo que se perdían.

"Creí que hasta los villanos amaban a sus hijos"

No es que no lo creían posible, prueba de ello eran los gemelos Gastón cuya sonrisa y por aquella autoestima tan alta se notaba el amor de su padre les inculcaba.

Y ni hablar de Lady Tremaine cuyas hijas mimadas lo eran aún más en la isla y ni hablar de su nieto.

Para aquellos chicos las palabras inocentes de aquella chica solo significaban algo, sus padres no les amaban lo suficiente como para demostrárselo, el amor era algo tan ajeno que aquellas madres no sabían demostrar limitándose a asegurarse de tratar a sus hijos como pequeñas copias de ellos en el caso de Evie y Mal o como un simple sirviente inútil en el de Carlos.

Cuando las galletas se encontraron en el horno y las miradas de aquellos chicos se encontraron supieron que pensaban lo mismo.

Sus padres no les amaban y sin importar si conseguían esa varita para ellos nunca lo harían.

Y sin embargo aquellos pequeños niños rotos estaba ahí, buscando la manera de obtener su aprobación, de seguir con el plan y dejarles libres, porque aun cuando sus padres nunca les amaran para ellos era lo más importante que tenían, al menos hasta que descubrieran que una familia no está exclusivamente ligada con la sangre.

Mal miro a los chicos que ahora consideraban sus amigos y asintió para seguir con su plan.

* * *

Jay se había levantado con mucha energía a pesar de los pésimos días que había estado teniendo últimamente, el era un tipo de mañana, levantarse temprano y salir a correr por los alrededores de la escuela era parte de su rutina, de que otra forma se mantendría listo para cualquier eventualidad, no es que quisiera hacer menos al equipo de Tourney pero para el eso no era un verdadero reto.

Oh como anhelada aquellos días en los que solía escabullirse de los guardias del palacio e ir a buscar problemas en su amada Agrabah y ni hablar de los chicos y chicas que solía cortejar todo el tiempo, pero aquí no, al parecer un cortejo se tomaba muy en serio en este lugar, por lo que tenía que ser más reservado.

En fin cuando regreso de su habitual paseo encontró a un muy semidesnudo Carlos de Vil mejor conocido como su adorable, solo en su mente y Jay no lo admitiría ni aun con las más grandes torturas en voz alta en ese momento, compañero de habitación dándole la espalda.

Hubiera admirado durante horas esa pálida espalda bañada en pecas y perdido en aquellas caderas que no tenían nada que envidiarle a cualquier chica con la que se acostó mas lo que evito eso fueron dos cosas. Primero que nada el grito de sorpresa que su compañero soltó al notarse descubierto y segundo aquella cicatriz, o mejor dicho aquellas, eran demasiadas, muchas de ellas ya casi desvanecidas, al acercarse mejor y aun cuando el chico retrocedía a cada paso de él, pudo notar mejor como varias de estas eran quemaduras, pequeñas y finas quemaduras de cigarro si no se equivocaba, el puede que tuviera una o dos de cuando aprendió porque era peligroso para un príncipe escapar del castillo.

-¿quién hizo esto? – exigió mirando fijamente cada una de las marcas de su pecho, deteniendo la huida del pequeño al tomarlo por el brazo y apretarlo con fuerza, mas el chico solo le miro con odio, con ira frustra y jaloneo su brazo logrando que únicamente lo apretara con más fuerza – Carlos – llamo como una advertencia, con voz grave y profunda, la misma que le daba a todos aquellos criminales cuando les condenaba a la isla o peor a un a muerte, aquello solo le estremeció y de alguna forma supo que había cruzado una línea.

Cuando aquella mirada se convirtió en una llena de horror, de temor al ser lastimado por él, de inmediato le soltó al recuperar un poco de cordura, pues la ira de aquella visión le había segado por un instante, el descubrir que algo tan bello, que un chico tan dulce y agradable podía ser víctima de abuso, pero sobre todo el saber que aquello solo era causado por vivir en la isla en la prisión que su padre había ayudado a construir, más el daño ya estaba hecho, el chico acunaba su brazo, aquel que seguramente tendría una marca hecha por él.

Intento disculparte pero aquel chico solo retrocedió mas con miedo por lo que le dejaste ahí para entrar al baño, donde golpeo la pared odiándose por esos repentinos ataques de ira, respirando muchas veces en un intento de calmarse de lo contrario no sabías que pasaría con la magia en su interior, no quería que explotara la escuela o algo parecido a la última vez en el castillo.

Al salir del baño luego de estar completamente duchado y más sereno, dispuesto a disculparte con el chico este ya no estaba, se dirigió entonces a clases solo para ser ignorado por completo por él, para no tener oportunidad de pedir perdón.

Ben tuvo una excelente mañana no había visto a sus nuevos amigos así había decidió llamar en su mente a los chicos de la isla y cuando vio a Jay en clase de literatura este estaba completamente en las nubes, solo para preguntarle si podía darle el expediente de Carlos, obviamente se negó, por que aquello era clasificado pero cuando pregunto por que el solo negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo de cigarros y moretones que no le dio tiempo preguntar por qué la clase termino y aquel sultán corrió a clase de química.

Entonces sus clases aburridas continuaron y cuando al fin tenía un descanso de estas se encontró con Audrey en los casilleros, no es que ella no le agradara , era su novia después de todo, pero para ser sinceros consigo mismo el amor que le tenia se había esfumado, le tenia cariño ciertamente, pero no la amaba, no cuando aquella chica Mal de hermosos ojos llenaba todos sus pensamientos, era extraño como un simple sueño, aquel que se repita una y otra vez pudo llegar a obsesionarle tanto, cuando vio su foto en el archivo, supo entonces que tenía que traerla a Auradon, tal vez no amara a Mal en aquel momento pero la necesidad de ayudarle y mantenerla segura se convirtió en una prioridad, luego vinieron los otros tres chicos aquellos que también merecían ser salvados, aquellos que darían el ejemplo y reafirmarían su idea de rescatar a todos los niños de esa isla.

-¿Crees que hayan pagado por eso? – las palabras de su novia le hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos - se lo hizo al cabello de Jane y el hada madrina esta de mal humor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto luego de regresar a ver aquellas chicas que lucían muy feliz por aquel cambio, si un poco de magia en el cabello les hacia tan felices seria muy hipócrita de su parte negárselos.

-Es una clase de magia, si empieza con el cabello en cuanto se descuida son los labios y las piernas y la ropa y luego todos se ven bien y… que pasara conmigo - lo peor de todo es que aquella chica realmente creía que aquello era un intento de sabotearle, como si fuera el centro del universo, Ben no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por escuchar a aquella chica, por pensar que la apariencia era lo más importante de todo.

-Escucha Audrey – intentaría convencerla de que aquello solo estaba en su imaginación y nadie tramaba destronarla del título de "la mejor vestida" o cualquier cosa que ella pensara.

-Hey Ben… Audrey –por suerte para Ben su gran Amigo Jay llego a salvar el día, saludando cortésmente, bueno lo mas cortes que puede ser el árabe con su actual novia.

-Iugh… ¿Qué te paso? – perfecto Audrey le miraba con pena al notar aquella venda en su cabeza, sin contar con el hecho de que su labio estaba partido y tenía un pequeño moretón ya formándosele en un pómulo, al igual que pequeños cortes en la cara.

-Clase de química… no preguntes - murmuro molesto mientras se sacaba la venda de la cabeza y la hacía bola como si esta tuviera la culpa de algo.

-¿Estarás bien para el partido? – Ben estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, pues conociéndole bien este iría a jugar aun cuando tuviera costillas rotas o algo así.

-Si descuida- respondió el árabe guardando la bola de vendas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta del equipo.

-Como sea te veré en el juego luego de probarme el vestido para la coronación ok- como siempre Audrey restándole importancia a cualquier tema que no fuera ella misma acercándose para besar en la mejilla a su novio, mientras el otro chico se limitaba a rodar los ojos al mirarles.

-Ok – respondió sin ganas a aquella despedida.

-Adiós Benny boo… Jay – una última sonrisa para su novio y una seca despedida para el otro joven y la princesa se había marchado.

-¿Seguro estas bien?- Jay volvió a rodar los ojos ante la insistente preocupación de su buen amigo Ben lo que le hacía secretamente feliz tener a alguien a quién le importes era maravilloso para él.

-Tu preocupación es entrañable Benjamín – respondió sarcástico pero sin dejar de sonreír, mirando detrás de él y divisando una cabellera blanca – Carlos – murmuro bajito para sí mismo dejando al futuro Rey a merced de un hada malvada sin saberlo obviamente.

-Lo que tú digas Jay – Ben se limito a cerrar su casillero y darse vuelta solo para observar como su amigo saludaba coquetamente a las chicas, como siempre.

Entonces Mal le había hablado y ofrecido galletas, Ben mentiría si no dijera que aquello le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, Audrey jamás le había hecho nada en su vida y aunque fueran unas simples galletas para él era el detalle más hermoso de todos, pero recordó el partido importante de esa tarde. Entonces Mal uso su artillería pesada y le hizo sentir culpable, por lo que de inmediato le arrebato la galleta y la comió con gusto.

En cuanto mordió aquel dulce y la sonrisa de la chica se hizo enorme Ben se sintió pleno, se perdió entonces en aquellos ojos que le miraba con ansias de saber cómo estaba la galleta y sin saberlo el filtro de su cerebro había desvanecido soltando de inmediato su amor por ella.

-Carlos – Jay había caminado directamente hacia el pequeño sentado en aquella mesita acompañado de su amiga, mas esta se alejaba de inmediato, intento voltear para ver qué era lo que le llamaba la atención más aquel chichillo se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa Jay? – el niño le miraba como si lo de están mañana no hubiera pasado, como si no le hubiera estado evitando toda la tarde, como si no le importaran aquellas marcas en su piel, y eso no le agrado al sultán.

-quería disculparme por… - empezó a hablar cuando el grito de Ben le hizo girar a verlo, el estaba siendo rodeado por las dos chicas y Mal tenía su mano en su boca mientras el sonreía como un bobo.

-Oh cierto vi lo que paso en química y tal vez podría ayudarte – el chico frente a el de inmediato llamo su atención tomándole de la chaqueta.

-¿Ayudarme? – respondió confundido por su actitud, enfocándose nuevamente en él, queriendo volver a voltear a ver a su amigo más su voz se lo impedía.

-Si… tú me has apoyado en Tourney… y sin olvidar el teléfono – la mirada en sus ojos era totalmente sincera y tomando en cuenta que ya estaba hablando con el nuevamente y aun mejor mirándole a los ojos no pudo negarse.

-Solo es un teléfono… Pero claro… genial – respondo al notar como su sonrisa se hacía más grande ante cada palabra y así tan repentino como aquel contacto llego se esfumo, el chico se alejo de él.

-Nos vemos en el partido Jay- termino sonriente para alejarse de él y acercarse a sus amigas que rodeaban a Ben, vio como el pequeño tomaba a el futuro rey empujándole lejos, mientras él les veía partir convenciéndose que aquello no había sido raro en absoluto.

Ojala Jay no hubiera estado metido tanto en sus pensamientos para notar como aquellos tres chicos tramaban algo contra Auradon.

* * *

Aquel partido al fin había comenzado, Carlos se encontraba muy animado, realmente deseoso de poder jugar, se había matado en el entrenamiento con ese príncipe pretencioso y aun que no quería mantener la esperanza, quería desquitar y hacerle ver al entrenador que si podía hacerlo, quería demostrar que él no era ningún inútil.

Jay por otro lado miraba ansioso sentado desde el banco, mordiendo su labio y mandando miradas suplicantes al entrenador, quien solo negaban con la cabeza y miraba el reloj en su muñeca, el entrenador no era tonto sabía que si dejaba a su mejor jugador en la banca perderían ese partido, el más importante de la temporada, pero por otro lado Jay era demasiado impetuosos, la última vez lesiono a dos chicos del equipo contrario tan gravemente que tuvo que ser suspendido por un par de partidos y no quería arriesgarse, claro que lo dejaría jugar, pero solo si era estrictamente necesario y en el último minuto.

 _Que suspenso amigos quedan 47 segundos en el reloj y estamos empatados halcones de Sherwood 2 caballeros 2 el mayor partido entre los rivales de Auradon._

Bien eso se consideraba una emergencia, en entrenador ordeno entrar a Chad al juego solo para recibir esa mirada suplicante de Jay, logrando su cometido, el entrenador miro por un segundo al Sultán transmitiéndole en la mirada todo el discurso de la última vez sobre respetar límites y no masacrar a nadie en el juego.

-Tu turno Jay – suspirando el entrenador le invito a entrar – y recuerda lo que hablamos.

-Entrenador, que hay de mi amigo aquí – asintió con la cabeza, para de inmediato tomar a su pequeño compañero por los hombros.

-No estoy seguro amigo – el pobre hombre no quería arruinar el partido, se la estaba jugando al dejar entrar a Jay luego de la última advertencia, no quería que un error le hiciera perder ese juego tan importante.

-Ha estado practicando – sostuvo al chiquillo con fuerza contra si mientras este se negaba por nervios e intentaba liberarse - usted siempre dice que un equipo está formado por muchas partes… bueno el bien podría ser el cerebro – termino lanzando una encantadora sonrisa a Carlos que le sorprendió junto a aquella caricia sobre sus cabellos.

-Bien – accedió al capricho de aquel joven si así el salía y lograba ganar ese partido, que mal podría hacer ese pequeño, total ya tenía a Jay en el juego y si tenían suerte nadie resultaría herido.

Pero Carlos parecía haber cambiado de opinión, se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era el juego, él podría echarlo a perder y entonces todos se molestaría, y ese Príncipe Jay, no quería admitirlo pero le tenía cierto temor, podría triturarlo y molerlo a golpes, en su experiencia si hacia caer a alguien nada bueno se le aseguraba.

-No te preocupes, te cubro la espalda – las palabras de aquel árabe sonaron un poco tranquilizantes para el pequeño.

-Que te parece el frente - respondió como un chiste pero ante los ojos de Jay el pequeño lucia seriamente preocupado por ser derribado por alguien.

-Anda ve – golpeo suavemente su cabeza empujándole al juego, animándole a continuar.

 _Y aquí viene Jay un movimiento arriesgado por parte del entrenador y el pequeño Carlos de la isla de los perdidos que casi no puede sostener su escudo mantengan sus posiciones pues este será un gran juego._

Y Jay se hizo de la pelota, para de inmediato para correr al juego, por su parte Carlos no perdió el tiempo derribando a su primer contrincante, eso empezaba a ser divertido para él por lo que de inmediato y sin poder resistir el impulso se burló sobre el hombre caído apuntándole con su palo y riendo como todo un verdadero villano.

Jay por su parte seguía luchado por pasar por el medio campo, esquivando a los lanceros y saltando para evitar ser bloqueado, por suerte para el Chad sirvió de algo para variar y bloqueo a un enemigo que venía frente a el por lo que pudo lanzarle la pelota a Ben, quien luego de acercarse a la meta se la regresa para que Jay dispare a la red, mas sin embargo el portero del equipo contrario logro detener la pelota.

El púbico en las gradas soltó un suspiro colectivo de decepción al ver su intento de anotación frustrada, pero ninguno de ellos se dejaría vencer reagrupándose de inmediato.

 _23 segundo en el reloj._

La voz del comentarista, les hizo sentir nerviosos de inmediato, pero el equipo tenía un plan, bueno más o menos pasando la pelota a Jay que todos saben que el equipo contario le temían este corío hasta la zona de muerte, Chad por su parte al igual que Carlos bloqueaban a sus oponentes, Ben se abría paso entre la confusión para llegar lo más cerca de la portería contaría.

Entonces Jay tomo a Carlos y le uso como escudo llevándole a través del medio campo para protegerse de las lanzas con el escudo de Carlos, una vez a salvo el sultán soltó al pequeño que corrió para adelantarse, mientras el saltaba para esquivar una jugador, entonces Carlos llamo su atención y de inmediato Jay reacción, sin dudarlo lanzo la pelota en su dirección mientras el con su escudo la desviaba asía el cielo, causando confusión en los demás jugadores, cosa que aprovecho el árabe para correr y saltar a Carlos para tomar la pelota y pasarla a Ben que estaba completamente libre y así fue como este aprovecho y tiro logrando anotar en una jugada tan increíble, ya que todos esperaban que fuera el sultán que se llevara las palmas.

El público rugió en jubilo levantándose de sus gradas, vitoreando a su equipo, mientras carlós corría a los brazos del sultán emocionado por ganar el juego y ser parte de esa victoria, a su vez el árabe abrazaba a Ben quien sonreía por ganar ese partido tan importante celebrando, entonces, Ben se alejó de sus compañeros de juego e interrumpió al comentarista que sorprendió por ser arrebatado de su micrófono le miro con confusión al igual que sus compañeros, pronto Ben estaba en el lugar de uno de los lanceros para hablar al público.

-Disculpen, su atención por favor – Jay miro a su amigo confundido preguntándose ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?- hoy me gustaría decir algo – aquel príncipe parecía nervioso, dirigiendo su mirada a alguien del público en especial - denme una M… - y el público respondió formando la letra como su futuro a ser rey ante la confusión de sus compañeros de equipo -denme una A – y ahora si Jay se dijo que algo raro estaba pasando con su mejor amigo - denme una L… que se forma…

-¡MAL! – grito el público mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la joven totalmente nerviosa para fastidio de Audrey.

Y si ver como su amigo gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por aquella chica de sus sueños, no le dio ni una pisca de que algo estaba mal, Jay debió golpearse por ser tan ciego, mas sin embargo no puedo evitar seguirle el juego al futuro rey, aun cuando deseaba ahorcarlo por ponerse a cantar, pero bueno lo único sorprendente fue que aquel chico de la isla parecía realmente divertirse con aquello, si él se adaptaría bien al lugar donde cantabas y bailabas ante la más mínima provocación.

* * *

Después de finalizar aquel vergonzoso pero necesario número musical, en palabras de Ben, todos fueron a los vestidores, la celebración se extendió aun ahí donde todos les felicitaban, incluso al chico pecoso que no había dejado de sonreír.

Te había sido extraño la manera en la que tu amigo se le había declarado a la chica de la isla, sobre todo porque no creías que Ben dejaría a Audrey tan cruelmente frente a toda la escuela, mas la sonrisa de enamorado de él te dijo que aquello debía estar bien y seamos sinceros ver la cara de rabia de la princesa presumida cuando no logro darle celos luego de besar a Chad fue genial.

Así que ahí estaban en los vestidores, para bañarse y preparare para ir a comer pizza de la victoria pronto todos salieron dejándote como único en el, estabas algo cansado y molido por lo que esperaste a estar solo para liberar tu magia y sanar aquellos músculos tensados.

Te encontrabas sentado en la banca listo para empezar cuando ese pequeño entro para buscar ropa en su casillero.

-Hey Jay – te saludo buscando su toalla listo para bañarse.

-Creí que todos se habían ido – respondiste deteniendo tu curación para evitar que aquel brillo te envolviera y él lo notara.

-Me gusta mi privacidad – dio como única explicación levantando su mochila aquella que coloco en el suelo y guardándola dentro de su casillero.

-A quien no – murmuraste mientras le veías partir en dirección a las duchas.

Entonces volviste a cerrar tus ojos y concentrarte en dejar fluir tu magia para sanarte, un suspiro de alivio después te encontraste como nuevo, fue ahí donde las vistes.

Una pequeña bolsa transparente con galletas, tirada justamente a tus pies bueno no justo a tus pies pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para no evitar verlas aun con tu cabeza agachada.

Así que ahí estaban las galletas, las cuales tomaste con curiosidad solo para sorprenderte que tenían una nota pegada a ellas.

 _Para: Jay_

 _Gracias_

 _Carlos :)_

Debiste a ver leído dos veces la nota y no es que esta dijera mucho pero al parecer esas estaban destinadas para ti, lo cual era extraño no creías haber hecho nada para… Oh cierto ayudarte a practicar, tal vez a eso se refería con aquella nota, sonreírse un poco al darte cuenta de lo adorable que era aquel gesto del pequeño, incluso tenía una carita feliz y todo.

Una pequeña risa salió de tus labios para luego proceder a comerlos, después de todo la nota era muy clara eran para ti y aun que no habían sido entregadas personalmente y tal vez se le olvido con la victoria del momento y debido al hambre que tenias, eras un chico en crecimiento después de todo, las devoraste.

El dulce sabor a nueces y chispas de chocolate te invadió, a Carlos le encantaba el chocolate recodaste vagamente cuando lo conociste como esa pequeña y apetitosa boca rodeada de caramelo ansiaba ser besada y… un momento algo definitivamente estaba mal si tus pensamientos se dirigían ahí.

Justo cuando acababas de terminar la ultima de tus galletas y luego de deshacerte de la bolsa el pequeño a quién ibas a agradecer apareció frente a ti.

-Hey Carlos… - ibas a empezar a agradecer las dichosas galletas, cuando aquellos marrones ojos captaron toda tu atención.

Sus pálidas mejillas estaban suavemente coloreadas debido al vapor del baño y si eso no fuera suficiente hacían resaltar sus pecas, oh aquellos hermosos lunares que brillaban como miles de estrellas en su rostro, sin olvidar sus labios entre abiertos que pedían a gritos ser devorados por ti.

-Helwe – murmuraste casi sin aliento ante aquella divina visión.

-¿Qué? – la pequeña y adorable nariz de tu amor se frunció al notar como le mirabas, Carlos mentiría si no admitiera que tu escrutinio le ponía nervioso.

-Jay, Carlos les he estado buscando – tu buen amigo Ben llego justo a tiempo para evitar que te avergonzaras a ti mismo – vamos el equipo espera.

-Claro Ben – la sonrisa de tu pecoso se ensancho siguiendo al príncipe dejándote solo, luego de tomar su mochila y echarla a su hombro.

Y fue ahí en la soledad nuevamente que descubriste aquello que habías estado buscando toda tu vida, como esa necesidad de tomar y poseer se apagaba con una simple mirada.

Volviste a observar la puerta por donde todos habían salido aceptando finalmente la verdad.

Te habías enamorado de Carlos de Vil.

* * *

Para ti, Carlos de Vil era la primera vez que alguien te felicitaba por algo, después de Aladdín obviamente, te resultaba tan extraño estar en aquella sala con tus "compañeros de equipo" y festejar por un triunfo donde tu habías tenido algo que ver, las sonrisas de todos ahí, la charla banal y sin sentido te hizo olvidar por esos preciados minutos que no pertenecías ahí

Entonces aquel príncipe Jay tenía que mirarte tan fijamente y acerté sentir incomodo, como le detestabas, sonreíste tímidamente en su dirección para después tomar tu vaso con refresco y girarte a tomar otra rebanada de pizza dispuesto a ignorarlo, "tranquilo Carlos mañana le darás las galletas y vendrá la diversión" trataste de tranquilizarte sin notar como aquella nerviosa sonrisa era una invitación para el joven.

-¿Carlos te diviertes? – trato de parecer casual aquel joven que se acercaba a ti sonriente.

-Mmm… si – respondiste mordiendo tu pedazo de pizza con la esperanza de que te dejara tranquilo.

-Veo que te gusta la pizza llevas ¿que 3 pedazos? – genial ahora Jay se comportaba como un idiota, el joven sultán no entendía por que le era tan difícil conversar con el chico cuando antes era totalmente simple, cierto estaba enamorado, pero entonces siempre pudo con las chicas y oh si el amor.

-Lo siento – tus mejillas se sonrojaron a darte cuenta de todo lo que comiste en realidad y de inmediato soltaste tu plato con comida en la mesa.

-No está bien, a mí me encanta la pizza – en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error trato de arreglarlo - a quien no le podría encantar la pizza… digo ya llevo como 4 pedazos y bueno… - le miraste confuso, aquel príncipe empezaba a tropezar con sus palabras obviamente nervioso.

-Ok – murmuraste con desconcierto – iré por mas – agitaste tu vaso vacio para huir, digo retirarte estratégicamente de aquel joven, no pensabas quedarte al lado de un chico que se comportaba tan raro, no después de notar como Chad vertía algo extraño en el ponche.

Jay quiso golpearse contra la pared luego de su desastroso acercamiento, mas aquel pequeño le volvía totalmente torpe.

-Carlos lo siento por actuar tan extraño – acorralaste al joven cuando este se disponía a irse de la fiesta – es solo que esto es difícil.

-Lamento que sea tan molesto hablarme – se cruzo de brazos al oír a ese príncipe presumido decirle lo difícil que era lidiar con él, toda su confusión se había convertido en ira ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué?... no mira – por Alá el pequeño tenía una idea equivocada de todo - lo que trato de decir…. ¿quieres salir conmigo? – la expresión de enojo de aquel pequeño pronto se convirtió en una sorpresa.

-¿salir?... ¿cómo una cita? – él tenía que asegurarse, y si tu voz sonaba incrédula no podía culparte, ahí estaba el, frente a ti, el conquistador de Auradon pidiéndote una cita, esto debía ser un error o una estúpida broma.

-Si tú sabes cuando dos personas que se gustan salen a divertirse – y aun que parecía burlarse con aquellas palabras, la fija mirada en su rostro te decía que hablaba en serio.

-¿Te gusto? – le miraba incrédulo al no creerse aquello que el ligón del colegio te invitara, porque si Carlos había escuchado bien sobre el Príncipe Jay y sus constantes coqueteos con todas las chicas y chicos al parecer.

-¿Porque estas tan sorprendido? estoy seguro que te han invitado antes – trato de restarle importante, pero preocupándose un poco al creer que el posiblemente había dejado a alguien en la isla.

-No – y la sonrisa de aquel príncipe desvaneciéndose te hizo sentir mejor.

-Oh… ok… lamento molestarte – murmuro bajando la mirada decaído listo para marcharse y le hubieras dejado ir si no fuera por tu plan de enamorarlo.

-Nadie me ha invitado antes, señor popularidad – explicaste tu anterior respuesta ganando nuevamente su atención, recuperando su sonrisa de inmediato.

-Tienes 16 y ¿ni una novia o novio?- el chico parecía lucir sorprendido pero realmente estaba encantado con la idea de ser tu primer novio, bueno si aceptabas salir con el primero.

-14 – casi rechinaste los dientes al decirle tu edad, todos asumían que eras bajito para tus 16 años cuando realmente solo eras 2 años menor.

-¿Que? – al escuchar tu edad algo dentro de él se alerto.

-Tengo 14 - repetiste con tranquilidad como si hablaras con un niño pequeño.

-Por Alá eres un niño… - las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza, aquellas que le advertían no asaltar niños pequeños que no sabían lo que sentían, y aun que tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con ella, el no era ningún violador para andar saltando en cunas o lo que fuera que su madre se figuraba - ¿pero tomas clases conmigo?

-Las salte… soy una especie de genio- ahora era tu turno de lucir con orgullo su mejor arma, su cerebro ante la mirada incrédula del príncipe idiota que de seguro a un no podía creer que un niño 2 años menor le diera tutorías.

-Tienes 14 años – repitió como si aquello fuera muy importante, y bueno tal vez para Jay lo era, se había enamorado de un niño, podrían arrestarlo cuando el fuera mayor y Carlos aun… espera el es sultán Jay y el mejor amigo del futuro Rey seguro nadie le va a encarcelar.

-Esta conversación se termino – el pequeño niño le miro enojado ante su insistente necesidad de remarcar su edad para darse vuelta y marcharse, Carlos pensaba que ese príncipe era realmente un idiota y no realmente en su plan.

-No espera – te tomo del brazo – hablo enserio - su mirada nuevamente se volvió seria - ¿quieres salir conmigo? – pidió mientras aquellos ojos chocolate te miraban con suavidad, como si temiera que te negaras.

-Si esto es una clase de broma juro que… - tenías que asegurarte que no fuera un truco, nada bueno vendría del hijo de aquella serpiente después de todo.

-No lo es - te aseguro con franqueza reflejada en su rostro - ¿mañana frene a la escuela a las 3? – termino mirándote ansioso por tu respuesta.

-Bien – aceptaste de mala gana soltándote de su agarre para marcharte.

Y si aceptaste fue solo porque tenías una misión que cumplir, quien iba a pensar que no necesitarías las galletas de Mal después de todo.

En la fiesta aun después de que Chad casi vomitara sobre él, el muy idiota consiguió alcohol y se lo bebió todo, la sonrisa de aquel árabe nunca titubeo ni un segundo.

Y así fue como una trágica balada comenzó.

Jay no lo sabía pero en aquel momento el ya estaba repitiendo la historia de amor de su madre.

 **Notas:**

 **Sé que estoy ignorando muchas partes de la película pero confió plenamente que ya la vieron más de una vez y por lo tanto no me dan ganas de repetir lo obvio una y otra vez a menos que sea necesario.**

 **Se preguntan qué diablos le paso a Jay en química? Si yo también lol, note que en la escena de Evie en clase de química ninguno de los otros personajes estaban por ahí, ni un solo cameo, así que en mi mente Evie, Doug y Chad toman esa clase juntos, Mal, Carlos, Jay y Lonnie están en otra juntos y bueno Ben, Audrey y Jane en otra.**

 **Ignoren mi pésima descripción del juego, pero es que por más que lo vi no pudo salirme mejor.**

 **OMG Jay se comió las galletas y Carlos no lo sabe adasdasdasdasda. Mal tiene razón que alguien siga enamorado de ti luego de causar su ruina es totalmente cruel y Carlos sería un tonto si deja pasar esa oportunidad.**

 **Por cierto el actúa como un idiota al pedir la cita por que se comió como 5 galletas… compréndanlo Ben mordió una e hizo un número musical, Jay podría estar con sobredosis de amor y si exagere lo de su edad pero necesitaba a un Jay mucho más ridículo.**

 **Una pregunta para ustedes ¿porque creen que Jay piensa en Carlos cuando come la galleta aun cuando no lo ve?**

 **Si encuentra la frase escondida se ganaran un auto… ok no… pero podrán decidir a quién matamos en este fic o en la secuela de "I'm waking " o se ganan un oneshot de lo que deseen.**

 **Lei en Tumbrl que es de donde saco muchas ideas, aparte de mis locos sueños, que deseaban que Jay llamara Habibi a Carlos todo el tiempo, y me dije por que no… vamos a hacer que Jay susurre palabras de amor a Carlos en árabe cada que pueda yey! Así que Helwe es la primera, pronto vendrán más.**

 **Helwe: hermosa (o).**

 **Lady Tremaine es la madrasta de cenicienta.**

 **Sé que aún no he contado los encantamientos que Jay sufre, es por eso que dije que no tenía ni idea de cómo se vengaría, pero ya están listos en el próximo capítulo yey!**

 **Solo una persona quiso saber cómo obtuvo a su cobra Jay que malos son u.u.**

 **La canción es Un mundo ideal – Aladdín que en lo personal me encanta inspiraron las últimas dos partes.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuestra venganza

**Notas: Jay piensa en Carlos cuando se come la galleta porque recordemos que él se enamoró a primera vista de él, lamentablemente había ignorado estos sentimientos hasta que la magia de la galleta los saco a flote… lo sé es obvio pero quería ver si ponían atención, pero me encanto saber sus pensamientos por lo que lo haremos otra vez yey!**

 **Nadie encontró la frase escondida que es… redoble de tambores.**

" **Si tú sabes cuando dos personas que se gustan salen a divertirse"**

 **Esta frase la dice Jay y la saque directamente de la serie de Sherlock de la BBC cuando John le intenta explicar a Sherlock que él tiene una cita y por lo tanto no puede ir a corretear criminales con el aquí la parte.**

 **(1x02) El banquero ciego**

 **Sherlock: Necesito salir a airearme, esta noche salimos.**

 **Watson: Es que tengo una cita.**

 **Sherlock: ¿Qué?**

 **Watson: Es cuando dos personas que se gustan salen a divertirse.**

 **Sherlock: Es lo que estaba proponiendo.**

 **Watson: No lo era... O eso espero.**

 **John no lo niegues amas a sherlock… ok me Salí del tema.**

 **Laloquenderawtf hizo una chistosa comparación del tema anterior con Jay y Carlos y créanme ya lo había pensado e incluso hice unos grabaratos… se los comparto… lamentablemente no puedo pasar el link en esta pag así que podrian pedirmelo por inbox**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Nuestra venganza.**

" _La ves venir y crees que es el diablo_

 _Pero al llegar tendrás que admitir_

 _Que en gran error estás_

 _Pues ya de cerca ves_

 _Que Cruella es mucho peor que Satanás."_

" _Humana no es,_

 _No sé qué será,_

 _Y cual feroz bestia_

 _Se debe enjaular._

 _El mundo fuera mucho más feliz_

 _Sin esa Cruella de Vil."_

Carlos entro corriendo a su dormitorio, bueno dormitorio compartido pero eso no era lo importante, había olvidado que tenía practica de Tourney ese día y aun que ya era oficialmente un "caballero" a regañadientes del entrenador, para el pequeño no había pasado desapercibido como el hombre parecía recio a entregar su camisa del equipo oficial, más la presión del príncipe Ben parecía surtir efecto en el entrenador que se limitó a entregarla no sin antes reiterar lo importante que era que se comprometiera y también asegurarse que Jay le siguiera ayudando, como si el necesitaría ayuda de un pretencioso príncipe bufo molesto.

La cosa era que había olvidado precisamente el uniforme para la práctica por lo que regreso de inmediato a buscarlo, cuando al fin lo encontró corrió a meterlo dentro de su mochila y salir corriendo más aquella pequeña caja sobre su cama lo freno, por lo que se acercó con cuidado.

Un teléfono

Aquella caja era un teléfono, un celular completamente nuevo o al menos eso parecía desde el exterior de la caja, la abrió para comprobar con mucho cuidado no vaya a ser una broma más para su infinita sorpresa, porque si el todavía dudaba aquello era un teléfono, dentro de aquella cajita se encontraba un jodido teléfono blanco y lo más importante nuevo. ¿Quién demonios dejaría algo así? Se preguntó solo por un segundo pues de inmediato aquel aparato empezó a sonar con fuerza un tono extraño, aquello era un mensaje.

"Entrenamiento en 5 min. Corre - JAY"

Así fue como Carlos entendió que aquel regalo solo podía ser de ese príncipe presumido seguramente, de inmediato reviso el teléfono solo para comprobar que tenía como único numero el de Jay y por si fuera poco su número la enmarcaba una fotografía donde un sonriente árabe le miraba risueño, por lucifer solo de ver aquella foto le dio ganas de golpearle.

Tomando el aparato y aventándole a su bolsa de mala gana se apresuró al campo donde le reclamaría el príncipe por su osadía, el no necesitaba la caridad de nadie si él deseaba un teléfono, que lo hacía pero en secreto, entonces lo robaría no necesitaba que nadie le diera nada y Aladdín era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

-¿Un teléfono? – cuestiono el chico después de llegar al lado del príncipe junto al campo.

-Así que ya lo viste – la sonrisa cegadora marcar registrada de Jay le saludo – y bien… ¿te gusta?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a cuestionar ignorando las preguntas del chico.

-Sera más fácil contactarte así… además no es posible que un chico ande por la vida sin uno – declaro como si aquello fuera una ofensa – solo es un regalo y antes de que digas nada más Ben le consiguió uno a tus amigas así que solo acéptalo – continuo cuando el chico parecía discutir con el – es un regalo de bienvenida – termino con una gran sonrisa y un guiño mientras se colocaba el casco del uniforme y se unió a los demás jugadores en el campo.

Carlos se quedó por un rato más mirando sus manos confundido por la actitud del joven, nadie nunca le había dado nada, ni un solo regalo, claro que Evie le dio una almohada, su primera almohada pero eso fue más bien como tirar una cosa innecesario, ella debía consideraba su casa como su tiradero después de todo y bueno Al.. pero eso es otra cosa, la cosa era que aquello le confundió, ese chico que simplemente fue ¿amable? Si creo que esa es la palabra, alguien debió chocar su hombro porque aquel golpe le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en las gradas y tras levantar la mirada sus dos amigas le miraban fijamente, Evie saludaba sonriente en sus piernas el pequeño perro se sentaba obedientemente mirando el juego, Mal ella simplemente movió su cabeza levemente como un saludo entonces toda la seriedad de su rostro se transformó, sus labios empezaron a murmurar algo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grade y la mirada se perdía en los jugadores.

El chico de inmediato siguió aquella mirada para recordar su pequeña conversación de la mañana.

En el campo Jay comenzó a correr con fuerza sujetando su bastón entre las manos, frente a el una pelota le esperaba lista para ser atrapada entonces de la nada el chico tropezó con los pies y con un fuerte golpe cayó al suelo. Todo quedo en silencio justo en aquel momento, los jugadores dejaron de correr, el entrenador dejo de reprender a uno de los chicos por mirar atónico al hombre caído.

Jay estaba en el suelo, él había tropezado con sus propios pies y aun que aquello debía dar mucha risa Carlos reprimió una sonrisa al notar como todos le miraban confundidos, aquel príncipe cayo, el nunca caía y cuando lo hacía era realmente malo, al menos para el equipo contrario, pero ahora era una práctica, una donde nada debía salir mal, donde él se luciría como siempre y bueno ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Jay estas bien? – Ben fue el único valiente o más bien el único que se salvaba de la ira de aquel príncipe por lo que fuera el quien se acercara para ver al sultán caído era obvio, mas todos miraban ansiosos por el arrebato de ira del chico que seguramente soltaría contra el primero que le hablara.

-Estoy bien – mas aquel chico no parecía muy afectado por aquello, tomo la mano ofrecida y se levantó como si nada para continuar con el juego.

No es que el príncipe no se hubiera molestado, sino más bien debido al hecho de que fuera Ben quien se acercó a el a ayudarle su ira no exploto eso y que dejar el celular en la cama de su compañero de cuarto y ver su rostro confundido cuando este le pregunto el por qué de él le había dejado de tan buen humor que tropezar en el campo no surtió el mismo efecto en el que otras veces.

Con el humor restaurado en el campo y todo de vuelta a la normalidad aquello pudo pasar como la anécdota divertida de la única vez que el príncipe Jay cayo y no soltó un berrinche digno de Chad en el campo, obviamente no fue así pues en el momento siguiente y con Carlos ya involucrado en la práctica uno de los lanzadores se atoro.

Jay empezaba a impacientarse cuando el juego se detuvo para verificar el aparato al igual de los demás que de inmediato se acercaron al lanzador, entonces de la nada y luego de forcejear mucho aquella lanza salió disparada, Carlos miro asombrado como la flecha se desvió de su dirección gracias a su escudo para rozar la pierna del árabe que cayo nuevamente al suelo por el impacto, impacto que no debería ser tan fuerte y golpe que definitivamente no debió dejar sangrando su pierna, mas un enorme corte pasaba por toda su pantorrilla derecha del joven.

Así fue como la práctica se suspendió y aquel chico fue auxiliado por Ben y Chad para ser llevado de inmediato a la enfermería por órdenes del entrenador.

Carlos observo las gradas para ver como aquellas chicas se levantaban como si nada y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios desaparecían del campo, el aún se quedó unos minutos más, observando el lugar donde la sangre del chico había goteado en el pasto a sus espalda los chicos susurraban lo extraño de aquel asunto y la mala suerte del chico, algunos se burlaban y decían que se lo merecía otros solo mencionaban preocupados que aquello podría causar la pérdida del siguiente partido. Lo que a ese pequeño niño le tenía aferrado a ese lugar era aquel sentimiento que nacía desde su interior, esa que si no se conociera mejor diría que era culpa, pero no podía serlo, el hacia lo correcto, el que Jay sufriera era necesario.

La próxima vez que algo así sucedió Jay se encontraba coqueteando con aquellas chicas que sonrientes escuchaban sus historias sobre… bueno eso no importaba, Carlos rodo los ojos cuando pasando por ahí escucho como aquellas niñas tontas se derritan por la voz del príncipe y sin pensarlo más camino hasta donde sus amigas comían tranquilamente fruta, sentándose junto a Mal y tras asentir en dirección al joven príncipe esta volvió a murmurar algo suavemente.

Aquello paso demasiado rápido, en un momento todo era risas y alegría y al siguiente un enjambre furioso caía sobre aquel grupo que de inmediato se dispersó, para fortuna de las chicas diremos que aquellas furiosas abejas que afortunadamente solo eran abejas persiguieron por un buen tramo del campus al árabe que corría mucho más rápido de lo que Carlos pudo hacerlo alguna vez en su vida.

Y aunque no debieron reír Carlos no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquello, a la cual se unieron las chica y pronto todos los demás jóvenes que miraban aquel espectáculo, y aunque Carlos nunca puedo ver el rostro cubierto de picaduras de su compañero, al parecer en la enfermería lo curaban con magia o algo así, si observo como aquel chico tiraba a la basura todos sus productos para el cabello que al parecer el aroma eran la razón por la que fue perseguido por aquellas abejas.

En otra ocasión mientras comían en la cafetería y Jay era afortunado por tener a sus "amigos", bueno Ben era su amigo pero el parecía distraído enviando miraditas a la mesa de aquellos niños de la isla y Lonnie ella era lo más parecido a una amiga luego del desastroso intento de seducirla y su nariz rota, pero no entremos en detalles sobre eso, mas importante era Chad o su no tan buen amigo Chad.

-¿Vas a caer de nuevo en la práctica Jay? – empezó a burlarse de él.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser un idiota Chad? – respondió molesto el sultán empujado de mala gana su pudin en el plato sin ganas de comerlo.

-Hablando enserio es demasiado raro Jay has tenido muchos accidentes… mucha mala suerte… - a la conversación se unió Audrey la buena novia de su amigo que seguía ignorando todo lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que te consiga un grillo de la suerte? – Si Jay no conociera mejor a Lonnie pensaría que hablaba enserio.

-Tú también Lonnie… no los alientes – suspiro frustrado rodando sus ojos para luego lanzarle una mirada nada agradable, mas aquella chica solo ignoro aquello.

-Es extraño que todo esto suceda con su llegada – insistió la hija de la bella durmiente señalando con la mirada la mesa de los pequeños villanos que susurraban en silencio- tal vez es una clase de magia…

-Solo son coincidencias Audrey deja de buscar culpables – aquel Sultán se levantó de repente molesto por la insinuación de la princesa ante la mirada de todos sus amigos, por lo que tomando su bandeja se alejó de la mesa, en ese preciso momento y momento antes de llegar al bote donde tirar la basura el chico resbalo con una cascara de plátano y cayó al suelo.

Jay no era vanidoso, cuidaba de su apariencia como cualquier otro en aquel reino por lo que cuando su cara cayo enterrada en el pudin de su bandeja no pudo evitar maldecir, el postre incluso se esparció por su chaqueta de cuero favorita, limpiándose con su mano y levantando todo su tiradero fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que parecía querer reír a su costa, entonces mientras intentaba volver a poner todo en su lugar todo empeoro.

Carlos se levantó para alejarse de la mesa luego de planear la nueva travesura para el joven y ya que Mal le obligo a dejar su basura en el bote por lo que se cercó de mala gana al príncipe justo después de que este cayo y aun que aquello debió hacerle reír esta vez no le causo gracia alguna, tal vez toda la culpa por fin estaba haciendo mehella en el casi sintió ganas de ayudarle a levantarse y digo casi porque aquel accidente se lo impidió.

Evie observo como aquella princesa presumida les miraba desde la otra mesa, también vio como justo después de la caída del príncipe ella regreso su atención a Mal llamando la atención de los otros jóvenes, Evie se dio cuenta entonces que aquella princesita tal vez no era tan tonta como parecía ella sospechaba de ellos por lo que de inmediato y golpeando el codo de Mal le hizo entender la situación aún in hablar.

Mal decidida a sacudirse la atención no deseada tomo medidas desesperadas, por lo que Carlos tendría que resbalar también en un accidente al igual que el otro joven, con lo que esta chica no contaba es que aquel príncipe reaccionara de aquella forma y en un instante justo antes de que cayera al suelo Jay le tomo de la cintura para evitar su caída contra el frio mármol, mas calculando mal el peso del chico este le gano y ambos cayeron, sin embargo Jay cumplió con su propósito sacrificando su muñeca la cual se torció al recibir el impacto en un intento de detener su caída.

Si le preguntaran a Jay la razón de su reacción el diría que fue puro instinto pero si lo conocieran mejor o al menos tanto como aquella chica oriental que miraba sorprendida pero sin dejar de sonreír ante el sacrifico de su amigo por un joven de tan mala reputación, podría asegurarles que el joven Sultán jamás actuaria de aquella forma, no al menos por cualquier otra persona y mucho menos se preocuparía por el bienestar ajeno cuando el único herido fue el.

El pequeño De Vil espero confundido a que el joven saliera de la enfermería después de lo sucedido se sintió responsable por lo que le acompaño para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, para después preguntar exactamente por qué lo había hecho, Jay solo se encogió de hombros y respondió que eso era lo correcto y que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, lo cual era una tremenda mentira pero Carlos no tenía por qué saberlo, ese pequeño por alguna razón infundía un sentimiento de protección en el joven Sultán luego del incidente del perro.

Esa noche Carlos le grito a Mal por ir tan lejos como para involucrarle en aquellas bromas, mas esta se encogió de hombros y se limitó a señalar que levantaban sospechas por lo que debían desviar la atención y si tal vez insinuó que dejaran de jugar esas bromas el jamás lo admitirá.

La próxima vez que sucedió y ultima ya que después se decidió por algo mucho mejor fue Mal quien no pudo resistirse a hacer explotar el compuesto químico que ese día estaban estudiando en clase, cabe decir que la cara de asombro del joven fue una delicia para ella, pues varios vidrios cortaron su rostro y las quemaduras químicas fueron la guirnalda del pastel en aquella broma.

Carlos empujo la culpa muy dentro de sí cuando el profesor comenzó a gritar al joven mientras lo enviaba a la enfermería nuevamente, miro como la espalda de aquel chico se perdía por la puerta, al término de la clase Mal se limitó a empujar una bolsa llena de galletas en su pecho mirándole fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, él se limitó a asentir en silencio y guardar la bolsa, y cuando Evie se acercó a él para colocar una mano en su hombro en un gesto de confort el la despidió toscamente recordando su misión, su plan y todo su amor por aquel hombre en la isla, aquel sentimiento que era directamente proporcional al odio y desprecio que sentía por Jafar o Jay por defecto.

* * *

Carlos busco frenéticamente por todos lo alrededores a Evie, luego que Jay le recordara que ese día tendrían su dichosa cita, demonios lo había olvidado, se distrajo de su plan maestro para vengarse del príncipe engreído y casi lo hecha a perder cuando este le recordaba lo de su cita y él le había mirado confundido, por suerte Dude salió corriendo de sus brazos y corrió a atraparte.

Así que ahí estaba buscando a la única que podría sacarle de ese embrollo solo para no encontrarla por ninguna parte de toda la jodida escuela, entonces se encontró con Doug y este le revelo la salida que Evie tuvo con Mal por lo que de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas, y no es que no hubiera buscando antes ahí pero cuando fue estaba seguro que estaba completamente vacío.

Doug había sido muy útil es una lástima que tendría que sufrir mucho luego de la coronación, pero bueno él se lo busco solo por nacer ahí en Auradon, fue lo mismo con ellos, ellos fueron condenados a vivir en una prisión solo por los pecados de sus madres y si no fuera porque Evie tenía cierto agradecimiento a él, dios sabe por qué ella le ponía atención lo que ponía muy feliz a ese chico era obvio para toda la escuela que estaba prendado a Evie, tal vez tendría algo de pena.

-Evie necesito tu ayuda – irrumpió dentro de aquella habitación sin tocar la puerta eso era una emergencia.

-Puedes formarte Carlos llegue primero. – Carlos se detuvo por un instante para observar como ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una cama y Evie parecía estar maquillando a Mal, eso sí que era una sorpresa.

-Lo mío es una emergencia – insistió el recién llegado más Mal solo se limitó a bufar ante sus palabras.

-Está bien Carlos ya casi termino – Evie ella siempre tan noble intentando ayudar a otros, a la mierda Carlos necesitaba ayuda pero ya.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – se acercó a las chicas intentando fastidiar lo suficiente para llamar su atención a él.

-Ben me pidió una cita – el murmuro de Mal era muy suave más aun así logro escucharlo.

-Gracias por informarme – si Carlos hizo un pequeño puchero al sentirse excluido de la situación iba a negarlo completamente.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada – ahora sí que la hija del hada estaba molesta, que se creía ese Carlos entrando a su habitación e irrumpiendo su maquillaje.

-Carlos siéntate… Mal deja de moverte – por suerte para ellos Evie aún tenía algo de cordura calmo las cosas de inmediato.

-Ok no tanto rubor… no quiero espantarlo, aunque este hechizado – por primera vez en su vida Mal accedió a algo por propia voluntad ignorando al pequeño que se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y dejarse caer en otra de las camas.

-Mal mi madre me enseño a aplicar rubor antes de otra cosa, solo hacer pinceladas ascendentes – sonreirá la princesa mientras le maquillaba.

-Mamá nunca fue buena maquillándome y no tengo hermanas – dio como explicación mientras resistía las ganas de golpear a Carlos quien soltó una risita desde su lugar en la cama.

-Bueno ahora la tienes – murmuro para luego regresar a ver al chico en la cama – los tienes- rectifico mirando fijamente a Carlos quien se había levantado en sus codos para asentir a sus palabras -necesitaremos todos los familiares posibles si lo logramos, mama no es muy agradable cuando fracasa, recuerda a blanca nieves – y sí que los necesitaron, luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos Carlos estaba de acuerdo que ellos no eran amigos, eran algo más, una familia.

-¿Le tienes miedo? – Mal se había debatido si preguntar aquello o no, pero finalmente lo hizo, mirando de reojo al chico que nuevamente se dejaba caer en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

-A veces mal – murmuro como no queriendo aceptarlo, mientras su mirada se dirigía al igual que la del hada al chico en la cama, evitando preguntarle, conociendo lo aterradora que podría ser la madre de Carlos. - ¿Y tú a tú mama?

-Quiero que sienta orgullo de mi se enoja conmigo cuando la decepciono, y si es mi mama así que sé que me quiere… a su manera – termino en un susurro no muy segura de sus palabras recordándose nuevamente que sin importar lo que hiciera nada sería suficiente para su madre.

Carlos se encontraba aun sumido en sus pensamientos recordando las veces en que su madre le llamo inútil, tratando de ignorar esa conversación que solo le recordaba una y otra vez que su madre no le amaba y nunca lo haría, que no habría poder en todo Auradon que hiciera que su madre le amara un poco.

-Bien mírate ya está – Evie corto aquella conversación tan deprimente para llevar a Mal hasta un espejo de su habitación.

-Estoy nada horrorosa – sonrió la chica de pelo morado al notar como lucia.

-Está muy linda, ¿no es así Carlos? – al escuchar su nombre, aquel chico de inmediato se levantó sentándose en la cama para observar a ambas chicas.

-Saldría contigo… si no tuviera miedo de que me mataras – bromeo el joven con una gran sonrisa, mientras las chicas reían suavemente por sus palabras.

Así fue como les encontró Ben, riendo y bromeando para luego proceder a llevarse a su cita y dejar a aquellos dos chicos en la habitación.

-¿Y bien que necesitas? – en cuanto la puerta se cerró Evie volteo para encarar al niño que aún estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Crees que esto cambie algo? – murmuro con la cabeza agachada desde su lugar, refiriéndose a su madre, a aquella situación que vivía.

-Si esto sale bien, estoy segura que todo va a cambiar – trato de consolar al pequeño que ahora ante sus ojos lucia igual de miserable que aquella primera vez que descubrió su "habitación".

-¿Y si no lo hacen? – el pequeño levanto su mirada llena de miedo e incertidumbre, ansioso de tener una pequeña esperanza, una manta a la cual aferrarse con fuerza.

-Entonces qué bueno que tienes una hermana tan genial como yo… - aquellos tristes ojos se suavizaron ante sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios - ahora ¿cuál es la emergencia?

-Jay me invito a una cita – salto de pronto levantándose de la cama para poder llegar frente a ella, mas su cara no reflejaba la emoción que esperaba.

-¡Yay! Carlos – comenzó a abrazarle con fuerza, celebrando su triunfo – tu primer novio… ¿espera le diste las galletas? – le alejo de su abrazo para mirar fijamente su rostro.

-No… el solo me lo pidió… como si le gustara realmente – aquel pequeño sonaba confuso y si no le conociera mejor Evie diría que uh poco esperanzado.

-Por qué suenas tan sorprendido claro que le gustas solo mírate… - ella está realmente sorprendida, su pequeño hermanito había logrado captar la atención de un príncipe tan sexy que decididamente se repitió no sentir envidia, si alguien se merecía un poco de felicidad este era el, su pequeño Carlos.

-Eso no importa solo acepte por el plan ok, con o sin galletas – el pequeño rompió sus ilusiones al alejarse de ella y mirarse en el espejo, revisando sus raíces negras con gran dedicación preguntándose si necesitaba un retoque antes de la dichosa cita, ignorando la mirada que su hermana le daba.

-Al menos trata de divertirte – suspiro Evie al notar como Carlos tiraba por la borda la primera oportunidad para ser feliz, para tener algo que amar, Evie no comprendía por que Carlos actuaba tan fríamente ante el cortejo del príncipe.

-Claro que lo hare… - Carlos levanto la mirada desde el espejo, para verle en el reflejo- cuando destroce su corazón en mil pedazos – y aquella sonrisa que se formó en los labios del joven seguida por aquella escalofriante risa le recordaron un poco a Cruella.

-Oh Carlos – susurro al entender que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión al pequeño.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – aquel chico se giró molesto ante sus palabras, enojado por ser tratado como un chiquillo, confuso ante su incesante negativa de la venganza contra Jay.

-Sabes que sí – afirmo con convicción para seguir al chico a su habitación y buscar el atuendo perfecto para la dichosa cita.

Evie no pudo evitar mirar a su pequeño hermano y rogar por que cambiara de opinión, ella conocía a Cruella y sabía muy bien que la obsesión había sido su perdición.

Ella observo como aquel chico mirándose en el espejo observando como la ropa le quedaba de maravilla sonreía planificando aquella venganza.

Y si por dentro ella seguía firmemente en su intención de hacerle cambiar de opinión nadie podía culparle, ella conocía lo cruel que era su madre y lo necesitado de amor que ese pequeño estaba, Evie solo quería que su pequeño hermanito, aquel chiquillo que se aferró con fuerza al primer regalo que le dio con una enorme sonrisa y esperanza regresara.

Esa princesa realmente esperaba que ese príncipe ayudara a cambiar el corazón de Carlos, que Jay fuera aquel que lograra salvar a su pequeño hermanito de caer en la locura, porque aun cuando ella intentaba darlo todo por él, sabía muy bien del enamoramiento por Aladdín, y si todo terminaba como Maléfica esperaba, ella sabía que Aladdín nunca saldría de la isla, al menos así, aun cuando no lograran hacerse con la varita, Carlos tendría a alguien a quien aferrarse, alguien que no dejara que Cruella se hiciera con él.

Y si el príncipe Jay no resultaba ser bueno para Carlos, si el solo jugaba con el corazón de su pequeño hermanito, bueno Mal no era la única que podría ser aterradora de ellos tres, después de todo su madre era una gran hechicera también y ella sabía cada uno de sus hechizos de memoria.

* * *

Está bien, tal vez venir al bosque en medio de la nada a un lugar donde nadie podría escucharle gritar acompañado de un chico que fácilmente podría matarte y que además se rumoreaba era un asesino no fue su mejor idea, pero bueno cuando el chico le recogió en su dormitorio y le tendió un casco de motocicleta ya que al parecer Carlos sentía que una alfombra voladora no era muy segura, "como si aquella motocicleta fuera mucho más segura" bufo el chico cuando la vio.

Ese era el, Carlos no-pienso-antes-de-actuar De Vil, en su defensa diremos que eso parecía una buena forma para empezar su plan.

Quien diría que no necesitaría de aquellas inútiles galletas, toma esa Mal, y mejor aún se las había arreglado de alguna forma que no podía explicar para enamorar a un príncipe, el más aterrador y completamente ardiente principie de todo Auradon, "lo siento Evie" pensó para sí. Tal vez aquel heredero tenía un gusto por los pequeño genios como el, o aquello era una broma de mal gusto en el que saldría lastimado o peor aún esa era una trampa para ser asesinado de la forma más fría y cruel posible.

-Cierra tus ojos Carlos – murmuro el chico mayor poniéndole nervioso y si pensó para sí, ese era el fin, primero lo obligo a aferrarse a su cuerpo en aquel ridículamente largo paseo en carretera a una velocidad nada segura, para luego llevarlo por el bosque a un punto perdido donde no tenía señal ni para pedir ayuda, si él había revisado su celular antes y ahora le pedía cerrar los ojos.

Oh dios mío él iba a matarlo.

Ahí donde nadie escucharía sus gritos.

Enterraría su cadáver en ese bosque tan espeso.

Adiós Carlos de Vil.

Nadie echara de menos a un villano.

Comenzó a angustiarse, más aun así obedeció mansamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Jay pudo notar como la respiración del chico se agitaba cada vez más al invadirle los nervios, sus labios al igual que aquellos hermosos ojos se cerraban con fuerza, su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente en un intento fallido de aspirar más aire, como aquellas pecas adornando su pálida tez le daban el toque perfecto.

Carlos De Vil era perfecto, su hermoso rostro llenaba de calidez su pecho y aquel gestó tan evidente de ansiedad y pánico le hizo sonreír un poco, lucia tan adorable que daba ganas de besarle, pero Jay tuvo que suprimirlos, recordándose que esta vez lo haría bien, él era importante, Carlos era un tesoro que Jay se encargaría de adorar.

-Ya puedes abrirlos habibi – murmuro a centímetros de su oreja detrás de la espalda del más joven.

Cuando el pequeño villano abrió sus enormes ojos la sorpresa le invadió, se hallaba en una gran habitación cálidamente iluminada, velas flotaban a su alrededor, cortinas de seda de varios colores adornaban sus paredes, en medio de la enorme sala una pila de almohadas y almohadones seguramente suaves se amontonaban en un gran montón, a su alrededor junto a ellos se extendían pequeñas mesas llenas de tazones con fresca y deliciosa fruta, Carlos tenía la esperanza que fuera así, muchas de ellas irreconocibles para él, incluso dulces de todos los colores y esperaba sabores diferentes.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto maravillado por aquello.

-¿te gusta? – dijo a modo de respuesta, saliendo detrás de el para tomar su mano y guiarle hacia los cojines – estamos dentro de mi lámpara – termino con orgullo jalando al joven para que se sentara junto a el mientras tomaba un cuenco lleno de chocolate – sé que es tu favorito – ofreció sonriente tomando una pieza de entre sus dedos.

Carlos se dejó envolver entre la suavidad y comodidad de aquel lugar, tomando gustoso aquel dulce ente los dedos del mayor.

Jay era un genio, un ser de magia y aun que se sintió un poco intimidado, luego de su sorpresa inicial, no dejaría que aquello arruinara su plan, él se encargaría de tomar el corazón de ese engreído príncipe para aplastarlo entre sus manos.

Y si aquello podría suceder literalmente entonces sería una ganancia.

* * *

Aquella cita no había sido para nada lo que hubieras esperado, bueno para ser completamente sinceros nunca habías estado en una, pero si escuchaste los rumores, aquellos cuchicheos en las esquinas del colegio en la isla, sobre todo cuando solías esconderte de los gemelos Gastón para evitar ser molestado, murmullos de niñas que contaban entusiasmadas todas aquellas caricias y besos recibidos por sus "novios", por qué si bien sabias el amor era estúpido y en una prisión como lo era tu antiguo hogar era visto como una debilidad, por eso cuando aceptaste aquella ridícula cita y montaste esa motocicleta, ya que al parecer era el poseedor de una, que para nada era cool no importa lo bien que se veía ese presumido príncipe en ella o la forma en la que su chaqueta de cuero cubría sus musculosos brazos y… enfócate Carlos.

El punto es que al llegar al bosque y encontrarte completamente a solas con el esperabas que brincara sobre ti, santo dios incluso te habías preparado para cualquier asalto contra tu persona incluso después de aparecer dentro de aquella lámpara, para ti ese sería el lugar perfecto para ser violado por él, sin testigos y pruebas, no es como si esperabas que alguien te creyera en Auradon, por eso cuando esa cita fue tan romántica o eso imaginaste, recordabas aquellas historias de Aladdín sobre su princesa, aquellas que te gustaría compartir algún día con él, por lo que ahora, después de esa cita estabas completamente confundido.

-Es costumbre besar al chico que te deja frente a tu puerta – aquel príncipe que te daba una sonrisa radiante te saco de tus pensamientos para notar que ya estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-No en la primera cita amigo – de inmediato posaste tu mano en su pecho ya que él se había acercado, puede que aceptaras toda esa tontería de tener una cita por el bien de tu venganza pero besarlo estaba más allá de los límites, más allá del sexo, un beso era para ti sagrado.

-Entendido – Jay trato de no sonar desanimado pero aquella respuesta solo le hizo amarlo más fuerte, Carlos realmente no era como aquellas otras conquistas, esas chicas que se derretían ante sus palabras hermosas o aquellos chicos que solo se hacían los difíciles al principio, no Jay estaba seguro que Carlos era especial y si tenía que esperar mil años por besarle que así fuera entonces – deberíamos ir a dormir – acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta para entrar.

-Casi lo olvido debo ir con las chicas un rato – te excusaste listo para irte.

-¿Otra pijamada eh? – te sonrió – sabes que no está permitido… pero descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – guiño un ojo en tu dirección.

-Evie quiere que me pruebe el traje para la coronación – mentiste descaradamente, suerte para ti que ya era natural en ti – además debo ir por dude.

-Cierto… coronación de Ben – empezó a murmurar el príncipe por lo que te diste vuelta para dejarle cuando el volvía a llamarte - Carlos me gustaría que vinieras conmigo – soltó mirándote impaciente por tu respuesta.

-¿Contigo?

-Ben menciono que querían estar al frente… yo estaré ahí así que podrías venir conmigo y… - su voz se fue apagando mientras intentaba convencerte desviando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado.

-Creí que solo Ben y su novia estarían – le observaste confundido por su tartamudeo, aquel nerviosismo que mostro durante toda su cita.

-Toda la realeza estará cerca del frente y obviamente sus novias… así que… ¿quieres venir? – volvió a mirarte con esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio? – si tu voz no había demostrado incredulidad tu mirada dejo en claro que es debía ser una broma.

-Creí que era obvio, digo con la cita y la declaración de amor – Jay estaba muy nervioso, incluso más de lo que quería admitir una de sus manos se posó en su cuello sobándole totalmente avergonzado por sus palabras temiendo ser rechazado por ti y por un segundo te sentiste superior al ser tu quien causaba eso en él.

-No se esperaba algo más grande… como Ben cantando frente a la escuela – tal vez si estabas siendo un poco injusto pero hey no era solo por tu venganza, no aquella era la primera vez que un chico, no una persona te ponía realmente atención, alguien quería a Carlos de Vil y tu querías disfrutar cada segundo de eso.

-Si no se me da mucho el baile y eso – intento excusarse lo mejor que pudo.

-Eres un príncipe de Auradon – resaltaste aquello como si con eso automáticamente fuera necesario y vamos mentirías si no dijeras que te encantaría que alguien, incluso aquel príncipe cantara su amor por ti a los cuatro vientos.

-De Agrabah que esta a kilómetros de aquí… el baile no es obligatorio para nosotros – más tú solo te cruzaste de brazos mirándole no muy convencido – pero si quieres una canción tal ve podría…

-No déjalo – y ahí estaba supiste que lo tenías comiendo de la mano si aún cuando odiara bailar estaría dispuesto a hacer algo tan ridículo solo para ti, si tu madre te viera ahora estaría orgullosa.

-¿Entonces iras conmigo? – volvió a intentarlo con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-Como tu novio – querías dejar en claro que estaban en la misma página, que importaba si ese día destruirías su corazón, al menos el golpe sería peor si venía de su novio.

-Si como mi novio – aseguro con firmeza.

-No lo creo… no me gustaría dejar a Evie sola en el palco – recordaste entonces que debías estar con Evie no podías dejarla sola, ella te mataría o peor aún se llevaría a Dude de tu lado.

-Ella puede venir también – al parecer Jay no se daría por vencido, él pensaba llevarte como su novio, frente a todo jodido Auradon y nada lo iba a impedir.

-¿Eso es posible? – tenías que darle crédito a ese príncipe realmente estaba dispuesto a todo por ti y si tal vez sentiste algo de lastima por él.

-Descuida lo arreglare con Ben, el me debe un favor y no puede negarse… además abra muchas princesas una mas no hará daño – volvió a asegurarte ansiando una respuesta positiva de tu parte.

-Bien… iré contigo – la sonrisa de aquel chico se hizo enorme ante tu respuesta por lo que de inmediato se acercó a ti para besarte – no lo hagas – le empujaste nuevamente para evitar aquello, tu política de no besos no iba a flaquear con él.

-Disculpa – en su lugar tomo tus manos para depositar una suave beso en su dorso – es solo que no tienes idea de lo dichoso que me haces.

-Ajam – retiraste de inmediato tu mano evadiendo aquella mirada tan llena de amor que aquel chico te daba, aguantando las ganas de rodar los ojos y volviendo a sentir lastima por aquel príncipe tan patéticamente enamorado de ti.

Y te retiraste sin mirar atrás para llegar a la habitación de tus amigas, donde repasarían aquel plan para robar la varita y causar mal al mundo.

Y si llegaste totalmente en silencio mientras Mal planeaba, sentándote solo en una esquina recogiendo a Dude de los brazos de Evie perdido en tus pensamientos, te dijiste firmemente que tu corazón no latía con rapidez ante la sonrisa brillante de aquel árabe.

Te reafirmaste nuevamente que no querías besarlo y que solo sentías lastima por el al verlo destilar amor eterno por ti, que definitivamente no era culpa lo que golpeaba tu estomago cuando recordabas lo amable que fue en la cita, que no era anhelo lo que sentías cada que intentaba besarte y tú lo evitabas, porque para ti un beso era muy especial, porque tus pensamientos solo eran para Aladdín y tu boca solo se ajustaba a la de él y si ese príncipe esperaba tener algo de eso nunca lo permitirías.

Porque tú nunca caerías ante el hijo del enemigo del hombre de tu vida, porque tu corazón no brincaba de alegría ente aquellas palabras pronunciadas, porque el único ser que amabas estaba en una isla miserable a causa de su padre y te repetiste nuevamente que su cariño no era necesario.

Tenías una misión y no ibas a echarlo a perder por una tontería.

* * *

 **Notas: Si en el libro mencionan que Evie leía los libros de su madre a diario incluso los de magia aun cuando no se pudieran usar dentro de la isla.**

 **En la serie, por que hay una serie por si no lo sabían se llama descendants wicked world, Jay le consigue un celular nuevo a Carlos y este esta súper emocionado, además al parecer el habla perro, si Carlos habla perro… no estoy muy segura por que el episodio lo vi en inglés y no soy muy buena pero yay Jay actuaba como un perro por un hechizo de Mal y cuando se curó del hechizo correteo a carlos lol asadsdasdas.**

 **Jay definitivamente tendría una motocicleta una muy ridículamente cara solo para restregársela en la cara a Chad y solo para no quedarse atrás con Ben y su moto lol, por si les interesa es una MV-Augusta F4CC, a Jay le gustan las cosas caras y ridículas ya lo entenderán mas adelante.**

 **Habibi: Querido.**

 **Sé que parece que Carlos envía señales mixtas, pero recuerden Jay ya está enamorado de él es Carlos el que se va a caer en amor con él en esta historia.**

 **Y que les parecieron las bromas a Jay tarde un montón en pensar en ella u.u casi ni las cuento y pedí ayuda gracias a Kaoruminamoto y a angeldiabolico** **que siempre me han apoyado en esto los amo yey!.**

 **Alguien quiere saber cómo fue el primer beso de Carlos? Oh por Dios van a odiarme por esto, tal vez.**

 **No creen que no iba a incluir la canción de Cruella verdad, jajaja no es mi villana favorita de hecho la detesto después de lo mal que trato a Carlos en el libro… es la más maldita de todas, lo que me lleva a pensar qué clase de padres le ponen a su hija Cruella… tal vez sus padres estaba más locos que ella.**

 **Casi lo olvido hay una versión cantada por Selena Gomez les dejo el link por si no la conocían como yo.**

 **He estado viendo un montón de imágenes de Aladdín y no puedo evitar pensar en Jay cuando veo a una peque Jazmín y su tigre… tal vez lo dibuje yey!**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	8. Chapter 8:Error tras error

**Feliz año nuevo a todos chicos y chicas ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Error tras error.**

" _Did I mention, that I'm in love with you_ _  
And did I mention, there's nothing I can do_ _  
And did I happen to say, I dream of you everyday_ _  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay  
(HEY!)  
_ _If that's okay  
(HEY!)"_

Nuevamente aquella habitación era la sede para planear aquel majestuoso golpe, ese que destruiría el mundo que les había recibido con los brazos abiertos, bueno más o menos, pero ellos sabían que no podían fallar, un pequeño error podría arruinarlo todo y la ira de sus madres seria horrenda, además no es como si ellos realmente quisieran quedarse ahí, no había nada que les llamara, no había ninguna razón para que decidieran vivir sus vidas libres del mandato de sus madres, ellos tenían que obedecer, no había opción para ellos, no es como si realmente alguien en Auradon les quisiera ahí.

-Ok todos sabemos cómo es – la hija del hada madrina estaba inclinada sobre el mapa de aquel lugar - estaremos en el estrado bajo el jarrón de hechizos y entraremos desde aquí, yo voy a estar en el frente y ustedes estarán arriba en el palco… - empezó a dar indicaciones con voz firme, repasando por última vez aquel plan que les daría la varita.

-Casi lo olvido – interrumpió el más joven del grupo – estaré con Jay.

-Carlos – de inmediato Mal se giro bruscamente para reprenderle.

-El dijo que estaría al frente… Evie también puede estar ahí – se defendió mirándole con firmeza.

-Creí que solo Ben y su familia podrían – continúo confundida aquella chica mirando al pequeño.

-Dijo que cobraría un favor a Ben – Carlos explico encogiéndose de hombros, sin entender muy bien tampoco como aquel príncipe lo lograría – algo sobre no poder negarse – miro fijamente a la hija de Maléfica – será más fácil así – aseguro esperando ganar así su aprobación o tendría de declinar la oferta generosa del príncipe idiota.

-Bien – suspiro resignada la joven – ustedes estarán con Jay ¿Carlos? – le miro inquisidora mente esperando no más sorpresas en su preciado plan de ataque.

-Iré por la limosina para romper la barrera y volveré a la isla con la varita – índico mirándole con firmeza haciéndole entender que no habría nada más que les fuera a interrumpir en su venganza.

-Perfecto… Evie – asintió complacida, para luego dirigirse a la otra chica, a la que ahora miraba como una hermana.

-¿Sí? – ante la mención de su nombre de inmediato volteo, no que no estuviera poniendo atención pero parecía que ella no tenía mucho que hacer en ese plan.

-Usa esto y duerme al conductor, si lo rocías quedara inconsciente - Evie asintió suavemente sonriente de que al fin pudiera hacer algo útil, de que su madre estaría feliz por ser una de las que la sacarían de la isla, por ser la causante de la destrucción de aquel maravilloso mundo, ella miro a sus amigos, no sus hermanos que solo asintieron para continuar con aquella farsa.

Carlos se alejo de todo, pensativo, sintiéndose extraño por querer quedarse en ese lugar, después de todo, su madre sabría de Dude y entonces… decidió mejor no pensar en ello y tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos para recostarse en rato en una de las camas de las chicas, el no quería alejarse y verlo, no quería enfrentarlo aun.

-Mal ¿Quieres romper el hechizo de amor de Ben? – pregunto confundida la chica al notar que su amiga era la única que no se alejaba de la mesa, es mas se sentó a leer el libro buscando lo que parecía una poción para revertir los efectos de la ultima que hicieron.

-Si… bueno para después- Mal trato d parecer casual cuando lo decía, pero Evie estaba mas allá de su voz de indiferencia ella sabía que algo sucedía.

-¿Pero? – Evie insisto sentándose junto a la mesa, para que así Mal le revelara su secreto sin que Carlos escuchara.

-Estuve pensando, que cuando los villanos empiecen a invadir Auradon, destruyan la ciudad y saquen a todos de sus castillos, encarcelen a los líderes y destruyan todo lo que sea bueno y hermoso que Ben siga enamorado de mi seria un tanto… Cruel - Mal explico como si se trata de cualquier otra tontería, para sorpresa de Evie, ella lo hacía notar como si deshacer los conjuntos crueles fuera algo que un villano hiciera todos los días, ella mostraba compasión y su hermana, la hija de la reina malvada se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba con Mal, pero está bien, si su hermana quería fingir negarlo ella guardaría su secreto, Evie no le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Mal que se había enamorado de Ben.

Carlos escucho aquella conversación en silencio, recordando entonces el día en el que empezó su pequeña venganza, aquel en el que decidió que obligaría al príncipe a amarle aun cuando fuera el causante de la destrucción de su mundo.

Era una excelente idea, una venganza magnifica y realmente Mal tenía razón era demasiado cruel.

Pero el no tendría que preocuparse por eso, el no tendría que darle ninguna poción anti amor por que Jay no estaba hechizado, el joven príncipe estaba realmente enamorado de él y…

La verdad le hizo detener su tren de pensamiento, abrazo con más fuerza a su pequeño perro aquel que amaba tanto y que le seguía por propia voluntad, aquella criatura que realmente quería verle feliz al igual que Jay.

El chico no estaba obligado a quererle esa era su voluntad, Jay se había enamorado de él, del villano de la isla, del hijo de Cruella, del chico que quería destruirle.

Carlos sabia que aquello debía hacerle sentir felicidad pura, ese día destruiría el corazón del joven junto a Auradon, el día en que vería consumada su venganza, Aladdín estaría libre y podría tomar lo que ansiaba, vería de nuevo a Jazmín, el sería feliz.

Jafar pagaría por su crimen y Jay seria encarcelado para siempre gracias a la persona de que se enamoro y el… Carlos de Vil… él se encontraría solo nuevamente junto a su madre.

Carlos no pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

Un pequeño nudo en su garganta le hizo abrazar a su mascota reconsiderar todo, Maléfica conseguiría su varita el destruiría el corazón de Jay y todo habría terminado.

Cuando entro a su habitación, aquella que compartía con el joven príncipe y le vio dormir cómodamente en su cama, aquel dolor en su pecho regreso, se recostó en un intento de dormir pensando en todas las reacciones que tendría el al verse traicionado por el amor de su vida y se dijo a sí mismo, se repitió miles de veces que el rostro lleno de dolor en Jay era totalmente satisfactorio y si una voz le decía que aquello no era correcto decidió ignorarla por el bien del Plan.

* * *

Estaba sentado en su mesa favorita de todo el campus, bueno no era su favorita pero simplemente estaba en el lugar preciso, bajo la sombra de aquellos frondosos árboles y alejada de las demás mesas y no es que a Jay no le gustara ser el centro de atención pero había veces, momentos en los que necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí, como aquel día mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes escolares pero fracasando horriblemente, la razón Lonnie y su incesante insistencia para que bailara en aquel bochornoso número musical.

-Por décima vez Lonnie no voy a bailar en el día de la familia – sentencio con voz grave golpeando la mesa haciendo volar todos aquellos lápices.

-Bien – suspiro frustrada la chica mientras empezaba a jugar con su cabello – ¿me prestas tu teléfono? - continúo inocente la joven y Jay tuvo el presentimiento que no le dejaría tranquilo si no accedía, por lo que rodando los ojos le entrego el aparato y continúo con lo suyo – ¿supieron lo que paso con los chicos en la clase de bondad inicial? – comento causalmente jugueteando con el aparato electrónico.

-No entiendo cómo es que el hada madrina intenta enseñarles a ser buenos, algo podrido no se puede arreglar – Chad respondió ante aquel comentario y Jay casi había olvidado que él y su nueva flamante novia se encontraban en la mesa, la razón Lonnie de nuevo.

-Bueno Chad tu aprendiste a correr en el campo sin tropezar con tus propios pies y ellos sin duda son más inteligentes que tu así que cierra la boca – salió en su defensa el buen sultán ignorando la sonrisa de victoria de aquella chica que aun jugueteaba con su celular.

-¿Por qué los defiendes tanto? Te gusta una de ellas… tal vez la engreída de Evie – Oh Chad debería dejar de hablar y concentrarse en sus deberes que no se harían solos.

-¿Por que estas aquí Chad? no te agrado, no somos amigos y llegue primero a la mesa…solo vete – le lanzo una mirada de muerte que haría retroceder al joven si es que no estuviera atado ahí por una buena razón – y eso va para ti también Audrey – termino al ver la cara de indignación de la princesa.

-Solo estoy aquí por que Lonnie prometió ayudarme con mi tarea – respondió de mala gana mirando suplicante a la chica oriental que parecía ajena a aquella discusión.

-Y yo porque Chad es mi novio ahora y debemos pasar tiempo juntos aunque no me opondría a irnos.

-Así que ninguna de tus "novias" quiere hacerte la tarea más eh – se burló el sonriendo cuando el príncipe le miro mal y Audrey parecía molesta por el comentario.

-En fin parece ser que el hada madrina organizo una video llamada con sus madres en la isla y las cosas no salieron bien – la chica cuya cara paso en el teléfono los últimos minutos parecía decidida a entrar nuevamente a la conversación – no creo que tengan una buena relación con ellas.

-A quien le importa – bufo molesto el príncipe encantado – no es como si fuera importante.

-Si no quieres que rompa tu nariz tan fuerte que ni el hada madrina podrá arreglarlo será mejor que te calles – volvió a amenazar el chico cuya tarea quedo olvidada en pos de la conversación a la que era forzado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jay, tú y Ben defienden a eso chicos como si fueran la octava maravilla? – cuestiono indignada la princesa mientras arreglaba su rímel en un espejo.

-Si Jay – continuo la oriental dejando olvidado aquel teléfono - ¿te gusta Evie… o debería decir Carlos? – le sonrisa de la joven le hizo entender a Jay que no debió soltar su teléfono tan fácil, sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar nada y ya que tres pares de ojos le miraban acusadoramente esta continuo – Matt les vio salir el otro día en tu motocicleta al bosque… ¿en una cita tal vez?

-Bien… Carlos y yo salimos - afirmo sin duda alguna ante la mirada impresionada de aquellos dos jóvenes y la sonrisa segadora de la oriental.

-Diablos no – murmuro de mal humor el príncipe en la mesa quien de inmediato saco su billetera y le tendió un billete de 20 a la oriental que lo recibió gustosa.

-Hey apostaron en mi contra – el sultán miraba incrédulo aquel intercambio entre ambos jóvenes sin poder creérselo.

-Solo le doy una lección a Chad, el sugirió que intentarías ligarte a una de las chicas yo fui por Carlos… era obvio desde que le diste el teléfono y ese incidente en la cafetería – explico como si aquello fuera lo más normal – solo era cuestión de tiempo… ahora quiero detalles…

-Wow… realmente no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus "proezas" Jay – comento la princesa levantando sus manos y haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Porque, ¿tienes celos Audrey? – a Jay le encantaba molestar a Audrey sobre todo por que sabía que ella aun que lo negara fervientemente lo encontraba atractivo, por lo que le guiño el ojo solo para escuchar su grito indignado y jalar a su novio quien se mostraba recio a marcharse, más cuando Lonnie le aseguro que le ayudaría más tarde con los deberes ambos dejaron la mesa.

-¿Así que lo amas? – y el silencio fuer roto nuevamente por aquella chica para consternación de Jay.

-Solo salimos en una cita… yo no lo amo – comento como si nada.

-A ver le diste un teléfono, eh visto como le miras todo el tiempo, lo llevaste a una cita y llenaste su cuarto de rosas, tienes su foto como fondo en tu celular - le mostro de inmediato el aparato -y eso sin contar que tu galería está llena de fotografías de el… tienes que 16 fotos de el dormido… eso es un poco espeluznante por cierto - empezó a enumerar la chica.

-En primera ya explique lo del teléfono, solo lo lleve a mi lámpara – explicaba el joven cuando el grito de sorpresa de su amiga le confundió por un segundo – no sé cómo te enteraste de lo de las rosas y el las odio completamente y por ultimo tengo fotos de otras personas también, e incluso tu estuviste como fondo de pantalla, tengo como dos fotos de Chad y Audrey.

-Estuve las 2 semanas que insististe en convertirme en tu novia y la foto de Chad fue cuando el cayo en el campo y se rompió la nariz y tú la usas para burlarte de el en cuanto a Audrey fue de aquella vez que un chico tiro su batido en su vestido nuevo y tu juraste que debías inmortalizar el momento por que su rostro lo merecía – respondió la joven – y lo de las flores, Evie tomo una foto y la subió a la web toda la escuela lo sabe… pero lo que me inquieta es que lo llevaste a tu lámpara… dime a ¿cuantas chicas has llevado ahí? o mejor aún ¿cuantas personas han estado en ella?

Jay parecía querer decir algo más ante aquellas palabras finales se quedó en total silencio, era verdad, el nunca llevo a nadie a su lámpara ni siquiera su madre ha estado ahí, y aunque eso tal vez se debía a su pelea aquel lugar siempre fue sagrado para el, un santuario único donde el podría disfrutar de la soledad, donde se sentía seguro y lejos de todas aquellas presiones y él lo había compartido con aquel joven, con ese chico que luchaba por adentrarse cada vez más a su corazón.

Recuerda el día de las flores, el momento en el que Carlos entro por la habitación y miro con horror como estaba llena de ramos de rosas rojas, Jay sabe que el chico grito enojado lanzando todas aquellas flores por la ventana y aunque no tiene idea de que Evie había tomado uno de los arreglos para no desperdiciarlo y llevarlo a su cuarto con Mal, el hecho de que Carlos conservara la única rosa que le entrego al entrar al cuarto le hacía muy feliz. Y si tal vez el chico se quejó durante dos días seguidos sobre el olor de sus sabanas a tierra y humedad y para nada perfume de rosas aun cuando se cambiaron las sabanas, pero ver aquella flor sobre un pequeño florero a un lado de su cama le dijo que valió la pena.

-¿Jay? – aquel llamado le saco de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé ok – suspiro al fin admitiendo sus dudas – el me hace sentir esto… es diferente, al principio era intenso como la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo y hacer sus sueños realidad y bueno… era abrumador – intento explicarse aun confundido por sus pensamientos – pero ahora es más como… no se me hace sentir bien y aun quiero besarle – dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa en un ruido sordo – pero es diferente, solo quiero protegerle y verlo sonreír… quiero que sea feliz… solo quiero que este bien…

-Jay perdona mi expresión pero estas jodido – aquella chica al fin se dignó a regresarle su teléfono – estás enamorado y lo amas… un consejo no lo llenes de regalos costosos Jay o vas a arruinarlo – termino con seriedad empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Cómo un regalo podría arruinarlo? – aquel joven le miraba incrédulo, todas las chicas o chicos con los que solía salir amaban sus regalos.

-Recuerdas cuando me regalaste ese collar de diamantes luego de las dos semanas de perseguirme - bueno tal vez no a todos les gustaba sus costosos regalos -en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que ponerte un alto – la joven se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

-Rompiste mi nariz… con tu puño enfrente de media escuela Lonnie, y después me gritaste como una hora luego de aventarme dicho collar en la cara – aclaro el joven – además no es como si pudiera expresar lo que siento de otra forma – murmuro casi temiendo hablar.

-Trata – termino la chica para marcharse no sin antes tomar una última mirada de aquel sultán, de aquel chico que fue empujado tomar una responsabilidad tan grande sin estar preparado, el chico que ahora entendía estaba tan necesitado de amor como posiblemente ese chico de la isla.

Lonnie se alejó de la mesa dejando a un joven completamente vulnerable en aquel lugar lleno de dudas sobre sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo decidido a hacer las cosas mejor para cierto hijo de aquella villana.

* * *

Jay no quería ser parte de aquel vergonzoso número musical, su excusa era que cantar "Be Our Guest" en la recepción de aquel día no iba con un sultán.

Sin embargo luego de escuchar el desastroso final de aquella charla que su amado Carlos junto a sus amigas tuvieron vía web con sus madres y ser testigos de la mirada de decepción en el tierno rostro de su amor acepto si con eso lograba una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de todo recordaba lo mucho que sonreirá aquel pecoso cuando Ben canto a todo pulmón su amor por la hija de Maléfica.

Cuando noto que todo se alineaba para empezar a cantar Jay de inmediato e ignorando la sonrisa satisfecha de Lonnie, y como cambio de opinión a último minuto, afortunadamente supuso que el número no sería tan elaborado o eso sería un completo desastre, así que el Sultán se acercó a uno de los chicos que estaría a un costado de Doug arrebatando de un tirón la servilleta de este para luego mirarlo con desdén y odio puro haciendo encoger al chico y así apoderarse de su lugar, no es que se perdiera mucho, realmente qué clase de chico vestía de lila o cierto estamos en Auradon, pensó para sí justo antes de empezar el musical, bueno él no había dejado de vestir con cuero solo para encajar desde que llego, así que su chaqueta roja y negra servirían, al menos se había puesto una camisa con botones y todo.

El baile fue un completo desastre debido a que no estaba coordinado y obviamente no bailaba, no importa lo que dijeran cuando acompaño al otro príncipe en el campo de Tourney, Jay no bailaba y aquello quedo demostrado cuando sus pasos era totalmente erráticos y nada coordinados, afortunadamente para el Doug tampoco estaba muy coordinado que digamos eso y que toda la atención la robo Ben que con su sonrisa y personalidad acaparo todas las miradas.

Al terminar aquel numero Jay pudo notar como ese chico le miraba sonriente a lo lejos, de sus labios pequeñas gotas de chocolate le adornaban, el genio supo en aquel instante que todo valía la pena si así conseguía esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bonito baile – comento el chico en cuanto aquel príncipe se acercaba a su lado.

-¿Lo viste? – respondió sonriente después de correr todo el camino junto a los jóvenes de la isla – creí que estarías demasiado ocupado con la fuente de chocolate.

-Hey no me culpes esto esta delicioso – señalo volviendo a bañar otra fresa en el chocolate y morderla con deleite sin dejar de mirarle – deberías probarlas.

En aquel instante el joven casi se inclina a besar sus labios para probar el chocolate en ellos mas cuando se disponía a hacerlo el joven volvió a meter otra fresa a la fuente y se la ofreció, la sonrisa llena de felicidad cuando la mordiste te hizo emocionarte por lo que de inmediato saltaste a probar directamente de la fuente con tu lengua el chocolate, la dulce risa del chico pecoso te hizo sonreír, entonces escuchaste a Mal decir algo sobre Ben y giraste descubriste que ella ya estaba con sus padres.

De inmediato tomaste la mano de Carlos y de Evie para guiarles con tu madre, ante la mirada confusa de ambos jóvenes.

-Tranquilos les presentare a mi madre.

-¿La reina Jazmín? – pregunto con ansiedad el pequeño Carlos, consiguiendo solo una inclinación de cabeza por parte del más alto.

-Madre quiero presentarte a la princesa Evie – señalo a la chica de pelo azul quien se inclino en una reverencia con el pequeño perro en brazos – y Dude… el perro que suele andar por ahí – murmuro para finalizar.

-Princesa Evie – saludo la reina inclinando suavemente logrando que la sonrisa de esta se hiciera enorme ante el titulo utilizado y es que ella había sido informada de todos aquellos chicos.

-Y él es Carlos – continuo su hijo pronunciando su nombre con verdadero amor, mirándole con anhelo y si la reina no lo supiera ya se diría que su hijo estaba enamorado.

-Jay me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti Carlos – continúo la reina logrando que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus hermosas pecas.

-Les traeré algo de beber – murmuro sonriente el árabe dejando a sus amigos y su madre solos.

-Oh mira Doug me está llamando, les veré después – se excuso la chica – con su permiso majestad – despidiéndose Evie miro sonriente a Carlos mientras este le mandaba una mirada suplicante para que no le dejara con la reina, mas la chica solo negó y desapareció.

-Traidora – susurro para si el chico al verla partir.

-¿Perdón? – respondió la reina a tu susurro, ya que no te escucho del todo bien.

-No nada – trataste de parecer inocente.

-No bromean cuando dije que Jay hablaba mucho de ti – comento la mujer – el no era el mismo desde hace un tiempo y… - la reina parecía perderse en sus pensamientos - me alegro que te haya conocido le has cambiado Carlos – te sonrió y aquel momento querías odiarla por ser agradable contigo.

-Ben y los demás están empezando a Jugar Croquet ¿Quieren ir? – comento el recién llegado luego de entregarles unos pequeños vasos de cristal con lo que supusiste era ponche.

-Mmm si claro… aunque no sé qué sea eso – murmuro como repuesta el chico bebiendo de golpe su bebida afrutada – mejor voy por Dude – termino.

-Yo iré por el – le interrumpió el otro chico para salir corriendo en dirección a Evie quien aun sostenía al pequeño perro.

-Te dije que le has cambiado – la reina intento retomar su conversación – lo digo enserio, no lo había visto tan feliz a Jayden desde hace años.

-Yo no hago nada – trato de terminar aquella irritante conversación.

-Entonces gracias por no hacer nada – aquella reina le miraba fijamente a los ojos con verdadera honestidad – el dijo que eras un chico listo, me preocupa un poco el hecho de que no seas consciente de lo mucho que mi hijo te ama.

-Lo sabe – aquello le sorprendió no creyó que ella supiera y mucho menos mostrara tanta comprensión a que su hijo, el heredero a un trono tuviera sentimientos por un habitante de la isla, a un hombre, a un chico que no valí nada – ¿él le dijo? – tenía que preguntar por que aquello podría ser un error.

-No necesito hacerlo – siguió la mirada de la reina quien ahora veía como su hijo intentaba atrapar al perro que había escapado de sus brazos – solo hay que ver la forma en que te mira, como si fueras lo más valioso en el mundo para el – sus palabras le dejaron pensando - y tal vez lo eres…. Cuídale mucho por favor – volvió a mirarle con ternura, aquella mujer.

-Yo no… - intentaste disculparte mas fue interrumpido.

-El es todo lo que me queda – terminó la mujer para alejarse y dejarle justo cuando el chico traía a su mascota e brazos.

-¿Vamos? – pregunto tendiéndole la mano después de darle al cachorro.

Y mientas se alejaba del lugar, mientras caminaba hacia el campo de juego donde haría el ridículo al no saber como jugar aquello no pudo evitar notar como aquella reina le sonreía cálidamente.

Y la odio, detesto a aquella madre tan devota que le pedía proteger el corazón de ese chico, que sin más le aceptaba para ser parte de su familia, la odiaba por que aquella mujer tenía algo que él jamás podría poseer, aquella reina era dueña del corazón de Aladdin.

Su sonrisa entonces se hizo más grande, pronto le haría sufrir el miso dolor que él sentía ahora cuando destrozara el corazón de su preciado hijo entre sus manos.

Aquel juego empezó entonces carlós renuncio a él para jugar con su perro, Jay quien queriendo intentar recibía ayuda de Ben, Evie al parecer compartía consejos de belleza con aquella reina madre del futuro rey y Mal oh Mal ojala ella no hubiera estado ahí.

La reina Leah entro en pánico ante la hija de Maléfica, Ben intento tranquilizarla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué? Los criaron sus padres Ben – Chad parecía realmente incrédulo ante la reacción de su amigo por defender a esos chiquillos - ¿qué le enseña un villano a su hijo? Bondad, juego limpio – empezó a enumerar como si el estuviera libre de culpa - claro que no, le robaste a otra chica el novio- señalo a la joven que se ocultaba tras Ben, en un intento de demostrar que esos chicos no valían la pena.

-Hey, hey – al príncipe Ben no le agradaba para nada la forma en la que las cosas estaban girando, por lo que de in mediato procedió a defender a su novia de los insultos de Chad.

-Tu – entonces aprovechando que todos los niños villanos se habían acercado Chad comenzó a enumerar los errores de cada uno, empezando con el pequeño De Vil – no deberían dejarte tener a ese pobre animal… y a ti solo te importa el dinero y engañar – el hijo de cenicienta debió saber que se estaba pasando y que tenía que detenerse más aun cuando aquel chico se acercaba no muy contento a ellos.

-Espejito, espejito en mi mano, ¿quién es el mayor gusano? – ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando le insultaran, Evie de inmediato reacciono utilizando su espejo para convocarle y mostrárselo al engreído príncipe que se daba aires de superioridad, si había alguien que estuviera mal en su crianza ese sería el.

-¿Qué vamos? – y ese fue su primer error, bueno el primero fue meterse en la discusión, pero el que realmente le importo a Jay fue ese, donde reacciono empujando la mano de la chica que sostenía el espejo que mostraba su reflejo ante la petición de su dueña.

-Suficiente – aquel árabe reacciono con violencia tomando al joven príncipe por la camisa y sacudiéndole con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de golpearle en ese instante.

-Tu deberías acompañarles a la isla – soltó con veneno – asesino – y aquel fue su ultimo error. Chad debería estar agradecido que no hirió de gravedad a Carlos de lo contrario aquel golpe en la nariz seria muy poco en comparación de lo que le hubiera hecho.

Ben intento detener a Jay de seguir golpeado al pobre príncipe que ahora desde el suelo era auxiliado por Lonnei, Doug y Audrey. Con algo de esfuerzo y suerte logro sacarlo de encima del príncipe que lloriqueaba por su nariz ensangrentada, mientras murmullos asombrados se escuchaban, susurros maliciosos que alimentaban los rumores en base a ese Sultán.

Evie se detuvo a medio camino al notar como era defendida por aquel príncipe, ella iba a tomar su poción y rociar al cretino mas la sorpresa de que alguien realmente saltara a defenderlos aparte de Ben fue más grande, tomo entonces a Mal para salir corriendo seguido por Carlos y su perro, Jay no se quedo para observar su obra en aquel niño minado, en cuanto noto que aquellos chicos se alejaban del lugar corrió tras ellos no sin antes apreciar la cara de horror de su madre, ignorando completamente a Ben quien aun intentaba calmar las cosas.

No fue hasta más tarde que encontró los 3 chicos en una mesa del campus comiendo algo que Jay se acerco a ellos, pero el silencio era tan estremecedor que termina romperlo.

-Chad es un idiota – luego de varios minutos de sentarse sobre la mesa y mirar a Carlos comer sin ganas al fin decidió hablar.

-Estamos bien – respondió el pequeño de cabellos blancos mientras se atrevía a mirarle.

-Oigan chicos ¿cómo están todos? – y ahí estaba el buen amigo Ben intentando tranquilizar aquel frio ambiente que el ay no pudo romper – si escuchen olvídenlo sí, no fue nada enserio – miro a cada uno de los jóvenes en la mesa, mostrando su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora - olvídenlo, después de la coronación les prometo que estarán bien – Ben miro fijamente a Jay buscando ayuda pero el chico estaba más ocupado mirando a su niño jugar sin ganas con aquel alimento como para secundar a su amigo - debo irme – susurro a su novia - los veré luego…. Jay tu madre te está buscando –termino para besar a su novia en la frente y marcharse.

-Escucha Evie quiero hablarte sobre lo de hoy… - Doug se había acercado valientemente luego de observar la partida del príncipe, y Jay sintió un poco de esperanza para arreglar esa situación.

-¿Doug? – oh genial el idiota de Chad interrumpía nuevamente.

-Es culpa mía como lo siento – la voz de Evie sonaba realmente culpable, ella no tenía ninguna culpa ahí y sin embargo se estaba disculpando, ¿por qué?... ¿por nacer?, ¿por ser hija de una villana?

-Pero el incesante llamando de Chad pudo más que la valentía de aquel joven y de inmediato el cedió ante el capricho del príncipe presumido.

-No puedo lo siento… ok – y sin más el chico se alejo, sin notar como el corazón de aquella joven se rompía en pedazos, como la única esperanza de cariño que había conocido en ese lugar le daba la espalda, sentándose en la mesa frente a ellos, juntos a aquellos otros que les miraban como la peor de las escorias.

-¿Cuánto crees que ella aguante aquí?… Mal le atrae por ser la chica mala – y como si no fuera suficiente ahora Audrey y Jane se unían para molestar a la joven que nunca les había hecho nada, para destrozar aun más la confundida alma de la hija de Maléfica.

-Si, el jamás convertirá a una villana en reina – Aquella joven se inclino más para asegurarse que la chica le escuchara, para de inmediato soltar a reír, Jay pudo observar como aquellas hirientes palabras traspasaban el caparazón de la chica frente a él y miraba dolor en sus ojos y aquello fue suficiente.

-¡Jane! – le reprendo dejando caer sus manos con fuerza contra la madera de aquella mesa asustándola lo suficiente para que se alejara con rapidez, mirando en dirección a aquella mesa y lanzando una mirada de advertencia contra cualquier otra tonta idea de intimidación ante aquellos chicos - Ben tiene razón todo estará bien – repitió no sabiendo bien a quien les decías esas palabras se acerco entonces al chico que amaba y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad susurro lo más dulce que pudo – después de la coronación todo mejorara – sonrió al chico que apenas si le miraba para después besar su frente en un gesto confrontable y así salir a buscar a su madre mientras a su espalda escuchaba nuevamente aquel estadillo de risas.

-Postizos con rizos deshagan el hechizo – Justo antes de regresar para poner en su lugar a esos idiotas, escucho murmurar a Mal aquello que seguramente era un hechizo para revertir el cabello de Jane, sonrió entonces diciéndose que si aquel era el uso que le daba a su magia esa chica no era mala, ellos estarían bien entonces, ellos eran fuertes.

Realmente esperaba que todo mejorara, quería tronar los dedos y desaparecer todas las penas de su amado Carlos, mas tenía que ser paciente el día de la coronación luego de que su amigo se convirtiera en Rey le revelaría a Carlos que era un Sultán y entonces solo tal vez pudiera el aceptar aquella vida que le ofrecería y todo terminaría bien, el tendría el final feliz que se supone que debería como habitante de aquella tierra mágica, Jay debió saber mejor que las cosas nunca son fáciles no para alguien como él.

Que la coronación llegue lo antes posible tomemos esa varita y vámonos pronto de aquí – aquella chica asintió luego de aterrorizar a aquellos idiotas fastidiosos, mirando a sus hermanos, que solo asintieron sin ningún remordimiento, siendo cegados por aquel momento por el dolor en su corazón.

Y mientras caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones, mientras Carlos se aferraba a su fiel amigo canino negando el sentimiento de bienestar que le brindaba el príncipe Jay, mientras Evie enterraba el dolor en su corazón al ver el rechazo de aquel chico, Mal no pudo evitar pensar si acaso hacían lo correcto o solo le daba la razón a aquella reina que comenzó todo aquel percance al no invitar a su Madre al bautizo de un estúpido bebé.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien añadí la escena de la mesa en último momento siento que falto más interacción de Lonnie en la película y si van a ponerle novia a Jay en la próxima peli espero que sea Lonnie me gusta más que Audrey, me encanta cuando el padre de Mulan apuesta con su abuela, simplemente tenía que usarlo lol.**

 **Carlos más bien se enojó por que el cuarto estaba lleno de flores y estorbaban y además estaba en negación por su amor por Jay.**

 **Quien quiere que Jay llene de regalos costosos a Carlos? Yoooooo seeee mucho más adelante lo verán jojojoojo, quiero que mi pequeño rollo de canela se sienta amado y luego sufra muajajaj muajajajaja, lo se soy una maldita perra sin corazón.**

 **Tuve que cambiar el día de la coronación, por lo que en lugar de ser al día siguiente del día de padres como Mal menciona, la puse un día después, ya verán por qué, además al inicio de la película el rey Adam asegura que falta un mes para la coronación de Ben y bueno tal vez no los trajo enseguida pero la película da el aspecto de que solo fueron unos cuantos días entre su llegada y la coronación yo al menos me imagino que fueron unas semanas, digo para que cambiaran de opinión tan de repente a menos que eso aprueba lo que digo, los pobres niños estaban tan hambrientos de amor y atención que ante la menor pisca cambiaron de bando.**

 **Recuerden que Jay sigue vistiendo como en la película, la única diferencia seria que estas ropas son mucho más finas y limpias, pero sigue teniendo el mismo estilo, el cual su madre aun no entiende, es un incomprendido u.u.**

 **No se ustedes pero la verdad no me pareció bien que Doug no defendiera a Evie contra Chad y eso que lo hizo contra un profesor, así que esta pareja no me gusta para nada.**

 **La canción es Did I mention – Descendants por la forma en la que ambos chicos actúan por sus enamoramientos.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	9. Capítulo 9: Lo que debería ser

**Notas: sé que debí actualizar ayer pero me faltaba terminar el capítulo pero anoche me desvele y zaz aquí esta, ahora actualizare los viernes por que si será cada 8 a menos que algo más pase y tenga que cambiar de día ya saben.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Lo que debería ser.**

" _Look at me_

 _You may think you see who I really am_

 _But you'll never know me_

 _Every day_

 _It's as if I play a part_

 _Now I see_

 _If I wear a mask_

 _I can fool the world_

 _But I cannot fool my heart"_

Así que el día de la familia no había resultado como esperaban ninguno de ellos, por un lado Ben seguía ansioso por que al parecer nadie quería aceptar a los pequeños villanos y Jay molesto por que todo en el reino de Auradon fueran unos idiotas, y por el otro nuestros queridos chicos ellos… bueno ellos solo querían terminar con el plan tomar la varita y salir de ahí… bueno más o menos.

Ok a quien engañamos todos ellos tenían ciertas dudas sobre traicionar a Ben y llevarse la varita.

¿Realmente iban a echar a perder su oportunidad de una nueva vida por los deseos de venganza de sus madres?

La respuesta debía ser sencilla y sin embargo no lo era para ellos.

Un día mas, un jodido día mas y todo aquello terminaría Carlos pensó para sí, sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño perro en sus brazos, toda la estúpida mañana tuvo que soportar las miradas cargadas de odio y desconfianza de aquellos otros estudiantes y aun que deberían estar acostumbrados a este punto, la verdad es que el prefería ser ignorado, entonces Jay le acorralo en su casillero luego de una de sus clases para pedirle otra cita.

¿Enserio que pasaba con ese estúpido príncipe y su fascinación por él?

Carlos realmente se quería negar el no estaba de humor para una maldita cita con nadie, sin embargo mientras el muy idiota del príncipe sonreía y el recitaba la tabla periódica para tranquilizarse acepto.

Así que ahora estaba ahí esperando en su habitación cambiado, esta vez no iba a pedir ayuda de Evie, una vez había sido suficiente muchas gracias con un perro que llevaba el mismo color en su suéter, porque esta vez quería incomodar lo más posible al príncipe empezando a cansarse de aquella farsa y sintiendo mucho pero mucho odio por el mundo en general.

Sus pensamientos fueron de inmediato interrumpidos por el zumbar de un celular, aquel aparato que el idiota del príncipe le había dado y justo después de aceptar ser su novio parecía zumbar más que nunca con mensajes ridículos, enserio quería comprarle con regalos o algo, de mala gana lo contesto solo para descubrir que era Jay el causante de su naciente dolor de cabeza.

"ven a la entrada de la escuela- Jay"

Por lucifer el muy cretino todavía le obligaba a bajar a buscarle, que paso con eso de ir a recogerle a la habitación, bueno así que caminando lo más lento posible esperando hacerlo esperar por lo menos se dirigió al lugar, pero en la entrada no pudo divisar a Jay por ningún lado ni su jodida motocicleta, confundido miro a ambos lado en busca del susodicho abrazando a su pequeño perro.

-¿Esperas a alguien habibi? – pronunció una familiar voz detrás de el haciéndole saltar un poco.

-Solo a un príncipe – girándose para observar al chico que sonreirá con gusto de mirarle, en su mano una simple rosa fue extendida para él, Jay había aprendido de su error anterior y no volvería a llenarle de rosas o corría el riesgo de ser golpeado con ellas, tal vez, definitivamente- pero parece que no va a venir.

-Tal vez pueda ser yo ese príncipe – levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla sin dejar de verle a los ojos con dulzura pura.

-Claro porque no – de inmediato desvió la mirada incomodó por la atmosfera que se formaba mientras arrebataba la rosa y le brindaba toda su atención ignorando al príncipe frente a el – ¿nos vamos?

-Por aquí – murmuro el príncipe guiándole al colocar una mano en su espalda baja y empujarle en dirección a un vehículo que no había notado antes.

-Tienes un Lamborghini - el pequeño observaba con ojos fascinado el vehículo frente a el - ¿Qué paso con la motocicleta?

-La última vez comentaste lo poco segura que era, así que la envié de vuelta a casa y mande por este – indicó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Así que tienes un Lamborghini y una motocicleta – comento casualmente como si aquello no fuera totalmente increíble entrando en el auto.

-Tengo mucho más que eso – aquel príncipe le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche para luego darle la vuelta y entrar en el lado del conductor.

-¿Que? – Carlos miro confundido al príncipe que se abrochaba su cinturón y le indicaba hacer lo mismo.

-Algunos coleccionan estampillas o sellos – lo miro sonriente colocando ambas manos en el dorado volante que parecía hecho de oro puro ( y Carlos realmente pensaba que eso podía ser posible al notar por la actitud del príncipe presumido) y encendiendo el auto que ronroneo bajo su toque – yo autos.

-Tienes una colección de autos – le miraba incrédulo – si normal - murmuro observando ansioso el auto en su interior notando como aquel dorado se extendía por todo el tablero, resistiendo el impulso de tocarlo, de asegurarse que aquello no fuera oro solido.

-¿Te gusta? – la mirada de aquel joven era casi suplicante, como si la respuesta de Carlos fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Está bien pero yo te hacía más de Ferraris… pero este está bien – trato de restarle importancia al asunto aun cuando realmente no podía acabar de creerse que ese príncipe pudiera gastar tanto en un simple hobby, aquello era indígnate ellos en la isla tenían que pelear por la comida en mal estado y esos ricachones príncipes coleccionaban autos como si fueran estampillas y eso de alguna forma le hizo enojar más.

-Te regalare un Ferrari, elije el color y palabra que no saldrá de mi colección – Jay realmente quiera hacer sentir al muchacho amado, sabía que en la isla no tenían lujos y de alguna forma quería darle algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Si bueno me gusta más el Chevrolet impala… del 67 más que nada – reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos ante las palabras de aquel príncipe y sonar lo más causal que pudo.

-Te gustan los clásicos eh.

-Lo clásico me vuelve loco – sonrió recordando cuando fue la vez que vio un auto en una fotografía mas bien, pues en su deseo de aprender había tomado un libro de autos clásicos del botadero, solo para pasar durante horas admirando aquellas maravillosas máquinas en su "habitación" cuando su madre estaba de buen humor para dejarle en paz.

-Lo tomare en cuenta… o casi lo olvido – sostuvo el volante con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba entre los asientos – tengo algo para ti no es un impala pero – encontrando aquella caja la saco frete a el - ábrela.

-¿Una computadora? – abrió la caja mirando confundido en su interior – ya tengo una – regreso la mirada al príncipe que lanzaba miraditas en su dirección mientras conducía con sumo cuidado para no causar más molestias por su imprudencia al joven.

-Si mira la computadora que has estado usando es mía en realidad, no había dicho nada porque parecías realmente necesitarla, haciendo las tareas y reportes, así que me compre otra y lo deje pasar, pero recordé que la he dejado caer varias veces y el otro día note como te frutabas frente a la pantalla por que esta se congelo, no tengo idea si eso sea normal o no pero decidí comparte algo nuevo, es la más reciente del mercado y yo solo… pensé en ti ok – el chico se miraba nervioso por su reacción decidido a mirar fijamente el camino durante su explicación.

-Si está bien – Carlos respondió frívolamente cerrando la caja y empujado la caja a sus pies donde no hiciera estorbo con desdén sin mostrar realmente agradecimiento, de reojo el observo como el chico suspiraba al notar su reacción, aquello parecía ser un desastre.

Y el silencio se prolongo hasta el restaurante francés, donde no pudo ser peor sentado en aquella pequeña mesa rodeado de tanto lujo, Carlos no estaba seguro si Dude podía estar dentro y sobre todo sentado en una pequeña silla y comiendo directamente en un fino plato de cerámica, sin embargo Jay había afirmado que no había problema.

"puedo comprar todo el lugar solo para que Dude coma en la mesa"

Fue su solución cuando cuestiono el hecho de que su perro tal vez no podría entrar, afortunadamente eso no había sido necesario el propietario en persona les estaba atendiendo con una sonrisa para el asombro del pequeño de Vil, sin embargo eso no aligero la tensión en aquella mesa.

-¿Entonces te agrada el lugar? – sonrió aquel vanidoso príncipe sosteniendo su copa que era llenada por aquel hombre.

-Estoy seguro que no dejan entrar perros –comento casual sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor por aquella ostentosa decoración y notando como su copa se llenaba de agua.

-Ya te lo dije, soy un hombre poderoso habibi – se inclinó suavemente sosteniendo su copa para beber de ella con elegancia - si pido una hamburguesa me la traerán en un instante.

-Preferiría ir por esa hamburguesa a comer aquí- murmuro incomodo retorciendo la servilleta en su regazo, aquella que fue colocada ahí por el hombre que parecía vigilarles como un halcón.

Jay miro a su pequeño acompañante incomodó entre tantos lujos del lugar, su intento por complacerle y bañarle de regalos no estaba funcionando, sorpresa Lonnie tenía razón, por lo que de inmediato dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa se levantó de su lugar hasta llegar al chico, le tomo de la mano y salió de ahí con todo y perro gritando algunas palabras al dueño quien les despedía disculpándose como si este fuera el causante de su partida.

Un par de horas más tarde aquel vehículo se detenía en un pequeño mirador a las afueras de la ciudad donde podían admirar la ciudad entera.

Ambos chicos sentados en el capó del auto comían hamburguesas en total silencio, aquellas que compraron en el autoservicio de una cadena local de comida rápida, para gusto del menor.

-Me gusta venir aquí a veces, es tranquilo y la vista es buena – hablo luego de varios minutos de silencio el príncipe, mientras mordía su hamburguesa y le miraba de reojo.

-Si lo es – respondió fríamente el chico dando un bocado de su comida a su fiel amigo peludo que se sostenía en su regazo en un intento de ignorar al hombre a su lado.

-¿Cómo es la isla? – Jay no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el realmente quería animar a Carlos luego del desastroso día de ayer y bueno realmente quería saber.

-Fría, mal oliente, tétrica… - el chico enlisto aquellas virtudes mientras tomaba otro tozo de su hamburguesa para si - tu sabes una prisión – termino sarcásticamente mirando mal al chico por su estúpida pregunta.

-Lo siento – aquel árabe aparto la mirada al darse cuenta de su error.

-No es tu culpa – algo en aquella mirada del príncipe le hizo darse cuenta a Carlos que estaba siendo un completo imbécil y bueno no era realmente su culpa.

-Mi padre ayudo a crearla cuando formo la alianza con el rey Adam… así que lo siento – Carlos de inmediato se sorprendió ante aquello, genial otra cosa más porque odiar al estúpido príncipe y su jodido padre.

-¿Cómo es Agrabah? – se animó a preguntar luego de varios minutos de silencio, claro que el sabia, Aladdín solía contarle sobre ella todas aquellas noches que pasaba en su casa, todos aquellos días en los que simplemente quería fingir que no tenía que regresar a casa con su madre, pero esta vez Carlos quería saber de ella desde otra perspectiva, saber si era tan maravillosa como él se la imagino.

-Tu sabes caliente, seca… arenosa – Carlos le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad ante sus palabras, dejándole claro que quería muchos más detalles que esos – al amanecer - suspiro el príncipe derrotado ante aquella mirada - cuando los rayos del sol tocan las dunas del desierto parece como si todo estuviera hecho de oro puro un inmerso mar de oro líquido – relato el mientras su mirada regresaba a aquella vista de la ciudad en un intento de recordar y visualizar aquel paisaje- y en la noche cuando es la luna quien ilumina cada grano de arena estos brillan como miles de diamantes y eso junto al estrellado cielo nocturno es la segunda cosa más hermosa que eh visto- Carlos jamás había escuchado a Aladdin hablar así de la ciudad, de aquel reino de donde provenía y escucharlo hablar así con aquellas bellas palabras le hizo sentir un inmenso deseo de conocerla de ver aquel lugar con sus propios ojos, nunca había deseado tanto ir a un lugar tanto antes de que Jay le hablara de aquel desierto y puede que eso le asuntara un poco por que dentro de él sabía que no solo era por el lugar, si no por él, por el chico que estaba engañando.

-¿Qué puede ser más hermoso que eso? – pregunto curioso el chico regresando su mirada por un instante al pequeño perro que lamia sus dedos grasosos y salados por las papas fritas.

-Tu – murmuro el chico ganando su atención nuevamente -Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus hermosas pecas que te transforman en un bello ángel – el rostro de aquel chico se acercó nuevamente al de él, un pulgar acariciaba entonces su mejilla ahí donde sus pecas salpicaban su rostro en un movimiento hipnótico - eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en la vida habibi – susurro acercándose más a sus labios en un intento de besarle pero Carlos desvió la mirada de inmediato rompiendo con aquella atmósfera.

Carlos casi se deja llevar por aquellas dulces palabras, envolver por la atmosfera, el casi cae en el juego del príncipe y le besa, por lo que se reprendió mentalmente, volvió a recordar la razón de su estadía en Auradon, la razón por la que acepto salir con Jay, lo que este y su padre hicieron por Aladdín. Guardaron silencio después de eso mas cuando la conversación volvió a empezar todo empeoro.

-Sé que no es mi asunto pero necesito saber ¿quién fue? – Jay no pudo resistir la necesidad de saber aquello, no después de observar las reacciones tan reservadas del chico confundiéndolas completamente - ¿Quién se atrevió a dañarte? – le miro preocupado.

-Tienes razón no es de tu incumbencia – respondió inmediatamente el sosteniendo a su perro con más fuerza, girándose unos centímetros en un intento de darle la espalda.

-Fue alguien de la escuela… ¿Chad? – empezó a indagar realmente preocupado porque alguien estuviera intimidándole, ninguna de sus heridas lucían frescas pero esos moretones podían tardar días en curarse - O el equipo de Tourney… porque si fue así voy a matarles…

-Dije que no importa – bufo molesto el chico sintiendo totalmente incomodo ante la reacción del joven que parecía realmente enojado y preocupado por aquello, por lo que se bajó del capó intentando alejarse de él.

-A mí me importa, tu eres importante para mí – Jay le siguió de inmediato tomándole del brazo y girándole para hacerle frente cuando el chico seguía ignorándole - no lo entiendes… ai Ghali – susurro lo último confundiendo un poco al chico al no saber realmente a que se refería, Carlos no conocía el significado de aquella palabra pero la mirada del príncipe, la ternura con la que la dijo le hizo sentir un calor en su interior que le confundía cada vez más.

-Mi madre…- confeso al fin, puede que no todas las lesiones fueran de ella, pero si había alguien responsable por que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, que su piel mostrara un marmoleado de color esa seria Cruella de Vil - ella se molestaba con facilidad – continuo explicando negándose a mirar a los ojos de aquel que le miraba con amor hace no más de diez minutos, evitando su mirada de seguramente asco al escuchar cómo era tan innecesario que su propia madre se lo hacia saber.

-Mi madre no deseaba que yo naciera…- pero Jay no le soltó, el no mostro asco o repulsión, el confeso otro secreto a él, al chico que estaba jodido hasta el interior - prefería morir a dejarme existir - Carlos levanto la vista observando como la mirada de aquel príncipe dudo por un momento ante sus palabras, reconociendo el dolor en ellas - mi padre el bueno tenía una extraña manera de demostrar su interés en mi… de enseñarme a ser como el – susurro aquello ultimo con temor aflojando el agarre sobre el chico que le miraba cada vez más confundido.

-¿Y eres como él? – Carlos no sabe por qué aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Tal vez quería una razón para continuar, para seguir convencido en destruir a ese chico que parecía tan roto como él.

-No lo sé… tal vez – el desvió su mirada ante su respuesta, soltando completamente al chico, dándole una oportunidad de alejarse – pero debes entender que uno es quien elije ser, no tu madre… solo tu… - hablo nuevamente con nuevas fuerzas, con voz firme y mirándole directamente a los ojos asegurándose que entendiera aquel mensaje.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo tú vives en Auradon – respondió el sin emoción, una declaración de lo diferente que eran las situaciones, una llamada de auxilio silenciosa por lo que era obligado a hacer.

-Y ahora lo haces tú, Carlos… - volvió a tomar su mano esta vez con más suavidad entre las suyas- no dejare que ella llegue a ti… nada te hará daño otra vez… - le miró fijamente dando su palabra para depositar aquel beso entre sus dedos en una promesa que tal vez no pudiera cumplir del todo - te lo prometo.

Carlos desvió la mirada rompiendo con aquel momento tan íntimo entre ellos retirando su mano y acariciando a su perro en un intento de tranquilizarse, sintiendo como miles de sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, cuando él se estremeció de frio un fuerte brazo le rodeo los hombros atrayéndole más a aquel firme pecho, el no pudo evitar descansar su cabeza en aquel hombro así como tampoco aspirar aquel aroma tan delicioso y extrañamente confortable, aquello solo hizo regresar sus dudas, eliminar todo el odio y rencor a aquellos ciudadanos.

Carlos no estaba seguro de poder seguir con su misión.

* * *

Ben se quedó ahí parado escuchando los susurros, sintiendo como todo le miraban con desaprobación, como su voluntad flaqueaba ante las palabras de su padre.

"todo era su culpa"

Y aun que intentaba convencer a los chicos de la isla que todo estaría mejor luego de su coronación la verdad era que el que necesitaba convencerse de aquello era el mismo, quería un motivo para asegurarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Así que un día antes de ser Rey el momento previo en que se convertiría en la autoridad Ben se preguntaba si sería buena idea haber traído a aquellos niños, creer que podría ayudar a los hijos de los seres más crueles del reino.

-Ben no te eh visto en toda la mañana y ahora estas demasiado callado ¿qué pasa? – cuestiono aquel chico luego de haber entrado a su habitación paseándose para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama como si fuera dueño del lugar, costumbre de haber compartido la habitación con aquel príncipe.

-No sé si lo has notado pero tenemos este informe y… - Ben ignoro completamente a Jay cuando este se paseaba por la habitación tomando libros y moviendo cosas del lugar para dejarlas en otro lado, él también se había acostumbrado a la extraña curiosidad del sultán.

-Y tenemos 3 días para entregarlo, sin contar que mañana será tu coronación y viernes por lo que no hay clases y tenemos todo el fin de semana… - Jay soltó el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos, el cual solo ojeaba mientras intentaba buscar la manera de hablar con Ben ya que este parecía demasiado distraído desde esa mañana y bueno aún que él tenía planes para esa tarde no iba a dejar a su buen amigo en esa condición- ¿Qué pasa? – se sentó de inmediato en el borde de la cama para mirarle seriamente.

-¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? – y al fin aquel chico rubio se giraba del escritorio donde su portátil encendido parpadeaba en una hoja completamente en blanco donde dicho informe debería escribirse, Ben solo estaba intentando verse ocupado.

-Porque por lo regular yo soy el sombrío chico preocupado por problemas de Agrabah que sufre en silencio y tú eres el alegre príncipe que me está fastidiando para relajarme un poco y ver el lado positivo de todo – explico cruzándose de brazos y dándole aquella mirada donde levantaba su ceja y le miraba fijamente en una completa declaración de "no te dejare hasta que confieses".

-Te la vives sonriendo a todo el mundo – Ben frunció la nariz en desconcierto al escucharle, puede que tuviera razón pero Jay por lo regular estaba siempre tan sonriente con todas esas chicas que bueno solo estaba sombrío en la habitación luego de escuchar noticias de su reino.

-Esas son las apariencias y lo sabes… - Jay levanto una mano espantando en el aire para restarle importancia para después levantarse y quedar frente al chico - ya dime.

-No pasa nada – el joven en la silla trato de girarse para dar por terminada aquella conversación cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y levantaron de su lugar.

-Anda dilo – Jay le había tomado del cuello aplicándole una llave y jalándole hasta la cama donde le dejo caer – no te soltare hasta que lo hagas – continuo empujando sus piernas entre las del príncipe para someterlo sobre esta.

-Jay no espera – Ben intento defenderse, zafarse de aquel agarre pero aquel Sultán siempre fue mucho más fuerte y brusco que el por lo que se dio provecido debajo de aquel cuerpo - bien te lo diré… ¿crees que estoy en un error? – levanto su mirada para enfrentar la del joven que le sometía, aquella llena de dudas.

-No eh empezado mi informe pero yo creo que... – empezó a soltarle poco a poco para levantarse de encima del príncipe.

-Sabes de lo que hablo – Ben se levantó de la cama quedando sentado junto a Jay - traer a los chicos de la isla – murmuro suavemente dejando caer la mirada a sus manos mientras estas se abrían y cerraban en nerviosismo - tal vez todos tienen razón si mi padre no ha hecho nada por ellos tal vez yo no debería ...

-No – Jay dejo caer una de sus manos sobre aquellas que se abrían y cerraban llamando la atención del joven que levanto la mirada- escúchame bien Ben lo que has hecho no es fácil – le miró fijamente lleno de seriedad acercándose lo suficiente para hacerle entender el punto de aquella declaración - pero tienes razón en cuanto a condenar chicos inocentes por crímenes de sus padres, familias enteras solo por el mal de uno solo… eso no está bien.

-Nadie parece verlo así – Aquel joven desvió la mirada derrotado, cansado de ser aquel que siempre fuera atacado por cualquier cosa en el reino, el chico que aún se sentía inseguro por el peso de aquella enorme corona.

-Estoy revisando todas las condenas de mi padre – Jay soltó sus manos sentándose mucho más cerca del joven, chocando sus rodillas juntas en un intento de consuelo - a toda la gente que envió a la isla, todos aquellos que podrían ser inocentes o al menos no merecer estar ahí, mi madre y los concejeros ayudan… no lo entiendes quiero ser mejor que mi padre un mejor gobernante y reparar sus errores.

-¿Por qué ahora? Y no antes cuando tomaste la corona – aquel príncipe cuestiono volvió la vista al su amigo que ahora se veía completamente vulnerable al recordar a su padre, la sombra que le perseguía.

-Porque todos tenían razón y solo era un chico engreído con poder, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas – suspiro derrotado.

-Es por Carlos verdad – y aquello no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación, aquella que quedo confirmada al ver como el rostro del árabe se iluminaba ante ese nombre.

-Si alguien como él pudo crecer en ese lugar estoy seguro que debe haber más gente buena… - Jay levanto la mirada nuevamente, pero esta vez no le miro, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación perdiéndose en la nada con una sonrisa en el rostro- inocente.

-Y decías que no serias un buen gobernante - Ben sonrió, ganando fuerza ante aquellas palabras, palmeando la rodilla de aquel chico que simplemente sonrió aún más ante su aceptación.

-Estoy aprendiendo de ti – Jay choco su hombro con el del príncipe empujándole un poco en un gesto agradable para liberar aquella tensión que poco a poco empezaba a disiparse.

-Aun no soy rey – empujo de vuelta el rubio, dando gracias a su padre por empujarle a aquella amistad.

-Eso no impide que no seas alguien a quien seguir – Jay le miraba ahora total y completamente honesto.

-Puedes decir eso otra vez, necesito pruebas de esto- y aquella tensión se rompió cuando el príncipe saco su teléfono e intento hacer una grabación ante la mirada incierta de Jay, aquella que se fue transformando poco a poco – sabes que Carlos tiene 14 verdad… no hagas nada que pueda hacer que te arresten – Si lo anterior no había destruido el ánimo eso definitivamente lo hizo.

-Hey creí que era tu mejor amigo y vas a arrestarme – Jay realmente parecía indignado ante las palabras del príncipe.

-La ley es la ley – sentencio Ben con gran seriedad y completamente erguido en su espalda para aparecer mucho más firme – tu inmunidad diplomática no funcionara ante la violación estatutaria.

-Eres un – Y aunque Jay supo que aquello era una broma no perdió esa oportunidad para volver a embestir contra el príncipe y someterlo nuevamente debajo de el en la cama revolviendo su cabello, sus piernas volvieron a enredarse juntas, sus cuerpos pegados casi hasta fundirse en uno solo y sacando su lengua lamio una franja sobre su mejilla mientras el otro chico se retorcía y gritaba ante la sensación húmeda y babosa odiándolo completamente, llenado aquella habitación con gritos y forcejeos.

-Uggg…. Chicos – La puerta se abrió de pronto en un fuerte golpe para que aquella chica caminara dentro, Lonnie se quedó confundida al mirar aquellos jóvenes retorciéndose sobre la cama, o al menos lo estuvo durante aproximadamente los primeros 5 segundos – no quisiera interrumpir su momento tan íntimo pero Ben el hada madrina te necesita – termino como si nada, ya acostumbrada a aquellas escenas a las que se vio orillada sobre todo cuando ambos jóvenes compartían habitación.

Jay aflojo su agarre levantando la cabeza en cuanto escucho la puerta abierta y soltado un poco al príncipe ante las palabras de Lonnie sonriéndole inocentemente, como si no tuviera a Ben sometido debajo de él, el príncipe se limitó a tomar esa oportunidad y empujar con fuerza el cuerpo encima suyo y logrando zafarse, ambos chicos miraron a la joven que solo negaba con la cabeza y tras verla partir empezaron a reír.

Minutos más tardes y luego de arreglar su cabello porque "enserio Jay porque destrozas mi cabello", Ben camino en dirección al hada madrina donde afinarían los detalles de aquella coronación, pero aquel príncipe ya no tenía duda alguna, tal vez su decisión no fue la más fácil y tendría muchos tropiezos en su intento de reintegrar a los chicos a su mundo pero si alguien como Jay le apoyaba, si el hijo del hombre que se había convertido en un tirado trataba de arreglar los errores de su padre porque alguien como él no podría hacerlo.

* * *

Evie cepillaba su cabello suavemente sentada en su cama mientras su mirada de se perdía en el espacio, mirando hacia la nada, por su mente miles de pensamientos la confundían aquellos que le decían que debía parar esa locura, que destruir ese mundo no era bueno y que hacerle daño Doug no se sentiría bien no importa lo mucho que este la decepciono, ella simplemente quería hacer lo que Aladdín le dijo, ser ella, buscar su propio vida dejar de ser lo que su madre deseaba y ser libre, pero Mal, ella estaba realmente obsesionada por ganar la aprobación de Maléfica que entregaría al chico del que se había enamorado en bandeja de plata solo para su madre.

Y eso la hizo enojar, le frustro el hecho de que ella realmente no quería dañar a nadie, que todos sus instintos iban en contra de lo que su madre le había inculcado, que ella estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda a su madre y por dios a Aladdín si con eso ella era libre, en su enojo ella aventó su cepillo llamando la atención del hada.

-¿Qué diablos Evie? – murmuro molesto la joven que se sobresalto por el golpe del objeto.

-Esto no está bien – murmuraba entre dientes la chica

-¿Qué? – la hija de maléfica regreso su atención a su libro de hechizos.

-Destruir Auradon… Mal tal vez no deberíamos. – le miro consternada – Doug no se merece

-Ya basta… primero Carlos y ahora tu… somos villanos, estamos mal y esto es lo que vamos a hacer robar la maldita varita y desatar el caos… ahora ¿donde esta Carlos? – murmuro levantándose molesta.

-No sé – la peli azul se giro molesta desde su lugar en la cama – con Jay, el si pasa tiempo con su novio.

-Su falso novio... todo esto es falso y lo sabes Jay y Carlos… Ben y yo… - enumero molesta paseándose por la habitación.

-pero Doug…

-El ni siquiera es importante para el plan así que olvídalo – exploto la chica mirándole con ira con aquel característica fuego verde en sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Carlos tomo ese momento para entrar por la puerta y tomar para si la atención.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? – Mal se cruzó de brazos al interrogarle.

-En una cita con Jay – hablo con indiferencia mientras Evie soltaba un chillido de emoción.

-No estamos aquí para divertirnos – siguió mirándole amenazantemente pero el joven evito mirarle y solo se acerco a su otra amiga a la cama.

-Aun necesito que me lleve a la coronación, y lo sabes – comento casualmente acariciando a su perro mientras Evie tomaba la rosa de sus manos y le miraba emocionada.

-Dios Carlos es hermosa… ¿A dónde te llevo? – sonreía ella con satisfacción al notar como el chico se miraba incomodo.

-A un restaurante francés ridículamente lujoso en su ridículamente caro automóvil – murmuro frustrado.

-El te ama realmente – chilló ella cuando noto el pequeño rubor en las orejas del chico que nuevamente tomaba esa rosa entre sus manos para acariciarle con delicadeza.

-Tu… Crees… digo eso no importa – trato de restarle importancia mas el cuidado que le ponía a la flor y el hecho de aquel pequeño perro fue olvidado en su regazo daban la impresión contraria.

Mal observo aquella conversación molesta, frustrada por que esos pequeños parecían ceder ante esas tonterías y ella definitivamente no iba a permitirlo por lo que acercándose uno a ellos arrebato la rosa de las manos del chico que miraba embelesado la flor y se alejo con ella

-¿Mal que estás haciendo? – cuestiono la joven mirando con horro como la chica la dejaba caer en el cesto de basura.

-¡Oye eso es mío! – Carlos ignoro la mirada cargada de odio y advertencia de la joven para levantarse a recoger aquella rosa por lo que mal tomo medidas drásticas se acerco a su libro de hechizos y busco frenéticamente.

-Extingue su vida, apágala ya, que de ella solo cenizas queden hasta el final – recito la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, Carlos miro con horror como aquella rosa se convertía en cenizas en sus manos, como aquel polvo se escapaba entre sus dedos perdiéndose completamente – mañana tomaremos esa varita y olvidaremos estas estupideces… ¿entendieron? – Mal observo como el rostro de Carlos parecía quebrarse por un segundo para nuevamente recomponerse, como Evie miraba horrorizada aquel acto y simplemente asentía suavemente – somos malos.

-De corazón – respondieron ambos jóvenes que retomaban nuevamente aquellos pensamientos de venganza ajenos a ellos.

Esa noche Carlos no regreso a su habitación, el definitivamente no estaba esquivando a Jay solo quería acurrucarse entre la calidez de Evie, su autonombrada hermana mayor en un acto silencioso de consuelo. Mal ella… bueno Mal trato fervientemente de no observar como su pequeña familia, aquella que había formado para si le excluía de ese consuelo, le odiaban por hacerles cumplir con su misión, pero no podían culparla ella solía hacia lo correcto, ella solo seguía los pasos de su madre… no, Mal solo se aseguraba que sus hermanos no sufrieran la ira de sus madres ante el fracaso.

* * *

Aquella joven entro a la habitación luego de tocar suavemente la puerta abierta observando como aquel chico envolvía su bastón de Tourney en vendas sentado en su cama, le había buscado por todas partes esa tarde y aun que le había visto antes en la habitación de Ben ella aun no se sentía segura para enfrentarlo, al menos no como ahora.

-¿Qué pasa Lonnie? – Jay apenas si levanto su mirada para registrar a la persona que pedía acceso a su cuarto, regresando nuevamente su atención a su bastón de juego.

-¿Dónde está Carlos? – la chica entro con cuidado dentro de aquella habitación y aun que estaba muy familiarizada con ella pudo notar los cambios de tener al pequeño villano en ella, si es que las dos camas no eran suficiente.

-Con sus amigas tal vez… ¿lo necesitas para algo? – cuestionó deteniendo su hacer y de inmediato levantando una ceja en su dirección.

-No estaba buscándote a ti realmente. – la chica dejo de buscar aquellos cambios dentro de la habitación y al fin se acerco lo suficiente para estar frente a Jay.

-Escucha si es por lo que Química terminare mi parte del proyecto no necesitas estar sobre mí- el joven reanudo su labor en cuanto el tema de Carlos pareció descartado.

-No es sobre eso, pero me alegra que mi compañero de proyecto se preocupe por entregarlo… más bien es sobre Carlos y tú.- o tal vez no y ante esas palabras y el tomo de la chica, además de todo lo pasado el día anterior Jay no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Lonnie déjalo no quiero pelear contigo, me agradas pero no voy a permitir que… - empezó a responder, levantándose de la cama y tratando con todas sus fuerzas por no comenzar un ataque contra esa chica.

-No es lo que piensas, de hecho vengo a disculparme, Chad no debió decir todas esas cosas y… - de inmediato ella levanto sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarle y aun que su cerebro le decía peligro retrocede ella no era alguien que se asusté con facilidad por lo que siguió firme en su posición.

-Es Chad quien debe disculparse no tú y debe ser a ellos no a mi – aquel acto de valentía por parte de ella no impresiono a Jay quien se limito a cruzarse de brazos solo para parecer más intimidante.

-Si pero tienes que admitir que es un poco intimidante hablar con Mal ya sabes por su magia y… - Lonnie siempre fue buena mintiendo, sobre todo a Jay y más cuando quería obligarlo a hacer algo vergonzoso para el pero en aquel momento el supo ella ponía escusas tontas y mentía ella no le tendría tanto miedo a Mal.

-Creo que deberías irte – índico con su cabeza hacia la puerta sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía esa conversación a cierto pequeño pecoso de adorables ojos chocolate.

-Jay somos amigos al menos yo te considero uno – aquella mirada le dijo al joven que ella era sincera, mas su postura no se aflojo -y me preocupo por ti y si tal vez no tuvimos el mejor comienzo pero eh visto como miras a ese chico y tengo que decirte que me preocupa.

-¿Porque su madre es un villano? – le miro incrédulo, preguntándose mentalmente si ella no conocía todos esos rumores sobre su persona lo cual era estúpido por que Lonnie lo sabía todo… enserio todo como un ojo vigilante o algo así -No se si no lo has notado pero el mío no era precisamente el más justo de todos los sultanes de Agrabah.

-No es por eso… - la mirada de aquella joven vacilo por un segundo -temo que ellos planean algo… su mirada cuando les vie esta mañana y su actitud – trato de explicarse mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

-Ustedes les rechazaron, enserio Lonnie vete – Jay definitivamente está comenzando a enfadarse, ellos fueron tratados como viles delincuentes y todos esperaban que estuvieran bien con eso, pues a la mierda tenía que lanzar fuera a Lonnie o podía lastimarle realmente.

-Solo ten cuidado Jay… - Lonnie se rindió al notar como el chico no cambiaría la postura, al darse cuenta que Jay había elegido un bando - puede no parecerlo pero no me gustaría que salieras lastimado.

-Se cuidarme solo – escupió las palabras con rabia aferrándose a su ultima pizca de paciencia mientras la joven se retiraba no sin antes lanzar una mirada final a la habitación.

Lonnie nuevamente admiro aquellas diferencias, cambios que parecían necesarios, pero para alguien como Jay aquello era enorme, sus cosas siendo completamente mescladas con las del pequeño solo asustaron mas a la chica, la cercanía de Jay con Carlos era demasiada, claro que si no supiera que salían seguramente aquellos pequeños detalles que dudaba seriamente que Jay vio revelaban lo intensa de su relación, puede que pareciera tonto pero el simple hecho de que algunas de sus cosas estuvieran mescladas, que se combinaran tan bien era un grave indicio de lo bien que se acoplaban, Jay jamás permitió que sus cosas se juntaran con las de Chad y ni siquiera Ben su mejor amigo con el cual solía forcejear todo el tiempo tuvo esa intimidad tan perfecta como con Carlos y eso solo la hizo sentir peor… por que Jay… aquel sultán realmente estaba enamorado y si ella tenía razón o al menos su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto el saldría muy lastimado y eso no le agrado para nada.

Jay por su parte se paseo por su cuarto todo malhumorado en un intento de tranquilizarse, tomo su teléfono para revisar cualquier cosa que lo distrajera las más recientes fotografías de Carlos lograron ese cometido, aquel chico se perdió en el perfil pacifico de un chico durmiente con su perro, Lonnie tenía razón era totalmente espeluznante que él tuviera fotos del chico dormido, en la cama pero bueno aquel día que las tomo no podía explicar muy bien porque su obsesión con el chico era abrumadora, aquel fuego de deseo que se fue apagando poco a poco hasta convertirse en ese amor tan puro que ahora sentía, pero bueno para Jay era la primera vez que se había enamorado realmente por lo que supuso que así es como se siente el amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Mas referencias al libro, las han captado? Si díganme que si por favor TT-TT. Otra referencia a una serie espero que ahora si la encuentren… vamos esta facilísima, esta cambiada pero es casi lo mismo.**

 **Leí que el Sultán de Brunei tiene una enorme colección de autos y bien si Jay no puede tener un Harem su madre no se opone a que tenga todos los coches que quiera en su lugar lol.**

 **ai Ghali: Mi tesoro.**

 **Les recuerdo que ninguno de los chicos de la isla sabe que Jafar está muerto y Jay es sultán… todavía.**

 **Siento que Ben era demasiado perfecto en la película, su postura de ser bueno con los de la isla y nunca dudar se me hace demasiado, recordemos que tiene 16 y es un adolecente toda esa presión no solo de sus padres sino de todo el reino que reniega de los chicos y el simplemente no duda ni un segundo, yo realmente necesitaba un Ben más normal con dudas luego del desastroso día de la familia, todos podemos dudar pero es la decisión que tomamos al final la importante, así como Mal en la coronación.**

 **Alguien menciono que quería imaginar a Jay y Ben juntos lo cual es raro pero solo para su deleite eso es lo más cercano que estarán e irónicamente es mucho más de lo que ha estado de Carlos lol hasta ahora, lamer a alguien es totalmente un acto de tortura luego de ser sometido, mi hermano lo hacía todo el tiempo conmigo y aun lo hace y es frustrante porque iuggg babas.**

 **La violación estatutaria sucede cuando un adulto tiene sexo con un menor cuya edad lo hace incapaz de consentir desde la perspectiva legal de la relación sexual, en EUA la edad es de 18 para esto y sé que ambos son menores pero Ben se refería a cuando Jay tuviera 18 y Carlos 16 que lo haría ilegal, por otro lado saben que Booboo Stewart tiene como 21 creo y Cameron es menor así que solo imagínenlo… imaginen…IMAGINENNNNN! Sé que sigo exagerando esto pero enserio eh leído demasiados fic de teen Wolf y debo sacar esto de mi sistema.**

 **Y ahí está el intento mío de mi de un hechizo, lo sé no se rimar por eso no escribo poesía pero tenía que intentar algo u.u no me golpeen.**

 **Entonces vi esta imagen donde Boobo Stewart estaba en un automóvil y asdadasd necesitaba escribir algo sobre él, no puedo encontrar el link por eso no se las paso pero esta super jajaaj entonces, Jay iba a llegar en un Ferrari al principio, pero lo pensé mejor sería muy cliché, después me dije un Camaro por que eh leído demasiados fic de Teen Wolf, pero investigando de autos simplemente vi este y dije esto es Jay en carro así que un jodido Lamborghini si no saben qué diablos es uno de esos bueno aquí una imagen.** **files/thumbs/preview/66/665120_lamborghini-wallpapers-matte-aventador-black-wallpaper_**

 **Sip amo supernatural, digo por si no notaron la obvia referencia al coche de Dean.**

 **La canción es Reflection de Christina Aguilera, si la de Mulan pero completa.**

 **Link watch?v=VgWHZA6oNe4**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	10. Capítulo 10: La hija del hada malvada

**Notas:**

 **Y la frase era "Ya te lo dije, soy un hombre poderoso habibi, si pido una hamburguesa me la traerán en un instante". Nadie la adivino… otra vez u.u voy a dejar de hacer esto, si se preguntan de dónde la saque pues es de los Simpson aquí la línea.**

 **"Soy un hombre poderoso Simpson...puedo entrar a McDonald's, ordenar sopa, y la preparan". -Charles Montgomery Burns**

 **Como dije estaba cambiada para que encajara pero era prácticamente la misma esencia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La hija del hada malvada.**

" _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream? Uh oh_

 _Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be uh oh_

 _If only, yeah"_

Todo el reino se regocijaba, las calles estabas atestadas de aquellos que querían ver desfilar a su futuro rey, aquel que llevaría la corona de Auradon, que les gobernaría con justicia, aquel que solo era un chico de 16 años que trataba de hacer lo correcto.

En la isla, aquella prisión donde miles de villanos y criminales eran enviados, tres de las más grandes villanas de todos los tiempos se reunían frente a un viejo y destartalado televisor, impacientes por observar el momento en que sus hijos cumplieran con su misión y les librarían de aquella fastidiosa vida, aquellas mujeres que ya planeaban como vengarse, como destruir a los causantes de su caída entre risas y maldiciones, abucheos y gruñidos infantiles, aquellas madres que se preocupaban mas por su libertad que por los niños a los que enviaron en una misión casi suicida.

Porque si fallaban, si ellos no lograban el cometido de tomar aquella varita su destino probablemente sea peor que para los de la isla, regresarlos a la isla con sus madres eso sería demasiado misericordioso para aquellos que traicionaron la confianza del futuro rey y aun sabiéndolo ellas les empujaron a los lobos, aventaron a tres pequeños niños asustados a una gran misión, pusieron una pesada carga bajo sus hombros sin importarles que aquello les sobrepasara, ellas solo querían libertad, la libertad para vengarse.

-No te preocupes solo debes sentarte y verte bonita- aquel hermoso carruaje se dirigía a la iglesia donde seria la coronación, en su interior un príncipe y una chica cualquiera se sentaban juntos - no es problema para ti – Ben se inclino hacia la chica en un intento de tranquilizarle, pues los nervios de ella eran demasiado obvios.

-Gracias – susurro la chica intentando parecer tranquila suspirando por dentro, sabiendo que aquello podría salir mal en cualquier momento, empezando a tener serias dudas al respecto, preguntándose si eso era correcto.

-¿Mal usarías mi anillo?- aquella pregunta desconcertó a la chica quien girando abruptamente al chico le miraba confundida, conmocionada.

-Ahora no creo que probablemente se me resbalaría – declino aquella oferta, ella tenía que parar aquello pronto su mente estaba cada vez mas confundida, los aplausos y alabanzas a sus espaldas no ayudaban para nada en aquella situación -Tengo algo mas para ti – murmuro ella mientras el joven le miraba embelesado tomando fuerzas de ella para continuar con aquella decisión, decidido a luchar por un futuro donde ella estuviera involucrada.

-Para mí – aquel joven sonrió al tomar la pequeña caja en sus manos.

-Si, guárdalo y cómelo cuando necesites tus fuerza servirá para cuando necesites energía – trato de restarle importancia, sin que el príncipe notara lo mucho que le había costado darle ese panquecillo, darle el antídoto de la poción, liberarlo de aquel cruel hechizo, Ben no lo sabía pero Mal tuvo que tomar todas sus fuerzas para entregar aquel dulce postre.

-Que considerada lo comeré ahora – la sonrisa del chico nunca vacilo tomando el postre entre sus dedos con dedicación y metiéndoselo a la boca para devorarlo con ansias.

-¡No! – grito la chica sorprendida sintiendo como un helado escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, regañándose por ser tan estúpida para darle la poción antes de tiempo - Te sientes bien, ¿dirías que aun estas enamorado de mi? – pregunto dudosa, intentando mantener la calma pero fallando miserablemente.

-No se dejemos que la poción anti amor haga efecto – comento como si nada el príncipe lamiendo el delicioso chocolate de sus dedos y entregándole aquella ganadora sonrisa.

-Lo sabias – Mal casi muere de nervios en aquel momento mientras la risa del chico se hacía más grande, creyéndose engañada con todo eso del amor. Su madre tenía razón aquello era estúpido y no debía entrar en ello y…

Entonces Ben tomo su mano, coloco en su dedo su anillo y acariciando el lugar con su pulgar suavemente le aseguro que aquello era verdad, que realmente le quería, que quería eso, que quería todo aquello con ella, y eso solo la rompió mas, Mal no había estado tan confundida en su vida nunca, por un lado tenia a ese chico , el joven que le ofrecía un mundo nuevo que ella no conocía, uno lleno de amor, de calidez, de aceptación y por el otro estaba su madre, aquella mujer que debía escuchar, aquella que debía ser.

Mal tenía que escoger entre ese nuevo sentimiento que se formaba en su interior o la aceptación de su madre, aquello que estaba buscando toda la vida, al menos hasta que llego a Auradon.

* * *

Al salir de aquella limosina Carlos no pudo evitar recordar su llegada a Auradon, la diferencia era que ahora se dirija a un Coronación, lugar donde robarían la varita y cumplirían por fin con la misión que les habían encomendado, la otra diferencia importante era que ahora un apuesto príncipe le daba la mano para ayudarte a bajar, que un chico se había fijado en el, que alguien realmente le quería por ser simplemente Carlos y no le importaba su madre.

Evie suspiro pesadamente ignorando el hecho de que aquel príncipe que le ayudaba de igual manera que a su hermano no la miraba con el mismo amor que a Carlos, ella solo quería que todo se terminara lo más pronto posible, que aquella farsa callera y así no le doliera seguir con aquello.

Carlos se aferro al brazo del chico que le amaba con fuerza repitiéndose nuevamente, gritando en su interior que él no necesitaba de su cariño, que él estaba bien y que disfrutaría ver su cara al hacerle saber la verdad.

Jay, el por el contrario se encontraba nervioso ante el temor que su pequeño amor le diera la espalda por una pequeña mentira, no creía que eso fuera posible, pero luego de ver lo sucedido en el día de la familia, aquel Sultán temía que el mas mínimo secreto podría romper la frágil confianza que el chico le tenía.

Así que ambos jóvenes entraron a la iglesia, lugar donde se daría a cabo la coronación, alejado de las cámaras, esperando su turno para entrar a su lugar en aquel pasillo.

-¿Así que estaremos al frente contigo? – el pequeño de cabellos blancos rompió el irritante silencio entre ellos al fin.

-Si – respondió simplemente, no queriendo dar más explicaciones, sobre porque un sultán podría llevar a quien se le diera la gana a una coronación o podría desatarse una guerra.

-¿Cómo es eso? –continuo la chica que le miraba con incertidumbre – solo el rey y su familia… - aquella chica que no parecía conforme con su simple respuesta.

-Ben me debe un favor – dijo como una explicación, rogando a Ala´ que aquello fuera suficiente para ella.

-¿Jay? – ahora su amado estaba curioso, el pequeño con el perro el brazos.

-Su majestad – murmuro un hombre llegando a su lado, en sus manos sobre un cojín carmín residía un turbante dorado adornándole en el frente de este se encontraba un enorme rubí rodeado por dos cobras y coronado por una sola pluma azul celeste.

-No voy a usar eso – intento declinar mientras ambos acompañantes miraban sorprendidos aquella conversación.

-Es un evento oficial su excelencia - trato de convencerle – si va ignorar el protocolo de vestimenta, al menos debe usar su corona, el sultán de Agrabah debe ir correctamente.

-¿Sultán? – dijeron ambos chicos mirando al joven sorprendidos y si en aquel momento Jay le lanzo una mirada de muerte al culpable de descubrir su secreto, aquel lo disimulo muy bien.

-Bien la usare – suspiro de mal humor mientas otro sirviente colocaba el turbante en su cabeza – solo dame un minuto – despidió a los hombres con un ademan de su mano y giro para enfrentar a sus compañeros de ocasión.

-¡Eres un sultán! – al fin exclamo aquella joven mirándole sorprendida sin poder creérselo.

-Eso pasa cuando tu padre muere – explico a la chica intentando no mirar a su pequeño amor – y tienes que asumir el trono.

-Nos engañaste – continuo la chica mientras su amigo seguía en silencio a su lado.

-Podemos discutir esto luego – intento tranquilizarlos pero la chica simplemente le miro molesta mientras el otro chico le miraba indiferente.

-Bien vallamos a la coronación – suspiro al fin la joven retirando sus brazos que se sostenían en sus caderas- pero solo porque quiero lucir mi vestido.

-Realmente luces muy hermosos princesa Evie – respondió con una sonrisa ofreciendo su brazo a la joven quien lo tomo gustosa luego de aquellas palabras – ¿Carlos? – pregunto un poco ansioso ya que el chico no le había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Pero Carlos una estaba procesando aquello, aquel príncipe, no él no era un príncipe, aquel sultán le había engañado y no sabía si sentirse traicionado o alagado al ser precisamente cortejado por un sultán, el sultán de quien se supondría vengaría Aladdin.

Oh no aquello estaba realmente mal, muy mal, se supondría que Aladdin se vengaría de Jafar, seria a el Sultán Jafar quien Aladdin mataría para recuperar el trono, para rescatar a su princesa y tener su venganza, el que Jay fuera el sultán solo significaba una cosa, Aladdin su Aladdin mataría Jay para poder reclamar el trono y por alguna razón se negaba a aceptar que aquello le causo mucho más dolor que antes de empezar esa estúpida farsa.

-¿Habibi? – la mirada en su rostro debió mostrar toda su confusión y dolor que sentía ya que aquel sultán le miraba anhelante, suplicante porque fuera a su lado con aquellas dulces palabras que siempre le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Su mirada entonces se desvió un segundo para observar a Evie quien con la mirada le pedía continuar con el plan, con aquella farsa que se suponía debía llevar hasta el final.

-Lo siento vamos – murmuro como una disculpa para fingir una sonrisa, aquella que tenía tan bien perfeccionadas después de todo era un maestro en el arte de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Tomo su brazo sin soltar a su cachorro y camino hasta su lugar junto a los demás príncipes y princesas que les miraban con desdén.

Su mirada se poso en Evie quien con su cabeza en alto ignoraba todas aquellas miradas, siguiendo su ejemplo su espalda se enderezo y su rostro fingió indiferencia ante los susurros malicioso.

Más adelante, cerca de donde coronarían al Rey Mal les dedico una mirada de aprobación y por un segundo pudo observar la angustia e indecisión en ese rostro confundiéndoles al instante.

Cuando el pronto a ser Rey se adentro por las puertas todo quedo en silencio, reverencias eran dadas por todos aquellos súbditos que le miraban con respeto, en cuanto el llego a la altura del Sultán todo el mundo retuvo un aliento.

No era un secreto para nadie que Jafar jamás se inclino ante el Rey Adam, el gran gobernante de Agrabah nunca se rebajaría a inclinarse ante nadie, muchos temieron durante años que aquella frágil alianza terminara, así que hoy, en aquel momento en el que todos brindaban sus respetos al futuro Rey, miraban expectantes las acciones de este nuevo sultán.

Jay comprendía la reacción de todos dentro del castillo, incluso Ben estando algo nervioso se detuvo justo frente a él para mirarle, aquello solo duro unos segundos pero para todos ahí parecían horas, pero el sultán de Agrabah no estaba interesado en una guerra, y aunque aquellas reacciones le hacían sonreír la verdadera razón de aquella sonrisa que le brindo a su amigo fue honesta.

Una leve inclinación de su cabeza, junto aquella enorme sonrisa fue suficiente para transmitir aquella confianza al futuro rey quien sonrió de vuelta al notar la reacción del sultán, aquel apoyo que ahora tenía no solo como su amigo si no como un monarca.

Camino entonces hasta encontrarse frente al hada madrina inclinándose, quien al tomar su varita de entre el cristal que la protegía prosiguió a coronar al rey.

Juras solemnemente gobernar al pueblo de Auradon con justicia y piedad durante todo tu reinado – pronuncio aquella hada mientras levantaba la varita en alto.

-Lo juro solemnemente – hablo sin dudar aquel joven, ante la mirada sonriente de sus padres y miles de personas más.

-Entonces con mucho honor y mucha alegría te nombrare nuestro rey – concluyo la mujer tocando ambos hombros del chico con la varita bendiciéndole, tras colocarle aquella corona en su cabeza.

Y aquel príncipe ahora Rey se erguía sonriente hacia sus padres girándose lentamente ante todo el pueblo que se regodeaba en la alegría con aplausos, y sonrisas entusiastas ante su nuevo gobernante. Y al fin todo parecía ir bien, Ben se encargaría de terminar con lo que empezó, gobernaría con justicia y traería de vuelta a todos aquellos chicos que necesitarían ayuda y…y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

* * *

Lo malo de crecer en la isla es que todos asumen automáticamente que estas igual de podrido que ellos, te lo repiten tanto que al final terminas creyéndolo aun cuando no sea verdad.

Cuando Mal nació y esta lloro por atención su madre frunció su nariz ignorándole "Es humana" gruño ella y le dejo llorar entre trapos sucios para ir a destruir al hombre humano que había contaminado a su descendencia con su sangre inmunda, Maléfica en un intento de perpetuar su legado, en un lapsus de estupidez en sus palabras se dejó convencer por aquel ser que le aseguro que su magia seria lo suficientemente fuerte para tener como descendencia a alguien digna de ella y en su lugar obtuvo un chiquilla humana que no paraba de llorar y pedir comida.

Y aquel hombre fue castigado brutalmente y el hada malvada entrego el cuidado de ese pequeño engendro a sus inútiles sirvientes, desatendiéndose por completo de ella.

A los dos años de edad sus esbirros le llamaron asustados para hacerle frente a un bebé que llorando destruía todo lo que tenía a su alcance más lo que realmente llamo la atención de aquella mujer fue aquella mirada, su pequeña hija no era tan impura como creía, pues las llamas del fuego verde crecían en su interior provocando aquel resplandor peculiar en sus ojos.

Maléfica vio el potencial uno que fue creciendo hasta volverse una amenaza.

Así que ella, Maléfica la gran emperatriz del mal le había enseñado una sola cosa, se una copia de ella, pero también se había encargado de dejarle claro que nunca podía superarle, cuando Mal era una niña y se mantuvo viva aun cuando los pocos cuidados de su madre ella no lo vio una avance, no Maléfica siempre la vio como una amenaza, aquella chiquilla que crecería y se convertiría en alguien más poderosa que ella, la gran hada malvada se sintió amenazada por su propia hija, por eso disfrutaba viéndola humillada, por ese le reprendía a cada oportunidad, por eso le repetía una y otra vez lo inútil que era y que incluso el pequeño niño de Vil que mantenía de mascota sería mejor hijo que ella, y Mal lo acepto, ella realmente se convenció a si misma que lo que su madre decía era cierto, que nunca sería nada más que su copia, que jamás podría superarle y a lo que más que podía aspirar era igualarle, Maléfica se aseguró de bloquear los poderes de su hija con el arma más poderosa de una madre, el amor o la falta de este en su caso.

Y sin embargo todo su plan se fue a la mierda cuando ella empezó a conocer a esos chiquillos, la confianza de su hija empezó a crecer aún más tras la llegada de Evie pero alcanzo su punto más alto tras esa misión fallida, y aun cuando aplasto sus ilusiones con aquellas simples palabras, Mal ya tenía algo más a que aferrarse, esos malditos niños.

Maléfica se dijo entonces que tendría que destruirles, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, de que un pelo de ellos fuera tocado por sus esbirros una oportunidad llego, una para ser libres y ella la tomo, destruir a las pequeñas mascotas de su hija podía esperar, al menos hasta que tuviera la varita en sus manos.

Así fue como Mal y sus "amigos" fueron enviados a Auradon, así fue como ella tomo valor de la única persona que realmente le importaba, aquella tarde luego de la fatal noticia Mal robo por primera vez en su vida algo de Aladdín, un pequeño pañuelo que le recordaría a la única persona que realmente extrañaba, y ella lo oculto entre sus ropas y si ella lo uso todo el tiempo durante su estancia en aquel nuevo lugar nadie tenía que saberlo.

Y robar la varita desde el museo donde era resguardada no fue fácil, aun cuando debería serlo, cuando solo tenían un jodido guardia que esquivar aquel estúpido campo de energía se los impidió y aun que sabía que Carlos no tenía la culpa aun así le grito, le recrimino por arruinar su oportunidad, por dejarles en esa estúpida escuela más de lo necesario, porque si ellos lograban tomarla esa noche en pocas horas el mal se desataría y todos los villanos serian libres y lo mejor de todo es que ella no iba a tener que observar todo lo que se perdían por ser hijos de villanos.

Porque ahí donde todos eran buenos y tenían finales felices asegurados, esa pudo ser su vida, su destino, ahí pudieron crecer en una agradable familia sin pasar hambre, sin sufrir torturas, ser normales, ese pudo ser su destino si solo no hubieran nacido en la isla.

Convencer a Jane de pedirle a su madre usar su magia no fue difícil, la pobre, pobre niña tonta esta tan necesitada de atención, de sentirse aceptada por esos estúpidos príncipes que manipularle no fue nada difícil, unas simples palabras y aquella idea quedo plagada en su cabeza junto a la promesa de ser partícipe de aquel acto de magia, fue una lástima que su plan se viera arruinado por que la buena hada madrina tenía otras ideas en la cabeza pero bueno eso solo le dio oportunidad para manifestar otro plan.

Mal no le dijo a nadie pero cuando aquella chiquilla abandono el baño donde le acorralo ella se quedo varios minutos ahí observando su reflejo sintiendo un poco de lastima por Jane, por la chica que haría lo que fuera por la atención de un joven y tal vez aun que no lo quisiera admitir Mal sintió algo de empatía por ella, fue minúscula, pero ahí estaba porque Mal al mirar su reflejo se dio cuenta que ella era igual a aquella niña tonta, ella también haría cualquier cosa por un poco de reconocimiento de su madre.

Un día más tarde Carlos se acerco a ella para pedirle ayuda en otra pequeña venganza en una que involucraba a Aladdin, ella simplemente no pudo decir que no y cuando aquella se ponía bueno el pequeño bandido tuvo un repentino cambio de corazón, para su fastidio.

-Eso fue demasiado lejos Mal… pude lastimarme – grito furioso el chico tras entrar en el cuarto de aquellas chicas luego de aquel bochornoso incidente de la cafetería.

-Estas bien no seas un bebé llorón Carlos – Mal ignoro su reclamo sentándose nuevamente frente a su cuaderno para continuar con su lectura.

-El plan es contra Jay no conmigo- pero aquel niño no se atrevía a dejar pasar ese incidente, no él había tenido que pasar varios minutos esperando al dichoso príncipe fuera de la enfermería solo para seguir con el acto de preocupación, según él.

-Si no estuvieras tan ocupado mirando como el príncipe idiota cae en tus jodidas bromas notarias que somos sospechosos de su mala suerte- Mal tenía suficiente, ese pequeño gusano venia a pedirle ayuda con esto y la arrastraba a esa tontería y ahora le reclama ella realmente estaba a punto de lanzarle por la ventana.

-Eso es ridículo – debatió el, mas la duda creció dentro de él, tal vez necesitaban parar o cambiar de táctica, si realmente eran sospechosos podrían enviarles de vuelta a la isla y entonces nunca podrían continuar, y ni hablar de sus madres estarían muy molestas.

-Y ya que fue tu gran idea cada uno de estos planes es justo que tú seas quien desvié la atención – continuo la joven, dejándole en claro que usaría a Carlos cada que fuera necesario y no le dejaba debatir esa decisión.

-¿Haciéndome caer? - Carlos se cruzo de brazos molesto el no quería salir lastimado muchas gracias pero aun tenia ciertos moretones de su madre y quería que desaparecieran lo antes posible.

-La próxima vez te romperé las piernas si no cierras la boca – amenazo la chica mirándole con aquellos ojos verdoso llenos de ira.

-Yo solo dije pequeños accidentes pero tu llamas la atención – de inmediato el niño desvió la mira intimidado por aquella chica, recordando por que le temía tanto y aun que puede que ahora fueran "amigos" la cicatriz en su pierna era un claro recordatorio de lo cruel que podía ser la chica - él se torció la muñeca.

-Ya sanara tienen magia aquí para ello – la chica sonrió triunfante ante la reacción del chico y descarto sus palabras en un instante.

-Aun así es peligroso – murmuro recordando aquellos feos momentos en la isla, aquel lugar donde una simple herida podía ser mortal o una torcedura podía ser la diferencia entre comer o recibir una paliza por no poder escapar a tiempo.

-No estamos en la isla Carlos, no va a morir por eso – Mal de inmediato reconoció aquella mirada en el, aquella que decía que recordaba los duros momentos, más que nada de aquel chico del que nunca volvieron a saber luego de que Mal le torciera el tobillo en una pelea, no después de que le atraparan en aquel almacén robando y bueno hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento sobre él.

-Es solo que esto se está saliendo de control Mal – Carlos ahora lucia indeciso, ya no estaba convencido de maltratar a aquel príncipe que había sacrificado su muñeca simplemente para atraparle de caer en el suelo, y eso le molestaba y confundía más de lo que deseara.

-¿Quieres que pare? Joder Carlos primero me arrastras a esta venganza tuya y ahora quieres que pare porque tu viste un cambio de corazón- Mal leyó aquella duda en sus ojos, y no le gusto - ¿eres idiota? – continuo acercándose a él para dejar en claro su punto, enfrentándole para librarle de aquella dudas - ellos son el enemigo, no son nuestros amigos y ¿ni siquiera les caemos bien entiendes?

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar otra cosa – murmuro bajito aun confundido por la situación

-Ilústrame entonces- se bufo la chica mirándole molesta, ella empezó a tener dudas, dudas respecto a la lealtad de ese niño, eso solo le hizo odiar mas a Auradon, a esos príncipes, a Jay, el chico que al parecer le robaba la lealtad de su pequeño genio.

-Ya pensare en algo – término saliendo de aquella habitación ignorando lo rápido que latía su corazón al recordar como aquel príncipe le había sostenido para parar su caída.

Mal estaba furiosa, molesta con Carlos ese chiquillo que se empeñaba a causarle más problemas que soluciones desde que lo conoció, se suponía que tener a un cerebrito a su lado le beneficiaria, pero no, Mal tuvo que escoger al más inútil de todos como su secuas y es por eso que su madre aun la veía como una niñata, debió dejar a ese niño a merced de los lobos, seguramente los hermanos Gastón seguirían divirtiéndose con él, tirándole dentro de una papelera o encerrándole en casas vacías o si esos era buenos tiempos, los tiempos en donde Mal no tenia que preocuparse por nadie, donde solo se defendía a sí misma y podía ser tan mala como su madre o al menos intentarlo.

Pero no tenia que conocer a Carlos inútil De Vil y adueñárselo antes de que alguien más viere el potencial del pequeño genio, el cual se estaba tardando en presentar en palabras de Mal, así que ahí estaba con un niño al cual había convertido en su pequeño nerd personal y obligándole a hacerle sus trabajos escolares, al menos los aburridos y quitándole todo lo que quisiera, reclamándole como su propiedad y dejándole muy en claro que solo ella podía mangonearle como se le peguera la gana.

Aun recuerda cuando descubrió que Carlos no solo tenía que hacer sus deberes si no también los de medio salón, recuerda muy bien la platican con esos gusanos, dejándoles en claro que ese pequeñuelo era suyo y si querían tocar su propiedad bueno se las verían con ella y si tal vez Carlos se beneficiaba con la protección que esto conllevaba pero Mal no podía evitarlo y culpaba completamente a Aladdin y su influencia de buena gente para que ella dejara que ese renacuajo viviera bajo su protección y bueno tal vez ella lo hubiera pateado si hubiera sabido lo inútil y la cantidad de problemas que le traería ahora, como le daban ganas de aventarle por el precipicio de la isla cuando…

No, Mal paro el tren de pensamientos que lo llevaban a desear matar a Carlos porque sabía que eso no era lo que realmente deseaba, no ella estaba frustrada por que cada día que pasaba ella podía observar como sus amigos se dejaban envolver por aquel mundo tan brillante, ella lo hubiera entendido de Evie, era una princesa después de todo, pero Carlos ella no se explicaba como el precisamente podía confiar tan fácilmente en extraños, como podía ser tan empático con ese príncipe Jay, ella no comprendía como es que Carlos podía actuar tan relajado después de todo lo sucedido en su pasado.

Porque oh si Mal sabia, ella entendía el sufrimiento que el niño había tenido, ella sabía que todos tenían una pesada carga pero estaba segura que Carlos tenia la más pesada de todas, ella puede ser manipulada por su madre, puede que nunca sea lo suficiente para ella, pero estaba segura que no podría afrontar lo que ese niño vivió, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía levantarse cada mañana y seguir adelante, ella sabía sobre los incidentes y también cayó sobre estos, fue una casualidad que lo descubrió, ella había robado fácilmente un hermoso collar de alguna villana que le miro mal y por venganza lo tomo cuando entre uno de los callejones lo escucho, un pequeño gemido como el de un niño pequeño, ella se encamino ignorando ese llanto ignorando el dolor ajeno pero nuevamente gracias a la influencia de Aladdin cedió, ella miro con horror como un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos lloraba con amargura en el suelo sucio del callejón, como sus ropas había sido arrancadas y bueno no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que sucedía.

Ese día Mal tomo a Carlos de Vil y lo convirtió en su propiedad debido a su gran cerebro le dijo a su madre.

Porque le dio lastima el pequeño perrito callejero le dijo a Carlos.

Porque puedo le dijo a Evie.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que tomo a Carlos fue una mucho más egoísta por qué tener a su alrededor a un niño tan roto como el, un pequeño que parecía no valer nada hacia lucir sus problemas mucho más pequeños de lo que eran, Mal nunca fue una buena persona por eso conservo a Carlos, por eso le empujaba a su lado y le llevaba a donde fuera, Mal era tan ruin como esos hombres que aun se atrevían a tocar su propiedad, porque Mal igualmente usaba a Carlos como un recordatorio de que todo podía ser peor.

Evie estaba encantada con Carlos, el chiquillo que le miraba con asombro y admiraba su cerebro y ellos podía ser mejores amigos si no fuera por Mal, la chica que se auto denomino dueña del niño, la chica que tenia aterrorizada a toda la escuela, la hija del hada que las exilio a ella y a su madre y bueno Evie no era estúpida pero muchos lo creyeron así cuando ella enfrento a Mal y le exigió dejar a Carlos en paz.

El es su propia persona no una propiedad – grito luego de cansarse de su constante jaloneo con el chico, luego de aquella aventura donde fallaron majestuosamente y aun así Mal seguía viendo a Carlos como un objeto a un aliado y si tal vez gritarlo en medio de la escuela frente a los estudiantes y algunos maestros no fue buena idea, pero es que ella estaba harta, ese día Carlos no se veía bien, posiblemente su madre le había maltratado y ahora Mal le recriminaba no terminar su tarea, ella le estaba exigiendo saber lo que paso , ella no tenia consideración por un pequeño niño lastimado.

Y entonces Mal había sonreído si esa sonrisa que causaban escalofríos solo de pensarlo y todo a su alrededor se había quedado en silencio y pudo sentir como todos le miraban esperando el derramamiento de sangre, pero Mal se limito a sonreír, llamar a Carlos y dejarle en medio del pasillo sola, ahí estaba Mal le había desterrado otra vez, nadie en los pasillos de la escuela volvió a hablársele ese día, incluso los gemelos Gastón le tenían tanto miedo que se negaron a cruzar palabra con ella y luego estaba Carlos, el niño que realmente quería hablar con ella y era detenido cada vez por Mal, ella lo alejaba, le sacaba del camino y nunca lo dejaba a solas con ella y era frustrante, frustrante y doloroso porque Mal había tomado a lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en ese lugar, porque ella realmente esperaba que ellas se llevaran bien ahora y entonces sucedía esto ella era nuevamente rechazada.

Pero había una enorme razón por la que Mal reclamo a un chiquillo como Carlos y no era por su cerebro como todos querían no, ella lo descubrió y aun que sabe que hubo más veces ser solo enterarse de una fue suficiente, ella había escuchado la conversación, Mal nuevamente le gritaba a Carlos, le pedía que confesara el causante de sus heridas, como si no fuera obvio que era su madre pensó para sí, pero entonces las palabras de Carlos le aturdieron, describió a un hombre extraño de facciones particulares y vio hervir la sangre en la joven chica que salió hecha una furia, Evie no debió seguirla realmente no, por suerte al encontrarla ya era muy tarde, el sujeto estaba tirado en un charco de sangre, el cuchillo de Mal manchado y tras una nueva patada por parte de la atacante ella se alejo escupiéndole, jurándole que si volvía a tocar sus cosas le mataría, ella se alejo pero Mal le había visto.

Al día siguiente fue azotada contra un aula vacía por la chica mas aterradora de toda la isla, le cuestión lo que había visto y cuando ella no respondió la amenazo, entonces una nueva ráfaga de valentía se apodero de Evie.

-¿por qué? – cuestiono la chica con verdadera curiosidad, ella no entendía aun por que la joven mas aterradora de la isla defendía a alguien como Carlos, no es que este no lo valiera, pero no comprendía esas acciones, no donde la lealtad no valía mucho.

-Por que toco lo que es mío- Evie no esperaba que le respondieran pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo, descubrió la razón por la que Mal se apoderaba del chico, ella le protegía, Evie no quería imaginarse cuantos abusos sufría Carlos como para necesitar la protección de la hija del hada malvada, ella no se figuraba cuantos hombres pasaron por el cuchillo de Mal al enfrentar su ira, Evie comprendió entonces que Mal no era tan mala como parecía.

Puede que no empezaran bien, que Mal realmente le aborreciera pero desde aquél día Evie mantuvo un ojo en Carlos mas de lo necesario y Mal se dio cuenta y lo mejor de todo fue que cedió a la suplica silenciosa de Carlos y le dejo unirse a su improvisado grupo, Mal nunca la reclamo por que ella no necesitaba protección, pero Evie nunca se sintió excluida de nuevo, ni siquiera ahora que ambos chicos conquistaban el corazón de unos príncipes para cumplir su misión.

Para Carlos, el pobre niño villano débil, aquel que necesitaba de la protección que le brindaba ser el pequeño sirviente de la hija de Maléfica decidió ponerle un alto a todos aquellos atentados contra su persona, aquellos pudieron haber empezado cuando era un niño, un chiquillo que no podía defenderse, pero ahora después de las palabras de Evie, de escuchar los murmullos en las calles y de jamás volver a ver al pobre sujeto que le toco aquella vez él tuvo suficiente, él podía ser el más pequeño y débil de ese pequeño grupo, pero Carlos de Vil no era un debilucho y por eso aquel atacante se convirtió en el ultimo, uso su inteligencia como muchas veces le instruyo Aladdín y pronto se encontraba yendo armado a cualquier lugar, él ahora tenía la protección de Mal e incluso Evie miraba para él, sin olvidar que Aladdín solía encontrarle cuando se metía en problemas pero si alguien se atrevía a intentar someter nuevamente a ese chico él se aseguraría que no fuera fácil.

Mal no lo supo pero su pequeña pelea con Evie así como su "protección" fueron el detonante para que Carlos demostrara porque era hijo de una de las villanas más crueles de la historia.

Así que Mal pronto se vio rodeado de esos dos chiquillos, de dos niños inútiles que solo le causaban más problemas, Evie con su estúpida búsqueda de un príncipe y Carlos con su estúpida venganza contra el hijo de Jafar y si puede que todo aquello empezara como una simple misión y que incluso antes de ir a Auradon ella solo los viera como sus secuaces pero joder realmente culpaba a Aladdin por esto pero Mal, la grandiosa hija de Maléfica empezó a encariñarse con ellos, fueron pequeñas cosas y empezaron desde la isla, cosas como Carlos haciendo más por ella de lo que le pedía, robando y dándole pequeños obsequios sobre todo latas llenas de pintura para que ella disfrutara de su arte, o Evie criticando su forma de vestir y confeccionando aquellas chaquetas con todo y ese escudo que confecciono para ellos a partir de sus madres, pequeñas cosas que se hicieron grandes aquí en Auradon.

Mal se encontró disfrutando muy pronto de aquella tranquila felicidad efímera que surgía por momentos, aquellos en donde Carlos reía de alguna broma mientras comían en alguna banca como chicos normales, o Evie mostrándole nuevos vestidos e incluso creando nuevos para ella, sus pequeñas sesiones de estudios en la noche donde Carlos se encargaba de mostrarle lo que no entendía de la clase o aquellos bocadillos que Evie parecía siempre traer en su pequeño bolso asegurándose que todos comieran un poco.

Esas pequeñas cosas que Mal comenzó a notar que esos niños inútiles no eran sus secuaces, tal vez ni siquiera eran sus amigos, no tal vez para Mal en algún momento se convirtieron en algo mas, en su familia se atrevió a pensar y bueno ellos no eran tan inútiles después de todos.

Sobre todo Evie, ella era útil al menos hasta ahora, sobre todo ahora cuando le ayudo para ir a esa estúpida cita en el lago, cita a la que tenía que asistir para poder ser parte de la coronación y tomar la varita, cita donde arruino su ropa mojándola por ese estúpido príncipe para conseguir que una piedra, una estúpida piedra, por Lucifer Mal realmente quería estrellarla contra la cabezota del engreído príncipe, pero no el plan era importante, por eso se dejo llevar y continuar con aquella farsa, se sentó ahí y escucho a ese niño bobo decirle lo mucho que le amaba, se quedo ahí escuchando como un joven le habría su corazón de buena gana y casi lo hubiera creído.

Por suerte el día de la familia reivindico sus pensamientos malvados, pero oh no tenía que venir Carlos nuevamente y ponerse de lado de Evie luego de esa estúpida cita y realmente pensar en ignorar el plan, ¿pero es que todos habían perdido la cabeza? Ella era la única sensata, tomarían la varita se harían poderosos, derrocarían gobiernos y entonces…. Entonces entonces Ben le confeso no estar bajo su hechizo y eso la desarmo.

Ella debía hacer lo correcto, ella era débil, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a su madre ni superarla, ella nunca podría proteger a Carlos, ni a Evie, ella jamás podría mantener a salvo esta nueva familia que con tanto trabajo formo, ni siquiera podría proteger a Ben si lo intentara, no, ella estaba destinada a ser la sombra de su madre y si quería garantizar la seguridad de ellos tendría que obedecerla.

Por eso cuando entro a esa catedral, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de sus hermanos que iban de colgados del brazo de aquel sonriente joven Mal se repitió que no iba a dejarse flaquear, ella tomaría la varita y la entregaría a su madre, ella lo haría por el bien de ellos, por que esa era la única forma de demostrar cuanto le importaban y si destruía a un reino para garantizar su seguridad entonces lo haría.

Así que cuando Jane tomo la varita para hacerse hermosa ella no perdió oportunidad y se la arrebato, tomo aquello que les haría ganar el afecto de sus madres, no ella tomo aquello que les mantendría a salvo de su ira un día más.

Aun que tal vez, y solo tal vez existía otra forma de mantenerles a salvo.

* * *

Mal tomo la varita con ambas manos enfrentando a su novio, aquel que se paraba frente a ella y le pedía entregarla, aquel que le miraba aun con amor a pesar de saber lo que ella hacía, a sus espaldas, Evie y Carlos salieron detrás del cuerpo de Jay, aquel chico que en el momento se interpuso entre ellos y la posible amenaza casi instintivamente. Y antes de alejarse lo suficiente, antes de tomar su lugar detrás de Mal y traicionar a aquel que le brindaba aquella segunda oportunidad le miro, Carlos observo como el corazón de Jay se partía en mil pedazos, como lograba su cometido, como la traición de ese momento se reflejaba en el rostro de el chico y eso definitivamente no se sintió tan bien como debería.

-Nos vengaremos – Murmuro Carlos apretando con fuerza el perro entre sus brazos, intentando no flaquear, llegando justo detrás de la chica que sostenía la varita para respaldarle junto con Evie.

-¿Carlos? – pregunto dudoso el Sultán dando apenas si un paso al frente en un intento de llamar su atención, pero causando únicamente que Mal le amenazara con la punta de la varita, Lonnie tomo entonces el brazo del chico y le jalo nuevamente para hacerle retroceder, Jay se dejo manejar con facilidad, pues su confundida mente aun no podía dejar de mirar como aquel chico evitaba a toda costa mirarle, como su suplica era ignorada ante aquella gélida y falsa mirada de Carlos, quien evitaba a toda costa mirar aquel rostro lleno de dolor y confusión del moreno, aquel dolor que se dijo que disfrutaría y ahora completamente rehuía.

-¿Enserio quieren hacer esto?- Ben llamo para sí nuevamente la atención de Mal que volvió a apuntarle con la varita ante el estremecimiento de la gente, a su espalda la reina Bella detenía ahora al Ex rey dándole a Mal la oportunidad que su madre nunca le dio, elegir.

-No tenemos elección Ben – ella miro de reojo a los antiguos reyes, a la hada madre que ahora parecía decepcionada causándole mucho mas inseguridad ante sus acciones –nuestras madres… - intento entonces explicarse, hacerles saber la pesada carga que ella tenía que cargar, que todos ellos la pagarían por sus errores, hacerles entender que ella debía proteger a su familia.

-Sus madres tomaron sus decisiones… ahora tomen las suyas – Y ahí estaba, Ben le sorprendía nuevamente, el se alejo unos pasos, retrocedió para darle la oportunidad, para dejarle elegir, el no se abalanzaría contra ella y tomaría la varita para luego castigarles, no Ben le daba esa decisión a ella, podía tomarla cumplir su misión destruir todo a su paso y hacer orgullosa a su madre, librarse de aquel castigo, mantener a salvo a sus amigos y… y esperar a que sus madres buscaran otra oportunidad para castigarles y hacerles miserables nuevamente, o podía elegir el bien, quedarse en Auradon, ser libres hacer lo que Evie insistía, dejar que Carlos obtenga lo que el ansiaba al igual que ellos… Libertad.

-Aquí en Auradon ellos podían serlo… solo tal vez podían ser libres, ellos estarían a salvo.

-Creo que quiero ser buena – Sus palabras sonaron indecisas, casi con miedo, temerosas a las risas de los presentes o a la desaprobación de los demás.

-Es que lo eres- pero Ben volvió a mirarle con ternura, a darle fuerzas, ánimos para seguir con aquella difícil decisión.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? – ella dudo nuevamente, no quería ilusionarse con algo estúpido, no estaba completamente segura de estar libre de toda la maldad de su madre, ella era la hija de la emperatriz del mal después de todo, ella podría traer caos y calamidad, ella podría destruirlos algún día sin querer, tal vez no era buena y solo era egoísta y en algún futuro sería mucho peor que su madre y…

-¿Por qué?… por que escucho a mi corazón… - y ahí estaba nuevamente, aquellas palabras, aquellas simples palabras que trajeron paz a su alma, aquel chico que con una simple mirada, con una sonrisa, le brindaban toda esa confianza ciega, todo ese amor que ella necesitaba y pedía a gritos sin voz.

-Quiero escuchar a mi corazón – las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de poder procesarlas, aun confundida y sin embargo no pudo negarse a si misma que eso era lo que realmente quería - Y mi corazón dice que no somos nuestros padres- entonces ella giro para ver a sus amigos, a aquellos hermanos que aun le miraban confundidos sin saber cómo actuar - robar cosas no es lo que nos hace feliz – miro entonces al más pequeño de ellos, aquel que sostenía a un perro y evitaba la mirada anhelante de aquel chico – Si Jay te hace sonreír no debes reprimirlo Carlos y por Lucifer rascarle la barriga a Dude realmente te gusta quién lo diría – sonrió mientras giraba los ojos en dirección al chico que aun se mantenía firme en su lugar bajo el agarre de cierta oriental - hay Evie no tienes que simular ser tonta por un chico eres inteligentísima – ahora miraba a su hermana, su única hermana que parecía a punto de llorar y respondía a su sonrisa - y no quiero dominar el mundo con el mal no es lo que me hace feliz, solo quiero ir a la escuela – suspiro liberando aquella pesada carga al fin, queriendo ser solo una chica normal - acompañar a Ben, por que Ben me da una felicidad increíble - volvió entonces a mirar al chico que amaba levantado la mano donde su argolla aun se situaba y mostrándola orgullosa - que seamos amigos los 3 si me hace feliz, no destruir cosas yo elegiré el bien chicos – su mano entonces se volvió un puño cerrado inclinándole al frente dejando una declaración abierta para su familia, pidiéndoles con el corazón que le siguieran en esta su última aventura juntos.

-Elijo el bien- Evie sonrió sin dudarlo junto de igual manera su puño contra el de su hermana declarando su punto.

-Entonces solo para aclarar - Carlos llamo la atención de nuevo a él mirando indeciso aun donde las chicas parecían celebrar su cambio de bando, sin al parecer realmente pensar en las consecuencias, las horrorosas consecuencias de darle la espalda a sus madres, a Cruella - ¿no tenemos que preocuparnos de lo mucho que se molestaran nuestras madres?, porque van a estar realmente molestas – termino en una sonrisa que Evie de inmediato reconoció como una llena de miedo ante los posibles castigos de Cruella.

-Sus madres no llegaran aquí – antes de que Evie o incluso Mal pudieran tranquilizar a Carlos sobre cualquier cosa Ben trato de calmar al pequeño con sus palabras.

-Ni ella ni nadie volverá a dañarte Habibi – Pero fueron las palabras llenas de amor de Jay que realmente tranquilizaron el corazón del chico, Jay había soltado su agarre de su amiga para pararse junto a él sin tocarle aun, temiendo asustarle.

-Entonces… el bien – suspiro el chico al fin mirando a aquel que le prometía seguridad, golpeando su puño junto al de las jóvenes pero desviando su mirada a Jay dándole aquella primera sonrisa totalmente sincera y abierta aun que temerosa por ser genuina.

-Vamos – Mal miro a su novio y al árabe para incitarles a unirse a ellos en aquel gesto, en aquella promesa de dar lo mejor de sí, de un nuevo comienzo lejos de la isla, del pasado y de todos esos engaños fastidiosos, y anqué que no conociera bien al hijo de Jafar si Carlos y Evie, que al parecer tenía una debilidad por él y no solo por ser un príncipe, confiaban en el, entonces Mal le daría una oportunidad para unirse a su pequeña familia.

Y fue ahí cuando ella al fin se sintió segura, cuando el peso de enorgullecer a su madre cayo de sus hombros, cuando sonrió a Jay para entregarle el cuidado de su pequeño hermano Carlos y de recargarse sobre el hombro de Ben en busca de consuelo y comodidad, mientras miraba a Evie que aun sonreía ante aquella decisión y suplicaba en silencio una disculpa a Aladdin por olvidarle en su momento de felicidad que todo se derrumbo.

Una nube de humo verdosa se adentro por el techo de aquella flamante catedral causando conmoción entre los presentes, aquel humo que descendió hasta transformarse en una mujer junto a ellos.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien si ya faltaban las dudas de Mal, el capitulo anterior todos dudaron menos esta chica, ya era hora. Hay una referencia a una película que me encanta de una seria que es de mis favoritas, no tienen que encontrarla pero ya saben sería bueno si lo hicieran. No se si ahora entiendan el por qué el cambio de corazón de Mal, cuando al principio de toda la historia se ve decidida a ser mala.**

 **Para la corona de Jay tome más un de malasia que otra cosa pero deje que esta tuviera la dichosa pluma que sale tanto en la peli de Aladdín como en varias otras que vi donde los turbantes de los Árabes cargan, obviamente tiene el rubí que carga el sultán padre de jazmín con sus ajustes y bueno lo de evitar el protocolo también lo tome de otros reyes, de la india, al parecer en asuntos importantes tienen ciertos protocolos de vestimenta, pero bueno esto parece ser ley para varios reyes, sin embargo a Jay le vale por que es bien rebelde y se viste como le da la regalada gana jeje.**

 **Así la corona se parece mucho a la Tengkolok Diraja (Corona Real), pero al investigar me di cuenta que la reina también tiene una, por lo que mi mente vago en cuanto me imagine si Jay y Carlos se casan este tendría que usar una Gendik di Raja de la reina (Tiara Real) ya que sería una reina, se imagina jajajajajaja, es gracioso para mi ¬¬ aun que se vería divino.**

 **En el libro el cómo se conocen estos chicos es diferentes pero no sé si lo notaron pero todos estos gravitan en torno a Carlos, o tal vez es imaginación mía pero Mal y Jay se acercan a Evie porque esta estaba con Carlos y si está bien, tal vez la hubieran abordó mas tarde pero ellos comienzan su aventura porque es Carlos quien inventa la maquina que fisura la barrera y Evie le cuenta a Mal, así que aquí también aun que Jay no esté Mal y Evie se llevan gracias a Carlos yey!**

 **Cuando Ben lleva a una cita a Mal en el lago y esta se lanza a "salvarle" al agua para después obtener una piedra la cual ella solo arroja enojada sin pedir un deseo mi hermana dijo una vez "yo hubiera deseado estar seca" y ahora cada que pasa esa escena no puedo evitar recordar a mi hermana diciéndolo.**

 **Carlos realmente se preocupa del castigo que le dará su madre, es obvio que él está aterrorizado por ella, por qué otra cosa dudaría antes de acceder al bien.**

 **Por otro lado me encanta como en la película Jay accede al bien sin dudarlo, el sigue a Mal de inmediato, incluso en la película cuando van a darle la galleta a Ben y el habla con Mal ella le dice que debe ser malo y Jay lo acepta sin dudar, y entonces en la coronación salta al lado del bien solo porque ella lo hace, y él es leal a ella aun cuando todo lo que le enseñaron va en contra de ser leal a alguien él sigue a Mal y luego cuando Carlos duda él le mira y se puede ver cómo duda en cambiar de opinión, como le va dar la espalda a todos si Carlos no elije su bando, si Carlos hubiera dicho no estoy segura que Jay se hubiera puesto de su lado o al menos hubiera intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, independientemente si lo ama o no, ellos crearon una fuerte amistad y Jay estaría con él.**

 **En la traducción latina Maléfica dice "sorpresa" cuando aparece en la coronación pero en ingles la traducción seria "Estoy de vuelta" y como dije pondré lo que mejor concuerde.**

 **Por si no lo han notado Carlos esta super perdidamente enamorado de Jay ahora jajajaaja. La peli ya casi acaba ¿y que creen? Jay aun no descubre lo de las galletas waaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **La canción es If Only –Descendants de Dove Cameron, mi segunda canción favorita de la película.**

 **Un comentario?**

 **Una Galleta?**

 **Una pregunta?**


	11. Capítulo 11: No hay paz para los impíos

**Notas: Y la referencia es "Cuando Mal nació y esta lloro por atención su madre frunció su nariz ignorándole "Es humana" gruño ella y le dejo llorar entre trapos sucios para ir a destruir al hombre humano que había contaminado a su descendencia con su sangre inmunda…"**

 **Que es una muy obvia referencia al nacimiento de Spock cuando su padre le ve llorar y se limita a decir "es humano" sin cargarlo esta escena es parte de la película star trek V la última frontera, si no conocen este universo están perdidos ya que star trek fue un pionero en esto del emparejamiento homo en sus tiempos, si creen que la relación de sherlock y John de sir Arthur Conan Doyle es lo suficientemente gay en subtexto tienen que ver star trek porque enserio Gene Roddenberry se saltó la barda al crear esta serie de Tv donde la relación del capitán y su primer oficial grita GAY en todo su esplendor, pero bueno esa es una recomendación mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: No hay paz para los impíos.**

" _Eres tu mi príncipe azul que yo soñé_

 _Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor_

 _Y al mirarme así, el fuego encendido mi corazón_

 _Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_

 _Y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal_

 _lara lara lara lara lara lara_

 _Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_

 _Y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal"_

Entonces Jane había tomado la varita para sí, en un intento de usarla para ser hermosa, en una infantil rabieta para conseguir su egoísta deseo ella libero la magia que rompió la barrera, aquella que resguardaba a los villanos de la isla donde estaban condenados y así libero un mal, el más grande de todos, esa pequeña niña tonta había liberado a Maléfica y aun que ella tenía que agradecerle decidió ignorarlo para iniciar su venganza.

-¡Estoy de vuelta! – grito con gran jubilo aquella hada luego de irrumpir en aquella coronación causando el estremecimiento entre los presentes y llenándole de gozo ante aquellos rostros llenos de miedo.

-No puede ser, no te quiero aquí madre – y su adorable hija le recibía de aquel modo tan poco amable, lo cual no era una sorpresa al mirar detenidamente como lucia como una despreciable princesa.

-Que graciosa, eres muy graciosa – se burlo la mujer deleitándose aun por el miedo que provocaba - ahora dame la varita rápido - ordeno pues las ansias de su venganza estaba carcomiéndole.

-¡No! – grito el nuevo rey mientras la joven parecía dispuesta entregar la varita a su madre, mas en un acto total traición esta la arrojo al hada madrina.

-Bibidi babibi – y ella no perdió el tiempo en intentar controlar a la amenaza que asechaba sobre ellos, levantando su varita y repitiendo aquellas palabras mágicas.

-Boooo – más Maléfica, la grande villana no se dejo intimidar en un gesto de total burla golpeo su basto contra el suelo mientras terminaba el hechizo del hada buena y congelaba a todos para su deleite.

Y en el momento en el que el humo empezó a disiparse, en el que aquella mujer se transformo frente a ellos, Jay solo reacciono de una forma, tomo el brazo de su amado y le arrastro tras de él, poniéndose nuevamente como una barrera contra aquella amenaza, mas en el momento de aquel hechizo Carlos solo pudo observar como el joven quedaba igualmente petrificado completamente, Carlos toco con miedo el brazo del chico que aun después de su traición le seguía protegiendo con tanto amor.

-¿Por qué se enamoran? – siguió burlándose el hada malvada, golpeando la mejilla del ahora rey pero regalándole una mirada a su hija y tras observar el rostro del pequeño De Vil le sonrió también burlándose de su dolor - es ridículo, no es lo que tú quieres – siguió hablando luego de robarle el anillo que tanto significaba a su hija.

-Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero, mamá ¿alguna vez me preguntaste a mí que era lo que quería? – pero Mal esta harta, estaba cansada de ser la sombra de su madre, de que esta intentara convertirla en su copia, de que no la dejara elegir - somos distintas.

-Es evidente eh tenido años y años de práctica maligna ya lo logras – se burlo a un mas su madre, en una promesa totalmente vacía, por que la gran emperatriz del Mal nunca dejaría que una chiquilla le superara.

-No, no quiero hacerlo y desearía que tu jamás lograrías ser tan mala, el amor no es débil ni ridículo, en realidad es algo asombroso – intento hacerla entrar en razón mas no comprendía que el amor en esa mujer era nulo.

-Yo sé una cosa jovencita no debe haber lugar para el amor en tu vida – Maléfica estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud de su hija y culpaba completamente a eso niños que detrás de ella se escondían como ratas asustadas, para ella era obvio que ya era tiempo de alejar esas "malas" compañías de su pequeña.

-Te ordeno, te mando varita a mi mano – mas su hija le sorprendió nuevamente, ella tal vez leyó las intensiones de su madre en su mirada, porque de inmediato conjuro la varita para si con un poder mucho más grande que el de ella - ¡se la quite! – sonrió gustosa celebrando aquella pequeña victoria.

-Yo creo que no, esto ya es…tedioso e inmaduro la varita dame la varita – Maléfica estaba molesta, hervía en ira al notar como aquella mocosa había superándola, como le fue arrebatada la variada, ella tenía razón su hija podría ser mucho más poderosa que ella en el futuro y eso no era bueno, no ella le enseñaría a no revelarse.

-Resiste Mal puede que el bien sea más poderoso que el Mal – Carlos había visto todo ese enfrentamiento en silencio, había estado al lado de Jay temeroso por Maléfica, pero en cuanto Mal le arrebato la varita una pisca de esperanza se encendió en el por lo que de inmediato apoyo a su amiga nuevamente.

-¿Qué divertido es enserio?... – entonces Maléfica ladro para asustar a la pequeña rata asustadiza causando que un pequeño perro se le abalanzara –apestas ya suéltame – empujo a la bola de pelos con fuerza azotándola contra el suelo, Carlos de inmediato se acerco a tomar al pequeño perro que parecía herido y en un momento de confusión Jay salto para tratar de arrebatarle el bastón a la hada, Maléfica se sorprendió al principio, ver que alguien podía librarse de su magia era digno de admirar – ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – murmuro enojada cuando el joven logro mover su personal y casi arrebatárselo, mas de inmediato ella le empujo con fuerza haciéndole caer - se acabó todos van a arrepentirse de esto – y en lo que nuevamente se convirtió en una nube de humo aquella mujer desapareció para convertirse en un temible dragón.

En cuanto el hechizo de Maléfica congelo a todo en aquella concurrencia Jay se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que al parecer seguía consiente y podía sentir el toque indeciso de Carlos, escuchar las burlas de Maléfica y el vano intento de Mal por hacerla cambiar de opinión y dos, que sin importar lo que le costara, así drenara hasta la última pisca de magia en su cuerpo él se libraría de ese hechizo y protegería a Carlos.

Y la discusión entre madre e hija se prolongó mientras él podía sentir como la magia que corría de sus venas sanándole, liberándole poco a poco de aquel hechizo, aquello era un gran esfuerzo y seguramente estaría dolido mañana, joder incluso no duraría todo el día de pie pero él iba a lograrlo, empezó a sentir como sus dedos se movían solo un poco pero eran un comienzo.

Recordó entonces todo su entrenamiento en con Genie, como según él su magia era en esencia para sanar, como reaccionaba mejor si la usaba para aliviar males a causarlos y bueno una petrificación contaba como un mal ¿no?, por lo que concentrándose e ignorando todo a su alrededor se dedico a curar su cuerpo.

Entonces su hermoso niño había llamado la atención de la hada y tal vez saldría lastimado eso y su gran deseo para protegerle fue suficiente detonante para liberarse de la maldición y en un segundo se abalanzo contar la mujer en un intento de arrebatarle el báculo que parecía emanar toda aquella magia para gran sorpresa y confusión de los demás, pero entonces se distrajo y nuevamente fue arrojado al suelo.

-¡Jay! – Carlos se había sorprendido al ver como el chico se liberó de aquella maldición, mas su sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación cuando este fue arrojado al suelo y él se acercó a ayudarle - ¿estás bien? – pero Jay no pudo contestar pues Maléfica se había trasformado en un dragón y ahora arremetía contra ellos.

Y una enorme llamarada les envolvió causando que aquellas chicas se cubrieran con sus brazos, mientras el pequeño pecoso abrazaba al joven árabe que desde el suelo se apresuro a levantar sus brazos y formar una barrera protectora para todos.

Maléfica hirvió en ira ante la visión de aquel joven que con magia había protegido no solo a esos niños si no a todos los demás presentes de su mortal fuego.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – murmuro confundida Mal luego de notar que ningún daño cayó sobre ellos.

-¿Jay? – el pequeño aun parecía completamente asustado, y era de esperarse pues un poderoso dragón se disponía a atacarles nuevamente.

-Tranquilo… Genio recuerdas – Mas Jay le sonrió y guiño un ojo para tranquilizarle tras levantarse del suelo y empujo su hombro para hacerle retroceder y alejarle.

El dragón ahora se cernía sobre su nueva presa, aquel muchacho que parecía poseer magia tan poderosa como para combatirla, y volvió entonces a caer en picada para lanzar una nueva llamarada esta vez solo para el chico, aquel que decidió correr y alejar la amenaza de todos detrás de las columnas de aquella iglesia.

Y Maléfica le siguió, persigo como un ratón a su presa, deleitándose cuando casi logra comerle de un bocado, y Jay comenzaba a cansarse pues su magia estaba absorbiendo mucho de él, no solo estaba evitando la maldición que lo mantenía inmóvil, si no que se aseguraba que nadie en ese lugar recibiera daño alguno y eso era demasiado para el chico que solo era mitad genio.

Entonces escucho a Carlos gritar, decirle que corriera, estucho la preocupación en sus palabras y sus fuerzas se renovaron, salió entonces de detrás de las columnas, corrió en un intento de buscar un buen lugar para atacar llegando hacia hasta el estrado donde minutos antes una coronación se llevaba a acabo y Maléfica actuó según lo que él pensaba, con confianza le vio como una presa fácil retrocediendo para tomar vuelo y abalanzarse contra él.

Pero Jay no era una presa fácil por lo que de inmediato cuando el gran dragón abrió su boca para devorarle, el se concentro y una sonrisa inundo sus labios mientras sus dos manos se acercaban a su boca acunándola, un inmenso fuego salió entonces, Genio solía llamarlo su fuego infernal, porque sin saberlo le recordaba una antigua batalla que protagonizo su padre.

Así que Jay uso su devastador fuego para enfrentar a Maléfica causándole dolor, haciendo que esta retrocediera y casi callera sobre ellos, sobre todos ellos juntos, pero su fuego no duro lo suficiente, el poder de Jay se terminaba, su cuerpo se debilitaban y cuando la segunda embestida del dragón vino tras de él no tenía suficiente poder para detenerle, lanzo entonces una última mirada a Carlos y se dispuso a volver a enfrentar a la bestia, a lanzar nuevamente su fuego, mas este no la detuvo y Maléfica lo atravesó golpeándole con el hocico y haciendo salir volando para caer en el suelo varios metros detrás.

-¡Jay! – Grito alarmado Carlos al ver caer al joven, y corona aquella que había sido fijada por la magia del Sultán rodo hasta sus pies para terror de las chicas, el entonces corrió, importándole poco si iba a enfrentarse a un poderoso dragón.

-Espejito mágico muéstrame tu luz – ordeno Evie corriendo lo más rápido que pudo interponiéndose entre Carlos quien intentaba levantar a un inconsciente Jay del suelo, tratando de darles protección.

-Detrás de mi Evie – Y Mal había tenido suficiente, ella no sabía cómo utilizar la varita, ella no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a su madre, pero no podía quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada, no cuando ese chico al que no mas de hace unos minutos intentaban traicionar les protegió, no cuando Carlos era lo suficientemente valiente como para correr a auxiliar a Jay, no cuando incluso Evie con sus pocos recursos enfrentaba a su madre -no metas a mis amigos en esto – y se abrió paso entre los chicos para enfrentar al dragón, a su madre - siempre fue entre las dos madre, no hay fuerza del mal que pueda ganar si tres corazones se ponen juntos a luchar – comenzó entonces lo que parecía un hechizo, aquellas palabras que no sabía de donde salían, una plegaria tal vez para ser liberados del Mal - no hay fuerza del mal que pueda ganar su tres corazones se ponen juntos a luchar - una súplica para hacerla entrar en razón - no hay fuerza del mal que pueda ganar su tres corazones se ponen juntos a luchar – y los ojos de ambas se tornaron verdosos y la magia emanaba de ambas féminas chocando con fuerza buscando la manera de dominarse entre sí.

Y entonces la bruma espesa regreso y Maléfica se convirtió en un pequeño reptil, una salamandra que no podía hacer más daño a nadie, y Mal miro confundida el resultado de su hechizo mientras se acercaba a lo que quedaba de su madre y el hada madrina regreso a la vida para tratar de tranquilizarla, porque aquella malvada hada se había encogido al tamaño de su corazón, del amor que podía haber en ella, un amor que solo podía ser para sí misma.

El hada madrina entonces se acerco a los chicos y libero de su hechizo a todo el mundo, y entonces Jay se levanto de su inconciencia, recuperando la razón tras dejar de esforzarse para mantenerse libre de aquella maldición y sonrió al joven que le acunaba en sus brazos ayudándole a levantarse.

Y el ahora Rey Ben libre de su hechizo se disponía a atacar a un enemigo que ya había sido derrotado al igual que su padre entre gruñidos y demás mas fueron detenidos por aquellas mujeres que cautivaron su corazón.

Puede que aquella coronación no terminara como todos esperaban pero si fue inolvidable, aunque Audrey aun no le agradaba Mal ella no pudo evitar saludarle con una reverencia, una disculpa silenciosa por su maltrato, y aun que Jane era regañada por su madre Mal decidió acercarse e intervenir en su auxilio, explico entonces que no era únicamente su culpa y aun que ella tal vez sembró la pequeña semilla de incertidumbre en su corazón, el hada madre dejo en claro que fue Jane quien decidió cometer aquella tonta acción.

Ben abrazo a su novia, aquella que había elegido el bien, que lo había elegido a él y la levanto en el aire con gozo, a sus espaldas Evie recibía una disculpa de Doug mientras que Jay se disponía a curar a Dude aquel pequeño perro que recibió ciertos daños, toco entonces la cabeza de aquel animal y libero su magia para volver a ver la sonrisa de su amado cuando este animalito lamio alegre el rostro pecoso de Carlos.

Aquellos cinco jóvenes se abrazaron gustosos tras aquel trágico suceso entre risas y sonrisas totalmente francas.

-¡Que inicie la fiesta ya! – sonrió Jay sin dejar de mirar a su amado que le respondía con una aún más brillante sonrisa en sus labios mientras todos asentían a sus palabras.

Y se dio media vuelta tras ver partir a Ben junto a Mal para ir de inmediato al lugar donde sería la fiesta, vieron a Evie partir junto a Doug hacia el patio de aquel lugar donde un gran baile ya estaba preparado y Jay entonces ofreció su brazo al chico que le miraba sonriente con un perro en brazos, mientras un sirviente colocaba nuevamente su corona en su cabeza y camino dos pasos sintiendo como su corazón hinchado de alegría parecía explotar por aquella felicidad y entonces todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Observaste con horror como el joven a tu lado se desvanecía, gritos a tu alrededor pronto se escucharon, sirvientes corrieron a auxiliar al joven que no podía mantenerse en pie, mientras mirabas sintiéndote completamente inútil.

Mas el hada madrina llego para auxiliarles, ella llevo Jay a un lugar donde pudiera descansar una habitación con un sofá lo suficientemente grande para recostarlo y aun que tus hermanas y Ben le siguieron para ti todo a tu alrededor se desvaneció por competo, solo estaba el, Jay, aquel Sultán que había salvándote contra Maléfica, aquel ser que se había enfrentado a un gran mal solo para protegerte, y si eso no te hizo sentir culpable las palabras del hada madrina te hicieron sentir aun peor.

"Solo está agotado por usar demasiado su magia"

Aquel intento de tranquilizarles solo resulto contra producente, porque era tu culpa, la culpa de Carlos de Vil, tú eras la razón por la que Jay ahora estaba tendido, porque aun cuando Jay peleo por él, él había drenado su magia para mantenerte a salvo y por si eso no fuera poco el curo a Dude hace unos instantes, Jay estaba tan agotado que se derrumbó sin que tu pudieras hacer nada y era tu culpa.

Era tu culpa por que le habías puesto en esa situación, porque si tu no hubieras empezado esa estúpida venganza personal Jay no estaría enamorado de ti y no habría necesidad de que él te protegiera, porque si no fuera por este niño roto Jay nunca se hubiera agotado tanto, eras inútil, inservible, las palabras de tu madre tenían sentido ahora, traías desgracia a cualquiera, todo a tu alrededor se rompía, no valías nada, habías sido la destrucción para ese joven, no merecías a Jay, tu… tu…

-Esto no es tu culpa – entonces Evie apretando tu hombro mientras susurraba aquellas palabras te hicieron salir de la pequeña burbuja en la que empezabas a adentrarte.

-Claro que lo es Evie – apartaste la mirada del joven que yacía dormido en aquel sofá y aun cuando querías acercarte y quedarse junto a él, temías tocarle y contaminarle mas, él no querías hacerle más daño.

-No lo es, es culpa de Maléfica – entonces Evie te enfrento giro tu rostro para mirarle a los ojos y hacerte entender que aquello no era tu culpa – esto no es culpa tuya Carlos, Jay estará bien y él debe verte sonreír así que quita esa cara.

-Evie tiene razón Carlos será mejor que te dejes de tonterías – Mal se unió al apoyo que tu hermana te brindaba – escuchaste al hada madrina el estará bien solo necesita descansar.

Y no te quedo más que asentir débilmente y cuando Ben trajo aquella silla junto a Jay aun dudando te sentaste a su lado y te quedaste ahí cuidando su sueño, acunando su mano aun con miedo, y tu corazón se dio cuenta de que se había metido en algo realmente peligroso, pero lo negaste, seguiste negándolo hasta ese último momento, porque tú, porque Carlos De Vil no eras merecedor de ningún amor y por qué obviamente no estabas enamorado de Jay.

Jay despertó horas más tarde esa tarde, la fiesta ya había empezado afuera y aun que Ben tuvo que retirarse para hacer acto de presencia en ella, las chicas y tu fueron testigos de su despertar.

-Agua – gimió con la boca seca y el cuerpo totalmente dolido, de inmediato Evie acerco aquel vaso con el frio líquido y le ayudaste a beberle, cuando Jay logro abrir completamente sus ojos y su visión no fue doble, una preocupada cara pecosa le recibió – me gusta más cuando sonríes Habibi – murmuro el sentándose con cuidado en el sofá, sintiendo como sus músculos le dolían horrores.

-Lo siento – murmuraste tras ayudarle a levantarse – Jay lo siento – volviste a repetir y en tus ojos se veía realmente el arrepentimiento y esto hizo sonreír al Sultán, porque para él eso era amor en sus palabras.

-No fue tu culpa - murmuro el joven sonriéndote, tranquilizándote.

-Si no fuera porque intentaste protegerme tu magia no… - empezaste a hablar rápidamente con la cabeza agachada y tus manos fuertemente apretadas en tu regazo.

-Fue mi elección protegerte – más Jay tomo tus manos entre las suyas para llamar tu atención – y lo haría otra vez de ser necesario – y te obligo a levantar la mirada para encontrarte con la del joven, con aquel chico que ahora besaba tus manos con dulzura y delicadeza, con verdadero amor – pero si quieres compensarlo baila conmigo – pidió con algo de temor, como si realmente pudieras negarle algo en ese momento – solo un baile y desapareceré de tu vista si te es molesto.

-Eres un idiota Jay – y aquellas palabras te tranquilizaron, el alivio te invadió porque si podía bromear con algo así el realmente estaba mejor y comenzaste a reír soltándote de su agarre y levándote de la silla, alejándote hasta la puerta mientras levantabas a tu perro que se había acunado en tus piernas y Jay sonrió al ver como su adorable niño se encontraba aliviado de aquella situación.

Claro que bailaste con él en esa fiesta, no solo una sino varias veces, bailaron juntos aun cuando el Sultán no era un buen bailarín, danzaron al compas de la música aun cuando los dolidos músculos de Jay le pedían parar, bailaron en grupo aquella tediosa canción sincronizadamente como todo un habitante de Auradon y bailaron hasta cansarse, hasta que la noche se hizo presente y el aliento les hizo falta, bailaron juntos en aquella fiesta y Jay se prometió que tomaría clases de baile y canto solo para ver aquella felicidad en su pequeño Carlos.

* * *

-Ven conmigo – susurro el joven luego de aquel impresionante baile al que se vio arrastrado a participar, no es como si lo odiara después de todo bailar junto a Carlos era una sensación divina.

-¿Y la fiesta? – respondió confundido mientras se alejaban de aquel baile.

-Quiero mostrarte algo – tomando su mano le encamino del otro lado de la catedral, donde la fiesta hacía eco detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto cada vez más curioso.

-¿confías en mí? – tomo ambas manos del chico mirándole directamente a sus ojos.

-Si – sonrió con toda confianza.

Jay se limitó a soltar una de sus manos para poder ayudarse a silbar con esta, en unos instantes su alfombra mágica aterrizaba a su lado lista para recibir a sus pasajeros, subiendo con cuidado el Sultán le guio detrás de el para acomodarse en su medio de transporte y así salir volando, Carlos se aferró a la espalda del joven cuando la velocidad fue demasiada cerrando los ojos solo durante un minuto, pues al notar sus reacciones Jay tomo ambas manos para mostrarle el paisaje de aquel frondoso bosque, recorriendo gran parte hasta llegar finalmente a un claro, un enorme lago iluminado por la luna.

Miles de luciérnagas empezaron a iluminar aquel lago, brillando como pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor, Carlos pudo observar como estas se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas de aquel cristalino lago, atrayendo peces que gustosos por atrapar a una presa saltaban salpicando gotas de agua por todos lados aquellas que reflejaban los rayos lunares como miles de diamantes, logrando simplemente una vista mucho más hermosa del lugar.

-¿Vas a cantar ahora? – cuestionó luego de unos segundos al recuperarse de aquella hermosa vista.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que siento por ti ¿o no? – Aquel Sultán le miraba con incertidumbre con lo que parecía ser temor, miedo de que ese niño no entendiera aun lo mucho que significaba para él.

-¿Eso es un no? – respondió consolándole con aquella mirada, una llena de brillo, de anhelo y Jay podría jurar que eso era amor.

-Lo hare cuando sea necesario… cuando sea el momento oportuno cantare para ti– le miro intensamente poniéndole nervioso mientras sonreía, en una promesa.

-¿Así que un Sultán eh? – pregunto entonces en un intento de desviar aquella conversación tratando de evitar así que sus mejillas se tornaran carmín.

-Lamento no decírtelo… pero tú sabes – se defendió alejando la mirada temiendo tontamente ser rechazado – no quería que me trataras diferente.

-No solo recalcaste que eras un príncipe, si normal – continuo con una cara llena de seriedad – ¿cómo trato todo el tiempo con príncipes en la isla?

-Entiendo debí decirte – suspiro derrotado – ¿serviría de algo disculparme?

-Debe ser fantástico vivir en un palacio – continuo luego de unos segundos de intenso silencio, como una señal de perdón.

-Si fantástico – respondió con sarcásticamente.

-Tener sirvientes, miles – murmuro suspirante el joven.

-Todos diciéndote como debes vestir y a donde ir – suspiro fastidiado.

-Es mejor que la isla – suspiro el muchacho dejando caer una de sus manos para juguetear con el agua debajo de la alfombra – siempre robando la comida y huyendo antes de que te atrapen.

-No se puede tomar ninguna decisión – continuo con su monologo recordando su vida en ese lujoso lugar - me siento tan…

-Ya sabes estas… - un pequeño pez se acercó ante el meno de los dedos del chico saltando de inmediato sorprendiéndole un poco.

-Atrapado – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo logrando una sonrisa en ambos jóvenes que se miraron en aquel momento.

-Tuviste suerte - rompió aquel agradable silencio que había caído entre ellos dos.

-Si supongo – susurro el joven inclinándose más cerca del chico – Carlos – pronuncio su nombre como una caricia - tengo algo para ti – sonriendo un poco sacando de entre su chaqueta una lámpara negra.

-Una lámpara... – murmuro confundido el chico tomando el objeto entre sus manos cuando la realización se hizo presente – Jay, me estás dando tu lámpara.

-Quiero que tú la tengas – su sonrisa se hizo enorme nuevamente – quiero que cada vez que la mires – coloco ambas manos sobre las del chico cubriendo la lámpara, logrando que un misterioso humo carmín rodeara la lámpara - recuerdes lo mucho que te amo, habibi – termino para quitar sus manos y dejar al descubierto como aquella lámpara se había encogido.

-Yo no puedo aceptarla – murmuro asombrado el joven, aquella minúscula lámpara ahora colgaba de una fina cadena de oro.

-Por favor, ia haiati – aquel chico tomo la cadena de sus manos y procedió a colocarla en su cuello, acercándose de más para poder cerrarla a su alrededor – quiero que entiendas que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – Jay tomo suavemente su mejilla para acercarse y por primera vez desde que aquella farsa comenzó le dejo, dejo que su corazón le recibiera completamente, se entregó a él brindándole lo único que aun podía darle de buena fe, Jay deposito un casto beso en sus labios, uno suave, uno tierno, uno que expresaba cuanto le amaba en aquel momento, el primero de lo que el esperaba fueran muchos - ai Ghali.

-Yo no hecho nada para merecerte – murmuro apenado con los ojos cerrados aún cerca de sus labios, deleitándose por aquel calor, por aquel toque tan perfecto.

-Me diste galletas recuerdas – volvió besarlo con suavidad.

-¿galletas? – sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados y su cordura pronto se escaparía ante aquellas atenciones.

-Si galletas - sonrió al ver como el chico se inclinaba más buscando ser besado de nuevo cuando este se separaba para responder – las de los vestidores, tenían una nota y todo – volvió a besarle más aquel beso fue roto de pronto por el menor.

-Tu comiste esas galletas – sus ojos se abrieron en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras cayendo en cuenta de todo, recordando el momento en que el joven empezó a actuar extraño a su alrededor.

-Las hiciste para mí, no podría rechazar nada tuyo – término para abrazarle con fuerza y besarle aun con más dedicación – ia haiati.

Pero el joven no respondió de inmediato, por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, todos de ellos en torno a aquellas dichosas galletas que se suponían nunca llegarían a manos de Jay. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del más grande en un intento de aferrarse a ese momento, a detener el tiempo y asegurarte que aquello nunca terminara, en una súplica egoísta por permanecer así para siempre.

Así que aquí estaba besando a Jay, el chico que se suponía debía engañar, el príncipe no sultán que le ama, que le amaba por una estúpida poción y Carlos sabia, sabe que debe empujarle, alejarlo de él y correr, de buscar la manera de romper aquel estúpido hechizo, pero no lo hizo en su lugar se aferró a él, tomo para si con fuerza aquel amor falso, y le beso correspondiendo, reaccionando de la manera más ruin, no porque eligiera el bien dejaría pasar aquello, Carlos era un jodido villano e iba a tomar lo que deseaba y todo lo que quería en ese momento es que Jay siguiera devorándole con su boca, todo lo que ansiaba era sentirse amado, aun que este fuera tan falso.

Una lagrima se derramo por sus mejillas mientras era besado con todo aquel amor, un amor falso que el mismo había ayudado a construir, una mentira de la que ahora se daba cuenta, sintiendo el peso de aquella farsa que el construyo.

Jay no pudo evitar pensar entonces que si así era como se sentía el amor comprendía al fin porque su madre lucia tan miserable al lado de Jafar.

Carlos, el por otro lado se aferraba con fuerza a ese falso amor resistiendo el impulso a llorar.

Carlos de Vil fue atrapado en su propia red.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La última vez que vi la película por Disney channel mi padre no me dejo verla completa solo le cambiaba para hacerme sufrir así que empezó esto de la coronación y cada vez que todos se asustaban y decían "oooohh" mi padre se reía y decía "su puta madre a ¿Qué horas se los comerá el dragón?", si yo también esperaba más sangre pero le dije "padre es Disney y una peli para niños no van a matar a nadie" y supongo que no fue lo más inteligente que decir por qué le cambio ya que era una peli para niños y ya estoy grande u.u, así que decidí darle más acción y una explicación más razonable de por qué nadie resulta lastimado aun cuando Maléfica les arroja fuego.**

 **Según el juego oficial de Descendientes de Disney el baile al final de la película y las fiestas según el juego nuevamente se llevan a cabo en el patio de la catedral, si donde coronaron a Ben yo creí que era en la escuela lol.**

 **Por si les interesa el titulo viene de una cita bíblica, Isaías 57:21. Este libro tiene buenas frases para inspirarse, sin ofender a nadie y aun que pareciera que el título hace referencia a la derrota de Maléfica en realidad esta más pensado para Carlos, ¿entienden?**

 **En Aladdín me encanta el hecho de que Jafar lance fuego de su boca y se transforme en una cobra gigante y eso sin ser un genio, por lo que si bien Jay no se transforma el puede producir fuego como su padre.**

 **Les había dicho que mi película favorita es "La sirenita" sobre todo el cuento original que es mucho más trágico que la versión de Disney, y aun así amo la peli en especial la escena del casi beso en la laguna, así que si, agua y luciérnagas tenía que ser yey!**

 **Ahí esta otra conversación entre Aladdín y Jazmín, si debo señalarlo para que no lo pierdan jojo.**

 **Lo se soy odiosa, y si aún no me habían empezado a odiar creo que a partir de ahora lo harán… les eh dicho que amo a Carlos, es mi favorito, lamentablemente adoro ver sufrir a mis favoritos, no se tal vez estoy loca, pero mi lindo Carlos va a sufrir y Jay… bueno él también tiene que derramar algunas lágrimas.**

 **Habibi: querido.**

 **Ia Haiati: mi vida.**

 **Ia Ghali: mi tesoro.**

 **Y ahora que al fin pude publicar esta capitulo tengo algo que confesar, esta escena de lago, la de Jay comiendo las galletas, la de la cita dentro de la lámpara de Jay y la parte donde Jay le dice a Carlos ¿confías en mi? Y le invita a subir en la alfombra, fueron las primeras escenas que escribí, de hecho de esas nació el fic, toda la historia se desarrollo simplemente para que yo pudiera ponerlas, yo nunca pensé en los demás detalles naaaa eso vino después y en cuanto la idea se desarrollo por lo que de ahora en adelante lo que pasa en la historia no era parte de lo original, de hecho esto terminaba aquí donde todos eran felices y Jay descubría lo de las galletas en la coronación pero luego lo pensé mejor y me dije que era demasiado feliz por lo que zaz aquí viene lo bueno jeje.**

 **¿Quién quiere que Jay cante una hermosa canción de amor para Carlos? Vamos nadie? Nadie?**

 **La canción es Eres tú de La bella durmiente.**

 **Un comentario?**

 **Una Galleta?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Pienso hacer un fic de ellos para el 14 que les parece? les gustaria? ideas?**


	12. Capítulo 12: Tan cerca y lejos a la vez

**Notas: Hey decidí actualizar hoy por que no podría hacerlo el viernes, así que regresan las actualizaciones los jueves wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… eso es todo lean y ámenlo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Tan cerca y lejos a la vez.**

" _So close to reaching that famous happy end_

 _Almost believing this was not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

 _So far we are so close_

 _How could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now?_

 _We're so close_

 _To reaching that famous happy end_

 _And almost believing this was not pretend_

 _Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

 _So close_

 _So close_

 _And still so far"_

Jay recuerda exactamente cuando tuvo su primer beso tenía 11 años, recuerda a aquel sirviente tan amable que solía cuidarle cuando su madre no estaba disponible, aquellas veces antes de que Jafar entregara su cuidado e instrucción a los guardias del castillo, recuerdo su sonrisa y aquellas suaves y tiernas palabras cuando le beso por primera vez.

El también recuerda la primera vez que se sintió amado por alguien más que su madre de una forma mucho más distinta, recuerda como aquellas gentiles manos tocaron su piel y le indujeron a un mundo lleno de placer, años más tarde el seguiría buscando ese toque contra otra piel solo para volver a sentirse de esa manera, solo para fingir que alguien más podía amarle.

Lo que Jay no recuerda es cuando fue la última vez que le vio, un pequeño descuido por su parte y aquella ave la mascota de su padre les escucho, observo lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir a su cuerpo, el cómo le tocaba y tomaba para sí y seguramente se lo comento a su padre, él no lo sabe pero aquel hombre fue desmembrado vivo de la forma más dolorosa posible por atreverse a tocar al príncipe heredero.

Mal, bueno la primera vez que ella pregunto a su madre por que aquella pareja que diviso desde su ventana chocaba sus labios con euforia esta simplemente se bufo de aquel sentimiento, lo llamo débil e innecesario además de hacerle comprender que el amor era estúpido y que alguien más le tocara así no era algo bueno, su madre descargo su amargura por el hombre que le dio aquella hija que aun con toda su instrucción quería conocer aquello llamado amor, por eso cuando alguien intento besarla ella rompió su nariz por tal atrevimiento con su puño, aun recuerda la mirada de horror del chico que intento robarle su primer beso, así que gracias pero no gracias los labios de Mal aun eran vírgenes.

Evie, oh la princesa soñadora que por mucho tiempo pensó en besar aun valiente príncipe que la amara toda la a vida, su cabeza estaba llena por su madre por historias de amor verdadero, de cortejos y advertencias por no dejarse tocar por cualquiera que fuera indigno, aquella que le enseño a usar sus encantos solo para conseguir beneficios, para obtener lo deseado, más lo que obtuvo fue un chico que quiso pasarse de listo, ese día el nieto de lady Tremie casi pierde una mano al intentar saber que había debajo de su falda, el enorme corte que le hizo a su mano le recordó por toda la vida que no debía jugar con las niñas.

Carlos, para el pequeño de vil fue una verdadera suerte que todos aquellos hombres que lo atacaran decidieran darle mejor uso a su boca como para robar su primer beso, el definitivamente estaba muy agradecido que fuera a los 13 años que alguien le beso por primera vez y mejor aun que fuera precisamente el.

Era la tarde de su treceavo cumpleaños y Carlos solo tenia un deseo en mente, por lo que de inmediato se apresuro a corre por las calles de la isla, esquivando problemas con un solo lugar como objetivo.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado que el lugar estaba vacio cuando llego por lo que sentándose en la entrada de aquel hogar espero pacientemente a que el apareciera.

Aladdin llego unas horas más tarde en su hombro se balanceaba su pequeño saco aquel que seguramente estaría lleno de alimentos, el nunca robaba nada que no fuera necesario.

Al ver al pequeño niño en la puerta de su casa esperando por él no le fue sorpresa, de hecho Aladdín sospechaba que muy pronto Carlos lograría encontrar la manera de entrar y esperarle dentro, si no es que ya sabia y se limitaba a quedarse afuera por cortesía, como fueran las cosas Aladdín invito al pequeño a entrar, el niño que de inmediato se abalanzaba en los cojines que usaba como cama para descasar se encontraba parado inocentemente, balanceándose en sus pies mirándose completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Carlos? – aquella mirada en el rostro del pequeño le hizo sonreír, pues su pequeña nariz se había arrugado en disgusto.

-No he hecho nada – respondió a la defensiva cruzando de brazos, luciendo mucho mas adorable, si es que eso podía ser más posible.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- el hombre le dio la espalda sacando cuidadosamente los alimentos que había conseguido y colocándoles sobre aquella destartalada mesa.

-¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños sabes? – el rostro del niño volvió a aclararse inocentemente, dejando su postura defensiva y mirando sus pies como si fueran muy interesantes, tal vez estos le revelarían los secretos del universo o solo le daría una excusa para no mirarle.

-¿Enserio es hoy? – Aladdín decidió fingir demencia, sin dejar de revisar aquella fruta en sus manos junto al pequeño mono que reía al observar las reacciones del pequeño niño.

-Si – al parecer el chico se lo creyó por que de inmediato con la mirada al suelo lucia totalmente desanimado, para diversión del mono que ahora era golpeado suavemente como reprimenda por el hombre al notarlo – yo…

-Claro que se que es tu cumpleaños- Aladdin decidió que era suficiente y volteando a ver al pequeño trato de tranquilizarle - jamás lo olvidaría… ¿que desea de cumpleaños mi amo? – bromeo el haciendo una reverencia y cruzando ambos brazos, e intentando sonar mucho más profundo y grave para imitar a un genio.

-A ti- susurro bajito aun negándose a verle, las pequeñas mejillas del niño ahora se coloreaban completamente de rojo.

-Ya me tienes… - sonrió el hombre notando lo adorable que el chico lucia cuando se ponía así de nervioso - hablo enserio tengo un presente solo para ti o podríamos... – de inmediato se giro para evitar seguir notando como ese rubor se esparcía hasta sus orejas e incluso parecía llenar todo el cuello del joven, a veces Aladdin tenía que recordarse que eso frente a él era su pequeño Carlos y no su princesa, pero simplemente le era muy difícil, sobre todo cuando ese niño le miraba con esos ojos que… o Alá como extrañaba a Jazmín y su sedoso cabello, sus suaves labios y…

-No… yo te quiero a ti Aladdin – las palabras del niño le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, de hecho Aladdin tal vez sintió como un balde fue vertido sobre él con agua helada pero no vamos a detallar eso, ¿o sí? -… tu me gustas – el niño levanto la mirada firmemente aun cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-Carlos – el hombre de inmediato se giro para mirarle fijamente aun intentando procesar aquellas palabras que no podía creer, ahí estaba el, un ladrón, el mejor ladrón de todo Agrabah, de la isla, el peor villano de todos debido a su buen corazón y había terminado convirtiéndose en alguien tan ruin como cualquier otro habitante del lugar, pues el, siendo el mejor en lo que hacía había robado el puro corazón de aquel niño y eso le dio asco, asco de que Carlos creyera que él era igual a aquellos otros.

-Solo bésame por favor – el pequeño se acercó a él mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos, suplicándole por un poco de amor, el amor que él sabía muy bien que le era negando, pidiéndole algo a lo que aferrarse entre aquella inmundicia que era su vida - Quiero que seas mi primer beso – susurro bajito cerrando completamente la distancia de sus cuerpos y aferrándose a su chaqueta con los puños cerrados.

-No puedo hacer eso – Aladdin jamás se odio tanto como en aquel momento cuando aquellos ojos casi le hicieron ceder, le gritaron que olvidara todo, que fingiera por un segundo que no era ese pequeño al que había salvado y se perdiera en la fantasía de su princesa - no puedo darte lo que me pides – pero él no solo se lo negaba a Carlos, se negaba a si mismo dejarse caer, era muy fácil tomar lo que le ofrecían, perderse de la realidad y fingir durante un segundo que esta no era su vida, que ese no era Carlos y que todo estaba bien, pero él se lo negó sabiendo que no podía detenerse después, que él no se convertiría en esa escoria que daño a ese hermoso niño que ahora le miraba con dolor - tu eres importante pero…

-¿Es porque estoy roto verdad? – mas antes de poder consolarle aquel niño soltó su agarre y retrocedió aquellos pasos pronunciando aquellas palabras con verdadero dolor - mi madre tiene razón soy inútil, sin valor, nadie podría quererme – siguió murmurando, repitiendo aquellas palabras mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, perdiéndose en su mente, luciendo aterradoramente acostumbrado a tal rechazo y eso le rompió.

-No, escucha Carlos tu eres hermoso entiendes – Aladdin de inmediato tomo los hombros del chico para sacudirle un poco y traerle de vuelta a la realidad, para sacarle de aquel trance en el que parecía haberse sumergido, para que dejara de repetir aquellas palabras llenas de odio que seguramente su madre le repetía a diario.

-¿Entonces por qué no me amas? – levanto la mirada al borde de las lagrimas, luciendo completamente miserable, confuso por la negativa por algo que entregaba de buena fe.

-Ya lo hago – hablo con dulzura y tranquilidad para no alterarle - tú eres muy valioso para mí pero…

-Pero no me besarías, ¿es porque soy un chico? - Carlos se libro del agarre del hombre retrocediendo nuevamente - ¿Es porque mi madre es un villano? - su mirada lucia distante y rota -¿Es por qué no valgo lo suficiente? – su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra para el horror del hombre - ¿porque estoy tan sucio que te da asco tocarme? – y aquel chiquillo volvía nuevamente a encerrarse dentro de su pequeña burbuja, a convencerse de que no valía nada para nadie, ni siquiera para un ladrón como él.

Aladdin no tuvo opción mas que acceder a lo que ese niño le pedía y lanzando una plegaria al cielo suplicante de perdón, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso aquellos suaves labios por primera vez, fue algo casto, tierno, apenas si una prensa entre ambos labios para detener aquel ataque de pánico, para mostrarle a aquel pequeño niño que no había nada malo en el, que valía algo, que ese chico podía hacer dudar a un hombre de principios tan firmes como el así como a cualquier otro, para demostrar un solo punto, para aclararle a Carlos que el merecía ser amado.

Cuando se separaron el pequeño había dejado de llorar y sus mejillas se coloreaban carmesís de la emoción, el pulgar del hombre acaricio suavemente aquella mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarle.

-Eres hermoso Habibi - susurro suavemente y para Carlos aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió amado completamente, mas tarde entendería aquel significado detrás de aquella palabra pero ahora solo se concentro en lo que él le decía - eres el ser más maravilloso que eh conocido, despides una luz tan brillante y cálida que me siento intimidado por ti – el hombre se inclino lo suficiente hasta llegar a la altura del chico y pegar su frente con la de el causando que el corazón de Carlos casi se desbordara por la emoción - pero no puedo darte lo que me pides – termino casi en un murmullo silencioso antes de depositar un beso en su frente y levantarse nuevamente.

-¿Es por qué aun la amas verdad? – Carlos se negó a abrir los ojos ante su pregunta, aquellos que había cerrado cuando sintió la frente de Al sobre la suya.

-Cada minuto de mi vida – y aquella respuesta tan sincera le hizo abrirlos para mirar esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan abierta, tan llena de amor y anhelo que le rompió el corazón al saber que nunca seria para el – que tal si te muestro tu obsequio.

Y Carlos solo asintió ignorando lo rápido que su corazón latía ante aquel primer beso, olvidando el dolor por saber que nunca podría llegar a ser tan buen ladrón como para robar el amor de ese hombre y si alguien le preguntara ahora como se sentía en ese momento el solo podría decir que era como tener miles de fuentes de chocolate solo que mil veces mejor.

Su segundo beso fue nada comparado con el primero, algún idiota de Auradon tuvo la brillante idea de llevarles fuera de la isla y aun que a Maléfica aquello le venía de maravilla para Carlos fue el horror, nada mas su madre le dejo fuera de su vista, luego de aquella amenaza "no lo arruines" Y de hundir su cigarro en su suave piel como promesa de lo que le pasaría si fallaba, el escapo.

Carlos corrió lejos para ocultarse, mañana podrán venir por él, pero el ya no estaría en su casa, se encontraría lejos, fue Aladdín quien lo encontró, bueno más bien llegando a su casa un pequeño intruso se escondía debajo de sus sabanas, reconociéndole de inmediato como Carlos, el pequeño había descubierto al fin como colarse dentro de su casa sin alertar a nadie desde hace tiempo.

Aladdín comenzó a ordenar sus cosas creyendo que el pequeño hablaría luego de unos momentos, pero ante el silencio de este temió lo peor.

-¿Tu madre otra vez? – intento comenzar la conversación, el había notado esas marcas, sabiendo que esa era la mayor razón por la que el niño iba a verle – mira eh está pensando que deberías salir de ahí y vivir… - Aladdin trato de no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, pero realmente lo estaba pensando, de hecho no solo era por él, incluso pensaba en hacerle esa misma oferta a Evie y por Alá a Mal también, era obvio para todo el mundo, menos sus madres al parecer, que ellos necesitaban ayuda.

El sabía que no sería fácil Cruella no estaría feliz de perder a su pequeño sirviente pero Al lo tenia planeado, irían al otro lado de la isla tal vez Carlos tendría que mantenerse oculto al principio y entonces él podía regresar por Evie e igualmente la mantendría oculta, solo un tiempo hasta que sus madres se olvidaran de ellos, les dieran por muertos o se resignaran a no volver a verles, el cuidaría de ellos, incluso de Mal ella sí que sería difícil no estaba muy seguro si el hada malvada se rindiera por perder a su hija pero realmente tenía que sacar a esos niños de ese ambiente tan abusivo y no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes pero buscar un lugar seguro para ocultar tres chicos no era fácil, la isla no era muy grande y si no era cuidadoso alguien podía descubrirlos y traer desgracia sobre ellos, pero estaba harto, estaba cansado de empujar comida por la garganta de Evie por que esta se negaba a comer lo suficiente, a consolarle en las noches que el miedo le invadía, estaba harto de tener de rescatar a esa niña que buscaba peleas y peligros solo para ganar la aprobación de su madre, estaba cansado de abrazar a un pequeño niño lleno de dolor cuando se aparecía en su casa, de recostarse cada noche y rezar a Alá o cualquier otro dios por que aquellos niños siguieran con vida un día mas, estaba tan cansado de temer que algún día no llegara a tiempo para ellos.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo – las palabras de aquel niño, ese que al fin se dignaba a hablar le sacaron de inmediato de sus pensamientos dejándole completamente confuso.

-¿Qué? – Aladdin se giro para mirar el pequeño bulto en su cama donde una cabeza se asomaba entre las sabanas, aquel que ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

-Me has escuchado – el niño salió de entre las mantas completamente desnudo para de inmediato lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo torpemente y si eso fue suficiente para traer de vuelta al hombre a la realidad.

-Carlos ya hemos hablado de esto – le empujo suavemente mirándole a los ojos – yo no puedo – acaricio su mejilla con suavidad ignorando completamente al pequeño mono que se balanceaba escandalizado por la desnudes del niño.

-¿Por qué? – el pequeño desvió la mirada dolido susurrando aquellas palabras - ¿porque demonios no me amas? – volvió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta negándose a llorar - ¡nunca vas a volver a verla y yo estoy aquí! – grito aquellas palabras con odio, con desdén, tratando hacerle entender a ese hombre que el podía darle lo que quería, que no le importaba ser el sustituto de aquella mujer si solo se sentía amado por él.

-Carlos no… - intento hacer entrar en razón pero el chico ya había retrocedido un par de pasos negándose a mirarlo nuevamente.

-Pero yo te amo – volvió a repetir con dolor, por sus mejillas el primer par de lagrimas se deslizaron rompiendo el corazón del hombre.

-Eres muy joven para saber eso – volvió a acercarse tomando la manta que su fiel amigo Abu le entregaba desde el suelo e intentando colocarla sobre el niño.

-He sido violado más veces de las que recuerdo – pero Carlos empujo la manta negándose a ceder y dar por terminada la conversación - ya no soy un jodido niño y solo te quiero a ti – levanto nuevamente la mirada con convicción, limpiando aquellas lagrimas de su rostro.

-No – sentencio entonces el hombre, negándose a ceder como la ultima vez, poniendo un alto a su relación, el no podía tomar eso de él, no si quería ayudarle, Aladdin no se convertiría en uno de esos bastardos que dañaron a su pequeño niño, no él iba a ayudarle, el estaba más decidido que nunca al ver como ese niño sufría, el los tomaría, si incluso a Mal aun que tuviera que arrastrarles lejos y la ira de la hada callera sobre él y salvarles de esa inmundicia, el les llevaría lejos, aun cuando tuvieran que vivir en el lado malo de la isla o encontrar la manera de al menos hacerlos llegar fuera de la isla.

-Pero yo haré lo que sea para ti – suplico el chico negándose a ser rechazado y dejándose caer al suelo para intenta desabrochar el pantalón del mayor que lo detuvo en un instante.

-Carlos no… - la mirada de Al podía causar pesadillas a cualquiera en aquel momento y por un segundo aquel niño dudo en seguir - escucha nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a nada, eso no fue tu culpa y no debes hacerlo – pero para el hombre su enojo no estaba contra el pequeño, no, su enojo estaba contra aquellos que decidieron dejar a la deriva a esos niños, a niños como Carlos, como Evie, como Mal, su odio estaba ralamente destinada a cualquiera que tuvo la brillante idea de juntar a un montón de villanos y dejarles conservar algo donde podían descargar su odio, esos pequeños niños.

-Pero soy bueno en eso todos lo dicen –Carlos intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión inclinándose lo suficiente aun con el firme agarre del hombre en sus hombros y frotando su mejilla contra el bulto en los pantalones de él en un intento desesperado.

-Carajo no deberías ser bueno en nada de eso – el árabe de inmediato retrocedió jalando al niño para levantarle frente a él y alejarle de cualquiera de sus partes - eres un niño, solo un niño.

-Tengo 14 años – declaro como si aquello fuera razón suficiente para que el hombre mayor cediera.

-¡Pero yo no te amo! – grito con fuerza sin saber que mas hacer para evitar aquello y la mirada de dolor por parte de él le dijo que eso fue demasiado - por Alá Carlos no – Al se acerco de nuevo al niño tomándole de los hombros y levantando su barbilla con suavidad aquella que había caído ante el dolor de sus palabras - yo no te amo, no como tú quieres que lo haga – susurro bajito, calmante sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla con suavidad ante la mirada de confusión de el- por que cuando encuentras a esa persona especial vas a olvidar a todo el mundo y nada podrá reemplazarla ¿entiendes? – intento explicarse, enseñarle a ese pequeño tan anhelante de amor lo que era amar de verdad.

-Entonces estoy jodido – susurro desviando la mirada y aferrándose al fin a la manta que nuevamente era colocada en sus hombros por el hombre que fallo en seducir - porque nadie podrá reemplazarte Al – el pequeño volvió a mirarle, con aquellos profundos ojos chocolates, con todo el anhelo y deseo, viéndose tan vulnerable como la primera vez que le vio, que le salvo de aquellos hombres que intentaron destruir su ya de por si marchita alma.

-Eres joven aun – sonrió cálidamente acariciando nuevamente su mejilla mientras aquel niño se inclinaba en su tacto y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de el para buscar consuelo – lo encontraras – continuo calmante, acariciando los suaves cabellos bicolor de el – lo prometo – termino en una promesa vacía, dándole esperanzas vagas a un niño que no tenía muchas oportunidades no aquí, no en esta isla donde el amor estaba mal visto.

Mas el chico solo se aferró a él llorando amargamente por un amor no correspondido, mientras una sabana cubría su desnudez, y aquel hombre le tomaba en brazos para recostarle en la cama, para obligarle a descansar y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasa? – rompió el silencio al fin, sin dejar de acariciar aquellos rizos, queriendo saber que era lo que había causado aquel estallido en el pequeño.

-Me llevaran a Auradon- murmuro con miedo, como si él fuera a molestarse, como si eso fuera lo peor que pudiera pasarle y por las nuevas marcas en su brazo Al podía decir que Cruella realmente le hizo creer que era así.

-Eso es grandioso – le animo sonriente para sorpresa del chico que se levanto de la cama sentándose de inmediato en sus rodillas.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo – el niño se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana, aquella que cubría su desnudes con miedo de que esta resbalara y le hiciera enojar nuevamente, temeroso de ya no ser deseado por él.

-No – sentencio el árabe más ante el pánico en sus ojos y adivinado sus pensamientos se apresuro a aclarar - tu iras y tendrás una vida lejos de esto, ¿me oyes? – le tomo por los hombros para dejarle claro que esa era la única razón por la que quería que se alejara, para que se mantuviera a salvo - ¿solo iras tu? – Al quería que Carlos fuera libre y aun que sabia que el niño no era débil temía por lo que podía pasarle, no porque en Auradon pudiera sufrí daño alguno, o al menos nada peor que lo que vivió en la isla, pero el realmente esperaba que no fuera solo, tal vez algún otro chico de la isla que le hiciera compañía y…

-Mal, Evie y yo – la mención de aquellos nombres le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, Alá había respondido a sus plegarias, sus preciados niños serian libres, se mantendrían a salvo y alejarían de ese horrible lugar, ellos podrían tener una vida normal y ser felices y aquello el hizo sonreír.

-Eso explica por qué Mal robo mi pañuelo esta tarde – soltó una pequeña risa al recordar el incidente - ella nunca roba nada de mí, tal vez era su forma de decir que me extrañara – murmuro mas para sí que para el pequeño que le miraba incierto aun, temeroso por hacerle aquella pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Carlos no quería que ese hombre siguiera el esa isla, el realmente no quería dejarle, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez ir a Auradon no era algo malo - tu princesa puedo encontrarla y darle un mensaje, hacerle saber que… – y el final mente lo había entendido, si bien no cumplían con el plan de Maléfica al menos se encargaría de hacerle saber a esa mujer que Al estaba con vida y le suplicaría, si es que tenía que hacerlo por que le ayudara a salir de esta.

-No – sentencio nuevamente el hombre rompiendo todos sus planes.

-¿Por qué? ella podría sacarte de aquí – Carlos le miraba confuso, Al odiaba la isla, todos la odiaban, ¿por qué entonces no quería ser salvado?

-Jazmín – el pudo leer la confusión en la mirada del chico y sabía que tenía que decirle si quería evitar que el investigara por su cuenta y se metiera en problemas - su nombre es jazmín y el hombre que me puso aquí la tomo por esposa y si ella sabe que estoy vivo podría salir lastimada.

-Tu eres aquel que intento detener a Jafar- los ojos de Carlos se abrieron con sorpresa, frente a el estaba él, el único héroe que no logro su cometido de vencer a un villano, el hombre del que se había enamorado había fracaso completamente en salvar a la mujer que amaba y… ahora entendía por qué Aladdin parecía demasiado bueno para estar en ese lugar - ¿pero estas vivo? – Carlos recordó entonces como la lección aprendida de aquel gran villano vencedor era matar a tu enemigo ante la mínima provocación y se pregunto por qué el precisamente seguía ahí en la isla, con vida y…

-Deberías descansar habibi – las dulces palabras de él le hicieron olvidar su tren de pensamientos, realmente estaba cansado y ya que parecía que era bienvenido en la cama de Al él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Lo siento – susurro bajito mientras el sueño empezaba a ganarle ante las caricias de el joven que volvía a tocar sus cabellos.

-Solo duerme – término él en una orden silenciosa para el pequeño mono que ahora era abrazado por el niño para vigilar su sueño.

Aquella noche Aladdín visito por última vez a su princesa Evie, deslizándose mientras aquel frágil niño dormía en su cama.

Y abrazo a la princesa animándola a buscar un futuro mejor, a ser ella misma y olvidar todo lo que vivió en la isla, un beso en su frente fue su despedida y cuando Carlos despertó al día siguiente unos cálidos brazos le rodearon y un dulce beso en su fuente fe dejado también y llamando nuevamente Habibi, Carlos conocía bien el significado de aquellas palabras, esas que Aladdín solía llamarle para ver su sonrisa y hacerle feliz luego de su primer beso, y aun que le dolía saber que no era amado de aquella forma que tanto ansiaba, aquellas palabras nunca rompieron tanto su corazón como ahora cuando aquel sultán las susurra a su oído con aquel falso amor.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella coronación, del día en que aquellos pequeños niños villanos decidieron elegir el bien, casi nada había cambiado aun les miraban cautelosos, aun había susurros maliciosos a sus espaldas y por supuesto aun debían ir a la escuela y ser buenos todo los días de su vida, pero al menos eran libres para ser ellos.

-¡Dude no! – grito aquel chico mas era demasiado tarde aquel perro salto de la cama tirando el computador - mierda- soltó aquella maldición al notar como aquel aparato ahora se esparcía en pedazos por el suelo.

-Y ahí va el informe de historia de la magia – dijo Evie – solo nos tomo que ¿3 días hacerlo? – aquella chica parecía no darle importancia al asunto, pero tomando en cuenta que fue efectivamente ella quien asusto al animal que causo el accidente no podía ponerse a gritar claro.

-Está bien Evie lo rescatare del disco duro iré a buscar mi lap – Evie pareció notar que algo andaba mal con el pequeño, desde hace días que le veía suspirar y perderse en sus pensamientos, sonreír como un tonto cuando miraba su teléfono y recibía algún mensaje de Jay o simplemente cuando este le mostraba afecto para que al segundo siguiente volviera a verse completamente abatido, y ahora esto, ella prácticamente fue la causante de aquella desgracia y el pequeño parecía totalmente bien con ello.

-¿Hablas de la que acaba de destrozar tu perro? – ella insistió esperando aquel arrebato de ira del niño que veneraba cualquier objeto tecnológico o al menos un puchero al verse privado de ese aparato pero no, Carlos se limito a levantarse y recoger los pedazos sin siquiera una mueca.

-Hablo de la nueva que está bajo mi cama- explico como si nada lo cual confundió a la chica creyendo al fin haber dado con el problema.

-Carlos somos buenos ahora no debes robar – le reprendió, tal vez a un no se acostumbraba y bueno algunos viejos hábitos tardan en morir, quizás el robo aun era parte de él y por eso se miraba pensante temeroso de ser atrapado y castigado.

-No la robe fue un regalo – Evie le mira incrédula puede que ellos eligieran el bien pero no eran especialmente populares con los demás ¿Quién le daría un regalo así a uno de ellos? – de Jay – oh bueno eso lo explicaba todo, ella miro con nuevos ojos entonces al pequeño que aun seguía levantando aquellos pedazos rotos.

-Así que Jay te da regalos caros, te invita a cenar en lugares lujosos y te trata como una princesa… ¿cuándo será la boda? – Carlos se detuvo a medio camino al bote de basura de aquel cuarto solo para ver como su hermana le miraba con aquel característico brillo en los ojos, oh si, él no iba a sacársela de encima sobre ese tema, uno que no quería tocar ese día, o nunca.

-No empieces Evie – termino de llevar los trozos destrozados de su antigua computadora al bote para regresar a su lugar y tomar al perro que ahora si obedientemente le esperaba sobre la cama, ese pequeño traidor.

-Como si no lo disfrutaras- pero Evie no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera no, ella estaba realmente feliz porque su pequeño hermanito tenia a alguien que le amara, alguien que le haría olvidar esa horrible vida en la isla - lo mejor de todo esto es que no tienes que preocuparte por que el te ama y tu…

-El no me ama – sentencio Carlos con mala cara, tratando por dar por terminada aquella conversación tan incómoda y tomando al perro en sus brazos.

-Si lo hace – contraataco ella ignorando el malestar del chico que ahora le miraba con verdadero odio - Y tú le amas no lo niegues – mas antes de que pudiera refutar sus palabras ella dejo caer aquella declaración, una que aun se negaba a aceptar, aquella que si aceptaba le volvería loco.

-Yo no… – Carlos tardo más de lo deseado en pronunciar aquellas palabras más cuando iba hacerlo el sonido de un teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos salvándole de aquel interrogatorio – tengo que irme lo reparare después – susurro bajito al notar el pequeño mensaje que ahora leía en su celular, aquel que provenía precisamente de ese chico que atormentaba sus pensamientos pero ahora de una forma distinta.

-Iré a reparar la boda – se burlo ella mientras le veía caminar a la puerta, una por la cual otra chica de pelo morado entraba apenas, ganándose un gruñido por parte del chico.

-¿Qué boda? – Mal apenas iba entrando y escuchaba cosas sobre bodas y eso la confundió, detestaba perderse de los asuntos importantes, verse excluida sobre todo de planes y una boda lo era.

-La de Jay y Carlos por supuesto – le respondió Evie con una sonrisa mientras imitaba besos con su boca logrando una enorme sonrisa en la chica que miro burlonamente al chico que intentaba salir pero siendo bloqueado aun por Mal.

-Te odio – le respondió el a la joven que aun soltaba besos para burlarse mientras era liberado al fin para dejar la habitación, Mal observo como aquel chico salía murmurando cosas y ella solo rio muy fuerte asegurándose que el niño le escuchara, pero de inmediato corrió a recostarse junto a su hermana que comenzó a hablar de cosas totalmente mundanas mientras ella descansaba despreocupadamente.

Si, Mal podía definitivamente acostumbrarse a esa vida, una donde no tenía que estar alerta cada segundo de su vida para mantenerse con vida, Evie observo como aquella chica se queda dormida mientras ella recitaba la importancia de encontrar la tela perfecta para su nuevo conjunto de ropa mas al verla tan tranquila y pacífica y tras regresar la mirada a la puerta donde Carlos había abandonado el lugar y recordar lo feliz que era con ese joven ella realmente agradeció a quien fuera que les diera esa oportunidad por tener ese tipo de paz. Más tarde despertaría a Mal y le gritaría por dormirse mientras conversaban y terminaría obligándole a acompañarle y arrastrándole por las tiendas de materiales como castigo, o le obligaría a ir con Ben ya era hora que esa niña actuara como una novia de verdad, pero ahora, por ese momento ella le dejaría dormir, dejaría que todos disfrutaran de esa felicidad que con tanto trabajo consiguieron al fin.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la escuela donde al parecer Jay había tomando gusto por citarle últimamente, solo esperaba que no fuera como la ultima vez donde reunió a la banda escolar para intentar cantarle esa vergonzosa canción que por supuesto no termino por que de inmediato Carlos cubrió su boca y le grito a Doug y todos los demás "perderse por ahí" tan amablemente interrumpiendo aquella canción que tanto se esforzó en aprender el joven.

Una canción que se suponía nunca debía cantar y ahora parecía atormentarle mentalmente, tarareando la melodía cada que podía y por Lucifer puede que fuera algo romántico pero era muy frustrante realmente no poder concertarse en nada.

-¿Y bien que pasa?- Carlos encontró a su novio esperándole frente a aquel estacionamiento y si un suspiro de alivio tras no ver a la banda de la escuela, o una pancarta con su nombre o cualquier otra ridícula idea que él estaba seguro sacaba de todas esas películas súper cursis que Evie les obligaba a mirar en sus noches de película a los que tenía que arrastrar a Jay lo único bueno era que Mal tenía que traer a Ben y bueno Evie ella aún no se había reconciliado lo suficiente con Doug pero al parecer trabajaban en ello , Jay pareció no notarlo su alivio - ¿eso es un porsche? – entonces los ojos del chico al fin se detuvieron en ese auto rojo, mejor dicho el auto donde su novio se recargaba y sonreía como un bobo, perfecto otra cita solo esperemos que no sea en un ridículo… pero esperen el porsche tenía un enorme moño blanco que contrastaba completamente en el capote negro del carro rojo.

-Sé que querías un Impala pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en ti – los ojos de Carlos vagaron desde el rostro del árabe a nuevamente el auto, a otra vez a su novio que sonreirá cada vez más cerca de él.

-¿Jay? – pregunto tentativo, completamente nervioso y si no fuera porque aun cargaba a Dude el realmente podría caer en el pánico, así que aferrándose a su fiel compañero volvió a mirar a su novio.

-Es para ti habibi… un regalo – Jay tomo la mejilla de su pequeño amor con suavidad con una mano, con la otra levanto aquellas llaves frente al chico que aun estaba completamente sorprendido.

-¿Me compraste un auto? – cuestiono aun sin creérselo, sin atreverse a tocar aquellas llaves como si eso fuera un truco o alguna clase de broma - ¡me compraste un jodido porsche! – exclamo al fin aceptando el hecho de que si su novio obscenamente rico le compro un auto como si fueran unas simples flores y que auto joder.

-Debí traer el impala – suspiro decepcionado el Sultán malinterpretando la expresión del joven que aun miraba todo asombrado pero cauteloso.

-No olvida el impala esto es jodidamente impresionante – Carlos le tranquilizo o algo así cuando soltó al pequeño perro y le envolvió con estos para abrazarle con fuerza, Jay había recordado lo del auto, el siempre recordaba todo lo que decía, joder el tenia al mejor novio de todo Auradon, lo siento por Mal, pero Jay era el jodido mejor novio de todo el universo - pero no puedo conducir tengo 14 – se separo de inmediato de aquel abrazo, uno donde el joven ya se había acurrucado y estaba listo para besarle, mas tras ser soltado sus labios se quedaron fríos y con ganas.

-Ya es hora de que te den tu primera lección de conducción sube – Pero Jay no iba a empujarle, él quería a Carlos, no él lo amaba y si el pequeño se preocupaba por la conducción el solucionaría eso primero, ya habría tiempo para besos después, tal vez en la carretera donde nadie pudiera molestarles, por lo que dirigiéndose al vehículo abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para el chico que de inmediato y sin dudarlo subió a prisa no sin antes llamar a su pequeño perro quien gustoso le siguió dentro, Jay tomo entonces su lugar en tras el volante para poder llevar el auto a un lugar donde pudiera practicar con Carlos sin molestar a nadie y seguir disfrutando de la sonrisa radiante de su pequeño amor.

Horas más tarde y en lo que era una de las autopistas menos transitadas de Auradon, Carlos de Vil conducía por primera vez en su primer auto para gran emoción del chiquillo, Jay había sido muy paciente aun que no la necesitara ya que el pequeño niño aprendía rápido, pronto se encontró acelerando por la carretera disfrutando del viento en su rostro, cuando bajaron la capota del auto.

-Eres bueno conduciendo – Jay acariciaba al pequeño perro que jadeante parecía disfrutar de estar sobre las piernas del joven disfrutando de aquel paseo.

-¡Es fantástico! – Carlos por su parte no paraba de sonreír tocando todo y cada uno de los botones del automóvil, revisando cada parte con detalle, acelerando con más fuerza y girando el volante como todo un experto, al menos hasta que decidieron detenerse a tomar un descanso en una saliente.

-Hablare con el hada madrina para que puedas conducirlo en el campus – Jay creyó que aquello le pondría gustoso ya que parecía realmente muy feliz con él.

-Si eso sería – el pequeño aun se aferraba al volante de cuero con ambas manos, sus dedos aun vibraban con la adrenalina del momento y realmente se vio conduciéndole alrededor de la escuela, pero entonces lo recordó - no espera no puedo… no puedo aceptar el auto – soltó entonces aquel volante como si le quemara, posando sus manos entre sus piernas apretándoles con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Pero quiero que lo tengas – el árabe estaba confundido, hace un minuto el niño parecía realmente feliz contento a más no poder y ahora parecía totalmente devastado, tal vez el niño se sentía no digno de recibir esa clase de regalos o simplemente Lonnie tenía razón y lo acababa de arruinar.

-Esto es demasiado – pero Carlos no podía aceptar ese regalo, no como acepto los otros, por que aun cuando aquellos pequeños eran fáciles de ocultar, de ignorar este era demasiado, el no podría ver ese automóvil y recordar que era producto de un engañó, de una farsa bien elaborada.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre el amor – Jay comenzó a acariciar al perro nuevamente imaginando que su niño no comprendía la naturaleza de ese regalo, creyendo que lo abrumaba - mi madre intento enseñarme pero… - callo en el último momento no sabiendo bien como explicárselo, como hacerle entender a su precioso niño que solo sabia amar atreves de su cuerpo y bueno el no quería que las cosas fueran mal interpretadas por Carlos - esta es la única forma en la que puedo expresarlo ahora Carlos – suspiro soltando al pequeño perro en sus pies y acercándose lo más posible a su niño para levantar su mirada con su mano - te amo y te compraría un maldito palacio solo para verte sonreír.

-Jay…– murmuro bajito el dejándose envolver por aquel amor, tragándose aquel nudo en su garganta y reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban sus ojos – no me voy a acostar contigo porque me compraste un porsche – intento bromear para aligerar el ambiente, cambiar el tema para no enfrentarse a la verdad o quizás solo buscaba una escusa para convencerse de que aquel sultán no le amaba lo suficiente y solo le usaba, lo que sea para que dejara de sentir aquella culpa.

-Lo sé y eso es por eso que te amo, tu no caerías en un truco tan bajo – pero aquel joven destrozo sus planes, ese chico le tomo con la guaria baja y derribo sus defensas, el ultimo muro que había empezado a descrebrajarse al fin caía para su consternación – no, tu eres una excelente persona Carlos y te amo por eso – y Jay se inclino más para besarle y Carlos le recibió con gusto, empujando la culpa, sosteniéndose en aquel contacto que le era brindado con verdadero deleite, aceptando lo que aun se negaba a aceptar con fuerzas.

Se quedaron ahí un poco mas besándose con dulzura, dejándose envolver por el momento, y Carlos se dejo abrazar por el chico que susurra palabras de amor de a su oído, promesas sobre un futuro cercano, citas para próximos encuentros, le escucho hablar de todo y nada, le escucho contar historias de cuando era niño, de aquellos tigres que tenia de mascotas, de Azim la cobra que era su mejor amiga, de su madre y lo mucho que un le dolía su mentira y él se quedo ahí en silencio, en los brazos de un joven que lo amaba, recordando las palabras de Aladdin, entendiendo al fin por que el hombre nunca pudo amarlo como el deseo, Carlos ahora estaba seguro que jamás podría amar a nadie, no ahora que su corazón pertenecía a Jay.

Regresaron más tarde ese día, Jay les condujo nuevamente al estacionamiento y tomo su mano para llevarle ante el hada madre y pedir aquel permiso, mas Carlos se excuso de eso, soltó su mano y le pidió dejarle un rato mas con el auto, disfrutar de poder tenerlo y familiarizarse con él, Jay acecido decidido a estar con el por suerte para el niño una llamada importante le obligo a dejarle, a parecer tenia asuntos de Sultán que atender y tras despedirse de su novio con un pequeño beso le dejo para buscar un lugar más privado donde discutir aquella llamada, ahí fue donde le encontró Evie sentado en el suelo del estacionamiento recargado contra la puerta del auto y mirándose completamente miserable con el perro entre sus piernas.

-¿Carlos? – le llamo ella al notar aquella escena tan deprimente temiéndose lo peor.

-Me compró un porsche – declaro con suavidad sin atreverse a levantar la mirada ignorando al animal que lamia su mano en busca de atención.

-Es lo que veo – aquella chica le miro confundida ante la reacción del pequeño por aquel regalo tan extravagante, no sabiendo bien lo que estaba mal.

-El me ama – acepto al fin y Evie reprimió un grito de alegría solo para dejarlo continuar – y creo… creo que lo amo Evie – suspiro dejando caer sus hombros, aceptando en voz alta aquello que su corazón gritaba desde hace tiempo.

-No veo el problema – para ella Carlos debió ser la persona más feliz del mundo en aquel momento y sin embargo lucia como un pequeño perrito apaleado.

-Todo es falso... su amor… esta relación – trato de explicarse con suavidad con la mirada aun fija en el suelo, sintiendo la pesadez de aquella carga ente cada palabra.

-No te entiendo – ahora sí que estaba confundida, no comprendía por qué su hermano decía que eso era falso, no había manera de que ninguno de ellos mintiera ¿o sí?

-El comió las galletas – confeso en un susurro temeroso aun por su declaración - está bajo un jodido hechizo de amor… el no me ama realmente – y al fin levanto la mirada aquella llena de dolor y desesperación.

-Dijiste que nunca se las diste – le reprendió Evie aun confundida, eso no se suponía que seria así, no, lo peor ya había pasado, de ahora en adelante ellos serian felices, se lo merecían, Carlos lo merecía.

-Yo no lo hice desaparecieron de mi casillero en los vestuarios y de alguna forma llegaron a él – explico el chico pasándose ambas manos por sus cabellos con nervios, intentando encontrarle sentido a la farsa en la que se había convertido su vida.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – Ella le miro dolida, temerosa de que su hermano continuara con aquel plan que originalmente era para conseguir una varita solo por egoísmo.

-Claro que no… me entere en la fiesta de coronación – intento excusarse pero sabía que aun así el estaba mal.

-Pero eso fue hace días – y la reprimenda de Evie no se hizo esperar, se suponían que eran buenos, Carlos debió decirle todo a Jay entonces y esperar que este le perdonara, tenía que empezar bien no continuar con esa mentira.

-Lo sé pero no puedo… simplemente no… ¿Evie qué hago? – y ahí estaba su hermanito, aquel pequeño niño que le miraba de la misma forma que le miro aquella vez, suplicante por ayuda pero temeroso ante la respuesta.

-Dile al verdad y dale el antídoto – ella no podía ayudarle de otra forma, sabía que no sería fácil, que Jay no lo tomaría bien, no después de tanto tiempo, entendía que había una pequeña posibilidad que este jamás le perdonaría, pero también sabía que solo tal vez y si realmente aquellas pequeñas acciones antes de las dichosas galletas significaban algo eso no terminaría en un desastre.

-Estas loca no voy a hacer eso el me va a odiar- pero Carlos no lo veía así, el no quería perder aquel amor, ese que tanto deseo y que ahora conseguía no podía simplemente deshacerse de él, no él no podía darle la espalda a algo que le hacía sentir especial.

-El te ama no va a… - Evie intento explicarle, hacerle entender que continuar con aquello era un error, pero el niño no parecía querer escuchar.

-¡El no me ama esta es una mentira! - grito ahora atrapado, dolido al reconocer nuevamente que su amor soñado no era más que fingido, una frágil torre de naipes que caería ante la verdad.

-Tienes que decirle somos buenos ahora – ella no quería dejar de insistir, ella deseaba hacerle entrar en razón, ella no quería ver sufrir más a su hermano pequeño.

-No me importa quiero esto, ser amado, quiero a Jay – se levanto entonces de donde se encontraba con nuevas fuerzas - es egoísta muy egoísta pero lo quiero para mí – miro fijamente a la chica para hacer su punto claro, el no iba a perder lo que tanto amaba, no así, no sin luchar - quiero su atención y no voy a revertir el hechizo, el seguirá amándome.

-Carlos no puedes – insistió nuevamente, mas la mirada del joven le hizo callar, aquella misma mirada que Cruella le dio una vez que intento proteger a Carlos de su demencia, aquella mirada que le helaba la sangre y prometía un destino peor que convertirse en un abrigo de piel.

-No le dirás nada, ni a Mal, las galletas cumplieron su objetivo el me ama y eso es lo único que importa – hablo con voz firme, levantando al pequeño perro en brazos para alejarse del auto y pasando a chocar su hombro con el de la chica, dejándola ahí preocupada por su actitud, pero más importante dejando a un chico a lo lejos con el corazón roto.

Jay escucho aquello último de la conversación, su egoísta deseo de hechizarlo con las galletas de amor.

Como podría Carlos saber que acababa de desatar aquella tempestad.

* * *

Jay había escuchado a Carlos, le escucho hablando con Evie, le escucho aceptar el hecho de que lo había hechizado, que todo el amor que Jay sentía en su corazón era falso y aun que aquello fue antes de elegir el bien Jay escucho como ese chico se negaba a decirle la verdad, Carlos prefería mantener aquella falsa solo para tener a un chico seguro a su lado a dejarle elegir, Jay no pudo más y de inmediato corrió a buscar ayuda, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, que le aconsejara, necesitaba a su amigo.

Mas al llegar a la habitación de Ben, del chico que se suponía era la única persona honesta en todo Auradon su sorpresa fue más grande, el ahora Rey estaba ahí hablando con su novia, decidió dejarles tranquilos, no quería interrumpir aquel momento sabiendo lo mucho que Mal significaba para Ben, al menos ese era su intención hasta que escucho su nombre y ojala nunca hubiera ido ahí.

-Mi padre dice que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, su padre fue el genio que trajo a tu madre y los demás habitantes de la isla a la vida – explico tranquilo – si Jay se sale de control podría causar una catástrofe, por eso mi padre me encomendó acercarme a el – confesó su pequeño secreto – ahora que soy Rey debo ser consiente de todo lo que podría causar daño a mi pueblo.

Jay no quiso seguir escuchando más, para él fue suficiente él había sido traicionado manipulado nuevamente por aquel que debió ser su amigo, debió saber que todo era un engaño uno muy bueno.

Su padre se lo advirtió, él le dijo la verdad de su madre, el engaño y peligro en el que lo puso y aun así no quería aceptar, puede que Jafar le manipulara para hacerle a su imagen para obtener beneficios a su costa. Pero algo era seguro su padre siempre le enseño que no podría confiar en nadie, que solo debía preocuparse por el mismo y aquel con mayor riqueza era quien hacia las reglas.

El joven sultán perdió su última pizca de fe en las personas al verse traicionado por su mejor amigo, es una lástima que no escuchara aquella conversación por completo.

Su venganza sería terrible.

* * *

Lonnie caminaba en busca de su compañero de proyecto, compañero que prometió reunirse con ella hace dos horas, pero al parecer y tras enterarse después este se fue a una cita, una cita con Carlos y Jay tenía mucha suerte de que ella fuera su mejor amiga en todo el universo o hubiera ido a buscarle y arrastrarle de esa ridícula coleta que solía cargar a veces para traerle a terminar el proyecto que tenía que ser entregado mañana, a primera hora, con el profesor más amenazante de todos, si Jay tenía suerte que ellos fueran amigos, sin embargo toda la ira o al menos su gran reprimenda murió en sus labios en cuanto le vio en medio de aquel desastre.

Toda la habitación, pero absolutamente toda estaba destrozada, los escritorios habían sido volteados con fuerza tirando papeles y demás por doquier, las camas totalmente destrozadas esparciendo plumas por todo el lugar lámparas y demás adornos parecían haber sido lanzados a las paredes, las bombillas explotado y oh por dios el trofeo del campeonato Tourney estaba totalmente derretido, Lonnie estaba seriamente preguntándose si un huracán arrastro esa habitación, pero al ver como su amigo estaba parado en medio de aquel desastre empezó a tener sus ideas.

-¿Jay estas bien? – con mucho cuidado la joven termino de entrar a la habitación cuidando de no pisar algo y resbalar, cerrando la puerta para mayor privacidad esperando así que tal vez Jay rebelara la razón de su enfado, porque si, todo el lugar decía "rabieta " con letras enormes.

-Si fantástico – respondió el joven sarcásticamente levantando la mirada, como si no hubiera tenido una explosión de magia hace unos minutos y destrozado el lugar.

-Bueno no lo parece – ella empujo un poco, era obvio que algo le molestaba y Lonnie era una muy buena amiga quería ayudarle realmente.

-Ahora no Lonnie – Jay no estaba humor, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era destrozar, destruir lo que fuera y si esa chica seguía preguntando el no quería ser responsable de lastimarla.

-¿Tal vez podría ayudarte? – se acerco tentativamente unos pasos esquivando con cuidado unos cuantos vidrios rotos, del televisor al parecer.

-¿Porque estás aquí? – realmente estaba empezando a perder el control, Jay se cruzo de brazos mirándole intimidante deteniendo de inmediato el avance de la chica que insistía en saber lo que sucedía, como si no fuera obvio que necesitaba estar solo.

-Porque eres mi amigo y pareces necesitarme – pero ella no se dejo intimidar, bueno no mucho de igual manera le enfrento colocando ambos manos en sus caderas y manteniéndose firme.

-Amigo – bufo el rodando los ojos – yo no tengo amigos – escupió las palabras con verdadero odio haciendo dudar a la joven un segundo.

-Claro que si me tienes y a Ben… - refuto luego de sobreponerse a las palabras de él, al odio en su mirada, notando como la ira iba incrementándose en el chico.

-Ben no es mi amigo… nunca lo fue y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo eres – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, jamás creyó escucharlo decir algo así, no de Ben, ellos eran inseparables, todos en Auradon sabían que Ben confiaba plenamente en Jay.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Lonnie empezaba a dudar de que pudiera arreglar algo, de hecho empezaba a preguntarse que tan enojado estaba ese chico, jamás en su vida había visto aquel fuego en su mirada.

-¿Dime? tu madre también te obligo a hablarme…- Jay comenzó a acercarse a ella, dando suaves pasos que lograron hacerla retroceder - ¿ser amigo del chico que intento acostarse contigo? – y entonces él estaba cerca de ella en su espacio personal, Jay tomo entonces un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos con suavidad dejándole correr entre sus dedos en un burdo gesto de seducción, aquel mismo gesto que el realizo cuando se conocieron y eso le asusto.

-Jay no entiendo lo que estás diciendo – y su voz sonó mucho mas temerosa de lo que deseaba, porque realmente temía, porque desde hace meses ella no había visto esa mirada, esa que cerraba todo su ser, esa falsa presencia que usaba cuando llego a Auradon, ese Jay era el mismo que regreso cuando acababa de convertirse en sultán.

-Lo que digo es que todos en este jodido reino son tan ruines como los de la isla – escupió las palabras sobresaltándola – mi padre tenía razón… Ben… tu… Carlos – se alejo entonces de ella dándole la espalda, evitándole mirarle para tranquilizarse, Jay realmente no quería lastimar a esa joven, a lo más cercano que tenía como una amiga.

-Debes estar confundido sobre algo – pero Lonnie había notado ese destello de dolor en sus palabras, aquello le hizo tomar fuerzas, empujar su miedo e intentar ayudarle.

-¡No estoy confundido Ben solo se acercó a mí para mantenerme vigilado y Carlos me hechizo! – intento hacerla callar, gritarle el engaño del que había sido víctima, hacerle entender que eran ellos los verdaderos villanos de la historia, hacerle ver que aquello le lastimaba mucho más de lo que imaginaban.

-Tal vez… – pero Lonnie no presto atención a las advertencias, no noto aquellas señales que le decían debía parara, ella realmente quería ayudar y ese fue su mayor error.

-¡Cállate!- Grito furioso soltando nuevamente aquella explosión de magia - todos ustedes van a pagarla – le miro de frente mientras la joven empezaba a sentir dolor, mientras ellas tomaba el peso invisible de aquella maldición.

-Jay… me haces daño… – jadeo tocando su cuello intentando liberarse de aquella fuerza invisible que le impedía respirar – Jay… – le miro con ojos llorosos al borde de la inconsciencia, sus pies se levantaban sobre el ras del suelo quedando suspendida en el aire frente al chico que solo la miraba con odio y sed de venganza.

Pero Jay no respondió salió molesto de aquella habitación empujando a algún pobre estudiante que pasaba distraído por ahí, Lonnie cayó al suelo entre pedazos de vidrio y papeles destrozados en cuanto el joven dejo de mirarla y mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mientras las marcas rojizas de manos invisibles se formaban en su cuello ella miro por la puerta como su amigo se marchaba, como aquel joven sultán se empezaba a llenar de ira… a perderse en la locura y ella supo que eso no traería nada bueno.

Y ahí solo empezaba el final de esta tragedia de amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Me odian ahora?... que esperen no ha sido suficiente pues prepárense para más porque aquí viene lo bueno van a querer verme retorcerme en el infierno mujajajaj muajajajajja.**

 **Habibi significa querido, sin embargo también puede referirse así a los amigos o familiares esta es la forma en la que Aladdín lo usa para Carlos, así que si el pequeño sabía desde el primer momento en que Jay le llamo querido.**

 **Aladdin también comparte mi punto de vista…. ¿en qué diablos pensabas rey bestia dejando a los villanos encerrados con sus bebés para que estos fueran maltratados?**

 **Claro que Aladdin sería el primer beso de Carlos joder no puedo ser tan mala como para no dárselo… la verdad es que se viene algo peor muajajaja. Y si antes de que me persigan con antorchas y de mas se que dije que no ante las relaciones entre un mayor y un menor, pero les recuerdo todos podemos dudar, pero son nuestras decisiones quienes hablan al final, si Aladdin hubiera entrado en una relación sexual con Carlos tendría que saber y atenerse a las consecuencias en un futuro independientemente de si Carlos lo llegara a odiar o no, el tendría que vivir con la carga emocional de haber tomado eso de él, de un niño inocente que confió ciegamente en él y le dejo hacerlo, Carlos era un niño que no podía decidir lo que quería y Al un adulto que sabe lo que hace, aun cuando el es el héroe que fue enviado injustamente el pudo tomar eso de Carlos y en la isla nadie lo juzgaría por que eso es lo normal para ellos.**

 **No sé si ahora entiendan un poco porque para Jay el sexo era muy importante, sé que dije que no apruebo el sexo de menores pero definitivamente esto es necesario.**

 **¿Por qué Carlos y su primer beso tienen más tiempo en pantalla que el de Jay o de las chicas? Porque sale Aladdin si así de fácil, parece ser que el tema del beso habla sobre Carlos pero no, es completamente sobre Aladdin, sobre cómo este hombre vive en la isla e intenta sobrevivir, como decide ignorar formar relaciones para evitar salir lastimado y falla con estos niños que se adentran en su corazón y despiertan su instinto y deseo de protegerlos, si esta escena era sobre el primer beso de Carlos pero lo que realmente quería que vieran era como un hombre bueno puede llegar a dudar en los peores momentos.**

 **La película muestra un mensaje "no somos nuestros padres" "quien eres solo depende de ti" pero creo que de igual manera se puede decir que "no importa las circunstancias uno es lo que decide ser" no por ser criados ente bondad eres bueno, no por ser criado por villano eres vil.**

 **Estuve investigando y el auto de Cruella es un The Panther De Ville y me dije que Carlos podría amar a los clásicos pero luego vi el Porsche y simplemente era perfecto para Carlos.**

 **Alguien más ha visto la película "10 cosas que odio de ti", joder yo amo esa película y estoy super tentada a que Jay cante esa canción para Carlos asdasdsdd ¿Qué canción les gustaría que Jay cantara? ¿Es más les gustaría ver que el hiciera un número musical para Carlos o no?, vamos aun puedo escribirla para más adelante así que manden sus elegidos.**

 **La canción es So Close - Jon McLaughlin de Enchanted tienen que admitir que se adapta perfectamente para Carlos en esta ocasión al darse cuenta de la gran mentira que vive el.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	13. Capítulo 13: Mal augurio

**Notas: Cuando Carlos fue abusado todos perdieron la cabeza, pero Jay es igualmente abusado y nadie dice nada, osea Jay fue manipulado y quedo tan trastornado que el realmente piensa que tener sexo con alguien le hace sentirse querido, pero claro dejen que Jay tenga su trauma en paz y solo maldíganme por Carlos ¬¬.**

 **Que acaso yo fui la única que se preocupó que Lonnie tuvo que hacer el reporte sola… SOLA… chicos no dejen a sus compañeros con todo el trabajo o se irán al infierno donde no hay yaoi.**

 **Sé que me alargue aquí pero, deben ver la película Corazón de tinta, joder cuando el hombre hace fuego me dije "Así debió hacerlo Jay"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Mal augurio.**

" _Cual fuego de infierno,_

 _Me quema el corazón._

 _Impuro deseo,_

 _Maldita tentación._

 _Mi culpa no es si me embrujó_

 _Fue la gitana quien la llama encendió_

 _Mi culpa no si he actuado mal,_

 _Pues es más fuerte el demonio que el mortal."_

Jay estaba furioso todos era unos mentirosos, Auradon el lugar donde se suponía abundaban las personas de buen corazón, seres manipuladores diría él y esos niños villanos ellos eran los peores de todos usando su magia, por Alá la reina Leah estaba en lo cierto ellos eran peligrosos, causarían un desastre tal vez no la caída de los reinos como lo demostraron en la coronación pero simplemente no eran de fiar, tal vez eso era lo que esperaban, tenían planeado apoderarse de ellos, claro porque Mal entregaría la varita a su madre para que esta gobernara el mundo si ella como reina podría hacerlo, sobre todo con Ben, ese chico era demasiado manipulable, solo hay que recordar la forma en la que Audrey lo manejaba cuando salían, o si Mal era terrible, ella y sus amigos lo planearon todo y Carlos su adorable Carlos…

No el bastardo que le engaño mejor dicho, ese chico que se atrevió a robar su corazón con engaños, con mentiras con una jodida poción de amor, el joven que creyó que podría hacerse de su reino, oh cuánta razón tenía su padre, el jamás debió acceder a esos sentimientos, no, no cuando tenía la posibilidad de tener todos los cuerpos que deseara en su reino sin la necesidad de ser engañado.

Así que él no lo pensó dos veces, la ira dentro de el hervía y aun cuando ansiaba venganza, deseosa de esparcirse y consumirlo todo hasta las cenizas lo pensó mejor, regreso entonces a su habitación levantando todo con su magia, limpiando cada rastro de ira en ella y después de eso partió.

Regreso a su amado reino, tomo lo único que le importaba, aquella alfombra y partió sin dar explicaciones, sus sirvientes se encargarían de recoger sus demás cosas, solo para no levantar sospechas claro está, pues él pensaba quemar todo aquello que le recordara su estadía en Auradon, todo lo que hubiera tenido contacto con ese niño.

Y Jay regreso a su palacio muy temprano al día siguiente, el viaje había sido largo y nada cómodo y miles de sirvientes le rodearon de inmediato y otros más le mimaron como de costumbre, por suerte para ellos, el frío del desierto había tranquilizado su ira o ellos hubieran pagado inocentemente sin culpa alguna, así que se dejo llenar de atenciones, se permitió sentarse entre mullidos cojines y ser alimentado por aquellas chicas que solo buscaban su aprobación, se dejo sumir entre el alcohol del vino y las delicias de la comida, se perdió entre aquellas suaves manos que acariciaban sus músculos dolidos, Jay lavo su dolor entre cuerpos ajenos aquella mañana, perdiéndose entre aquellas sensaciones, fingiendo todo el tiempo que era amado.

Cuando despertó, cuando aquella "celebración" por su llegada llego a su fin y esas hermosas jóvenes aun se aferraban a su cuerpo casi en desnudes el les empujo, les grito con fiereza y lanzo lejos de su piel, Jay se sintió sucio, pues en su corazón él había traicionado a Carlos.

Carlos De Vil, el chico que le engaño, y entonces la ira se hizo nuevamente presente y tras levantarse y cambiar de ropas, luego de negar aquella audiencia con su madre y evitar todo contacto con Genie, aquel Sultán decidió planear su venganza, el tomaría aquel reino que tanto temió su padre, podía ahora cuando conocía los secretos, cuando sabía exactamente la cantidad de fuerza que este poseía, cuando descubrió que lo único que podía detenerle se encontraba en un triste museo, o si, el mandaría a su mejor hombre o mejor dicho, mejor mujer, entonces destruiría aquel reino, tomaría para sí, ganaría aquel vasto territorio solo para cumplir el sueño de su padre, y Carlos, ese pequeño bastardo sufriría entonces, porque sería ahora él quien se postraría a sus pies para implorar por la vida de esas chicas y Jay, el se deleitaría con el dolor bien merecido en aquellos marrones ojos.

Y sus consejeros trataron de detenerle, hacerle entrar en razón, mas la palabra del Sultán era ley y aun cuando uno que otro insinuó traicionarlo, aquello no llego muy lejos muy pocos lo sabían, incluso Jay lo desconoció hasta ahora pero cada intento contra su persona, cada plan para derrocarle siempre fue detenido antes de empezar, y si la víctima era encontrada envenenada antes, ahora una garganta cortada era su final.

Los días se volvieron semanas, aquellas noches se tornaron llenas de soledad y el recuerdo de aquellos dulces ojos chocolate le atormentaron sin descanso, ni siquiera el regazo de aquella hermosa mujer pudo traerle buenos sueños, el necesitaba volver a sentirse así, sentirse amado, querido.

Así que en su dolor cometió mas locuras, si el romper un montón de tratados comerciales con Auradon no fuera suficiente, el Sultán de Agrabah tenía un nuevo decreto, entonces sus guardias reales, aquellos que protegían la ciudad ahora la saquearon, y entraron en casas sin pedir permiso, allanaron cada templo y hogar sin importar la posición, pues todo aquel bajo el reinado del Sultán debía prestarse a sus deseos, y así el tomo algo valioso de sus ciudadanos.

Miles de jóvenes de todas las edades fueron llevados al palacio, aquellos sin importar su sexo pero con una cosa en común, aquella pureza que tanto anhelaba, porque Jay no se sentiría traicionado por poseer algo que nunca fue tocado, y aquella hermosa mujer descarto a todos aquellos que creyó indignos de su majestad y muchos otros fueron despedidos por el propio Sultán, aquellos que eran demasiado jóvenes o cuyos ojos fueran igual de hermosos de los de su Carlos.

Jay se dejo perder nuevamente en aquellas sensaciones, se dejo caer en la bruma del placer, aquel que le hacía sentirse amado falsamente, y cada noche la paso con alguien diferente, a veces dos o tres eso no le importaba, y cada noche dejaba el lecho para evitar despertar junto a ellos, siempre lejos de su alcoba personal, siempre para regresar a los brazos de aquella que le acunaba con amor, siempre negando el dolor por traicionar a su corazón.

* * *

Ben sabía muy bien que su relación con Mal no era del todo estable, el podía ver aun la duda en sus ojos cuando le decía lo mucho que la amaba, la tensión en su cuerpo cuando le abrazaba y sobre todo lo esquiva que podía ser cuando intentaba besarle, pero él era un caballero después de todo, el sería incapaz de obligar a la chica a hacer algo que no quisiera, aun cuando se muriera de ganas por besarla, además sabia de Jay ya que como eran mejores amigos se contaban todo, lo cual era un sufrimiento ya que su buen, aun que ahora que lo pensaba no tan buen amigo si este solo iba a presumir todas sus conquistas con todas aquellas chicas que ligaba todo el tiempo, el caso es que el sabia por experiencia de Jay que al igual que Mal, Carlos no era muy abierto ante al afecto físico y si tal vez eso se debía en gran parte a crecer en la isla, donde no quería imaginarse los horrores que vivieron, pero mentiría si no admitiera que estaba frustrado.

Él ahora Rey estaba completamente frustrado por que su novia apenas si pasaba tiempo con él, y es que solo miraba a Jay el estaba pegado a Carlos y joder incluso después de la coronación ambos eran mucho más cariñosos entre ellos, varios los habían visto besándose aun cuando eran muy reservados, supuso que sería idea de Carlos, ya que Jay era un exhibicionista con sus novias, pero ellos iban a citas, cenas y bueno compartían la habitación, si Ben estaba completamente celoso de que su buen amigo Jay tuviera tanta felicidad mientras que el aun siguiera tratando de convencer a la chica que amaba que aquello era real y no solo un acto de caridad.

A veces realmente los envidiaba, sobre todo ahora cuando sus miedos se hacían más grandes porque temía que esa chica le dejara, que tal vez ella solo se sintiera confundida por ser tratada tan gentilmente por el o peor aun se sintiera comprometida, después de todo fue gracias a él que ella y sus amigos estaba fuera de la isla, Ben estaba tan perdido en su autocompasión que casi pierde el sonido de la puerta llamándole, así también como a la chica que entraba con suavidad a su habitación y miraba por encima de su hombro aquel informe en blanco que se suponía debía terminar.

-Ya casi lo tienes Benny booo – bromeo la joven justo sobre su hombro sorprendiéndole.

-Mal…. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le miro confundido pero extrañamente feliz por tener a la chica que literalmente ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Vengo a pasar tiempo con mi novio ¿no es eso lo que se acostumbra? – pero la chica simplemente se cruzo de brazos y le miro molesta, si esa era la Mal que él conocía.

-Si… es solo que me sorprende – sonrió emocionado, levantándose de inmediato para cederle la silla, mas aquella joven se paseo por el cuarto admirando la decoración.

Mal había sido echada literalmente de su habitación, después de que Carlos saliera deprisa de esta tras ser avergonzado por Evie, y de quedarse dormida por la charla sin sentido de esta, Evie la cuestiono, pues le echo en cara que a diferencia que su hermano ella no actuaba como una novia y bueno si está bien cúlpenla, pero es que ella no tenía la culpa, literalmente tenia cero experiencia en el campo amoroso por lo que no sabía muy bien actuar eso y que ella dudaba.

Así es Mal, la hija de la emperatriz del mal dudaba, temían a aquellos sentimientos que poco a poco se acumulaban en su pecho, aquellos que le hacían vacilar, porque a pesar de haber aceptado públicamente el querer estar con Ben ella mentía, mintió al mirar a ese Rey tras aceptar su amor, fingió sentir lo mismo dejándose llevar como un barco por la corriente, ella temió que aquel joven al sentirse rechazado quitara todo su apoyo y protección para con ellos.

Por eso es que Mal mentía, por eso es que aun se estremecía al ser abrazada, por eso es que aun se rehusaba a cualquier beso de Ben, no es que ella realmente creyera que Ben fuera tan ruin como para regresarles a la isla solo porque ella no lo aceptara pero difíciles son las costumbres en perderse y ella aun no podía confiar completamente en ese rey, no cuando de ella dependía la seguridad de su familia, no cuando Evie y Carlos estaban en peligro también.

Mal había aceptado al joven rey solo para mantenerles a salvo, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo al principio, eso es lo que ella realmente pensaba, porque al pasar los días, al tratar mas a ese joven e ir aprendiendo poco a poco lo que es ese sentimiento llamado amor, se le hacía más difícil ver la diferencia entre fingir y realmente tener miedo a arruinarlo, porque ella siendo una villana no sabía cómo amar, pero en lo más profundo de si ella quería aprenderlo con Ben.

Entonces Evie la había echado de su cuarto alegando pasar tiempo con su novio, pero ella prefirió postergarlo, vago por la escuela asustando a las princesas que aun le temían solo por ser la hija de Maléfica, saludo a Audrey quien aun la miraba con cortesía fingida, al menos ahora era más sutil y tuvo una fructífera conversación con el Hada madrina sobre su magia y demás, pero al final ella se encontró con la habitación de su novio y se decidió a pasar el rato con el, a demostrar que realmente quería hacer eso, aprender a amar.

-¿Entonces que hace un Rey en su tiempo libre? – intento conversar ella mirando las fotografías que tenía el joven cerca de su escritorio, fue ahí que una fotografía le llamo la atención, aquella que mostraba a dos chicos totalmente irreconocibles, era Jay y Ben pero ninguno de ellos parecía lo que eran ahora, la foto no pudo tener mucho tiempo puesto que eran idénticos pero sus posturas mostraban otra historia diferente, aquel gran Sultán de Agrabah vestía el típico atuendo que todo monarca debía lucir, incluso aquella corona mas su postura rígida junto a la distancia bien marcada con el que debió ser en su momento un príncipe dejaba el mensaje claro, ellos no eran amigos en ese momento, Ben por otro lado lucía un traje igualmente impecable pero no existía ninguna sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada parecía igual de analítica que la del otro joven y ambos parecían más bien obligados a estar ahí – Veo que tu si sabias que era un sultán – cambio de inmediato la conversación notando como el joven se acercaba a ella.

-Jay no quería ser tratado diferente – respondió de inmediato tomando aquella fotografía entre sus manos recordando aquella vez en la coronación de Jay cuando la tomaron y como la guardaba por que según Ben era la única ocasión donde vio a Jay vestido como un verdadero Sultán -se supone que nadie en la escuela lo sabia… nadie además de la realeza.

-Así que lo conoces bien – Mal volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras le miraba críticamente, aquella que decía "sabré si me mientes" y bueno Ben realmente no iba a mentirle - ¿qué tan confiable es?

-El es muy confiable – Ben de inmediato defendió a su mejor amigo, bueno pude que Jay fuera un poco mujeriego, bromista y tal vez tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero Mal no tenia por que saber eso.

-Está saliendo con Carlos solo me aseguro – la chica intento esconder su interés por la seguridad de su hermano, pero vamos ella le protegió por varios años en la isla e incluso ahora se sentía responsable por él, Mal no dejaría que un Sultán le lastimara.

-Te preocupas por el – Ben sonrió con tristeza, pensando como su novia solo había ido ahí, como ella solo pasaba tiempo con él para saber más sobre Jay, para asegurarse que Carlos estuviera seguro.

-Quien más va a cuidar de su escuálido trasero – mas ella no noto la mirada en el joven Rey pues sus pensamientos volaron a aquellos días en la isla -el es mío – murmuro sin querer olvidando el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Tuyo? – aquello hizo reaccionar al joven que de inmediato le miro confundido por el término de su novia.

-Es una cosa de la isla… no importa ya – intento restarle importancia mas la mirada devastada de Ben le dijo que era hora de confiar, no ella ya confiaba pero necesitaba demostrárselo - era difícil mantenerse a salvo – explicó, asegurándose de que aquel chico escuchara todo, sentándose antes en la cama siendo seguida por el joven - la gente me respetaba, le temían a mi madre y bueno… si le pertenecías a alguien mas era difícil que te tocaran.

-Realmente te importan ellos verdad – Ben comprendió una cosa en aquel momento, no es que los chicos no supieran amar, no es que Mal no pudiera amarle o no le amara ya, era que simplemente esos niños temían, tenían miedo de ser dañados que por esos se cerraban al mundo y aquello le entristeció mucho, pero por otro lado le alegro, porque ahora, aquí en Auradon ellos estaban a salvo y si Mal podía amar a esos chicos, porque ella ya lo hacía aun que no lo supiera entonces Ben se esforzaría mas para ganar su corazón.

-Ellos son todo lo que me queda ahora – acepto en un momento de debilidad, porque realmente se dio cuenta que quería esto, sentirse así, libre, pero sobre todo quería ser amada por Ben.

-Me tienes a mi también Mal – y todas las dudas que alguna vez albergaron su corazón sobre el amor de aquella chica quedaron despejadas en un instante, pues aquella que no sabía amar, la hija del dragón actuó por primera vez como le dictaba su corazón, ella se inclino con suavidad, tentativamente y le beso, no fue un beso largo ni espectacular, fue torpe y totalmente lleno de miedo, ese era un beso de prueba, uno con el cual ella quería encontrar una respuesta.

-Como sea – aquella joven se alejo sonrojada luego de su osadía cambiando de tema -¿Cómo le conociste?

-Cuando le di la bienvenida a la escuela – Ben tardo varios segundos en responder, pues aquel beso aun vibraba en su sus labios, tratando de recuperarse de aquel golpeteo de su corazón ante el afecto de aquella joven que con mejillas sonrojabas evitaba su mirada, así que Ben le entendió, comprendió su miedo pero también su valentía por superarlo y se prometió que la próxima vez que sus labios se tocaran sería perfecto que nunca lo olvidarían.

-¿Le das la bienvenida a todos?... eso es muy desalentador me sentía tan especial – fingió tristeza aquella chica reprimiendo una risa.

-No, no a todos… en realidad fue idea de mi padre, el traerlo a Auradon, el que yo me hiciera su amigo - entonces la risa de Mal se apago y todo su rostro se convirtió en confusión para incitarle a continuar la historia - Mi padre dice que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, su padre fue el genio que trajo a tu madre y los demás habitantes de la isla a la vida – explico tranquilo – si Jay se sale de control podría causar una catástrofe, por eso mi padre me encomendó acercarme a él – confesó su pequeño secreto – ahora que soy Rey debo ser consciente de todo lo que podría causar daño a mi pueblo.

-¿Le temen? – Mal se sorprendió ante la revelación, puesto que aquel reino con un poder tan grande temía aun simple chico - te entiendo su magia es muy fuerte pudo contra uno de los hechizos de mi madre…

-No… yo no le temo, el es mi amigo – Ben de inmediato intento explicar aquella confusión, el no le temía, el solo quería ser sincero con Mal y decirle como fueron las cosas - mira se que tal vez esto empezó como una orden de mi padre pero – el quería que entendiera, que aun cuando no todo empezaba bien podía terminar mejor - pero se volvió real nuestra amistad… Jay es – suspiro mirando al frente de su alcoba recordando la razón, la verdadera razón por la que él le convención de regresar a Auradon luego de su coronación, luego de la muerte de Jafar - es un gran chico y un buen amigo.

-El hijo del genio que puso a mi madre en la isla – continúo ella por él, temiendo, sintiéndose intimidada por el medio genio que aun sin la pureza en su sangre podía enfrentar a su madre y salir ileso.

-Se lo que piensas y el jamás le haría daño a Carlos – Mal debió mostrar todo aquel temor, todas aquellas preocupaciones y por Dios el jamás le contaría las circunstancias de la muerte de Jafar o ella podría sacar sus conclusiones.

-Por su bien que así sea Benny booo – mas su novia termino con aquella sonrisa llena de burla y las risas se hicieron presentes y las bromas nuevamente se intensificaron, planes nuevos para una futura cita e incluso se tomaron de las manos sin decir o hacer nada solo ahí, recostados en la cama de una habitación, dándole la oportunidad a Mal, a aquella joven de realmente escuchar los deseos de su corazón.

* * *

Jazmín no había visto tan abatido a Jay en mucho tiempo, no desde que Jafar murió, no cuando esa frágil relación que tenia con él se rompió, y le vio cometer locuras, llevarse a todos esos jóvenes como su propiedad, le vio perderse en la decadencia y tomar cada noche una pareja diferente, Jazmín vio con horror como su único hijo se perdía con el dolor.

Pero Jay no quería hablar con ella, se negó a verle en todas ocasiones, una pared de guardias siempre le evitaban acercársele y aun en sus habitaciones aquella mujer junto a esas dos tigres custodiaban al regente, pero jazmín no se dejaría abatir, ella buscaría la forma de ayudarle, era su madre después de todo y ella solo quería verlo feliz.

Así que partió sin mencionárselo a nadie, tomo su escolta personal y salió lo más pronto posible a buscar al único con el cual su hijo parecía realmente feliz, Jazmín intento hacer el bien sin darse cuenta que empeoraría las cosas.

Carlos fue abordado por aquella reina varias horas más tarde, la escuela aun estaba en marcha cuando aquella mujer le intercepto en los jardines para hablar de Jay y el tras no verlo por varios días le siguió sin dudar.

Aquel pecoso no comprendía nada, había regresado esa tarde para encontrar el cuarto vacio, paso toda la noche esperando a alguien que jamás se presento y al día siguiente después de terminar la escuela regreso a un cuarto completamente vacío, bueno sus cosas seguían ahí pero las de Jay no, no había rastro alguno de sus ropas o pertenecías, incluso aquellos trofeos estaban desaparecidos y tras correr al estacionamiento aquel automóvil, el Lamborghini que tanto amaba Jay no estaba, lo más extraño era que todos aquellos regalos seguían ahí, incluso el jodido porsche.

Confundido Carlos busco una explicación pero ni Ben ni el hada madrina entendía que sucedía, Jay simplemente abandono la escuela y una notificación escrita llego después para la directora recalcando que sus servicios no serian necesarios más.

El ver a Jazmín ayudaría a despejar varias dudas y sin embargo solo se añadieron mas, aquella reina le hablo del mas estado de su hijo, de las noches sin dormir y lo atareado con el reino, omitió por obvias razón el desfile de chicas y chicos en su cama para no lastimar a Carlos, pero puso gran énfasis en su falta de deseo por regresar a ese reino.

Y la reina nuevamente se equivoco, cometió un error como cuando trato de evitar el nacimiento de Jay, volvió a equivocarse como cuando omitió ciertas cosas a su hijo para protegerle, la reina sin saberlo llevo a aquel niño completamente ilusionado por ver a Jay y traerlo de regreso directo a su perdición.

Carlos decidió ir a Agrabah dispuesto a traer a Jay de regreso, algo que no agrado a sus amigas, aquellas hermanas que insistieron en acompañarle, mas el tener que ser bueno significaban que debían seguir todas las reglas, incluso las más tontas como asistir a la escuela, así que no fueron capaces de acompañarle, el pequeño niño les tranquilizo, entrego así a Dude a Evie para ser cuidado por ella, ya que en sus palabras Agrabah no era el lugar para un perro como él, sobre todo temiendo que alguno de los tigres que Jay menciono pudiera tratar de tomar un bocado de él, así que mejor dejarlo en la seguridad de los brazos de su hermana, entonces con Dude a salvo y tras despedirse y asegurarles que todo estaría bien se marcho.

Pero los días pasaron y nada estaba bien, cuando perdieron contacto con el chico Evie empezó a preocuparse y le pidió ayuda a Ben, supieron entonces que Jay había tenido una discusión con una chica antes de irse, chica que resulto ser Lonnie y aun cuando a Mal no creí que su partida fuera causada por una simple discusión aquel mal presentimiento les hizo acorralar a la joven que les esquivaba como una experta.

-Entiende Lonnie no hemos escuchado ni una palabra de Carlos –volvió a intentarlo Evie mientras la chica se aferraba a sus libros evitando su mirada – el no contesta nuestras llamadas y algo interfiere con mi espejo – y aquello sí que era novedad, se suponía que podía encontrarlo todo, lo que Evie no sabía era que Jafar siendo tan precavido había dejado una barrera sobre su palacio para evitar ser espiado por cualquier clase de magia, barrera que era reforzada por la magia de Jay.

-Si no hablas ahora juro por Lucifer que te maldeciré – amenazo el hada del lugar tomando su libro y de inmediato buscando entre sus páginas.

-Mal no –mas aquel benevolente Rey coloco su mano para detenerla de buscar entre las páginas y retirar aquel libro – estamos realmente preocupados, no solo por Carlos si no por Jay, se fue sin decir palabra alguna y… tú eres su mejor amiga… dinos que paso.

-El no tiene amigos – murmuro la chica ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes y tras tomar valor levanto su mirada para al fin enfrentarlos – no sé qué fue lo que hiciste Ben o lo que hizo Carlos, pero realmente lo hizo enfadar – y antes de que el rey pudiera negar cualquier culpa aquella chica arrebato de su cuello aquella bufanda de seda que lo cubría para revelar las marcas de su encuentro.

Marcas de dedos aun podían notarse en su suave piel, el miedo en los ojos de aquella chica, la joven que podía enfrentar al más valiente de toda la escuela les estremeció, y aquello solo confundió mas a Ben, pues ignorante de lo que sucedía no entendía la situación, mas los ojos de Evie se abrieron con sorpresa reconociendo aquello que había desatado tanta ira, Jay sabia, el conocía sobre las galletas y estaba furioso y joder Carlos había ido solo a enfrentarle, su amado hermano estaba en un grave peligro.

Mal miro todo confusa, a su lado Ben divagaba buscando una razón, negándose a que Jay fuera el causante de aquello pero al otro lado su hermana, aquella princesa confidente de Carlos parecía comprender todo y algo en su interior hizo clic, las galletas, aquellas que se suponían nunca llegaron a Jay, porque si ella sabía, al parecer si lo hicieron y ahora aquel Sultán lo sabía todo, y bueno no todos reaccionaban tan bien como su Benny booo, pero lo que más le asusto fue que ese chico tenía a su Carlos, aquel Sultán que no solo tenía un reino bajo su poder sino que además poseía magia y ella se estremeció sabiendo la cantidad de dolor que podía causar con tanto poder.

Así que sin decir una palabra salió corriendo seguida por Evie para dirigirse a salvar a Carlos, lástima que aquellos ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Jayden no recuerda exactamente que edad tenia tal ve años cuando la conoció, para él su niñez se había dividido en dos partes el primero fue el mas alegre de su niñez, recordaba vagamente haber sido abrazado entre brazos cálidos y suaves , ser recostado entre almohadones perfumados y escuchar historias que aun hoy en día permanecen en su memoria otra cosa que también recuerda es la calidez y amor que susurraban palabras calmantes cuando se asustaba y un peludo ronroneo de aquel tigre de su madre.

Un minuto disfrutaba de la calidez de aquel regazo de su madre y al siguiente fue arrancado de este para seguir los pasos de su padre, fue entonces cuando tuvo que observar a su padre gobernar, tuvo que ver la miradas de miedo y odio que aquellos hombres y mujeres que eran sentenciados a lo que ahora conocía como la isla de los perdidos y peor aun a muerte, también fue obligado a presenciar la mirada de los que eran ejecutados frente a él.

Jay fue empujado a convertirse en el sucesor de Jafar, a permanecer en su sombra y aprender a reinar aquel basto reino con mano firme y cruel.

Pero no todo fue tan malo para él, su madre logro convencer a su padre de dejarle respirar de ser el mismo por unos momentos, fue así como las ansias alimentadas por las historias de su madre y de todos esos libros que leía se intensificaron.

El quería conocer el mundo, descubrir sus maravillas, encontrar un tesoro con el cual tal vez ganaría la aprobación de su padre, pero el mundo lejos de aquellas paredes era peligroso para un príncipe y más aun para un niño.

Por eso cuando aquel guarda real le invito a ir con el acepto.

"ir al mundo solo sería peligroso pero con un guardia de mi padre estaría a salvo"

Fueron sus inocentes pensamientos, aquel niño entonces cometió su primer error, confió en ese extraño que debía velar por su seguridad, cubrió entonces sus finas ropas con una capa, su diadema, aquel enorme zafiro con una gorra roja de lana y escapo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cabalgaron por horas hasta que el pequeño se quedo dormido, cuando este despertó se dio cuenta que él había sido engañado.

Una bofetada en la boca fue su respuesta al exigir ser llevado de vuelta al palacio risas e insultos salieron de aquellos 3 hombres en la habitación y cuando los gritos y manotazos se hicieron insoportables, la punta de un puro encendido se hundió en su carne dos veces.

Aquellos bandidos tomaron al pequeño para empujarlo dentro de un pozo poco profundo, amenazándole para callar y explicándole que sería cambiado por montones de oro por el Sultán.

Jayden se hundió en sus rodillas apretándose entre su pecho, sollozando bajito ante su propia estupidez de confiar en un guardia ahí fue donde le conoció, aquella amiga que más tarde llamaría Azim, la que se convertiría sin saberlo en su más leal compañera.

Ella era joven pero reconocía a una cría cuando la veía, se acerco lentamente a donde un bulto sollozaba entre las sombras de su improvisado refugio contra el ardiente sol del desierto para encontrar a ese niño humano.

Su lengua olfateado el aire lleno de miedo en el, adornado por un suave humo y cenizas.

"¿Pero quién podrá ser tan cruel para lastimar tan hermosa criatura?" se escandalizo al notar como la piel quemada de su brazo fue causante de su dolor, sus suaves movimientos parecieron alertar al pequeño pues de inmediato dos enormes ojos marones inundados de lagrimas le miraban firmemente y si creyó antes que aquella criatura era hermosa por el simple hecho de ser una cría inocente, al ver aquellos profundos ojos y piel chocolatosa tan brillante llena de lagrimas, bello tomaba un nuevo significado para ella.

Ella no era partidaria de los hombres, aborrecía a esos seres de dos piernas que parecían destruir y adueñarse del mundo como si tuvieran todo el derecho a el por nacimiento, pero incluso ella creyó que entre ellos había ciertos códigos de conducta y esperaba que proteger a una cría seria uno de ellos.

Azim le protegería entonces, se acerco en un intento de consuelo logrando únicamente que el niño se envolviera más en sus brazos y le mirara con miedo.

Ella se detuvo entonces escuchado los sonidos a su alrededor descubriendo que aquellos que los originaban debieron ser los que le causaron tanto dolor, ¿pero es que acaso todos los hombres eran idiotas?

¿Cómo podría alguien hacerle daño a una cría tan joven?, a ese adorable niño cuyas mejillas sonrojadas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas, ella podría ser joven pero su instinto le decía que debía proteger a ese niño de todo mal, ella no permitiría que nada le dañara y algo tan hermoso debía ser protegido a toda costa.

Por eso cuando esos hombres intentaron tomarle del pozo ella se levanto en toda su gloria frente al pequeño para morder aquella mano e inyectar su veneno, ella protegería al niño con su vida.

Jayden había sido sorprendido al principio, aquel animal le protegía, esa criatura que acababa de conocerle no le atacaba sino todo lo contrario, le cuidaba con tanto valor como su madre y por aquellos momentos se sintió seguro.

Pero esos hombres no se rindieron cuando descubrieron que una cobra se interpondrá entre su mina de así que intentaron alejar ese animal rastrero, tomaron un palo cercano para intentar golpearle, mas el niño levanto sus brazos para evitar que un golpe pudiera darle, Jay salió lastimado causando que la furia de aquel animal creciera mas, la cobra entonces se alejo del pequeño y levanto su cuerpo lo mas que pudo llamando la atención para sí logrando que el objetivo de los golpes cambiara al pequeño por ella, salvándole de ese dolor, unos humanos tan ruines como ellos no iban a intimidarla, ella iba a protegerle desde ahora.

El sonido de cascos a la lejanía se hicieron presentes y ante el temor de ser capturados aquellos hombres abandonando su premio y salieron huyendo, minutos más tardes aquel que recibió el veneno de la cobra moría en el desierto abandonado por sus compañeros.

Así fue como les encontraron los guaridas reales, aquellos que de inmediato le buscaron en cuanto Jafar noto su desaparición, sorprendidos observaron como el pequeño príncipe estaba siendo protegido por una cobra negra tan hermosa como mortal.

Pero Jay había aprendido su lección y no se acerco a ningún de ellos, quedándose detrás de la que ahora llamaba guardiana y cualquiera que intentara acercarse para tomar al pequeño del pozo era atacado de inmediato por la cobra, no fue hasta que vio a su padre que este se acerco para ser sacado de ahí, todos miraron con asombro como aquel animal peligroso retrocedía para que el niño pudiera acercarse a la orilla y ser tomado fuera.

Mas en cuanto Jafar lo tuvo entre brazos no fue un reencuentro amoroso el que se suscito si no todo lo contrario, el regaño de su padre no se hizo esperar, la advertencia por ser tan estúpido causo sollozos en el pequeño mas fue cuando aquella bofetada en la mejilla del niño rezumbo por todo el lugar que aquello sucedió, Jay apenas sintió en calor abrazador en su piel tras ser golpeado cuando aquella cobra se lanzo contra su padre inyectando veneno en el cuello del hombre tras defenderle, el llanto del niño fue interrumpido por los gritos de los guardias, mas Jafar no se inmuto, el aun tenía su magia y este le protegía de venenos como ese, tomo la cabeza del animal cuidando de no matarle, desenterró los afilados colmillos de su piel para luego sonreír y arrojarla a los pies del su hijo.

-Es un animal y sin embargo reconoce una amenaza cuando la ve – musito a su hijo mientras ella se levantaba nuevamente dolida por el golpe de ser lanzada pero decidida a proteger a su niño incluso de aquel que parecía ser su padre.

Y Jayden se aferro a ella cuando noto que el animal se tambaleaba colocándole entre sus brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras cabalgaban en el caballo de su padre de regreso al palacio.

Claro que su madre se asusto en un principio, una cobra negra no era mascota para un niño, pero ¿quiera era ella para juzgar? Cuando un enorme tigre paso a ser su compañero de juegos, aquel tigre que la protegía de todo mal, así que Jazmín abrazo a su niño y le dejo conservar a su nueva amiga, y Azim tuvo que compartir a su niño con esa humana que al parecer era su progenitora, sino que también tuvo que compartirlo con aquellas dos crías de tigre que nacieron poco después de su llegada al palacio y que seguían a todas partes al pequeño príncipe.

Pero lo que realmente Azim recuerda de aquella vez que le conoció fue la mirada llena de miedo y dolor bien disfrazado de odio que su niño le dio a aquellos hombres que le secuestraron mientras eran ejecutados ante sus ojos, enroscada en su cuello ella solo se limito a frotar su cabeza contra su mejilla para reconfortarlo.

Ella no esperaba ver esa mirada nunca más ni sentir como temblaba su cuerpo no al menos ahora que su niño abandonaba aquella su habitación personal donde otra cría sollozaba amargamente con suavidad en un intento de apagar su dolor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Un agradecimiento especial, este capítulo está dedicado a angeldiabolico que quien su ayuda este capítulo no pudo terminarse, enserio Babe gracias por ayudarme donde me trabe jeje.**

 **Al fin un beso entre Mal y Ben y bueno no es espectacular y parece en segundo plano, por que así es para ella, no quiere darle mucha importancia por que aun esta aprendiendo a amar, por que aun teme confiar en Ben aun que su corazón le diga lo contrario.**

 **Lamento mucho si este capítulo esta algo corto pero enserio no quise meter mucho dialogo porque me pareció innecesario y creo que quedo bien.**

 **Ahora ¿porque Ben no nota que algo malo sucede cuando Agrabah ha roto tratados comerciales con ellos? se preguntaran, fácil Ben no lo sabe, el puede ser un Rey pero tiene 16 años y todo Rey tiene consejeros y un consejo o al menos aquí así es, no recuerdo si en el libro lo dicen pero aun cuando Ben sea Rey no esta tan metido en este tipo de cosas porque sigue en la escuela, al menos así lo será en este fic, así que Ben no sabe que Jay está rompiendo lazos y cree que solo se fue sin más.**

 **A ver quien adivina por que Carlos no responde las llamadas… ¿será que se quedo sin crédito?... ¿ que no tiene señal?... ¿perdió su cel como Chad?**

 **Y ahí está como Jay conoció a Azim esta lindo ¿no?, Jay era un bebé lindo y hermoso que lucía como una linda copia de su madre en pequeño y mas por que usaba la banda de Jazmín que lo acredita como príncipe algo así como su corona, el se dejo crecer el pelo por su madre.**

 **Azim: significa protector es un nombre de niño pero la cobra es hembra, sin embargo Jay no lo sabía hasta después de nombrarla, de hecho el no sabría el género de Azim si no fuera por otro incidente que apareceré más adelante, ella es una cobra negra egipcia (Naja haje), habitan en el norte de áfrica, pueden medir hasta 2,5 metros, son venenosas y muy territoriales, de ahí que sea protectora con Jay, él es suyo según ella.**

 **Me gusta como en Disney ponen más conciencia en los animales y aun que las serpientes no se quedan con sus crías, no tiene instinto de madre pues, lo ignoraremos para que Jay tenga una amiga que lo ame incondicionalmente eso necesita, las cobras solo cuidan sus huevos hasta que eclosionan luego abandonan el nido para evitar comerse a sus crías ese es todo su instinto de madre ya que debido a que lo cuidan no cazan ni se alimentan y están prácticamente sin comer cuidando sus huevos.**

 **Solo para aclarar Jay no ha matado mas que a Jafar… así que ¿enserio no adivinan quien ha protegidole a sus espaldas todo este tiempo?**

 **La canción es Fuego De Infierno - El Jorobado De Notre Dame no creo que haga falta explicar eso.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	14. Capítulo 14: Para cada acción hay una re

**Notas: Sé que dije desde el principio que no apruebo el sexo entre menores, y que no habría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, bueno aquí esta, es necesario realmente lo es o no la pondría, dios van a odiarla porque soy pésima para esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Para cada acción hay una reacción.**

" _And it's killin' me when you're away, I wouldn't leave_

 _and I wouldn't stay._

 _I'm so confused, So hard to choose._

 _Between the pressure and the pain._

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

 _Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overwhelm_

 _my mind._

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away"_

La primera vez que la reina descubría que estaba embarazada no fue la dicha ni felicidad lo que le inundo en su lugar sintió asco y desesperación.

Maldijo como aquella semilla fruto de un acto tan vil hacia su persona había crecido en su interior.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces cuando bebía aquel brebaje para arrojar al futuro hijo de un dictador.

La segunda vez y tras ser supervisado cada alimento que era ingerido por ella tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de que la sangre de aquel bastardo asesino floreciera en su interior aunque le costara la vida, ella no daría a luz a un futuro villano, esa noche, cuando su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado ella se apuñalo.

Los médicos lograron salvarle, el pequeño en su interior no, tal vez si hubiera sabido que este sería una niña no le habría asesinado, después de todo Jafar quería un heredero, una princesa no tenía valor para el ex genio, Jazmín hubiera tenido un hija en lugar de que Agrabah ganara un príncipe.

Para la tercera vez no pudo hacer mucho, aun cuando los cuidados era minuciosos para la reina había muchos momentos en que pudo evitar ese nacimiento mas sin embargo no lo hizo, sin saberlo aquel pequeño presentía el peligro de su propia madre y la magia aun virgen e inexperta se esparció por el cuerpo de su progenitora.

Jay salvo su propia vida aun sin nacer, desde el vientre de su madre mandaba olas de magia cargadas de miedo y anhelo por vivir. Cada que esto sucedía podían observar a la reina acariciando su vientre abultado con cuidado y en su mirada podría observarse amor absoluto.

Lástima que esta termino cuando la criatura nació, para su fortuna la reina no tuvo corazón para acabar con la vida del hijo de aquel hombre que la tomo a la fuerza.

Jazmín se dedicó a amar y cuidar a su pequeño a dedicarse únicamente a él, a evitar que cualquier cosa le dañara, lástima que aquello no fuera suficiente.

Su pequeño hijo fue alcanzado por la locura de Jafar, por su odio, su egoísmo él se había encargado de sembrar la duda en su corazón en sus últimos momentos con vida y Jay, su pequeño hijo no pudo evitar que floreciera.

El daño había sido hecho y ahora no había nada que lo detuviera.

* * *

El entrenamiento con el genio había dado sus frutos , gracias a él ahora podía controlar en gran medida su magia, fue a raíz de eso que descubrió todos aquellos pequeños encantamientos que su padre había dejado en el palacio, el más difícil de romper, luego del que guardada la ubicación de la lámpara del genio, era precisamente ese aquel hechizo que repelía a cualquier persona en aquella cámara secreta, pero para el gracias a su ahora controlada magia le fue muy sencillo romperla, sin olvidar que la magia le reconocía al llevar la sangre de Jafar.

Cosa que le valió para poder utilizar aquel espejo, aquel viejo y roto cristal debió pertenecer a alguien más o estado frente a una guerra debido a su estado maltratado, ese por el que había sido azotado cuando niño al descubrir a su padre, el espejo que Jafar secretamente oculto después de construir aquella isla.

 _Espejito, espejito_

 _En la pared_

 _A la rata callejera_

 _Déjame ver._

Murmuro aquel joven mientras su madre miraba extrañada aquel cristal preguntándose aún porque le habías llamado a aquel lugar olvidando de inmediato la razón por la que le buscaba, más cuando un humo azulado invadió al espejo su sorpresa se incrementó al ver como este humo dejaba entre ver a un hombre de piel bronceada, aquellos ojos con los que soñaba a menudo, aquella sonrisa que veía cada que cerraba sus ojos y el pequeño mono con el que estaba bien familiarizada le recibieron, pronto sus ojos se cruzaron y aun que sabía que no podían verse mutuamente, si aquel era realmente el hombre que veía no pudo evitar acercarse lo suficiente para posar su mano en el cristal en un intento por tocar aquel rostro.

-¿Esto es real? – pregunto su madre con un nudo en la garganta evitando a toda costa soltar en llanto.

-Lo es – hablo firmemente el joven Sultán- lo eh corroborado- sonrió cuando su madre soltó un sollozo, mientras su fuerza se tambaleaba- padre le trajo de vuelta en la isla.

-Aladdín – murmuro su nombre sin dejar caer su mano contra el cristal en una plegaria que su hijo respondió.

-Recuerdas madre cuando tenía 8 años y padre me castigo con severidad – respondió aun sin emoción alguna logrando que ella le regresara a mirar – cuando moretones llenaron mi espalda debido a los azotes que recibí como reprimenda – para Jay no pasó desapercibido como aun cuando la reina le miraba su mano no soltaba el cristal – yo le encontré aquí, él tuvo un descuido y me acerque lo suficiente para verle, el espejo tiene un encantamiento madre.

La mirada de su madre aun confusa regreso de inmediato al espejo donde el hombre dejando de hacer sus asuntos se levantó alerta de golpe, de pronto comenzó a correr y Jazmín pudo observar como varios hombres empezaban a perseguirle.

-Debió venir aquí a menudo – continuo hablando cuando noto la mirada de preocupación de su madre en cuanto veía aquella escena – a observar a su enemigo vivir en esa isla.

Pero su madre no le prestaba suficiente atención, en su lugar miraba inquieta con uno de los hombre golpeaba al amor de su vida en el rostro, mientras que otro se abalanzaba a sujetarle.

-Veras madre – sus palabras empezaron a cargarse de odio y rencor – quiero agradecerte por todo el amor – escupió la palabras con veneno- que me has mostrado hasta ahora, por el hermoso regalo de mis aposentos – la reina recordó entonces Carlos, más la sonrisa de su hijo no vacilo ni aun cuando el hombre del espejo logro zafarse del agarre de su captores y correr por su vida – eh enviado un mensaje con los últimos prisioneros que mandamos a la isla – el hombre ahora era perseguido por mas sujetos y varios de ellos llevaban armas – quien consiga la cabeza de Aladdín será puesto en libertar – su sonrisa se volvió mucho más grande cuando su madre soltó un gemido de dolor al ver como el hombre que amaba era apuñalado a un costado por un solo hombre que logro seguirle el paso – con todos sus crimines perdonados – el joven sultán coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de su madre para poder susurrarle a sus oídos – ese es mi regalo para ti.

-¿Jay? – pregunto mirándole ante sus palabras

-Eliminar al enemigo familiar – sonrió – madre.

Y con esto mientras en el espejo se mostraba como aquel hombre escupía sangre y todo desaparecía en una bruma oscura nuevamente, Jay salió caminando de la habitación ignorando los sollozos de su madre, sintiendo como el dolor en su interior se apagaba un poco y la ira se desvanecía. Como la satisfacción le embargaba de sobremanera ante el resonar de los golpes de su madre contra el espejo llamado entre lágrimas a su amor verdadero.

Y si un pequeño vacío en su interior se expandió un poco lo ignoro por el bien de su venganza después de todo aún tenía un regalo por disfrutar.

* * *

Suaves y tentativos pasos resonaron por la habitación, entrando por aquello puertas recorriendo lleno de gozo al ver a su objetivo al final de la habitación.

-¿Carlos? – pregunto extrañado el Sultán tras aquella mesa donde se esparcían miles de papeles, documentos seguramente importantes ajenos para el pequeño.

-Jay…. Jay – llamó con gozo aquél chico suspirando de alivio al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Carlos? – pregunto el inexpresivo reprimiendo la ira que se desbordo nuevamente al verle.

-Tu madre fue a buscarme- murmuro preocupado – te fuiste y no…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – aquel rostro parecía pasar rápidamente de la confusión a la preocupación casi genuina – ella dice que no piensas volver.

Jay miro la expresión del chico sintiéndose enfermo ante esta, levanto entonces una mano para descansar en su cuello queriendo apretarlo para extinguir su vida al escuchar aquellas palabras, al notar como ese niño se "preocupaba" por su ausencia, por perder a su juguete mas bien y pronto una enorme sonrisa enmarcó su rostro.

-Tenía asuntos importantes que tratar – respondió suavemente ascendiendo con su mano y acariciando su mejilla izquierda – mi madre exagero… pero me alegra que estés aquí – su pulgar acaricio aquellas pecas que aun le fascinaban e inclinándose lentamente cepillo sus labios con los de el – Habibi – murmuro antes de besarlo con ternura falsa.

Carlos sintió un escalofrió al ser llamado así, había algo en la forma en que Jay lo había pronunciado que ponía todas sus alertas encendidas, pero había perdido tanto a Jay todos esos días que se dejo envolver por la bruma del placer de aquel momento que nada le importo, pronto aquellos guardias le rodearon para llevarle lejos.

Jay ordeno a sus hombres tomar al niño para ser llevado a lavar y vestir con las sedas más finas y joyas a su alcance, a decorar el precioso obsequio que su madre le otorgaba y aunque Carlos no entendía aquellas palabras al estar en otro idioma decidió ignorar las señales de alerta, realmente debió prestar mayor atención, pues la rigidez con que los guardias lo trataron no era normal, el hecho de que ninguno de se atrevió a tocarle y guardaban su distancia celosamente, eso debió alertarle.

Así que fue llevado hasta una cámara especial donde varias chicas y chicos sentados en cojines y sedas descansaban aburridos, uno de los guardias les llamo la atención y presento al pequeño niño que sorprendió a todos por la juventud del chico, pero ellos asintieron y obedecieron, después de todo ¿Quién se atrevería a cuestionar al Sultán?, Carlos fue lavado entre perfumes y aceites finos, vestido con las sedas más suaves y finas que el jamás hubiera visto en su vida y adornando con tanto oro que era abrumador.

Había llegado muy preocupado a Agrabah temiendo perder al amor de su vida y ahora era tratado como un príncipe, pantalones de seda casi tranparentes apenas su cubrían sus piernas, su pecho desnudo solo era cubierto por un fino chaleco carmesí, su cuello adornado por un collar de oro, su brazos con brazaletes y muñecas con pulseras de oro macizo, en su cabeza entre aquellos rizos bicolores una banda le cubría con un enorme rubí coronándole, Carlos aun no entendía muy bien por qué hacían eso pero se dejo guiar hasta aquella habitación saludando a la reina que le miro con confusión mas antes de poder hablar con ella entro a esa habitación.

La reina buscaba por todas partes al chico que se alejo de ella, cuando lo vio su sorpresa fue enorme al verlo vestido de aquella manera, entre sedas y oro como aquellos otros chicos, su rostro entonces se lleno de horror al notar el color que usaba, rojo, el mismo rojo que la reina uso su primera vez, el mismo rojo que aquellos jóvenes que guiaban a Carlos usaron alguna vez, el mismo color que solo podía significar una cosa, que lo identificaba como propiedad del Sultán.

Intento hablar con él, de librarlo de aquel destino más los guardias impidieron el paso, por lo que de inmediato corrió a buscar a su hijo a intentar contenerle de realizar una locura, aunque poco podría hacer ella contra el Joven Sultán.

Jay por su parte había preparado una forma de agradecer a su madre ese hermoso obsequio, por eso cuando ella lo encontró se limito a guiarla a aquella habitación donde todo pensamiento del chico quedo olvidado para ella.

Carlos observo como aquel joven entraban a la habitación seguido por aquellos enormes tigres, pronto el les despidió cerrando la puerta y acercándose al pequeño niño que ahora se levantaba de su lecho entre cojines suaves y esponjosos mirándole ansioso.

Aquellos enormes ojos chocolate brillaban con emoción al sentir como Jay le miraba, como el Sultán colocaba ambas manos en sus mejillas para acariciar sus pómulos, como esos labios le besaban con dulzura y Carlos se aferro al pecho del chico que poco a poco le recostaba entre la comodidad de los almohadones para subir sobre él, trazando con sus labios un camino por todo su cuello, asegurándose de besar cada lunar en este llegando así a su pecho donde el oro de aquel collar contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-¿Y tu collar habibi? – cuestiono interrumpiendo sus atenciones para fastidio del pequeño.

-Ellas lo tomaron de mi – respondió levantando su mano y mostrando la pequeña lámpara en sus dedos – no iba con el atuendo.

-No vuelvas a quitártelo – tomo dicho colgante para colocarlo nuevamente en el cuello del chico, para dejar en claro a quién pertenecía, como un recordatorio para el mismo de lo cruel que puede ser el amor – Helwe – finalizo con un beso en su pecho, admirando el contraste que aquella pálida piel tenia contra el color de sus besos, aquel dichoso chico que daba la mirada mas espectacular y ansiosa que jamás hubiera visto.

-Jay – la respiración de Carlos era cada vez más difícil más ante aquellas atenciones, unos labios pronto se cerraron contra aquel botón rozado succionando con fuerza, suaves dientes rozaron aquella tierna piel causando dulces jadeos del pequeño que se retorcía de placer – Jay… Jay… para…

-Te extrañe Habibi – aquel sultán paso su lengua suavemente sobre aquel pezón torturado mirando fijamente al chico que mordía su labio ante aquella visión, reprimiendo un gemido de su boca, pronto aquellos labios abandonaron su pecho y se apoderaron de su boca – casi lo olvido – aquel joven se levanto del niño jadeante para tomar una galleta de un cuenco que no recordaba haber visto antes, pues Jay lo había creado con su magia – come - ordeno y Carlos abrió su boca sumisamente mordiendo la galleta y comiéndola – ¿te gusta? – el pequeño simplemente asintió con la cabeza entre abriendo sus labios para pedir mas cosa que el joven accedió dándole mas – espero que estén buenas… y descuida no tiene poción de amor – Carlos se congelo en aquel momento mirando a Jay con miedo quien con indiferencia procedió a morder otra galleta sin mirarle.

-Jay yo… - trago con fuerza los restos de galleta en su boca, su rostro se lleno de miedo reacción que no paso desapercibida por el joven haciéndole sonreír internamente.

-Debió ser muy divertido…. Burlarte de mí… no es así ¿Habibi? – Jay desvió su mirada para observar la galleta con fascinación y después volver a mirar a Carlos con desprecio puro.

-Puedo explicarlo… - intento hablar el chico levantándose en sus codos lentamente.

-¿Explicar qué?... ¡cómo te burlabas de mí! – grito el cerrando el agarre en la galleta y destrozándola al instante causando que el temor del niño se incrementara volviendo a dejarse caer entre los cojines - ahora que has tenido tu diversión – continuo con voz tranquila mirándole sonriente - es hora de que tenga la mía –Jay dejo caer entonces la galleta mientras se levantaba, Carlos de inmediato quiso levantarse mas una fuerza extraña le paralizo por completo.

-¿Jay? – Realmente estaba asustado, su cuerpo no respondía y aquel Joven se paseaba por la habitación dejando caer su corona en algún otro lugar – Jay… Jay basta… por favor… no lo entiendes yo… – le observo quitarse aquellos guates de piel, deshacerse de aquella sedosa camisa y sonreír depredadoramente en su dirección ignorando cualquiera de sus suplicas, Carlos sabía que estaba en problemas.

-No quiero escucharlo Habibi – Jay levanto un dedo frente a sus labios y de inmediato aquella magia funciono otra vez Carlos movió sus labios pero ningún sonido salía de estos, intento sacudir su cuerpo pero fuertes cadenas parecían adherirlo a los cojines, observo con horror como aquel del que se había enamorado se llenaba de ira ante lo sucedido.

Jay desabrocho sus pantalones muy lentamente, paseándose nuevamente por la habitación buscando aquella pequeña botella llena de aceite que sabía que necesitaría, el realmente quería hacerle daño al niño, verlo sufrir y rogar por que parara, pero también sabía que podía ser doloroso para el si no había suficiente lubricación y bueno después de todo el no era un Sultán tan despiadado ¿o tal vez si?

Carlos cerro sus ojos en un intento de bloquearse, apretó los dientes y se preparo para lo que venía, le había sucedió tantas veces y al llegar a Auradon pensó que estaría a salvo y aun que realmente sabia como perderse en su mente, como mantener su respiración tranquila y dejar que lo que pasara a su cuerpo no le afectara no pudo hacerlo, no sabiendo que era Jay, no escuchando aquel dulce llamando que antes le hacia derretirse, no esta vez le llenaba de terror y su mente no respondía, el no podía perderse y fingir que aquello era otro ataque en la isla, no cuando era Jay quien lo hacía, no cuando algo en su interior le decía que era su culpa, que el merecía lo que pasaba, que merecía sufrir por todo el dolor que le causo al chico que amaba.

Enormes y curtidas manos se cerraron alrededor de aquella pálidas piernas, elevándose hasta donde sus finos pantalones empezaban, aquella tela pronto fue desgarrada por él, aventada lejos donde no podía estorbarle, la sonrisa del chico se hizo cada vez mayor al observar las reacciones que provocaba en el niño, al ver como aquellos ojos se cerraban con fuerza y aun que su boca no podía pronunciar palabra alguna sus labios se mantenían firmemente cerrados.

-¡Mírame! – ordeno con voz grave y el miedo dentro de Carlos le hizo obedecer – quiero que supliques – continuo el jalando aquella prenda que aun cubría su desnudes – que me pidas que pare – se inclino sin dejar de mirarle para morder con fuerza uno de sus muslos causando un fuerte gemido sorprendiendo al joven que ahora parecía recuperar su voz – que digas mi nombre – volvió a morder.

-¡Jay!…. – Grito sintiendo como aquel hechizo se desvanecía, como su voz regresaba para cumplir el capricho del genio - Por favor para… – suplico el chico, aun sin poder moverse, observando como el mordisqueaba sus muslos, como sus manos le mantenían firmemente de las caderas, hundiéndose y marcándole – ¡aaah! – y aquello fue más un grito de dolor que de placer al sentir como su entrada era cruelmente violada por los dedos en seco del Sultán que sonreía gustoso ante su reacción.

-Oh mi dulce Habibi – escupió la palabra, usándola mas con desprecio que con amor, recordándole que aquello era su culpa y lo merecía – no tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo – susurro nuevamente mordiendo ahora su cadera, incrustando mas sus dedos en su interior solo para verle llorar de dolor – ahora eres mío.

-Duele… – jadeo entre lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente al no poder moverse para diversión de él, quien en un intento más retorcido de diversión le libero entonces de aquellas cadenas invisibles.

Carlos luchó entonces, empujándole de los hombros, retorciendo sus piernas intentando sacudirse su agarre, causando solo la fría risa de aquel joven que con su fuerza le volvía a someter, de aquel chico que juro protegerle y ahora le causaba aquel daño, pronto Jay rodeo su cuello con firmeza mientras aquellas pequeñas manos golpeaban con fuerza su rostro y jalaba sus cabellos.

-Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre Carlos – susurro contra su rostro empujando su camino entre sus piernas acomodándose para que estas le rodearan la cintura – quiero que sientas todo el dolor que me has causado – soltó su cuello solo un momento para acomodar sus caderas contra la entrada del chico, tomándole con fuerza y empujando para abrirse camino en su interior con su lubricado miembro.

-¡Jay! – el grito de dolor del niño era desgarrador, aquel dulce sonido que era feliz mente disfrutado por el joven que lo violaba sonriente – duele… por favor no – Carlos intento empujar con toda su fuerza aquellos fuertes hombros pero solo consiguió una suave risa del chico.

-Joder – murmuro Jay mientras se adentraba en aquella cavidad, aquel lugar que había permanecido intacto desde su llegada a Auradon – para ser una jodida perra estas muy apretado – se inclino para susúrrale aquel insulto en su odio, mientras el pobre chico enteraba sus uñas entre la piel de su agresor en un vago intento de detenerle.

Pero aquello solo duro un segundo, Jay no solo no lo preparo adecuadamente ni siquiera se limito a dejarlo acostumbrarse a su tamaño, el arremetió sin compasión contra el chiquillo que volvía a derramar lagrimas y gemía de dolor, el golpeo con fuerza aquella pálida piel importándole poco el desgarro que en su interior se abría, ignorando la sangre que ahora manchaba aquel lecho.

Y el dolor era enorme no solo por la falta de lubricación, por la poca atención a su cuerpo para encontrar placer no, aquello dolió, dolió por que Carlos fue el causante de esto, porque había tomando a un chico amable, a un joven dulce que podía amarle con tanta intensidad como dulzura, tomo a un ser que deseaba tanto amar como él y le había convertido en esto, Carlos era el causante de su locura y eso era lo que mas dolía. Su madre tenía razón él no era digno de amor, él estaba el cosechando aquello que sembró, y ante cada empuje un grito de dolor desgarraba su garganta y el sudor de su piel se fundió con las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos tras derramarse al ver en lo que se había convertido el amor de su vida, y las plegarias no surtieron efecto y sus sollozos eran disfrutados con deleite por su atacante quien arremetía ante su dolor y Jay de igual manera ignoro a su corazón romperse cuando observaba el dolor en el rostro de su amor.

-¿Creíste que ibas a salir ileso de engañarme? – empujo nuevamente esta vez mordiendo su hombro con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre – que sería fácil conquistar al gobernante de Agrabah – otro empuje mas profundo en su interior y sus manos llegaron hasta el cuello del chico – pero lo has olvidado soy un asesino… Carlos… personas han muerto por solo rehuir a mi mirada… ¿crees que sería diferente para ti? – el agarre de sus manos se intensifico cortando poco a poco el oxigeno del niño – debiste ido por Chad o incluso Ben – volvió a empujar con fuerza – ellos al menos serian mas indulgentes… maldita perra.

Y sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza contra el pequeño cuello pálido, aquel que por mucho tiempo había deseado besar, aquel que lleno sus fantasías por noches, Carlos intento golpearle con fuerza, detener aquel joven que le asfixiaba sin entender que aquella lucha le hacia sonreír, que se deleitaba de su dolor, el pobre niño no sabía que mas hacer el aire le era negado y pronto sus uñas se enterraron en sus hombros para desgarrar un camino por aquellos brazos, hasta que sus manos cayeron laxas aun lado de su cuerpo, fue entonces que Jay aflojo su agarre evitando matar al chico con el que planeaba divertirse por horas.

Un gran suspiro vino del niño en un intento de retomar aire, abriendo nuevamente los ojos solo para admirar como la sonrisa del Sultán se hacía más grande, el golpeteo en su entrada volvió a resurgir y el dolor nuevamente le inundo, Carlos se decía a si mismo que eso se lo merecía, que Jay tenía todo el derecho de tomarle de aquella manera, de usarlo tras su juego sucio y si el rostro de Aladdin paso por su mente cuando aquel chico alcanzo el clímax en su interior nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

Pero Jay lo supo, sus labios traicioneros susurraron su nombre y aquellos oídos recogieron su suplica, una simple e inocente llamada para el hombre que siempre le protegió fue mal interpretada por aquel Sultán que nuevamente reinado por la ira abofeteo su rostro hasta hacerle sangrar, volteo su cuerpo y lo utilizo durante horas, ignoro entonces aquella razón que se empezaba a filtrar luego de su primer orgasmo y en la bruma de deseo y odio hacia el pequeño termino por destrozar la frágil alma de aquel bello ángel que se equivoco al desear su amor.

Jay se sentó a la orilla de aquellos cojines, vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones aquellos que había recuperado cuando el niño que yacía junto a él perdió la conciencia luego de horas de martirio, luego de verse sumido en la decadencia y suplicaba por que parara, por ser salvado, pero cada que mencionaba aquel nombre la ira dentro de él se hacía presente y nuevamente arremetía con fuerza contra el pequeño.

Y aquella cordura que se escapo cuando le vio poco a poco regresaba, se levanto entonces evitando mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de Carlos, de ver su obra, aquel chico cubierto de marcas, de dientes, de sangre propia y semen, aquel que solo le pertenecía, pues ese niño no obtuvo placer en ningún momento de aquel acto, su garganta seguramente se encontraba desgarrada por lo que de inmediato invoco una jarra con agua y la dejo a su lado para marcharse, Jay no observo como la respiración del niño se volvió irregular, como aquel pequeño cuerpo se tensó al verle vagar por la habitación en busca de sus cosas ni aquellas lágrimas y sollozos que Carlos soltó al verle salir por fin de la habitación.

Salió ya vestido de aquel lugar para encontrarse con sus tigres que fieles guardaban la entrada de aquella su habitación personal, acaricio su cabeza suavemente y ordeno nuevamente proteger la entrada, evitar que el saliera o nadie entrara por el niño que creía ahora dormía dolido por su mano.

Jay llego hasta su trono aquel donde despidió a sus sirvientes y tomando la copa llena de vino la arrojo con ira contra el suelo, arrojo cojines y mesas, destruyo aquella sala con sus manos, destrozo el báculo de su padre, aquella serpiente dorada contra el trono que era igualmente una cobra para después dejarse caer en los restos y llorar amargamente por su estupidez, por que la cordura al fin le recordó que ahí en esa habitación había destrozado al primer ser que amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

El se dejo sumir en su dolor ignorando a todo a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando aquellos brazos canela le rodearon y un suave pecho le acuno que levanto la vista sorprendido, aquella mujer le sonreía, esos ojos color rubí le miraron con dulzura sin juzgarle, Jay se permitió entonces envolverse por aquel calor, llorar en aquella mujer como tantas veces en su pasado, aquel Sultán volvió a ser un niño en los brazos de aquella mujer que lo acunaba como una madre a su hijo, que acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura, pero sobre todo que le amaba incondicionalmente como la primera vez que se conocieron.

-La eh jodido… - susurro con miedo - debería estar feliz… pero duele –apretó sus manos en un puño contra la suave seda de la ropa de ella quien simplemente le abrazo con más fuerza - ¿Por qué duele tanto?

-Porque lo amas – respondió ella suavemente, como si aquello fuera un secreto.

-El me hechizo… - se defendió, recordando aquel engaño sintiendo como la ira se desbordaba nuevamente de él, pero negándose a mirarla - con una estúpida galleta, no es amor.

-El está en tu recamara privada Jay… - ella no iba a darle la razón le había prometido protegerle y su niño le necesitaba ahora más que nunca - nadie duerme ahí que no seas tú.

-Tu lo haces todo el tiempo – las suaves caricias en su cabeza pronto lo calmaron lo suficiente para parar su llanto pero aun rehuía a su mirada, mas la mujer no respondió ella siguió consolándole, apretándole contra su pecho tranquilizándole con el latir de su corazón - ¿Qué hago Azim? – suspiro confundido, deseoso de tener alguna respuesta.

-Amar… - respondió simplemente confundiendo mas al chico, a aquel niño perdido que solo destrozaba su mundo una y otra vez - solo eso…

-Él lo llamo… al enemigo de mi padre… a Aladdin – y aquellas palabras vinieron acompañadas por un nuevo jadeo, por dolor nuevamente disfrazado de ira, pero sobre todo con miedo.

-¿Y eso que te dice? – Azim no era humana, ella no tendría ese cuerpo si no fuera por los deseos de su niño y aun que realmente lo odiaba ella estaba dispuesta a todo por el a caminar entre las llamas de ser preciso, pero en ese momento ella no podía darle la respuesta, ella quería mantenerlo a salvo, librarlo de su preocupación y verle sonreír, pero su niño debía convertirse en hombre y encontrar la respuesta el mismo.

-Que lo ama… - y ella se limito a cerrar sus ojos y lanzar una súplica silenciosa a aquel dios al que los hombres oraban, a cualquiera que trajera sabiduría a su niño confundido -¿Crees que si mi padre hubiera perdido contra él sería diferente? – cuestiono nuevamente aun enterrado en aquel cálido abrazo - ¿si yo hubiera nacido en la isla… tal vez Carlos llamaría mi nombre en lugar del suyo? – y lo peor de todo era que Jay parecía desearlo, quería compartir el mismo destino que todos aquellos bastardos en la isla, quería sufrir penurias y males, atravesar por el hambre y la decadencia si con eso ganaba el corazón de Carlos.

-Creo que ese niño realmente te amaría sin importar si fueras un príncipe o no – Azim realmente podría verlo, un niño criado entre criminales, su pequeño siendo elevado por aquel dictador, ser abusado y torturado por aquel hombre que aun renegaba de haber perdido un trono, ser usado y maltratado para beneficio de aquel que llamaría padre, le vio luchar contra otros pequeños que intentaban sobrevivir, crecer y convertirse en un joven fuerte, decidido, coqueto, rudo y tal vez cruel para algunos, pudo imaginarse a su hermoso niño sufriendo para hacerse de un nombre empujar su presencia hasta hacerse respetar y de igual manera le vio caer en el amor con ese pequeño y sufrir nuevamente por no poder tomarle sin lastimarlo, en un mundo donde Jay no era un príncipe si no un simple ladrón que temía robar el único corazón que le importaba.

-¿Que sabes tú de amor? – murmuro de mal humor empujándole suavemente y librándose de aquel agarre.

-Más de lo que crees… Habibi – le llamo con dulzura, siendo ignorada por el chico que ahora le daba la espalda, pues ella sabía de amor por qué paso su vida al lado del ser que mas amaba, porque aguanto compartirlo con otras personas para su felicidad, porque andaba en dos piernas y con apariencia humana solo para su comodidad, porque Azim amaba tanto a Jay que estaba dispuesta a entregarlo a Carlos ahora más que nunca, ahora que sabía que él era su felicidad.

Mas Jayden solo le ignoro caminando entre los destrozos de aquella habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente mientras aquella mujer le miraba dolida entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un majestuoso trono, un golpe fuerte pronto llamo su atención y aquellas puertas fuertemente cerradas se abrieron de pronto para dejar entrar a aquel ser de magia, aquel maestro que Jay había llegado a estimar como un verdadero amigo.

-¿Jay donde está el niño? – pidió aquel ex genio que interrumpió en la sala - Jazmín vino llorando a mi pidiéndome salvar a Carlos – y aquel joven rompió entre sus manos aquella copa de cristal que había permanecido intacta después de su ataque luego de escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿De qué debo salvarlo Jay? - y el genio se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¡Vete! – ordeno molesto, enfurecido por aquel intento de alejar a ese pequeño de su lado, de llevar a su Carlos.

-¿Donde está Carlos? – mas el genio no iba a dar marcha atrás, después de encontrar a Jazmín sollozante en aquella habitación frente a un viejo espejo y de que esta le suplicara buscar al pequeño no iba a dejarse intimidar, no lo hizo con Jafar no lo haría con su hijo.

-El es mío ahora no es de tu incumbencia – sentencio el chico arrojando los pedazos de vidrio al suelo bañados en su sangre, pronto la herida en su mano comenzó a curarse y todo rastro de sangre desapareció de su mano, el genio observo como la magia de ese chico se fortalecía con el odio nacido en su interior.

-Es solo un niño – intento disuadirle descruzando las brazos y tomando una actitud menos firme, el sabia que algo malo saldría de hacer enojar al Sultán y aun que no temían por su seguridad era más la de ese joven la que le preocupaba.

-¡Dije que te fueras! – grito nuevamente levantando su mano y empujándole con su magia hasta las puertas, alejándole lo más pronto de él.

-Creí que no eras como tu padre – murmuro el hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo, mirando al chico con el que se había encariñado con decepción no queriendo aceptar el hecho de que se había equivocado.

-Creíste mal – respondió al darle la espalda dispuesto a alejarse detrás de las cortinas que aun se sostenían de milagro frente al joven - te equivocaste… - murmuro antes de continuar su camino, debatiéndose mil veces mentalmente si decir o no aquellas palabras - los genios no somos inmunes a los hechizos de amor – soltó aquella declaración apretando con fuerzas la cortina que le separaría de aquella habitación, soportando las ganas de llorar de frustración tras sentirse estúpido por creerle al genio, a su maestro que estaría bien, que sería inmune a esa clase de magia debido a su herencia, porque Jay quería hacerle sentir tan responsable como él lo era de su infortunio.

-Tal vez tu parte humana no lo sea Jay… – el genio no entendía bien a qué se refería, porque traía a cabo una de las clausulas de la magia de un genio, pero tras posar su mirada en la mujer que miraba en silencio su conversación supo que tenía que ver con su repentino cambio, con aquella ira que crecía en su interior - pero tu magia te protege, si algo así te sucediera solo duraría un día o tal vez dos… - vio entonces como la espalda del chico se tensaba durante su explicación, como aquella mano reafirmaba su agarre contra la cortina hasta estrujarla con fuerza y el genio al fin pudo suponer lo que sucedía - lo que estas sintiendo viene de ti y no de una poción – porque si había algo que podía convertir todo aquel amor del que el mismo fue testigo de Jay en odio seria una mentira.

-Mientes – susurro apenas audible el al escuchar las palabras del genio soltando el agarre de las torturadas cortinas, sintiendo como su alma se partía ante el peso de aquellas palabras, por que Jay no podía amar a alguien que solo lo uso, porque todo ese cariño debía venir de un hechizo, porque de lo contrario su venganza no tendría sentido.

-Jamás le mentiría… su majestad – utilizo el titulo que el joven insistió en omitir, aquel titulo que lo incomodaba tanto, porque Genie se había convertido en un amigo más que un maestro, en alguien en quien confiar más que un súbdito y si el uso de aquel titulo no llamaba su atención el tendría que usar otros métodos – espera – pero Jay ni siquiera le miro, ignoro su llamado y abandono la habitación mientras el hombre corría en un intento de alcanzarle.

-No te le acerques – y los pasos presurosos del genio fueron detenidos por el filo de una espada en su garganta y aquella mujer que escuchaba callada la conversación al fin entro en escena tomando en alto su papel, ella era la protectora de Jay, nadie indeseado podía acercarse a su alteza mientras Azim estuviera presente, no mientras la asesina personal del Sultán le protegiera.

-¿Azim creí que éramos amigos? – musito el mirando fijamente a los ojos rubí de la mujer, aquella que simplemente le miraba sin emoción alguna manteniendo el agarre en aquella espada, un paso en falso y ella no dudaría en cortar la garganta del hombre aquel que morirá por el veneno en esta.

-No sé qué te dio esa impresión – respondió ella ladeando la cabeza solo un poco en confusión para después soltar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que hizo sonreír mas al genio.

-Rompes mi corazón al escuchar eso – y el hombre levanto un puño sobre su corazón para hacer énfasis mientras la mujer retiraba su espada de la garganta de aquel que podía bromear incluso frente a la muerte - no puedes protegerle siempre – y aquel fugas momento libre de tensión desapareció de nuevo cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras a la mujer que consideraba una amiga - no de esto.

-El debe cometer sus propios errores – respondió ella guardando su afilada espada en la funda junto a su cadera, dándole la espalda así para seguir a su señor.

-Entonces serás culpable de esas consecuencias – volvió a llamar su atención, intentando advertirle de aquella locura de la que estaba siendo participe.

-Las enfrentare también – fue su única respuesta, deteniéndose lo suficiente para mirar sobre su hombro y decir aquellas palabras mientras se marchaba balanceando sus caderas, recordándole a ese hombre su verdadera naturaleza, porque Azim seguía siendo tanto hermosa como mortal.

Genie se quedó ahí mirando la destrucción de aquel cuarto, un indicio de lo que estaba por suceder, el quería correr y seguir buscando a Carlos, al niño que había iniciado todo aquello, al que ahora creía responsable por empujar a la oscuridad a un chico que toda su vida lucho por no ser como su padre, pero él no pudo culparlo, Carlos también era un niño, un pequeño que seguramente no sabía lo que hacía cuando lo comenzó, un chiquillo que jugó un peligroso juego que termino por salirse de las manos y si la mirada de el niño al verle llegar al palacio, si la mirada en sus ojos decía la verdad, Genie sabía que aquello pudo comenzar como un engaño pero se convirtió en algo real para los dos.

* * *

El chico se sentó frente aquella mesa mirando fijamente a los cuatro hombres que asentía a su pedido, una reverencia a su rey y aquellos sujetos desaparecieron en un instante dejándole a solas con la mujer.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario Jay? – cuestiono ella sentándose sobre la mesa a un lado suyo.

-Cada parte de ello – sonrió el joven recargándose sobre el regazo que se disponía frente a él.

-¿Matar al rey? - ella comenzó a acariciar aquellos sedosos cabellos con suavidad.

-Oh no el no va a morir, Utba es inexperto será fácilmente capturado – murmuro acomodándose mas en las suaves piernas de la chica.

-No entiendo entonces… – hablo confundida ella deteniendo sus caricias solo por un segundo antes de entender la situación – el no es el objetivo.

-Claro que voy a matarle… pero primero mi amada Azim el descubrirá mi atentado y si es rápido llegara a tiempo para verles morir – levanto la mirada de donde se encontraba recostado para mirar sonriente a la mujer que le miraba con horror – será perfecto – mas ella no respondió se limito a cerrar sus ojos aceptando lo lejos que había llegado y empujando al joven lo saco de su regazo para levantarse de la mesa, coloco entonces un pequeño vial con un liquido frente al chico y camino hasta la puerta - ¿Qué es? – cuestiono curioso el tomándole entre sus manos y mirándole a contra luz.

-El antídoto – respondió ella sin mirarle.

-No lo necesito soy inmune a tu veneno, a varios de ellos y lo sabes – regreso a mirarle confundido por aquel extraño obsequio.

-No es esa clase de antídoto… es mágico – y los ojos de Jay se abrieron ante la realización de aquella declaración por que frente a el tenia el antídoto para la poción de amor y aun que quiso cuestionarle de donde la saco ella ya se había marchado.

Jay se quedo ahí entre papeles importantes, entre declaraciones de guerra, mapas y tratados con reinos cercanos observando el vial que destruiría la bruma de aquel falso amor que decía sentir, ahora solo debía decidir entre tomar o no, entre seguir sintiendo ese doloroso amor o enfrentar la verdad de su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **La primera parte donde Jazmín intenta deshacerse de sus bebés fue escrita casi desde el primer capítulo pero no tenia como meterla hasta ahora yey! Y la del espejo esa también fue relativamente de las primeras, si escribo las cosas por partes y luego las junto o escribo las partes que puedan hacer que concuerden.**

 **Jafar se quedó con el espejo de la reina malvada, bueno parte de él, imagine que por eso ella solo le entrega un trozo a su hija, porque enserio ¿cómo le hizo el espejo para llegar tan pequeño a la isla si se supone el castillo apareció ahí por arte de magia?, en mi opinión debió estar grande el espejo completo, o al menos no tan peque.**

 **Y ese es mi intento todo chando de lemon, lo sé esta horrible y lo he revisado varias veces y no pude hacerlo mejor TT-TT… pero… pero… pero waaaaaa no lo lean, si se les rompió el corazón al leerlo, sintieron el dolor, la culpa y resignación de Carlos, la ira, el miedo y soledad de Jay entonces cumplí mi misión, si no es así iré a cortarme las venas o a llorar a mi rincón feliz.**

 **Una víctima de violación nunca va a ser culpable de esto, ella no se lo busco, no debe estar agradecida de que le paso y no debe ser menospreciada por esto, Carlos se siente merecedor pero no debería, nadie pero absolutamente NADIE tiene derecho de hacerle algo así a ninguna persona sin importar las circunstancias, excepto a los violadores que son víctimas en prisión esos si ojala y se les pudra.**

 **Sé que van a decir es un total cliché que Jay quiera apoderarse del reino de Ben y bueno saben porque lo hago, sip por que Jay detesta ser comparado con su padre, el no quería ser como él y ahora irónicamente se ha transformado en su padre, solo miren quiere adueñarse de otro reino, ser el más poderoso y oh si acaba de esclavizar a su objeto de deseo, bien hecho Jay tu padre estaría orgulloso.**

 **Si alguien no entendió el plan de Jay en contra de Ben puede preguntar, vamos sin miedo.**

 **Notas: La canción es Not Strong Enough de Apocalyptica y como lo han notado no es Disney pero se me acabaron y esta simplemente la escuche y me zaz salió el capitulo, mi gusto musical es variado, así que comprendan, gracias los amo nunca cambien.**

 **Hice unos dibujos como prometí están en mi Deviantart por si les interesa.**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**

 **Galletas?**


	15. Capítulo 15: Adiós mi amado

**Notas: He decidido actualizar hoy por que ni yo me aguantaba la emoción de este capítulo, disfruten y quédense para las notas finales y comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Adiós mi amado.**

" _Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

 _Should I So I took what's mine by eternal right._

 _Took your soul out into the night._

 _be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

 _'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

 _Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_ _._

 _Goodbye my lover._

 _Goodbye my friend._

 _You have been the one._

 _You have been the one for me."_

El silencio reinaba en aquella gran escuela, como una sombra se deslizo entre las paredes, silencioso, desapercibido, con gran facilidad dio con aquella habitación, para el aquello era una gran oportunidad, si cumplía con éxito su misión seria recompensado por el gran Sultán, si fallaba la muerte no podía limpiar la vergüenza de su deshonra, el fracaso no era una opción, las voces susurrantes de dos chicos le trajeron nuevamente de vuelta de sus pensamientos, alerta para reclamar su a víctima.

-¡No hay tiempo para avisarle al hada madrina tenemos que ir por Carlos ahora! – grito la joven molesta siguiendo a su novio a la habitación, a aquel que se negaba a dejarle salir del campus.

-¿Por qué Mal? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar un día más? – el joven Rey ignorante del peligro que le esperaba detrás de aquellas puertas atravesó sin saber la entrada hacia su posible muerte.

-Porque Jay comió accidentalmente unas galletas hechizadas – explico lo más rápido que pudo – Carlos se entero después de la coronación y el no había dicho nada – fue entonces que su novio le di la mirada aquella que decía que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello en absoluto – no importa la razón, pero ahora que Jay lo sabe podría dañar a Carlos – insistió ella tensándose de inmediato ante aquel cambio en el ambiente de la habitación, parecía tenso y eso disparaba todas sus alarmas de inmediato.

-El jamás haría algo así yo le conozco el no dañaría a nadie – mas sus palabras fueron refutadas cuando de la nada un hombre se lanzo contra el con una gran espada, el asesino que debería matarle, vio su oportunidad mientras aquellos dos amantes discutían, el no quería esperar y arriesgarse a ser descubierto, además la presión de terminar pronto con el trabajo le obligo a apresurar aquel ataque.

-¡Ben! - grito demasiado tarde la chica mientras la espada del atacante pasaba casi rozando el cuello del chico que por fortuna para él recibió clases de esgrima desde pequeño logrando así que lo esquivara, mas aquel enemigo de inmediato envistió contra el joven que aun torpemente se alejaba del nuevo ataque del que seguramente no saldría vivo - ¡mágica amiga, llego la hora que mi víctima se duerma ahora! – grito la chica causando que al fin ese hombre callera inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – Evie entro en ese preciso momento a la habitación, después de ser entretenida en el camino por Doug – solo les deje 5 minutos y… ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto confundida de inmediato al notar como un hombre celebrando una enorme y curvada espada descansaba inconsciente en medio de la habitación del Rey.

-¿Ben? – mas aquel monarca ignoro el llamado de aquéllas chicas pues de inmediato se apresuro a girar al inconsciente hombre sorprendiéndose de inmediato al reconocer lo que había sospechado cuando fue atacado por aquella espada, descubriendo el pecho de aquel hombre ante la mirada confundida de aquellas que solamente observaron como ese joven retrocedía con horror al encontrar el tatuaje de aquella cobra sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-Esto está mal… - murmuro aun sin poder aceptar aquel hecho, recordando la última vez que había visto a uno de esos hombres tan de cerca - Jay no podría – Ben se horrorizo cuando sus memorias retrocedieron a aquel tiempo donde fue atacado por uno de ellos al tratar de sorprender a Jay en su palacio y ser salvado justo a tiempo por el Sultán, porque esos hombres solo podían seguir la orden directa del Sultán como ley.

-¿Ben quién diablos es él? – volvió a cuestionar su novia trayéndole de vuelta, notando como aquel joven se perdía entre recuerdos no muy gratos del pasado.

-Un asesino… - recordó cada palabra de los labios de su amigo -un asesino entrenado de Agrabah para servir al Sultán – acepto consciente de lo que aquello significaba, que lo que decía Lonnie empezaba a tener sentido, que la ausencia de Jay no podía ser coincidencia, no si ese asesino había venido a reclamar su cabeza.

-Pues no es muy bueno si vino solo y no logro – murmuro Mal mientras con su bota pateaba suavemente la mejilla de aquel caído, reprimiendo las ganas de realmente lastimarle por intentar tomar la vida de su Ben, mas entonces la razón se hizo presente, Jay no mandaría un inexperto, no si la mirada de miedo en el rostro de Ben decía algo - tú no eres el objetivo – sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente al descubrí el malvado plan de aquel chico, no Ben no tenia por que morir, Jay conocía demasiado a Ben, sabía que este había tomado clases de esgrima, sabía que Ben no estaría solo desde ahora, no después de que Carlos desapareciera, no, Jay mando a aquel joven inexperto para llamar la atención de Ben, para distraerle del verdadero objetivo

-¿Qué? – Ben aun estaba confundido, no podía entender por Jay hacia eso, porque de la nada su mejor amigo parecía quererlo muerto y ahora su novia decía cosas raras realmente no entendía.

-Espejito, espejito en mis dedos, el verdadero objetivo de Jay quiero – Evie no comprendió nada tampoco, mas sin embargo ella tenía una forma de informarse, por lo que sacando su espejo de inmediato pidió a este las respuestas, casi deja caer aquel objeto al observar la imagen que se formaba en ella, aquella pareja tan dulce que se disponía a ir a la cama.

-Mal espera… - mas Mal salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras buscaba en su libro algún hechizo que le transportara lejos de esa escuela, ignorando el llamado de Ben - ¿A dónde va? – pregunto a la única acompañante de la habitación, aquella que aun sostenía el espejo con fuerza.

-Ben – Evie murmuro mostrándole de inmediato el espejo y aquel rostro lleno de confusión se deformo de inmediato al notar como la imagen de sus padres era reflejada en esta, Jay no quería matarle a él, no, Mal tenía razón ese hombre era demasiado inexperto, Jay sabía que él podría detenerlo y esperaba que eso lo confundiera, el quería matar a sus padres y si no se daba prisa el llegaría muy tarde.

-¡Espera Mal! – grito el joven saliendo detrás de la chica seguido de inmediato por la otra sin importarles que aquel atacante aun estuviera inconsciente en su habitación, salió a alcanzarle para detener aquel atentado contra su familia.

-Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a ellos – hablo la joven sin dejar de hojear el libro deteniendo únicamente cuando aquel chico logro atraparle y tomarle por el brazo.

-Lo sé… iremos en mi moto no hay otra forma – le guio de inmediato para el estacionamiento luego de llegar a la entrada.

-No cabemos los tres ahí – respondió frustrada la joven volviendo a enterar su nariz dentro del libro, buscando algo que les ayudara en aquel momento.

-Ustedes vayan deténganlos iré por el hada madrina – mas Evie rápidamente analizo la situación, ellos necesitarían apoyo, mas el hada madrina sin su varita no será tan útil, pero alguien debía ayudarles, así que aceptando esto aquellos amantes se dispusieron a llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo del Rey.

El ex Rey y Reina de Auradon se dirigían a dormir luego de un gran agitado día, mas aun para aquel hombre, uno que aun después de pasar la corona a su hijo tomo para sí aun ciertas responsabilidades, aquellas que le permitían a su joven hijo disfrutar un poco más de su juventud antes de verse inmerso en las dificultades de gobernar un reino.

Confundido, cansado además de estresado en su mayoría por el hecho de que extrañamente el último de los embajadores que envió a Agrabah regreso con la noticia de aquel gran reino había decidido romper todo tratado con ellos, tratos comerciales que aseguran paz y sobre todo buena convivencia entre ambos se evaporaban de la noche a la mañana, eso no sería nada bueno, pues ambos se necesitaban, principalmente Auradon quien sin el valioso y más importante producto que Agrabah podría ofrecerle podrían estar en problemas.

Con gran pesar aquel hombre cansado, mantuvo todo esa gran preocupación para sí, ya mañana buscaría nuevas manera de reinsertar esos tratados, de hablar con Jay, el mañana encontrar la forma de mantener por la paz, pero por ahora besaría a su esposa en la frente y se dispondría a dormir plácidamente.

Una extraña sombra llamo la atención de aquel que se disponía a cerrar los ojos, el moviendo de una segunda le hizo despertar de inmediato, pero fue aquella tercera que casi imperceptible y por pura casualidad observo moverse a un costado de su cama y el brillo inconfundible de una espada le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, justo cuando aquella espada caería sobre su cabeza, aquel hombre se levanto de golpe embistiendo a su atacante, en la cama su esposa grito asustada al ver como aquellas sombras se revelaban, mas ningún guardia paria auxiliarles, pues estos dormían inconscientes gracias a aquellos perpetradores.

Mas antes de que cualquier daño pudiera llegar a aquella pareja la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo revelando la figura de una joven chica que de inmediato conjuro un hechizo mandando a dormir a dos de los hombres que atacaban, pues el tercero aun dentro de las sombras no era descubierto.

Y cuando aquella chica se dispuso a auxiliar a la reina madre él se rebeló atacándole, por suerte para ella su novio apareció de detrás de ella deteniendo al hombre para forcejear con él, por suerte para sí, la maldición de su padre dejo vestigios en su sangre por lo que su fuerza fue la suficiente para someter al hombre bajo de él y dejarle inconsciente.

El antiguo rey corrió a abrazar a su esposa, aquella que aun asustada observaba a aquellos que intentaron lastimarle, la mirada de aquellos padres se posaron en su hijo confundidos con lo sucedido.

-Tenemos que ir por Carlos – rompió el silencio al fin Mal mirando fijamente a Ben, dejándole en claro que aquello no era una sugerencia.

-Bien – Ben se limito a asentir luego de ver el miedo en el rostro de su madre, la confusión en el de su padre y aquellos asesinos cuyo objetivo real eran causarle el mayor dolor al matar a su familia - ¿Jay qué diablos está pasando? – susurro a la nada en cuanto la chica volvió a salir de la habitación, seguida por él, ignorando las preguntas de su padre, ordenando a aquellos guardias que despertaban al fin llamar su guardia personal y preparar su Jet privado lo más pronto posible.

Ben aun quería creer que todo se trataba de un error, que llegarían a Agrabah y encontrarían a un Carlos sonriente en los brazos de Jay, Ben aun quería aferrarse a la idea de que su mejor amigo no estaba detrás de este atentado, de esta declaración de guerra, el iba a tener un duro despertar.

* * *

Carlos despertó de aquel sueño cuando unas frías pero suaves manos limpiaban su frágil piel con paños mojados, se había quedado dormido luego de llorar durante horas tras ver partir a Jay de la habitación, le había costado mucho dolor aceptar que ahora esta sería su nueva prisión, por eso cuando aquel toque le despertó de su ensueño era de esperarse que el reaccionara de aquella forma, de inmediato se aparto, su dolido cuerpo protesto ante el brusco movimiento mas aquel niño ya acostumbrado a este se retiro de inmediato de aquel que le tocaba.

Una hermosa mujer morena le miro sorprendida ante su reacción, pues en un instante aquel pecoso que se hallaba cómodamente dormido se había precipitado tan lejos de ella en un intento de escapar, mas aquella mujer no iba a lastimarle la mirada de tranquilidad, aquellos hermosos rubís parecieron demostrar aquella gentileza pues Carlos le dejo acercase nuevamente a continuar con su labor.

Azim limpio con extremo cuidado aquel magullado cuerpo, tomando firmemente aquella decisión, pues aquella frágil criatura le miraba con esos enormes ojos marrones totalmente vacios, totalmente roto, resignado a ser el blanco de la ira y venganza de aquel muchacho confundido, ella podría verse como un humano pero a diferencia de ellos ella no podía parecer indiferente ante aquel herido niño, pronto las ropas destrozadas del chico fueron reemplazadas, nuevamente aquellas sedas rojas cubrieron su cuerpo, Carlos fue obligado nuevamente a vestir aquellas prendas que le recordaban esa amarga experiencia pero sin nada mas disponible las acepto sin resistirse.

Aquella habitación en silencio casi es perturbada cuando la mujer trato de tomar de el aquella lámpara negra que aun colgaba en su cuello, mas él con un fuerte agarre detuvo la mano de aquella que pensaba en retirarle aquella carga, pero Carlos no quería dársela, el no podía darle lo mas preciado que le dio Jay, aun cuando este estuviera decidido a romper su alma, la sorpresa de Azim fue mayúscula aquello solo reforzó su decisión, ella ayudaría a ese niño, aquel pequeño que al igual que Jay solo necesitaba amor.

-Es hora de que regreses a Auradon Carlos – hablo la mujer levantándose de entre aquellos cojines para guiar al pequeño niño hasta el enorme balcón al otro lado de la habitación, mas antes de que el chiquillo pudiera confundirse mas aquellos dos enormes tigres que cuidaban la puertas, que entraron junto con la mujer corrieron a bloquear la única salida segura del lugar, se colocaron entonces frente a la mujer gruñendo con fuerza – Ahora no niñas… saben tan bien como yo que esto es lo correcto – hablo con ellas la mujer ante la mirada sorprendida y aun algo confundida de Carlos, causando solo otro gruñido de una de ellas – sé lo que Jay ordeno… pero no voy a dejarlo aquí… apártense – y si Carlos hubiera estado frente a la mirada de aquella mujer también se hubiera apartado con miedo como aquellas dos feroces bestias que con sumisión bajaron su cabeza para dejarle pasar.

Carlos se vio siento guiado nuevamente por la mano de esa mujer en su espalda hasta llegar a las afueras del balcón donde con un suave silbido llamo a esa hermosa alfombra mágica que no había visto en varios días, así que Carlos fue levantado por aquella mujer misteriosa que podía domar dos feroces tigres con una simple orden, por aquella que hablaba tan familiarmente de Jay, el fue rescatado por una misteriosa mujer a la cual no conocía para nada.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto al fin dudoso mientras esa mujer se aseguraba de colocarle en el centro de dicho medio de transporte, mientras era evaluado nuevamente por ella y aquel hermoso chal de oscuros colores que era traído en el hocico de unos de los tigres era colocado con suavidad sobre sus hombros.

-Alfombra te llevara a Auradon… pero debes ir mas allá donde Jay no pueda encontrarte – explico ella ignorando su pregunta, la pequeña mano de Carlos se cerró contra la tela aquella cálida que le protegía del frío de esa noche – no mires atrás Carlos, no te preocupes por nadie, solo vete, aléjate lo mas que puedas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – volvió a cuestionarla ahora mas confundido que antes, pues ella nuevamente le decía que hacer.

-Porque aún cuando le debo lealtad a Jay no puedo ignorar a una cría cuando me necesita – respondió aquella pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos con tanta calidez que tranquilizo a Carlos al fin.

-Gracias… - calló al no saber cómo terminar la frase, limitándose a sostener con más fuerza la manta sobre él.

-Azim – susurro débilmente, sorprendiendo a Carlos porque si no mal recordaba aquel era el nombre de la cobra mascota de Jay, regreso los ojos de nuevo a aquella mujer que le miro fijamente causando un repentino entendimiento, era ella, la amiga de Jay, aquella hermosa mujer debió ser transformada por la magia de Jay, Carlos no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas pues en aquel momento la alfombra despego de inmediatito llevándose a su valioso pasajero lo más lejos del palacio, en dirección al desierto.

Jay tenía razón, los millones de granos de arena parecían un mar de diamantes al ser iluminados por los rayos lunares, aquello era simplemente majestuoso, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar aquellas palabras, el día en que su amado Jay aun le amaba, no, Jay nunca le amo de verdad, todo fue una cruel ilusión, un hechizo del cual él se aprovecho, Azim tenía razón debía alejarse, mucho mas allá de Auradon tan lejos que jamás volviera a escuchar el nombre de Jay, el debía irse sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por nadie, las palabras cayeron al fin razonadas por la mente de Carlos, ¿el no debía mirar atrás?, ¿Alejarse de Auradon?, ¿ no preocuparse por nadie?, Azim, la mejor amiga de Jay sabía que algo andaba muy mal y le advertía alejarse cuanto antes, algo que pasaría a traer consecuencias a Auradon, a Ben, a Mal, a Evie, algo que pondría en riesgo la vida de Jay.

-Tenemos que regresar – ordeno aferrándose a los bordes de la alfombra ignorando como aquél chal era llevado por el viento – por favor – suplico ante la negativa de esta – llévame con Jay… tengo que ayudarle – suplico nuevamente logrando su cometido, pues aquella alfombra cambio de curso para complacer al dulce niño que había llegado a estimar, porque puede que la alfombra no fuera tomada mucho en cuenta, y que Jay solo la utilizara como medio de transporte, pero ella también había llegado a apreciar a aquel chico que ahora era dominado por el dolor, y si ese niño podía salvarle ella ayudaría lo mejor posible.

* * *

-Deben irse ahora – ordeno aquella mujer, esa hermosa morena de ojos rubí que les miraba fijamente delante de la guardia del Sultán, cortándoles el paso antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-No sin Carlos – replico aquélla chica de cabellos morados, la hija del dragón cuya mirada verdosa no intimidaba ni un segundo a aquella mujer que simplemente se limito a suspirar.

-Sera su muerte entonces – la mano de aquella mujer se dirigió lentamente a aquella espada que colgaba a un costado de su cadera sin dejar de mirar como aquellos chicos se tensaban de inmediato, como el miedo les invadía pero también el valor, listos para luchar hasta la muerte.

-No vinimos a hacer la guerra – tomo la palabra aquel Rey – venimos a ayudar a Carlos… a Jay – y la mano de la mujer de inmediato se detuvo en el mango de su espada al escuchar el nombre de su niño – sabes que esto no está bien Azim – y aquella hermosa mujer cedió, dejo caer su mano sin tomar su espada, se dio la vuelta en ese instante ordeno dejarles pasar y cuando aquellos guardias se negaron confundidos, fue ella quien les dejo fuera de combate.

Llegar al palacio fue sencillo, un tortuoso viaje en Jet hasta Agrabah aun en contra de los antiguos reyes, aun en contra de la Hada madrina que insistía en no dejarles ir, mas para aquellos tres jóvenes no hubo impedimento, llevaron a la guardia real, los soldados más fieles y capaces solo para tranquilizar un poco a los padres de Ben y la magia de Mal confiados en poder detener a Jay en poder hacerle entrar en razón y salvar a Carlos.

Así que entrar al palacio fue relativamente fácil, lo cual se resumía a que todo aquello era una trampa, cosa que quedo confirmado cuando tras pasar por varias puertas aquellos guardias que debían seguirles fueron dejados atrás por la repentina aparición de una pared secreta, por lo tanto aquellos tres chicos quedaron a merced de varios guardias y esa mujer.

La asesina personal del Sultán, Ben les había explicado un poco mientras viajaban para allá, les hablo de la magia inestable de Jay de cómo este aprendió a controlarle con ayuda de Genie, de lo importante que era la pequeña lámpara que colgaba del cuello de Carlos pero sobre todo de Azim, del ser más leal a Jay en todo el mundo, les hablo de cómo accidentalmente Jay la convirtió en humana y como decidió dejarle así para aprovechar mejor sus virtudes, de cómo esa mujer se convirtió en su guardaespaldas personal y como el hada madrina tuvo que prohibirle la entrada a la escuela tras luego de que ella apareciera en las habitaciones que Jay y que el compartían.

Les conto de cómo aquella mujer casi asesina a un grupo de chicos que susurraban a espaldas de Jay por haber asesinado a su padre, les hablo de los rumores que se podían escuchar en Agrabah sobre todo de cómo aquella mujer era conocida no solo como su asesina personal si no como la amante favorita del Sultán, pues ella poseía mucho más poder que la reina, ya que sus órdenes eran acatadas sin dudas por todos en el palacio, les explico que incluso se decía que ella era mucho más peligrosa que los asesinos entrenados de la familia real y que ella seria la próxima reina.

Por lo que cuando esa mujer les dejo pasar, luego de vencer a aquellos guardias sin ayuda y en cuestión de minutos aquellos chicos agradecieron porque ella aun tenía algo de cordura y sabia que debían ayudar a Jay.

Tras entrar a aquella sala fueron recibidos por una escena bastante abrumadora, sobre un enorme trono, aquel con el que Ben ya estaba familiarizado se encontraban sentado el Sultán, Jay sonreía feliz de verles con su mirada burlona y satisfecho consigo mismo a sus pies dos hermosas gemelas adolecentes de dorados cabellos se postraban con deleite mirando con reprobación a aquella mujer que les acompañaba, a su alrededor mesas se exhibían con deliciosos platillos un banquete digno de una fiesta.

-Oh chicos empezaba a preocuparme que no vinieran a la fiesta – hablo burlón aquel joven levantándose lentamente de su trono ignorando el lloriqueo de aquellas chicas que se veían despojadas de su señor – ¿Cómo está la familia Ben? – Jay extendió aquella mano que de inmediato fue llenada con una copa que mágicamente fue conjurada con vino, el cual bebió ignorando a los presentes.

-Con vida si eso es lo que preguntas maldito – pero fue Mal quien respondió hecha una fiera mirándole con ira y desprecio.

-Es una pena – respondió el joven a sus palabras lanzando su copa lejos para estrellarse contra el suelo, mas antes de que algo mas saliera de sus labios las puertas nuevamente se abrieron para revelar al Genio.

-Jay tienes que detener esta locura de una vez – Genie detuvo sus palabras al observar a todos los presentes en la habitación, cuando este escucho marchar a varios hombres dentro del palacio y tras después encontrarles inconscientes se preocupo, sobre todo cuando reconoció la insignia real de estos, así que sin perder tiempo aquel hombre corrió para evitar que Jay siguiera cavando su propia fosa al intentar empezar una guerra con Auradon.

-Otra vez tu – suspiro con fastidio – Azim – mas aquella mujer no se movió, ella retrocediendo unos pasos en una postura clara, negándose a atacar a aquel hombre – lo olvidaba – rodo los ojos el chico al recordar una de las pocas debilidades que tenía su fiel amiga.

-Olvida eso… ¿Dónde está Carlos? – Mal volvió a llamar la atención a ellos nuevamente, exigiendo de inmediato a su pequeño hermano, su mano apretaba con fuerza su libro de hechizos, no es que no se hubiera preparado, tuvo mucho tiempo en aquel largo viaje para memorizar los hechizos más poderosos para detener al chico pero tocar el libro de su madre con los dedos le daba mucha más estabilidad para actuar – no lo repetiré otra vez – la mirada verdosa en sus ojos volvió a aparecer pero para aquel joven le fue indiferente.

-Se ha ido – murmuro Azim, aquella mujer al fin rompió el silencio, causando que la sonrisa de aquel chico callera de inmediato – era lo correcto Habibi – su mirada se poso firmemente en el joven Sultán quien le mira con odio tras verse traicionado por ella, ignorando a todos los presentes aquella mujer dio un par de pasos en dirección al joven, fue entonces que aquellas chicas que aun se encontraban a los pies del trono se levantaron en contra de la mujer lanzándose con fuerza.

Dos enormes tigres cayeron clavando sus garras en la piel de aquella morena, gruñendo con ferocidad asombrando a los presentes o al menos a aquellos chicos que no tenían ni idea de la verdadera naturaleza de esas gemelas, Ben reconoció de inmediato a aquellos majestuosos animales, mas al notar como Azim no luchaba contra ellas ni estas atacaban mas allá de someterle detuvo rápidamente a las dos chicas que se disponían a ir en su auxilio.

-No tenias derecho de tomarle de mi Azim…– hablo con furia liquida en sus palabras aquel chico, causando que el ambiente se tornara más pesado, que las alarmas dentro de Mal se activaran con fuerza y que todos sintieran la necesidad de respirar más rápido ante la pesadez del aire- el me pertenece.

-Es solo un niño – hablo ella aun desde donde era sometida, aun sintiendo el aliento de aquellos feroces tigres contra su garganta – al igual que tu – mas antes de que otra cosa pasara pequeños pasos en la habitación resonaron desde uno de los balcones de aquella habitación.

-¡Jay! –jadeo el pequeño bicolor que entraba corriendo tras bajar de una alfombra voladora, ignorando a todos los de la habitación y corriendo de inmediato a los brazos del Sultán – tienes que parar…

-Pero miren la pequeña perra regreso – Aquel chico no le dejo terminar sus palabras pues de inmediato le tomo por el brazo jalándole hacia el – gracias querida alfombra – y tras esas palabras trono los dedos ocasionando que esta de inmediato se rasgara en mil pedazos, jadeos de los presentes pronto se hicieron esperan, aquellos que llamaron la atención de Carlos que con asombro observo cómo sus amigos estaban ahí para enfrentar a Jay.

-Carlos – susurro su nombre Evie quien intento dar un paso adelante, por inercia Carlos también dio uno para llegar a ella lo que causo que su opresor se molestara mas y apretara con fuerza su agarre jalándole más a su cuerpo y tomándole por la cintura con fuerza ocasionando que el niño hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios? Jay lo estas lastimando – Ben había tenido suficiente, el estaba completamente confundido por la actitud de Jay, no podía entender como el simple hecho de ser hechizado por unas galletas podía llevarle hasta tal extremo, el no comprendía el gran dolor de Jay por ser traicionado, el miedo de jamás poder confiar en nadie - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué? – sonrió aquel joven apretando mas el agarre de su premio - ¿Por qué todos ustedes me han mentido?... me han utilizado, tú y tu padre Ben… - soltó entonces el agarre de su brazo para poder tomar a Carlos de sus cabellos y obligarle a levantar su barbilla en lo alto - él, esta maldita perra que me hechizo para tenerme a sus pies – escupió las palabras aferrándose mas a sus cabellos causando un suave gemido de dolor del chico.

-Eso fue un accidente – hablo Evie quien fue detenida esta vez por Mal - él iba a romperlo – siguió explicándose, mirando a su hermana que trataban de controlar todo aquel odio que sentía por ver como ese joven trataba a su hermanito.

-Tal vez te hechizaron igual Ben pero eres tan estúpido para verlo – se burlo él.

-Lo hizo… Mal me hechizo pero aun sin el yo la amo y ella me ama – Ben no dudo ni un segundo en responder a los ataques que Jay causándole mayor confusión.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Mas el Sultán no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente, el no podía entender como Ben, como aquel chico podía perdonar una traición tan grande, como era capaz de confiar en aquella que le uso.

-Porque ya no estoy bajo ninguna poción y sigo amándola con locura… porque… - explico el Rey, tratando de encontrar las palabras que traerían a su amigo de vuelta - sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella como ella lo seria por mi… porque simplemente lo sé… - suspiro aun sin entender cómo es que las cosas se habían salido de control - así como también se que tú no eres esto… esto que te has empeñado en construir no eres tu… Jay tú no eres un villano – Ben se adelanto por encima de su novia, por delante de todos los presentes para mirar fijamente a aquel chico que aun con Carlos en sus brazos parecía flaquear por un segundo – tú no eres Jafar – y aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario de lo que él esperaba.

-Asesine a mi padre por una corona Ben – todo avance que pudo tener aquel joven rey con su discurso fue destruido nuevamente por el odio y rencor que aumentaba su interior -no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes, tú la defendiste – Ben sorprendió nuevamente a todos con aquella declaración, al revelar el secreto que alguna vez la reina Jazmín le confesó para librarlo de todos aquellos argumentos negativos en contra de Jay, porque aquella madre intento limpiar su buen nombre con el heredero de aquella corona hace algún tiempo - A tu madre, la salvaste de él.

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto? – Jay estaba furioso, nadie en el reino conocía la verdad, nadie fuera de la familia real, nadie fuera de Azim, de Genie, nadie tenía permitido divulgar la razón de la verdadera muerte del Sultán, no, para todos debía ser Jay quien tomo la corona matando a su padre, para todo el mundo la historia de aquel Sultán tan cruel como matar a su propio padre debía alejarles para mantener a su pueblo seguro y ahí estaba ese chico, ese supuesto amigo que sabia la verdad y ahora lo divulgaba.

-Nada… pero te conozco y sé que – Ben tal vez se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

-¡ Tú no me conoces ni un poco! – grito molesto tronando los dedos para causar que aquel rey callera a sus pies de dolor, pronto la piel de aquel joven se fue desgarrando, gritos de dolor salieron de sus labios, alaridos casi inhumanos causando conmoción entre los presentes pues aquellas manos ahora convertidas en garras destrozaron su piel para dejar que una enorme bestia peluda se transformara frente a ellos - nadie lo hace…

-¡Ben! – aquella joven trato de auxiliarle mas el Sultán se limito a mirarla con odio puro y en cuanto aquellas miradas se cruzaron ella noto como sus pies quedaron totalmente clavados al piso, al bajar su mirada pudo observar como estos se iban transformando en roca.

-¡Mal! – gimió angustiada la princesita sin corona, la cual de inmediato levanto su pequeño espejo para poder atacar a Jay, pero este ya conocía ese recurso, por lo que nuevamente trono los dedos y aquel pequeño espejo se congelo a tal grado que la chica tuvo que soltarle, aquel frágil espejo ahora de hielo se quebró en millones de piezas al tocar el piso ante la conmoción de la chica - ¡Aaaaah! – el grito de horror de la joven fue causado por algo mucho más horrible, sus manos pronto comenzaron a envejecer, su piel se marchitaba ante cada segundo, su cabello canoso comenzó a caerse en pedazos.

-¡Jay para! – grito el joven en sus brazos removiendo inquieto, empujándole con fuerza causando la ira del sultán, quien lo arrojo con fuerza contra aquel trono de oro y de la nada apareció un par de enormes dóbermans, perros sacados del mismísimo infierno que ladraron e intentaron morder los pies del chico, que trepo lo mas que pudo sobre el trono – Jay… por favor no – suplicaba el joven esquivando a las feroces bestias que lo atacaban, notando como Ben se perdía transformado en aquella enorme bestia y atacaba a Genie – detente…¡Vas a matarles!– volvió a llamarle entre lagrimas al notar como Mal quedaba casi convertida en piedra, como esta perdía la movilidad de uno de sus brazos, como Evie gritaba sollozante al ver como su piel se desprendía convirtiéndose en polvo – ¡Jay!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! - grito el joven sosteniendo sus manos en su cabeza, aullando de dolor ante toda aquélla magia que se acumulaba en su interior.

Y la ira de Jay alcanzo un punto culmínate alimentando su magia, la magia que debía ser alimentada por amor, aquella que se debía ocupar para sanar y proteger ahora servía simplemente para destruir y Jay grito con todas sus fuerzas, soltó improperios indignos de cualquier realeza, grito maldiciones hacia aquellos jóvenes que aun dentro de sus propias maldiciones personales intentaban hacerle entrar en razón.

Y el antiguo genio logro liberarse de aquella bestia que lo atacaba el tiempo suficiente, para conjurar el espejo de la joven princesa que retomando fuerzas, e ignorando su reflejo lo tomo y coloco frente a ellos para protegerles, las ahora casi polvorientas manos de Evie se cerraron en torno al marco de aquel deslucido espejo para realizar una última protección.

-Espejito, espejito en mis manos revierte el mal, hazlo de frente a mi enemigo que miente.

Y la magia de Jay, aquella que había sido liberada con odio puro golpeo de inmediato contra el cristal en un intento de destruirles, mas Evie resistió con fuerza, se mantuvo en pie aun cuando ya no le quedaba energía y aquel gran poder fue reflejado a su fuente.

Jay observo furioso como el ataque le era regresado, mas aun cuando se preparo para el impacto, para su posible final este nunca llego.

-¡Carlos no!- El grito de Mal, aquellas últimas palabras salidas de sus labios pues la maldición había alcanzado su cabeza al fin, resonó por aquel palacio, aquel pequeño había enfrentado su más mortal miedo, se abrió paso entre aquellos enormes dóbermans que mordisqueaban sus tobillos y logro correr lo suficiente para empujar lejos al Sultán que ignorante de el no pudo hacer nada para detenerle.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para Jay un segundo duro toda una eternidad, pues mientras él era lanzado lejos el impacto de su magia recaía sobre el pequeño que intentaba destruir segundos antes, porque aun después de destrozar aquella alma Carlos le protegió, Jay observo como las llamas se elevaban envolviendo al pequeño cuerpo de su amor para consumirlo por completo.

Un grito ensordecedor rompió el silencio en aquella noche oscura, un gemido de dolor, una plegaria de arrepentimiento emano de los labios de aquel joven que observaba con horror como las llamas crecían cada vez más, y todos sus hechizos se desvanecieron, una alfombra volvió a regenerarse, la hermosa piel de Evie volvió a ser lo que era, y Ben cayó al suelo para poco a poco transformarse nuevamente en hombre mientras Mal corría a su lado libre al fin pues todo su cuerpo había dejado de ser de piedra.

Cuando las llamas se consumieron dejaron tras de sí un pequeño cuerpo encorvado sobre sí mismo, Jay corrió de inmediato a tomar a aquel chico que para su sorpresa se encontraba ileso y confundido se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedió, mas la respuesta pronto surgió, pues aquella lámpara aun colgaba de su cuello, aquella que guardaba toda la magia del Sultán, aquella magia que le había protegido de ese gran mal, y Jay le abrazo, acuno con fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado, aquel que aun respiraba con dificultan y dejo brotar la magia de él, dejo que esta sangrara por sus poros sin importarle dejarse vacio, la dejo salir para curar sus heridas, aquellos tobillos sangrantes causados por su estupidez, la dejo esparcirse para calmar su agonía, la libero como un acto de perdón.

Y cuando su niño se despertó, cuando ese hermoso ser abrió sus brillantes ojos para sonreírle nuevamente con dulzura Jay se permitió llorar, suplico perdón por sus pecados, beso con miedo las manos del niño que ahora se sentaba arrodillado a su lado, sea aferro a su regazo sollozante por la misericordia de aquel pequeño que se limito a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad con la mirada aun perdida y dolor en su corazón.

Entonces aquellas caricias se detuvieron y su hermoso niño fue alejado de su cuerpo, y las voces acusatorias de Evie y Mal no se hicieron esperar, así como las disculpas susurrantes de aquel rey cuando su guardia personal al fin entro a la habitación, así que se dejo llevar, se dejo guiar por aquellos hombres sin oponer resistencia, se alejo guiado hasta a algún calabozo sin apartar la mirada de aquel chico que no devolvió sus miradas, sin dejar de pensar en cómo aquel niño al acariciar sus cabellos temblaba de miedo ante su cercanía, se dejo empujar contra la fría celda junto a aquella mujer morena que exigió quedarse con él aun en su miseria, se permitió nuevamente llorar en el regazo de aquella que le amaba incluso tal vez mas de lo que merecía ser amado.

Jay no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, las horas pasaban convertidas en una eternidad pues en su mente un único recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez, la mirada de su amado, aquella que le dio justo después de creerlo perdido, aquella que le hizo darse cuenta de su error.

-¡Voy a matarle! – el grito de aquella chica resonó por las paredes llegando incluso hasta aquellos calabozos, tras enterarse de lo que aquel sultán le hizo a Carlos, pronto la fría puerta de metal se abrió para darle paso a un muy furiosa Mal seguida de inmediato por un rey que intentaba contenerla – suelta Ben… voy a convertirle en sapo y luego te aplastare maldito – amenazo nuevamente, mas de inmediato aquella mujer que acuno su cuerpo se interpuso entre su niño y la posible amenaza.

-No, Jay será llevado a juicio – intento calmar las cosas el rey parándose de inmediato frente a su novia, realmente protegiéndole de aquella mujer, de Azim.

-Una mierda el juicio voy a destrozarlos con mis manos – volvió a amenazar empujando a su novio pero al verse desprovista de su libro, aquel que fue confiscado por Evie momentos antes le era difícil.

-Suficiente – hablo al fin el joven, levantándose con aquel porte real, despidiendo a aquella mujer con un simple ademan que aun dudosa se coloco junto a él para dejar que le hiciera frente a esos chicos – ¿quieres vengarte?… esta es tu oportunidad – Jay miro fijamente a la chica que se limito a mirarle con odio pues sabía que no le tocaría, no con Ben ahí.

-Cuando acabe contigo vas a desear que mi madre te comiera en la coronación – murmuro ella con aquella característica mirada verdosa, mas antes de que Ben pudiera interferir aquella chica llego a salvar el día.

-Nadie va a vengarse de nadie – hablo al fin la voz de la razón, Evie entro entonces al calabozo con un pequeño plato en sus manos – creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de eso – empujo entonces el plato hacia el joven que la miro confuso pues en él se encontraba un pequeño panquesito – Carlos me dijo que aun estas bajo los efectos de la poción – continuo para sorpresa de Jay quien de inmediato miro aquel postre con verdadero horror – es el antídoto, cómelo y se libre de tu amor por él.

Mas el joven no lo tomo, el se quedo ahí observando aquello ofrecido como si fuera la misma muerte, confundiendo mas a Azim y Ben que creían que eso lo aliviaría, asustando a Evie tras entender lo que pasaba y enfureciendo mas a Mal por entender el miedo del Sultán.

-Eres un jodido cobarde Jay – al fin aquella chica rompió el silencio de la habitación sorprendiendo a los presentes – Ben dice que eres valiente pero la verdad estas aterrorizado – y toda la atención fue para Mal aquella que ahora miraba al joven con lastima - ¿a que le temes Jay?... a descubrir que realmente no estabas bajo los efectos de la poción como Genie afirmo – mas Jay no se movió, el plato al fin fue tomado por Azim quien agradeciéndoles sostuvo el postre entre sus manos en un intento de hacerles marchar – realmente me das mucha pena… su majestad – se bufo la joven antes de salir, antes de dejarlos solos nuevamente.

-Lo entendiste mal – murmuro aquella princesa de cabellos azules – Carlos realmente se enamoro de ti… por eso no quería dártelo… temía perderte – susurro aquellas últimas palabras justo antes de partir por aquella puerta, causando un gran estremecimiento en aquel joven que aun no quería creer la verdad ante sus ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo Jay… podría estar envenenado – trato de tranquilizarle ella, de darle una salida para que él no lo comiera.

Pero Jay sabía que eso no era posible, no cuando ellos ya habían ganado, no cuando la verdad había sido revelada y ya no tenían por qué temer de él, no ahora que el bien triunfaba sobre el mal. Jay no quería comerle porque lo que Mal decía era verdad, el era un cobarde, el no quería comerlo por la misma razón por la que rompió el vial que Azim le había dado antes, el no quería un antídoto porque temía.

El estaba aterrorizado por la verdad, el no solo temía a que Genie tuviera razón, que su parte mágica desvaneciera aquel hechizo dejando aquel amor puro y sincero, no el temía también porque aquello fuera falso, porque si su amor no existía, si toda aquella felicidad que sintió cuando amo a Carlos con todo el corazón se desvanecía el volvería a sentirse vacio, y Jay tenía tanto miedo a esa soledad, que prefería sentir aquel doloroso amor a ver a Carlos como un simple chico y no amarle.

Jay era un cobarde, uno que se oculto bajo la ira todo ese tiempo, uno que había dañado a aquello que le había dado tanta felicidad, un cobarde que debía poner fin a todo aquello, así que en un gesto de valor él lo comió, rezo a Alá por el mejor resultado posible, porque aquello fuera amor de verdad, porque aun cuando parecía tan falso el quería aferrarse a él.

Y lo comió esperando, y los minutos pasaron sin cambio alguno, y las horas trajeron consigo una nueva agonía, el no estaba hechizado, Genie tenía razón su parte mágica le libro del hechizo, fue por eso que la euforia de amar a Carlos se fue desvaneciendo al pasar de los días, fue por eso que aquel intenso deseo se convirtió en amor puro, fue por eso que su corazón se rompía nuevamente al darse cuenta que daño lo que más amaba en el mundo sin siquiera una "justificación".

Jay, el hijo del genio malvado más poderoso de la tierra nunca odio tanto su existencia como aquel momento en el que destruyo lo más preciado para él, cuando comprendió finalmente que el mismo miedo que lo orilló a evitar beber el antídoto desde antes fue aquel que orillo a Carlos a no decirle nada, porque aquel pequeño pecoso le ama tan intensamente como Jay lo hacía y ahora, luego de esa absurda muestra de estupidez el había destrozado todo aquel amor.

El finalmente se había transformado en su padre.

* * *

La sentencia había sido dictada 10 años, diez largos años en aquella isla, en la prisión que su padre había construido, las voces de los inconformes no se habían hecho esperar aquello había sido un castigo demasiado suave en sus palabras para alguien como él, ser desterrado completamente de por vida era lo justo, pero el rey Ben en su infinita misericordia y por los años de amistad además de por la forma tan honesta en que aquel sultán había gobernado el poco tiempo su reino había dándole la sentencia mínima, 10 años.

Más él sabía bien que aquello era una condena a muerte disfrazada.

Ben pudo tratar de ser misericordioso pero durante años Jay había conseguido un sinnúmero de enemigos, enemigos de su padre, gente inocente que fue enviada a la isla, bandidos que odiaban su sangre y el moriría nada más la voz de su estadía en la isla se presentara, 10 años en resumen una condena de muerte y aquello no pudo importarle menos, pues aun cuando la sentencia era dictada, cuando las voces de los inconformes se alzaban y toda aquella sala entraba en revuelo su atención estaba únicamente en ese chico, en su amado Carlos.

Carlos de Vil no lo había mirado ni un solo segundo desde aquel día, no le había visitado desde que fue apresado, no escucho de el mas lo que su madre le susurro brevemente, su amado chico le despreciaba, le aborrecía y él no podía culparle, no después de lo que le había hecho.

La sala había quedado en silencio al fin, pronto los guardias comenzaron a guiarle lejos de ella, detrás de aquellas puertas directo a su prisión donde esperaría para ser enviado a la isla. Carlos levanto entonces la mirada, aquella que evito mirar al joven durante todo aquel juicio, juicio al que fue llevado casi a rastras por Evie, y aunque la odio por empujarle ese lugar, a escuchar como todos despreciaban a ese joven, a ser partícipe de aquella sentencia su corazón no puedo evitar romperse aún más cuando vio la mirada de resignación de Jay, el hombre que le había marcado de por vida.

Evie había roto aquel hechizo, su querida hermana le había entregado aquel pastelillo con el antídoto de la poción a Jay y Carlos había sido tan cobarde como para ir a verle, para estar de frente a aquel chico que posiblemente no le amaba más.

Y si, él le había destrozado el alma, había destruido su confianza había tomado aquello que por primera vez en su vida realmente quería entregar a alguien sin ser obligado y aun que le dolía con toda el alma la mirada sin esperanza de aquel joven cuando los guardias le llevaban fuera le hizo entender una cosa, el amaba a Jay, lo amaba a pesar de todo aquel dolor que le causo y aunque posiblemente no podría perdonarle ahora él le amaba lo suficiente como para intentar una última estupidez, pero ahora el seria desterrado a la isla donde sufriría y seguramente él le olvidaría para siempre, perdería la oportunidad de verle de nuevo, de hacerle saber que el realmente le amaba, de saber si solo tal vez Jay podría amarle tanto como él lo hacía, y Carlos no podría soportarlo, así que corrió, salto la barrera que les separaba empujo a las personas que le impedían llegar a él y grito su nombre a todo pulmón

-¡Jay!... ¡Jay! – llamo para ver como el joven golpeaba empujando con su hombro a uno de los guardias para liberarse y esquivando al otro para llegar al chico, los murmullos estallaron nuevamente en aquel lugar más para esos dos jóvenes todo fue ignorado, Carlos se limitó a observar como aquel chico corría hasta llegar a él, como acariciaba sus mejillas con aquellas manos abrazadas por el frio metal de las esposas – Jay te esperare, espere por ti, dios te amo Jay por favor tienes que volver – murmuraba sollozante el chico pecoso, su cara llena de lágrimas seguían repitiendo su nombre, pidiendo por él, dándole una razón para sobrevivir, sintiéndose completamente dichoso al notar la aceptación de Jay, al mirar la esperanza, el amor en sus ojos, la ilusión por algún futuro juntos, Carlos no podía ser más feliz al verse completamente correspondido en aquel amor.

Y Jay no pudo ser más feliz en su vida, su amado niño aun le quería y deseaba tenerle devuelta, él le esperaría, el seria su razón para sobrevivir para regresar durante esos diez años y… y entonces volvería a hacer miserable su vida, diez años fue la sentencia para él, más el no duraría un mes en esa isla llena de enemigos de su padre, recordó entonces que aquello era una sentencia de muerte y no podía herir así a su pequeño nuevamente.

-Te amo habibi – murmuro entre sus labios antes de besarlo suavemente, de hacerle sentir seguro de tranquilizarlo falsamente, entonces antes de que Carlos pudiera reaccionar un murmullo salió de los labios de Jay justo antes de despegar sus labios, un susurro que apenas si alcanzo a escuchar pero tuvo su efecto de inmediato.

La sala volvió a rugir nuevamente entre gritos alterados , Evie corrió a sostener al chico que ahora se derrumbaba a los en los brazos del mayor, los guardias llegaron a tiempo para empujar al ex Sultán del chico que ahora estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su amiga, Jay fue llevado lejos de la habitación está vez por mas guardias, mirando fijamente al chico durmiente en los brazos de la joven que pedía ayuda al no poder despertarlo, en la sala se formó un gran alboroto, murmullos sobre lo sucedido de cómo aquel sultán tirano cobro una última víctima antes de partir.

Jay fue enviado a la isla esa misma tarde, para la anochecer todo malhechor que alguna vez piso Agrabah o simplemente todo habitante de la isla estaba al tanto de que el hijo de Jafar ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para una venganza.

* * *

Carlos se levantó como de costumbre aquella mañana solo para ser sorprendido por Mal llamándole insistentemente desde la puerta de su dormitorio y si tal vez algunas amenazas vinieron desde el otro lado bueno eso era normal, cosas como "Carlos no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa a clases" o "de Vil juro que si no abres la puerta teñiré tu cabello de rosa" eran cosas de todos los días, al parecer el ser buenos ahora ponía de mal humor a su buena amiga Mal, pero bueno no era su culpa desde que hace una semana cuando se despertó en una cama rodeado del hada madrina y todos sus amigos porque al parecer se desmayó durante una audiencia de lo cual no tiene ningún recuerdo, todos ellos le trataban como si fuera de cristal, como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento y aun que era bueno tener atención sobre él no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, además de eso y las miradas llenas de lo que parecía ser compasión por todos aquellos estudiantes le volvían loco.

Salió del baño ya arreglado para su día de escuela cuando de pronto y como solía hacer a veces se quedó mirando la parte vacía de la habitación, bueno ahora estaba vacía pero anteriormente estaba ocupada por una cama, aquella que fue retirada un día sin explicación teniendo para el solo el cuarto.

Su propia habitación desde que llego de la isla y sin embargo un vacío se expandió en su interior, el ladrido de Dude y los insistentes gritos de Mal lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para tomar su bolsa, a su amigo y salir de ahí a toda prisa, las clases pasaron normales aburridas y sin ánimos, el Tourney lo fue a un mas, incluso parecía que el cielo se ponía de su lado pues la suave lluvia pronto llego.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y busco algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse encontró algo que creyó perdido, en uno de sus cajones un guante negro de cuero apareció de la nada, con una sonrisa en el rostro lo tomo para ponérselo, le sorprendió un poco que el cuero gastado estuviera tan flojo, el guante parecía no pertenecer a él, sus manos eran pequeñas en comparación a aquella a la que se moldeo la tela, confundido busco en su cajón por el otro y para su sorpresa encontró una delgada cadena de oro la alzo suavemente para verla mejor, afuera la suave lluvia comenzó a arremolinarse aún más convirtiéndose en una tormenta, de aquella cadena un pequeño dije colgaba con gracia, una pequeña lámpara negra con un rubí incrustado, él se quedó ahí mirando aquel colgante por varios minutos sin inmutarse cuando aquel trueno resonó por el cielo.

Evie soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba aquella habitación, Carlos había estado muy decaído ese día y sabía que le molestaba aquel trato tan especial de ellos, mas no podía evitarlo, cuando su pequeño hermanito despertó en aquella cama sin recuerdo alguno de aquel joven, cuando el nombre de Jay no significo nada para él, supo lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron, pero ella pensaba que era lo mejor, ella entendió a Jay, comprendió porque lo había hecho y lo que era mucho mejor para su hermano olvidarle a esperar por alguien que jamás volvería, ella reconoció una sentencia de muerte cuando la veía y sabia de todos los enemigos en la isla de Jafar aun cuando se les animaba a sus hijos para ser igual a él. Así fue como lo encontró a su hermano aferrándose al colgante que este le dio como prueba de amor eterno.

-Carlos olvide decirte… ¿Carlos?... ¿porque estas llorando? – un relámpago ilumino el cielo justo en el momento en el que aquel chico giro para dar la bienvenida a aquella invitada en su habitación revelando así su rostro enmarcado por ríos de lágrimas.

-¿Que? – murmuro confundido el joven tocando su mejilla para comprender entonces por qué Evie hablaba de lágrimas, el estaba llorando y ni siquiera sabía por qué, fue entonces que una gran tristeza le abrumo una de la cual no tenía explicación.

-oh Carlos – murmuro ella acercándose suavemente al chico.

-¿Evie que pasa… porque estoy llorando? – sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y sus lágrimas empezaron a emerger con más fuerza - ¿Evie? – pregunto angustiado el chico mientras la joven le abrazaba con fuerza, le acunaba entre sus brazos y murmuraba palabras de tranquilidad al chico el cual en ningún momento soltó aquel colgante, es más él lo apretó con fuerza buscando fuerza en un objeto que le hacía lloran, buscando confort para algo que había olvidado completamente.

Afuera la lluvia no paro y continuo así por tres días y tres noches, como si el cielo estuviera de luto por aquellos amantes separados para siempre.

Evie soltó una lagrima, una solamente en una súplica silenciosa pidiendo fuerza a cualquier deidad que pudiera dárselas para continuar con aquella falsa, pues aquel joven enamorado como último regalo de piedad para su amado, para remendar su error y evitarle todo aquel dolor conjuro un último hechizo de amor.

" _Adios mi amor._

 _Adiós mi amigo._

 _Has sido el único._

 _Tú has sido el único para mí._

 _Estoy vacío, cariño, estoy vacío._

 _Estoy, estoy, estoy vacío."_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Este fic comenzó como una idea absurda, una que fue ignorada por más que pedí que alguien la desarrollara, luego de ánimos por parte de cierta persona me amine a escribirla y zaz salido esto, no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, realmente ni yo lo creo aun.**

 **Y bien que les pareció, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que me siguieron durante estos capítulos, alimentándome a continuar con esta locura de fic y animándome con sus comentarios muchas gracias y espero que esto sea de su agrado.**

 **¿Qué no les gusto?**

 **Vamos es un gran final trágico donde Jay morirá en la isla y Carlos nunca le recordara de nuevo si está súper genial Yey!**

 **Pffff está bien son unos aburridos el ultimo capitulo estará pronto y ahora si es el final nada de quejarse después de ese, por cierto tiene que agradecerle a mi hermana pues ella me pateo para que este no fuera el final.**

 **Por cierto Ben no lo condenó a muerte a propósito el realmente busco la manera de darle el castigo más leve pero 10 años fue lo mínimo que pudo conseguir para él.**

 **Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, creo y el que más trabajo me costó hacer, enserio fue difícil, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, claro este no es el final porque me patean pero tienen que admitir que sería muy buen final ¬¬**

 **Siguiendo con las preguntas y ya que al parecer este fic continuara que piensan de Azim y su relación con Jay? Por que realmente creo que no esta muy clara, me gustaría saberlo.**

 **Tienen alguna otra duda hablen ahora o nunca será contestada, esta es su ultima oportunidad… por cierto solo una persona me dio ideas para la canción de Jay que malos no quieres que jay le cante a Carlos u.u**

 **La canción es GOODBYE MY LOVER - James Blunt que dio nombre al capítulo e inspiro varias partes de este, creo que queda bien no?**


	16. Capítulo 16: La prisión de mi padre

**Notas: Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que pidieron saber qué onda con Aladdin, espero que aclare sus dudas, para aquellos que querían ver sufrir a Jay , esto debe satisfacer sus ansias de sangre y para aquellos que entendieron la motivación de Jay para hacer lo que hizo, no lo justifico pero deberían entender que el también fue una víctima a diferencia de Ben que creció rodeado de amor, Jay lo hizo rodeado de intrigas, asesinatos y presión para ser Jafar, su madre siempre lo vio como el recordatorio de una violación, su padre como su copia y el pueblo como un futuro tirano, la traición de un ser amado ósea Carlos le enloqueció.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La prisión de mi padre.**

" _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
 _but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
is the only voice coming back  
my shadow, shadow  
is the only friend that I have"_

" _Existen 3 reglas que todo genio debe seguir, tres clausulas importantísimas._

 _La primera no podemos matar a nadie con nuestra magia, respetamos mucho la vida y eso no está a discusión._

 _Segunda no podemos traer a los muertos del mas allá, esta tiene relación con la primera respetamos la vida así como cuando esta acaba, además es horroroso._

 _Y tercera no podemos hacer que nadie se enamore de otro alguien, nuestra magia no funciona ahí, ya que este tipo de magia no funciona con nosotros."_

Y con esas tres reglas comenzó el entrenamiento del genio y con aquellas advertencias y tras hacerle prometer cumplirlas le ayudo a manejar su magia, a hacerla más poderosa pero sobre todo a controlarla, porque puede que Jay utilizara su magia en primer lugar para asesinar a su padre, pude que el haya roto con todas las leyes de los genios mas al ser inexperto y al reconocer aquella magia como lo que era no pudo culparle, pues su magia se había transformado en una magia muy peculiar una que lo mantendría a salvo, que protegería a su dueño como aquellos a los que amaba y en aquel momento Jafar se convirtió en una amenaza que el joven no pudo evitar combatir.

Así que le mostro como era, le enseño a controlar su magia y manejarla, a crear cosas fantásticas y también a destruir, pues para poder evitarlo tenia que poder conocer las consecuencias de esta y el joven fue un gran aprendiz y pronto podía usarla a su antojo, causar bromas sobre todos a aquellos en el palacio, traer armonía su reino, causar lluvias en momentos de sequias, curar plagas cuando alguna azoto su mundo, sanarse a si mismo tras algún golpe, pero fue tras aquel accidente que Jay jamás estuvo tan agradecido de tener su magia.

En realidad debió ser por aquel otro accidente que debieron sospechar que Jay no era un chico normal, su padre tal vez lo atribuyo a algún mágico poder de aquella cobra, su madre a un milagro de Alá, mas quien fuera a pensar que aquello era simplemente la propia magia de Jay protegiéndole.

Azim tenía poco tiempo de estar junto a su niño, le vio sufrir de aquel abuso por parte de aquel sirviente estúpido y en innumerables ocasiones trato de hacerle pagar por tocar a su pequeño con aquellas sucias intenciones, pero la mirada de suplica de él, la sonrisa tan enorme llena de emoción cuando Jay le abrazaba por las noches susurrando lo bien que se sentía ser amado le detuvo.

Debe agradecerle a esa alimaña voladora, sin su ayuda aquel bastardo humano nunca hubiera tenido su merecido, y puede que su pequeño niño llorara por un par de días por la ausencia de aquel sirviente, que se sintiera traicionado nuevamente, abandonado por el ser que le "amaba" de aquella forma tan peculiar, ni siquiera traer el cuerpo de aquella ave sin vida para su niño sirvió para hacerle volver a sonreír.

Claro que Azim se metió en problemas, en cuanto Jafar descubrió exactamente lo que había pasado con su volador amigo casi le desolló viva, por suerte para ella Jay se aferro mucho más a ella desde aquel día.

Y las noches de soledad se hicieron mucho más largas y los peligros aun mayores, pues el pequeño príncipe buscaba sin saberlo un peligroso contacto, el deseo por sentirse amado nuevamente, la ansia de estar tan cerca de un ser que pudiera rodearle con sus brazos y hacerle sentir amado.

Cuando Jay despertó aquella mañana junto a él, entre las sedas que conformaban su cama una hermosa mujer descansaba totalmente dormida, puede que se asustara al principio, pues aquella morena de exuberantes caderas era cubierta simplemente por sus largos cabellos negros, entonces aquella desconocida abrió sus ojos igual que sorprendida que él, igual de asustada le miro a los ojos, y Jay pudo perderse en aquellos rubís.

-¿Azim? – susurro cuestionando lo obvio acercando sus manos a aquel rostro que con miedo y confusión miraba su ahora nuevo cuerpo – Azim – volvió a llamarle lleno de felicidad, de júbilo por tener a su amiga en una forma tan perfecta, porque al fin Jay tenía lo que siempre había deseado alguien para amar.

Y el antiguo Sultán Jafar, miro sorprendió aquel cambio ignorando las señales de donde emanaba aquella magia, y la reina se mostro renuente a que aquella mujer se comportara de aquella manera tan intima con su hijo y Azim se resigno a convertirse en un ser tan despreciable como lo era el humano si solo así podría abrazar y consolar a su hermoso niño.

Así fue como Azim paso de ser su mejor amiga a convertirse en su compañera, donde quiera que el joven príncipe fuera, era seguido por aquella hermosa mujer, así fue como los rumores de la futura reina comenzaron, así fue como varios atentados contra el príncipe fueron frustrados y como esa mujer se convirtió en la más peligrosa de todo el reino, así fue como el lecho de Jay no volvió a estar solo nunca más, pues todas las noches dormido entre los brazos de Azim aquel joven cuyas presiones aumentaban a cada segundo desaparecían y solo era un niño entre brazos de un ser amado.

Un par de años después se enterarían que la transformación de Azim no se debió a ningún deseo divino, que aun cuando estos eran inseparables el deseo de Jay por ser amado les separo hasta límites insospechables y que la magia no era algo para jugar.

La próxima vez que había hecho algo parecido fue más consciente de ello, había escuchado muchos rumores y visto la magia de Genie en acción, el transformarse totalmente en algún otro ser, en ocultar su identidad tras otra apariencia era realmente impresionante, por lo que luego de rogar por días, tras prometer nunca usarla con algún fin maligno Jay pronto aprendió a controlarlo, transformarse en otros seres era difícil pero divertido, sin embargo hacer aquellos cambios pronto perdió la novedad y aquel joven perdió el interés de inmediato, incluso en aprender mas sobre su magia.

Genie le había explicado que mientras fuera creciendo mas tendría que explicarle, enseñarle a manejarla para evitar futuros accidentes y demás, por lo que el chico no se preocupo demasiado por seguir con sus lecciones, fue ahí cuando sucedió, su madre nuevamente había negado su petición, aun cuando él era el sultán, para tener un grandioso Harem para él solo, no es que el necesitara a alguien dispuesto a acostarse por él, pero realmente la fantasía de estar rodeado de hermosos seres era totalmente abrumadora.

Así que en su egoísta deseo, totalmente infantil cabe destacar el ideo otra manera para conceder su deseo, entonces aquellas dos tigres gemelas que le acompañaban en sus juegos se transformaron en bellas jovencitas totalmente dispuestas a cumplir con la voluntad del joven Sultán.

Como era de esperarse aquello no acabo nada bien, pues esas dos jovencitas eran demasiado entusiastas sobre el tener forma humana, su agilidad y rasgos felinos solo las convirtieron en un peligro más que un divertido acontecimiento, entonces tras una larga charla por parte de Azim, una aun más larga por parte de Genie y del lloriqueo incesante de aquellas que habían destruido medio palacio con sus juegos, lastimado a la mitad de los sirvientes y guardias porque era divertido y tras regresar a la normalidad, aquel incidente quedo olvidado.

Jay recordaba este incidente cada que pensaba hacer algo estúpido de nuevo, pues si el conseguía volver a causar otro desastre como el anterior, su cama se encontraría fría ya que aquella hermosa mujer no dormiría con él como castigo.

Algo que siempre fue tentador para Jay fueron aquellas reglas, sabia por su padre que era totalmente posible traer de la muerte a alguien y por su propia mano que podrían quitar la vida, pero hacer que otro alguien se enamore, bueno el no lo necesitaba, pero siempre se pregunto cómo sería tener a alguien a sus pies por simple capricho, ¿Cómo se sentiría ser amado incondicionalmente a pesar de todo?, el siempre creyó que nunca lo sabría, después de todo el había prometido nunca romper una promesa.

Sin embargo al encontrarse en aquella isla, mientras era dejado por aquel barco en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, al observar como aquella mujer le seguía incluso a una prisión, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que nunca se debe obligar a alguien a amarte.

Pues ahí mientras aquella mujer se desvanecía en el aire y aquella hermosa cobra aparecía entre el humo resultante, el rostro de angustia de aquella que le amaba más que a su propia vida le partió el alma, pues así debe sentirse cuando esclavizas a alguien a amarte sin ser consciente de todo ese amor.

Porque lo que tenían ellos dos era mucho más especial que Jay nunca tuvo la necesidad de utilizar su cuerpo para mostrarle todo ese amor.

* * *

Caros despertó nuevamente en aquella vacía habitación, vacía por que precisamente aquella cama sin dueño permanecía intacta desde su llegada a Auradon.

Una cama que no tenía dueño, ni siquiera sabía porque era el único que no tenía compañero de habitación, además de los príncipes y princesas que estos solían tener una habitación para ellos solo pero Carlos él no lo entendía, Ben le dijo una vez que simplemente no había nuevos estudiante que la necesitaran así que él había tenido una habitación sola, una habitación que aun cuando debió hacerle feliz por completo le entristecía a cada segundo, pues aquella fría cama, aquellas paredes desnudas de decoración extra le hacían sentir que algo faltaba.

O tal vez alguien.

No tuvo tiempo para deprimirse mas, o perderse en sus pensamientos autodestructivos, como solía llamarlos Mal cada que intentaba recordar la razón de su enorme vacío, porque aquel día era importante, Carlos no sabía por qué, de hecho ninguno de ellos sabía nada, solo Ben, el cual les había convencido para salir ese fin de semana a su castillo y bueno puede que aquel lugar no estuviera lejos pero Carlos de Vil tenía que arreglarse.

Así que sin perder más tiempo el chico se levanto para prepararse para su ajetreado día, ropas nuevas fueron escogidas, más que nada para prepararse Ben tenía ideas tontas sobre sorpresas como fiestas de cumpleaños secretas o elegantes eventos donde todos parecían mirarles al no encajar, así que esa ves Carlos estaría preparado, sus ropas nuevas obviamente diseño de él y confeccionadas por Evie claro está con su toque de elegancia para no perder ese Glamur que tanto mencionaba Evie.

Cuando salió completamente vestido con el pequeño Dude en brazos corrió a buscar a sus hermanas, que se quejaban sobre ser demasiado temprano, bueno más bien Evie correteaba por toda la habitación porque su maquillaje no era perfecto o alguna tontería en palabras de Mal mientras estas molesta ojeaba su libro de magia, no es que fuera a utilizarlo pero nunca se podía estar de más preparada.

El caso es que aproximadamente una 45 minutos después y si Mal les conto con precisión aquellos jóvenes entraron a una limosina en dirección al palacio, aquello les trajo recuerdos amargos sobre su llegada a Auradon, Evie parloteaba sobre la falta de dulces de cortesía como la ultima vez, Mal se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba su novio que no se a dignaba a llevarles el mismo, y Carlos bueno el solo se limito a observar por la ventana ansioso acariciando a su perro.

Al bajar de la limosina aquello sucedió, Mal fue la primera en bajar para encontrar a un sonriente Ben que les daba la bienvenida a las puertas de su castillo, junto a él se alzaba una hermosa mujer que reconoció casi con algo de miedo, Evie casi suelta un grito de asombro al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Ben al bajar de la limosina, pero fue Carlos quien al bajar de esta y observar a aquella se congelo al instante.

Carlos levanto la mirada para evitar tropezar al bajar de la limosina, cuando sus ojos quedaron atrapados por los de ella, esa mujer, aquella de piel canela y facciones finas, aquella que le miraba con unos enormes y profundos ojos chocolate, el pequeño niño casi pierde el aliento cuando ella les sonrió tan brillante y honesto, desatando memorias confusas en su cabeza, pues él podría decir que conocía aquellos ojos, que reconocía esa sonrisa y peor aún podía asegurar que aquel hermosos cabello era mucho más sedoso de lo que parecía.

-¿Carlos? – el llamado de Ben le trajo de vuelta a la realidad pues de inmediato noto como todos aquellos presentes le miraban preocupados.

-Lo siento… ¿ya nos conocemos? – cuestiono confundido a aquella mujer quien volviendo a sonreír nuevamente asintió.

-No en persona, pero debiste verme en la coronación – mintió ella tranquilizando a Carlos un poco o al menos lo hizo hasta que menciono su nombre – Soy Jazmín, la reina Jazmín de Agrabah – y toda la cortesía para aquella se evaporo en aquel instante al descubrí que se trataba de aquélla que le robo el corazón de Aladdin.

Pero aquel odio hacia ella no se sentía igual, el deseo de jamás encontrarla se había esfumado y todo el resentimiento que alguna vez tuvo por ella se había evaporado de inmediato, y aquello solo le confundió a un mas.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa? – pregunto incrédula Mal sacando nuevamente a todos aquellos de sus pensamientos – sin ofender – se refirió a la reina con una pequeña sonrisa – pero no era lo que esperábamos.

-Entonces porque no vemos que hay detrás de la cortina número uno – hablo Genie, aquel hombre que no había sido notado en aquel momento puesto que se apareció de la nada para abrir una cortina que flotaba en el aire con gran dramatismo.

-Hola chicos – hablo con suavidad el hombre cuya presencia fue la razón de su llamado, hablo aquel con voz suave y tranquila para no asustarles, saludo lo que para ellos era un fantasma – es bueno verles de nuevo.

-Al – susurro apenas audible la hija del dragón, aquella que fue cogida con la guardia baja y de inmediato se quedo sin palabras ante la figura humana frente a él, a su lado su hermana ahogo un gemido con sus manos ante el asombro de ver nuevamente a lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo.

-¿Mal? – llamo aquel pues el rostro de asombro de la chica fue transformado nuevamente en uno ceño completamente fruncido.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Ben? – ella no sabía como explicarse, como poner en palabras todas aquellas dudas.

-Lo he traído de vuelta Mal – suspiro el joven buscando sus palabras para evitar llamar la atención de Carlos – en cuanto Jazmín supo que seguía con vida decidió buscarlo y traerlo – claro que Ben no menciono como aquella reina había llegado llorando a él en busca de ayuda justo al día siguiente del destierro de Jay de cómo esta observo ser atacado a Al en la isla y de cómo tras una larga búsqueda secreta obviamente, más que nada por parte de Genie dieron con un hombre casi al borde de la muerte pero vivo y como este paso los siguientes días en recuperación, Ben no quería ni Al que aquellos chicos le observaran así - otros vendrán también, gente inocente, chicos que necesiten una segunda oportunidad…

-Eso no me importa – gruño la joven – ellos no me importan – y entonces la sonrisa de aquél hombre se hizo enorme pues era la primera vez que aquella chica aceptaba en voz alta lo mucho que le importaba.

-También te extrañe Mal – susurro él a lo que la chica se cruzo de brazos molesta totalmente sonrojada, fue entonces que Evie salió de su shock para correr literalmente a los brazos del hombre y abrazarle con fuerza – y a ti mi hermosa princesa – aquel de inmediato le rodeo con sus brazos apretándole con fuerza, besando su frente mientras aquélla princesa trataba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar - ¿Carlos? – llamo el hombre por primera vez al pecoso que aun se aferraba a su perro con fuerza, negándose a dejarle ir por miedo a desvanecerse – ¿Habibi? – extendió su mano libre, aquella que no sostenía a Evie con fuerza para ofrecerla al menor.

Mas aquel llamado, esa palabra llena de amor desato una reacción diferente a la esperada en Carlos, el retrocedió, se alejo unos pasos al escucharle llamarlo así, pues en su mente miles de imágenes se juntaron con fuerza, aquellas que mostraban esos brillantes ojos, aquella dulce sonrisa, esos fuertes brazos que le amaban con desenfreno y causaban dolor.

Y todos los presentes lo notaron, tanto sus hermanas como Ben supieron lo que aquella palabra causo en Carlos, le vieron levantar su mano para tomar aquella pequeña lámpara en su cuello, vieron el pánico en sus ojos y se prepararon para lo peor.

-Carlos…- le llamo Evie aun en aferrada al pecho de aquel hombre, pues temía que si se separaba este desapareciera – es Al – y los brillantes ojos de Evie se enfrentaron a los brumosos de Carlos quien de inmediato reconoció a aquel hombre que le miraba con amor y sin esperar un minuto más y tras soltar a su pequeño amigo Carlos corrió sollozante a sus brazos.

Y a aquel abrazo se unió una Mal totalmente malhumorada, luego de que Aladdin le jalara suavemente, y aquel abrazo se prolongo más de lo necesario pues tres niños se aferraban con fuerza a aquel hombre que tanto había significado para ellos, y aquel llanto por parte de Carlos se ahogo en la fina camisa que ahora vestía Al.

Esa tarde Evie no soltó a Al ningún segundo, se aferro a su brazo y conto durante toda la comida sobre su vida en Auradon, Mal por otro lado rosaba suavemente sus dedos contra la muñeca de aquel hombre en cualquier oportunidad causando una sonrisa en Aladdin pues esa era su forma de mostrar aquel afecto, pero fue Carlos quien sorprendió a todos pues aun cuando fue él quien era el más unido a Aladdin, ahora guardaba cierta distancia del árabe.

-Evie no quería devolverme mi brazo, Mal me mira como si fuera a desaparecer a cada segundo pero tu – suspiro el hombre cuando al fin se encontró a solas con el pequeño niño, aquel que jugaba con el pequeño collar en su cuello sentado en los jardines del castillo – tu solo me ignoras.

-Lo siento – susurro el chico, soltando el colgante y prestando toda su atención al hombre – es solo que, no quisiera molestar ahora que la has encontrado – murmuro el chico mirándole fijamente a los ojos – a tu princesa – sonrió un poco, aquella sonrisa vacía y llena de dolor.

-Tu igual eres especial para mi Habibi – murmuro el hombre tomando la mejilla del niño para acariciar con su pulgar aquel pómulo lleno de pecas, mas al escuchar aquélla palabra aquel chico se alejo de inmediato - ¿Carlos? – pregunto confundido el hombre, pues en toda su vida aquel chico nunca rehuyó a un contacto suyo.

-Lo siento… es solo que esa palabra- le miro confundido el niño – no se siente bien – murmuro tomando nuevamente su colgante llamando la atención del hombre al observar aquélla pequeña lámpara tan parecida a la de Jafar – y no sé por qué.

-Jay – llamo su nombre como un susurro causando que aquel chico abriera los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel nombre, mas de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a ponerse brumosos y todo atavismo de reconociendo en ellos desapareció.

-¿Quién? – pregunto totalmente confundido, sin entender sus palabras.

-No es nada Carlos… - sonrió aquél hombre abrazando al pequeño - te extrañe mucho… habibi – y nuevamente aquel pequeño niño volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa y soltó nuevamente en llanto tras ser llamando así por aquel hombre.

Aladdin nunca más volvió a llamarle de aquélla forma, aquella fue la última vez, había escuchado que su niño fue hechizado para olvidar al hijo de su enemigo y si aquella palabra era un detonante no sería él quien lo impulsara, claro que no conocía toda la historia y aun cuando Evie se la explica y tras que Mal le detuviera de maldecir a aquel joven, Al nunca permitirá que el dolor atormentara a su niño, pero aquello era completamente imposible, si era precisamente en la ignorancia lo que le hacía tan infeliz.

Porque Jay borro de la memoria de Carlos cualquier indicio de su presencia, no hubo recuerdo alguno de él, de su historia, del sufrimiento que le causo, de todo aquel amor, pero aun que aquel chico despertó sin recuerdo alguno de ese Sultán y aun que para él, el nombre Jay no significaba nada, Jay debía entender que no había magia en el mundo que pudiera engañar al corazón.

Así que había dejado a un chico totalmente destrozado sin querer, ignorante de la razón de toda su soledad, de aquel gran dolor en su corazón, un chico que pasaba las noches llorando a mares aferrado a un colgante sin saber la razón, pero para Jay aquello era preferible a esperar una vida entera a alguien que probablemente nunca regresaría.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche no logro ocultar su presencia de aquellos enemigos de su padre, de los seres que condeno a vivir penurias en aquel lugar, sin conocer bien aquel lugar había logrado sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente con vida hasta ahora, la pequeña esperanza de poder regresar a los brazos de su hermoso niño le mantenían luchando, el fuerte agarre de aquella que se deslizaba por su cuello, su única compañía le mantenía cuerdo y el dolor en su corazón le mantenía alerta todo el tiempo.

Pero como cualquier otro ser humano Jay se cansaba, él como todos alguna vez presas del agotamiento caía rendido bajando sus defensas, fue así como consiguió estar en esa situación, su actual escondite no era lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerlo seguro y pronto fue encontrado.

Corrió entre las calles, aquellas que aun no conocía muy bien, salto entre rejas, evitando cualquier obstáculo para escapar de sus captores, pero aquellos aventajados por conocer aquel terreno pronto le acorralaron.

En el pasado Jay sabia librarse de aquellos problemas, al principio escapo para buscar el placer de la carne entre las bellas jovencitas del reino, así que huir entre las calles, trepar paredes y deslizarse con facilidad entre ventanas de casas extrañas no era algo nuevo para él, sobre todo si tenias a los hermanos o padres de tales chicas pisándole los talones, otro problema eran los guardias o cualquier otro que quisiera atrapar a un "ladrón" que era lo que el parecía por ir escabulléndose y totalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza.

Así que el sabia escapar, pero también defenderse, la guardia real habían sido sus maestros en la defensa, había estudiado muchas clases de luchar y derribados a grandes peleadores de su pueblo simplemente por diversión o para impresionar, pero si algo realmente iba mal, la tenía a ella a Azim, aquella amada cobra que se abalanzaba al enemigo sin dudar para clavar su veneno.

El también tuvo magia, aquella que le ayudo de muchas maneras, que lo convirtió en alguien mucho más poderoso, que le dio el poder para convertir a Azim en una de las mujeres más letales de Agrabrah pero sobre todo que le hicieron volverse dependiente de ella y lo volvieron inútil.

Así que Jay al principio, desorientado y confundido ante la pérdida de magia tardo más de lo esperado para poder ponerse al día y recordar su entrenamiento con sus queridos maestros.

Cuando aquellos que le perseguían lograron hacerse con el todo paso demasiado rápido, en un segundo dos de ellos sujetaban al joven contra la pared amenazándole con un enorme cuchillo y al segundo siguiente uno de estos era atacado por aquella cobra, los colmillos de Azim se hundieron en la carne del hombre que se atrevía a tacar a su niño, mientras el segundo atacaba a Jay ignorando a su compañero que aullaba de dolor.

Y un segundo ataque de arma blanca fue evitado por Jay que de inmérito busco como defenderse, pateo al hombre entonces mientras él desde el suelo buscaba algo que le pudiera servir de arma, una tabla suelta algo húmeda y mohosa fue su única opción y de inmediato ataco al hombre, pero un tercero se alzo desde las sombras para golpearle con un gran tubo de metal, el segundo hombre aprovecho entonces para intentar volver a hundir su cuchillo en la carne del ex Sultán, quien aun dolido por el golpe en su espalda se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar aquel ataque.

La filosa chuchilla se lleno de sangre aquella noche, la sangre real fue derramada en aquel ataque, pues aun que Jay intento apartarse demasiado lento el chichillo paso a cortar parte de su hombro, el tercer hombre aprovecho para intentar golpearle otra vez, por suerte Azim había soltado a su víctima aquella que yacía muerta entre la peste del callejón, se deslizo con rapidez alcanzado la pierna del agresor y volviendo a enterrar sus afilados colmillos inyecto nuevamente su veneno.

Jay toco la herida en su hombro aquella que dolía horrores, recodándole lo que tendría que afrontar desde ahora, el cuidado que tenia tener si no quería morir, debió prestar mas atención pues ente sus pensamientos perdidos aquel hombre volvió a abalanzarse contra él para intentar matarle, nuevamente aquella cuchilla se lleno de sangre de Jay, pero esta vez el corte poco profundo de su pómulo era el resultado, Jay empujo al hombre haciéndole caer y tras tener ventaja procedió a golpear con fuerza la cabeza a aquel hombre hasta matarle.

El se dejo caer rendido en la pared de aquel sucio callejón, rodeado de aquéllos cuerpos ahora sin vida de sus agresores su mejilla sangrante ardía ante el contacto con el aire nocturno, su hombro no parecía estar en mejores condiciones y toda la espalda la tenia llena de golpes, aquello dolía y demasiado, la desesperación se hizo presente entonces en aquel chico.

3 semanas, 4 días y 7 hrs desde su llegada a la isla y ya había tenido que evitar más atentados contra su vida que todos aquellos años en Agrabah, 3 semanas, 4 días y 10 hrs desde que vio por última vez a su amado Carlos, Jay no creí que podría sobrevivir en aquel infierno, no cuando media isla quería verle muerto.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra la fría pared a su espalda, cerró los ojos tragándose la desesperación, la ira, el miedo de permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, 3 semanas, tres largas semanas que para el parecían ya una eternidad que no llegaba a su fin, Jay no podía, realmente no podía seguir con eso, no cuando recordaba todo el mal que le causo a su amor, no cuando vio la cara de dolor en su madre, no cuando ataco al único amigo que alguna vez tuvo y le obligo a condenarle a esta prisión.

Lagrimas de desesperación se deslizaron por su mejillas, la sal ardía al entrar en contacto con aquél corte en su mejilla, pero el dolor era nada comparado a la soledad que sentía en aquél momento, sintió algo frío deslizándose entre su pierna, pero aquel chico estaba tan cansado de aquella mierda que ya no le importaba, el no quería seguir luchando.

Azim se alzo orgullosa sobre el regazo de su niño, notando como la desesperación el llenaba, como todo el dolor y soledad golpeaban directamente a Jay derrotándole, mas ella no iba a dejarle caer, no ahora que mas necesitaba ser valiente, no cuando aun tenía una vida por delante, no cuando un pequeño niño le esperaba de vuelta de aquella prisión.

Jay sonrió al notar aquel gesto, como su amada amiga frotaba su cabeza contra su mentón, como aquélla lengua daba suaves toques a la herida en su mejilla, como aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación le animaban a seguir, Azim tenía razón, el no podía rendirse, no sin antes darlo todo, no sin dar pelea, el era un príncipe, no él era el Sultán de Agrabah, aquel que mato a Jafar y reclamo la corona, aquel gran genio que casi logra matar a el rey de Auradon, el no se dejaría vencer por unos simples ladrones resentidos.

Tomando nuevamente fuerzas Jay se levanto del inmundo piso, Azim se enrosco nuevamente alrededor de su cuello alerta ante cualquier peligro mientras su niño se acercaba a los cuerpos de sus atacantes y les revisaba para tomar cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir, el chuchillo que le causo heridas fue lo mejor que encontró y sin esperar ni mirar atrás aquel joven se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche para buscar otro nuevo escondite donde intentar sobrevivir.

Evie suspiro mirando su espejo mágico, aquel enorme regalo del Genie después que el suyo había sido quebrado, y bueno era el espejo de su madre después de todo, era la legítima dueña, además la reina Jazmín no deseaba tenerlo en su castillo.

Así que Evie observo aquel atentado, observo la desesperación en el rostro de Jay así como también sus renovadas fuerzas, ella ya tenía a su madre en la isla la cual había prometido mantener sus oídos en alto ante la mención de Jay, pero poder observar con sus propios ojos como aquel que tanto daño causo a su hermanito no podía perdérselo, y aun así aquello no le causo placer, pues aún cuando debía sentirse feliz de que aquel bastardo tuviera su merecido ella no pudo evitar sentir pena, y tal vez un poco de empatía por el joven que sufría tanto o más como su pequeño hermanito que no podía recordar nada.

Ella secretamente rogaba cada noche por que Jay permaneciera un día mas con vida, rezaba para que aquel joven sobreviviera y regresara, pero sobre todo ella pedía por la felicidad de Carlos de Vil.

* * *

16 años, Carlos de Vil cumplía 16 años de edad y lo que debió ser una celebración en grande porque enserio Ben estaba completamente empeñado en compensar todas las fiestas de cumpleaños faltantes por los chicos que en cada cumpleaños lanzaba una fiesta "sorpresa" espectacular para cada uno de ellos, y esta vez era el turno de Carlos, y no es que su cumpleaños 15 no fuera espectacular, fue fantástico, con todos los de la escuela, si incluso Chad mirándole con pena, con Jane negándose a salir con él, por alguna extraña razón, con Aladdin alejándose una respetable distancia debió a los cuchicheos de media escuela, con Ben caminando de puntitas a su alrededor y con el equipo de Tourney ignorándole por alguna clase de resentimiento hacia él.

No es que Carlos tuviera la culpa realmente, pero gracias a Ben cualquier mención de Jay y su relación con Carlos quedo prohibida cerca de él, más que nada porque de cualquier forma Carlos lo olvidaría en minutos después de su mención y no tenia caso intentar molestarle con eso, cuando Jane fue invitada por el niño esta de inmediato rechazo la invitación y salió corriendo negándose a dar más detalles y bueno Aladdin simplemente mantenía su distancia por qué no sabía cómo decirle aquella noticia y el equipo de Tourney, bueno ellos le culpaban por el cambio tan drástico de Jay y su desgracia.

Meses más tarde de su cumpleaños decimo quinto, el nuevo Sultán de Agrabah anuncio el nacimiento de su primogénito, un pequeño adorable, que Carlos adoro en un instante, meses más tarde nuevos niños villanos llegaron a Auradon y se incorporaron lentamente a una vida segura ahí, meses más tarde incluso aquellos gemelos que lo intimidaban en la isla sabían que Carlos de Vil fue tan ruin como para hacer caer a un príncipe en la locura sin ningún castigo, en la cúspide de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños ningún otro niño villano se atrevía a meterse con él, no solo por sus dos intimidantes hermanas, o por aquel rey tan protector con él, todos los que alguna vez vivieron en la isla conocían aquel rumor que le daba su respeto.

Cruella de Vil puede que no consiguiera su abrigo de pieles, pero aquel chico había logrado algo, inicio una guerra, destruyo la cordura de un buen joven y lo culpo por sus crímenes, para varios de esos chicos, Carlos era una leyenda entre ellos, una erróneamente venerada.

Al menos ahora no tenía que sufrir intimidaciones o abusos, nadie quería acercarse a él.

Así que ahí estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela mirando incrédulo a Ben mientras este le ofrecía unas llaves, las llaves de un automóvil, uno que parecía nuevo, de su jodido automóvil nuevo.

-¿Me estás dando un porche por mi cumpleaños? – Carlos miraba al joven rey que le extendía las llaves, miro el automóvil rojo y negro que brillaba en el sol, aquello si había sido una sorpresa, se esperaba una ridícula e innecesaria fiesta pero esto era algo nuevo.

-No… bueno es tuyo – trato de explicarse el rey, pero como decirle que tras el incidente con su memoria todos decidieron mantener las cosas en calma para él, por lo que de inmediato Ben mando a guardar a su catillo aquel automóvil y tras discutirlo mucho tanto las chicas como el creyeron que ahora era el momento justo para dárselo, después de todo no podían mantenerlo en secreto por siempre - pero yo no te lo estoy dando, yo lo mantuve guardado hasta que fueras legal para conducir.

-No vi que le dieras uno a Evie o a Mal – mas aquel chico aun desconfiaba, el no se creía merecedor de un porche, el no se creía merecedor de nada realmente y la actitud de aquel rey solo le confundía mas.

-Joder Carlos solo toma las llaves – y Mal al fin estallo ordenándole aceptar el costoso regalo que su novio le entregaba, cuando era obvio que estaba incomodo con él.

-Es un regalo, uno que era tuyo – volvió a mirarle el rey, suplicante con la mirada para hacerle aceptar aquello.

Y Carlos les miro incrédulo por un minuto antes de tomar las llaves de las manos del rey y subir al automóvil, aquello fue extraño, nada mas tocar el cuero que cubría al volante y sentarse dentro trajo a él un enorme dolor de cabeza, el conocía ese auto, el aroma le era familiar, la risa aun podía escucharse atrapada entre los asientos, y como si una señal se tratara giro su mirada al asiento vacío del copiloto para encontrarlo vacio, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas sin entender la razón, al momento que aquella tristeza le lleno.

-¿Carlos? – Evie llamo mientras a su espalda aquella pareja seguía discutiendo aquella idea - lo siento no creí que esto pasara – se disculpo acercándose al la ventanilla del auto para intentar consolarle.

-Sabía que era mala idea – de inmediato Mal dio un par de pasos hasta acercarse a ellos dispuesta a sacarle de ahí y alejarle - debemos destruir ese auto y…

-No – murmuro Carlos mirando a su hermana con suplica – por favor no… me gusta, este porche, realmente me gusta.

Carlos se aferro a ese automóvil como un peluche favorito, tratándole con cuidado y manteniéndole seguro y cuando se graduaron y mudaron el auto fue con él, incluso cuando Ben ofreció cambiarlo por otro como regalo él se negó.

Ese auto significaba tanto saber porque.

-¿Hey bebé estas bien? – llamo aquel chico que le abrazaba por los hombros, Farid el chico que sin él saberlo era el reemplazo de Jay, de aquel sueño que nunca lograba recordar, de aquel ser que anhelaba con todo el corazón, aquel que al igual que Jay venía de aquel reino entre las arenas del desierto, cabe mencionar que en cuanto ellos comenzaron aquella relación y sus hermanas lo descubrieron estas casi tienen un infarto, pues Carlos aun sin saberlo había elegido como nuevo flamante novio a la copia de Jay, ambos tenia aquella piel bronceada, los mismo profundo ojos color marrón, y aquellos cabellos tan largos como para atarse en una coleta baja, incluso su cuerpo y altura eran parecidos, sin embargo tenían sus diferencias, pues aquellas facciones en el rostro de Farid lo hacían diferir mucho del apacible rostro de Jay, cuando estaba de buen humor, además la forma en la que el chico le miraba no era ni la sombra de todo el amor con el que Jay alguna vez le miro, pero si eso era necesario para que Carlos saliera de su dolor, las chicas lo aceptarían, después de todo ese era el objetivo de Jay con aquel hechizo, que Carlos pudiera hacer una vida normal.

-Si… lo siento solo, nos vamos – murmuro Carlos saliendo de sus pensamientos, pues se había perdido mientras su novio hablaba de algún aburrido tema sobre el que no tenía interés, mas Carlos siempre lo escuchaba, aguantaba por que eso era lo que hacían las parejas, aun cuando Farid estuviera en contra de que el diseñara o paseara perros todas las tardes arruinando su tiempo juntos.

-¿Quieres que yo conduzca? – pregunto tentativo, al ver al joven aun distraído, importándole poco realmente si estaba bien.

-¡NO! – aquello le alerto de inmediato, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie conducía su porche, al principio lo atribuyó a que aquello era lo primero que realmente le pertenecía, mas después se dio cuenta que simplemente no quería que nadie aparte de el se sentara tras el volante, no, eso se sentía mal como si traicionara a su porche por dejar que otras manos le tocaran, joder ni siquiera Evie lograba conducirle.

-Oh vamos Carlos somos novios no voy a chocarlo o algo, estas paranoico – aquel joven le soltó de inmediato burlándose de la posesividad de su novio.

-Lo siento… tienes razón – suspiro el joven aun, notando lo ridículo que era, lo torpe que parecía por aferrarse a algo material así, fue entonces que aun lleno de dudas entrego las llaves a su novio y por primera vez dejo que alguien más le llevara a casa, Carlos se aferro todo el viaje a la pequeña que colgaba de su pecho en un intento de tranquilizarse, mientras su sonriente novio disfrutaba por manejar aquel automóvil.

Pero aquella primera relación o lo más cercano a una que tuvo el pequeño Carlos pronto se quebró en mil pedazos.

-Espera... – susurro aquel chico empujando a su novio que seguía besando su cuello – no, Farid para… - empujo mas fuerte cuando el enorme cuerpo del joven le aprisiono contra el asiento del pasajero, pues desde aquel día aquel era quien conducía a cualquier lugar que iban, incluyendo aquella colina alejada de la ciudad - dije que no – Carlos molesto ante la insistencia de su novio empujo con fuerza, con todas aquellas usando sus piernas como palanca para lanzarlo hasta el otro lado del vehículo, muchos creían erróneamente que él era el más débil y todos ellos fueron sacados de su error cuando el realmente e enfadaba y se sacaba de encima a aquellas molestias, como su insistente novio.

-Vamos Bebé no me dejas tocarte ni un poco – suspiro fastidiado el joven, ya acostumbrado a las evasiones del menor - estamos saliendo, el sexo debería estar pasando ahora.

-No puedo… simplemente no puedo ahora – se excuso Carlos, desviando la mirada, cubriendo con una mano la parte de su cuello donde aquel otro joven había posado sus labios con mucha insistencia, sintiendo aquel toque demasiado desagradable.

-No quieres tener sexo, no puedo tocar tu auto, mantienes ese perro a todos lados incluso a las citas y tienes una mansión llena de perros… que no puedes ser normal, incluso besarte es toda una faena – exploto al fin aquel joven, golpeando el volante del auto con su puño.

-¿Disculpa? – Carlos miraba asombrado el arrebato de ira de su novio, aquel que le recriminaba por ser simplemente el.

-Sé que eres de la isla Carlos, los chicos igual aquí se aburren si no les das un poco de sexo – fue su argumento, aquello que se suponía debía convencer a Carlos, un ultimátum, y bueno eso le molesto, Carlos de Vil vio rojo cuando aquel chico le recriminaba por no ser como los demás.

-Fuera – ordeno sentándose completamente firme en su asiento pero evitando mirarle.

-Oh vamos nene… estaba bromeando – rodo los ojos el joven creyendo que aquello era una broma, volviendo a acercar nuevamente al chico para intentar besarle.

-¡Bájate ahora! – mas aquel le empujo nuevamente mirándole furioso.

-Bien… estas igual de desquiciado que tu madre – gruño él mientras se bajaba del automóvil, ignorando mirar a Carlos y caminado unos pasos para alejarse, no vaya hacer que el joven lo arrollara - seguramente haces abrigos de sus pieles también – mas Carlos ya no le miro, el de inmediato tomo asiento en el conductor y condujo ignorando aquella ultima parte.

Mas aquello había desatado una horrible memoria en Carlos, su madre, aquella que tanto tiempo le grito, le menciono lo roto e inútil que era regresaba nuevamente, aquél chico condujo su automóvil a gran velocidad ignorando las reglas de transito, su propia seguridad, tragándose aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus ojos, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta aquel lugar que él llamaba hogar, el único donde se sentía seguro.

Carlos se sentó en aquel espacioso balcón sobre cojines manchados de blanco y negro que le recordaban a los dálmatas, un tributo a su madre, después de todo se encontraba ahí, en esa mansión donde ahora cientos de perros vivían tranquilamente, claro que aquello no era fácil, criar a tantos animales, cuidarles y darles todo lo necesario era demasiado trabajo para él, por eso para el trabajo era importante, necesitaría mucho dinero si quería seguir manteniéndoles, contratar más personal y garantizar el buen cuidado de ellos.

Dude, su gran amigo lamio suavemente su mano llamando su atención, de inmediato se encargo de subirle junto a él, de poder contemplar con desde donde él podía todo aquel basto patio, aquellos animales que corrían libremente por la propiedad.

Aun cuando casi toda la mansión se había remodelado para albergar a esto animales existían unas cuantas que aun se podían usar por humanos, esta era una de ellas, la suya, el lugar donde huía cuando las presiones de la escuela eran demasiadas, cuando no quería preocupar de mas a sus hermanas, cuando simplemente algo no salía bien, como ahora que no entendía por qué le pasaba aquello.

-Tal vez hay algo mal conmigo Dude – suspiro el chico dejando de acariciar al pequeño animal y volvió a recargarse contra el barandal – tal vez no estoy hecho para las citas – hablo recibiendo un pequeño gruñido por parte del pequeño can – claro que lo eh intentado… todo… pero – ignoro aquel gemido procedente de su amigo peludo, entendiéndole perfectamente – es solo que no se siente bien, cuando me tocan – susurro bajito llevando sin notar su mano para sujetar aquel brillante colgante en su cuello – es incomodo… como si no estuviera bien – el chico dejo de mirar al pequeño perro ahora que le miraba reprobatoriamente – tu no entiendes Dude… es como si – poso su vista mas allá del jardín, mas allá de los árboles frondosos que ocultaban la mansión de los curioso, mas allá de la nada – como si hubiera olvidado algo realmente importante – y el pequeño perro se limito a acurrucarse con el niño, negándose a decirle la verdad, manteniendo guardado aquel secreto que todos a su alrededor parecían ocultar.

Pues qué bien le haría a él, un chico contarle una historia fantástica sobre el amor si a las pocas horas, cuando volviera a despertar lo olvidaría y se volvería a sentir más vacio que nunca.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo - suspiro nuevamente el niño - igual a mi madre – y entonces una suave melodía emano de su garganta un simple murmullo que entonaba cada que buscaba consuelo, y se aferro nuevamente a la pequeña lámpara negra, susurrando aquella melodía al viento, dejando que fuera este que se llevara todos su miedos y tristezas ansioso por poder llenar aquel vacio.

Carlos no lo sabía, pero en una isla, a kilómetros de ahí mas allá de la barrera que impedía el escape para cualquier un joven miraba de igual manera el horizonte y de sus labios brotaban la canción más hermosa que alguna vez alguien ha entonado, aquella que encajaba a la perfección con su melodía.

* * *

Aquel joven era persistente, su padre había sido enviado injustamente a aquella isla después de todo, había nacido por un simple descuido de este, por que el dolor de ser alejado de su verdadera familia le llevo a caer en manos de una mala mujer, aquella que le abandono con un niño recién nacido, así que aquel pobre niño sin culpa alguna creció para convertirse en un joven alimentado por el resentimiento, por la ira y la venganza, por el único deseo de su vida vengar a su padre aquel que murió hace un año exactamente, así que él en memoria de su padre se vengaría por él, tomaría la vida del hijo de aquél que lo aprisiono y condeno a esa miseria, ese chico mataría al hijo del Sultán.

Jay era su objetivo, muy pocos realmente lo habían visto, incluso aquellos que eran condenados a la isla y tenían la fortuna de conocer al joven Sultán solo recordaban aquella mirada de desdén, aquella que apenas si les daba demostrándoles que para él ellos no valían nada, pero los rumores se esparcían, muchos de ellos sabían dos cosas de aquel príncipe, la primera de ellas era que durante el reinado del Jafar el joven príncipe siempre iba acompañado de una hermosa cobra aferrada a su cuello, aquella que seguramente aun le serviría, aun cuando los nuevos rumores decían que era una hermosa mujer quien le acompañaba ahora y dos, el más importante de todos aquel príncipe era poseedor de una magia inimaginable, aquella que le protegía mas en aquella prisión, un lugar sin magia se encontraba vulnerable.

Así que el chico lo busco, sumido en la desesperación y tristeza, en el dolor y ansias de venganza vacía lo siguió incluso hasta el otro lado de la isla con el único objetivo en mente de matarle, el sería fácil de reconocer ¿qué otro joven árabe traería con él una cobra negra alrededor de su cuello?

Fue gracias a él que Jay descubrió como es que lo reconocían tan fácilmente, debió darle las gracias a aquel chico confundido que no tendría un poco más de su edad que supiera ahora como esconderse mejor, como su largo cabello, sus facciones y su amiga le delataban como el enemigo más buscado de la isla, ahora él sabía lo que debía cambiar para dejar de ser perseguido con tanta persistencia.

Jay miro entonces el cuerpo inerte de aquel chico que tras darle aquella información, aquel que le escupió todo su dolor en palabras y la razón por aquel ataque que se le ocurrió un brillante plan, o al menos lo sería si no fuera porque tenía un detalle erróneo, aquel joven venia del otro lado de la isla, nadie le conocía en esta parte y su muerte innecesaria, el realmente no quería matarle pero el joven era muy insistente, no sería desperdiciada, después de todo aquel chico tenia rasgos árabes al igual que el.

Arrastro entonces el cuerpo de aquel chico hasta un lugar seguro donde no sería encontrado, buscando la manera de completar su engaño, si ellos esperaban encontrar a un joven con una cobra enroscado en su cuello él se los daría, el problema sería encontrar otra serpiente, cualquiera pudiera servir, dudaba seriamente que quien encontrara el cuerpo pudiera ver la diferencia, además matar a Azim estaba fuera de discusión, aun cuando ella sumisamente acaricio su mejilla dándole el permiso para hacerlo.

Había otra opción, escucho el rumor de una mujer que coleccionaba pieles de exóticos animales, alguien que amara tanto las pieles así debía tener al menos una piel de alguna serpiente, cualquier cosa podría servir solo necesitaba los restos para que estos fueran encontrados y dejaran de perseguirle, el problema, era que esa mujer era uno de los villanos más temidos del lugar, aquella que controlaba junto con la Reina Malvada el lugar luego de la fuga de Maléfica, aquella que corría el rumor haría un abrigo de tu piel si intentabas robarle.

Cruella de Vil

La madre de Carlos, él sabía que no debía ir, su plan era estúpido después de todo, nadie creería que aquel joven fuera él, y aun cuando encontrara la piel de serpiente alguien podría reconocerle y echar abajo su coartada, además del hecho que intentar robarle a la madre del chico cuyo corazón rompiste no era una buena idea.

Y sin embargo Jay quería golpearse la cabeza en cuanto entro a aquella vieja casa, el crujir de los pisos a cada paso le hacían helar la sangre de inmediato, mas ya estaba adentro no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora que estaba cerca de librarse de aquellos que lo perseguían, así que entro a hurtadillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el había leído las historias de aquella loca mujer desquiciada y aun que no le tuviera miedo él era precavido, pronto encontró un armario uno en el cual miles de pieles se acomodaban con gran precisión y esmero, pensó que tal vez si buscaba mejor dentro tendría suerte y encontraría la piel que buscaba, apenas si dio un paso dentro de aquel enorme armario cuando el siseo de Azim le detuvo, eso solo significaba una cosa, peligro.

Trampas de osos, la jodida vieja loca tenia trampas de osos en el suelo de su armario, Jay pronto lo descubrió tras agacharse, con todo el cuidado que pudo procedió a adentrarse cada vez más en aquel enorme armario que parecía no tener fin, ni una piel de víbora al parecer, justo cuando creyó que no encontraría nada mas, una pequeña puerta al otro lado le recibió, con mucho cuidado, a saber que otra case de trampa la vieja desquiciada pondría la abrió lentamente, aquello era un pequeño cuarto, uno demasiado chico que parecía totalmente inútil, iba a dar media vuelta cuando algo le llamo la atención, en una esquina sobre lo que parecía ser un colchón viejo lleno de bultos una almohada con la insignia real de Auradon estaba colocada, la curiosidad fue más grande por lo que de inmediato se acerco a ver qué era eso.

No era un secreto que todo lo desechado de Auradon llegaba a la isla pero le pareció curiosos que Cruella tuviera esa almohada justamente en un lugar así y no en su cama, pronto el siseo nuevamente de Azim le ayudo a responder a su pregunta, pues aquella amiga se había deslizado suavemente para acercarse a una bolsa de plástico totalmente negra, nuevamente y esta vez alentado por Azim Jay reviso el contenido de esta, casi tropieza con los pedazos de metal y cables rotos que ahí se encontraban, basura seguramente, con mucho cuidado miro dentro de la bolsa para sacar lo que parecía ser una playera, estaba vieja, rota pero muy limpia, de hecho todo parecía estar muy limpio dentro de esa bolsa, un par de camisas mas fueron sacadas y botadas a aquella cama, cuando encontró un par de short negros aquello hizo clic en su mente.

Jay miro nuevamente el pequeño espacio a su alrededor, los cables y metales esparcidos, la ropa ahora tirada en colores blanco, negro y rojo, el colchón viejo, el burro de planchar que se acomodaba en una esquina, eso parecía la habitación de algún sirviente, un esclavo tal vez.

" _No parece que vayas a extrañar tu cama eh._

 _No… no tengo una."_

Estaba en la habitación de Carlos, el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que su niño se dejo caer con emoción en el firme colchón de su habitación aquella primera noche le golpeo de inmediato, aquello era a lo que se refería, su hermoso niño vivía ahí, Cruella ni siquiera le daba una habitación, de las cuales se veía tenia demasiadas, esa maldita perra que abusaba de su niño lo encerró en ese pequeño cuarto junto a esas trampas de oso, ¿para qué?

¿Para que cuidara de sus pieles?

Aquello fue el detonante, Jay hirvió nuevamente en ira ante la imagen mental de Carlos acurrucado en ese lugar con frio luego de ser golpeado por su madre, Cruella debía agradecer que su magia estaba bloqueada de los contrario esta hubiera estallado y quemado todas sus pieles en un segundo, Jay puede que le causara mucho dolor, el rompió su corazón de la forma más vil de todas, pero él incluso le ama, le amaba más que a su propia vida y ahora se encargaría de hacerle saber a esa maldita todo el dolor que le causo a su amor.

Jay salió nuevamente ahora con más sigilo que antes cerrando la puerta con cuidado y tras revisar la casa tras percatarse que estaba vacía, espero, se sentó en uno de los sillones de aquella mujer reviso cada uno de sus instrumentos, tomo aquello que necesitaba y espero paciente.

Cuando el sonido de neumáticos chillando al derrapar en la puerta se hicieron presentes Jay sonrió con anticipación, ver la mirada confundida de aquélla mujer al ser recibida por un extraño en su propia casa le lleno de satisfacción, mas antes de que Cruella pudiera hacer algo más un golpe la dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó el humo de un cigarro era soplado en su nariz, atada en medio de su sala de estar en una de sus sillas viejas, frente a ella y fumando aquel valioso cigarro se encontraba el joven que irrumpió su casa, ella grito, soltó insultos a diestra y siniestra, amenazas para ser liberada, mas el chico simplemente sonrió y lentamente hundió el cigarro en su piel.

Un chillido nuevamente salió de su garganta causando una sonrisa por el joven que nuevamente hundió la punta caliente de este en su piel, y la hundió una y otra vez, desgarro la ropa que esta vestía, su amada chaqueta para poder quemarla con la punta en otros lugares, en sus hombros, en su pecho, en todos aquellos puntos específicos que él podía recordar, aquellos en los que vio la sombra de una cicatriz en la piel de su amado Carlos.

Jay soltó el humo en su rostro nuevamente burlándose de aquélla mujer mientras esta le gritaba e insultaba y cuando los cigarrillos se acabaron, tomo una fusta entre sus manos, aquélla que dejo marcas rojas sobre la piel morena de la mujer y nuevamente desgarro sus ropas para dejar mas piel expuesta y aquella fusta se impacto contra sus piernas desnudas, contra sus mejillas magulladas, golpeo con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar, hasta hacerle saber lo mucho que sufrió aquel pequeño niño.

Cuando él le menciono, cuando el nombre de Carlos salió de sus labios como la razón de aquella tortura, los ojos hinchados de ira volvieron a insultarle, cuando Cruella se atrevió a llamar a su precioso niño "perro bastardo" Jay azoto con tanta fuerza aquella fusta contra el rostro de la mujer que incluso Azim siseo de dolor.

Pero el no la mato, no, eso sería muy fácil, Jay le haría sentir el sufrimiento, le haría pagar por cada lagrima de Carlos, el la dejaría ahí morir de hambre, le haría desear su muerte mientras la torturaba suavemente, y cada uno de sus abrigos fueron destrozados frente a ella, quemados o simplemente raidos y cada que aquella mujer volvía a mencionar el nombre de Carlos el frio metal de su cuchillo se clavaba en su piel para hacerla chillar como un cerdo.

El perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto realmente había pasado desde que llego al lugar, en algún momento dos hombres intentaron entrar a la casa y el simplemente tuvo que matarles, aun no se sentía bien hacer eso, sus manos temblaban cada que tomaba una vida, pero aquí, donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivía no tenía mucha opción al respecto, así que un nuevo día llego, la poca comida en aquella casa se termino la noche anterior y aquella mujer apenas si podía respirar.

Jay decidió terminar con aquello, esa mañana se levanto del sofá que había tomado para sí, tomo un baño entre los jabones "lujosos" de aquella mujer, y tras mirarse frente a un espejo tomo una decidió, tomo entonces unas tijeras cercanas y lo corto, mechones de cabellos cayeron a sus pies, el no pensaba realmente seguir con el plan de fingir su muerte, eso se había arruinado hace tiempo, el cuerpo seguramente no serviría mas y no estaba interesado en esconderse, no así, el prometió sobrevivir, el vivirá, no se iba a dejar rendir, Jay dejaría a el príncipe mimado atrás, aquel que debió quedarse en Auradon y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias, ya era hora de creer y madurar para él.

Por eso corto su cabello, el ya no se parecía más a su madre después de todo, la enorme cicatriz en su pómulo había alejado todo parentesco con ella, el no tenia mas necesidad de dejar creer su cabello para sentirse merecedor de su amor, el ya no era un príncipe, no, aquí el simplemente era Jay, el chico que intento tomar un reino, aquel que intento asesinar a la familia real, el era simplemente un villano, había sido completamente irónico, la única razón por la que todos esos años Jay mantuvo su cabello largo, la necesidad incesante en parecerse mas y mas a su madre y alejar toda su apariencia de Jafar, de su padre de aquel que tanto daño le causo a Jazmín y ahora mirarlo aquí entre la escoria, entre criminales, aquí se hallaría su padre si hubiera sido derrotado por Aladdin. Jay ya no tenía que temer que su madre viera en su rostro el recuerdo de Jafar, del hombre que le obligo a tenerle, no ahora que el mismo se había hecho de un crimen peor.

Azim miro sorprendida como su amado niño salía del baño completamente cambiado, sus largos cabellos ahora estaban completamente cortos, su mirada distanciaba mucho de aquella asustada con la que llego a la isla y su determinación parecía otra, tal vez aquello no le gustaba, pero esto era la decisión de su Jay y ella siempre le seguiría, el ruido en la cocina llamo pronto su atención, alerta en todo momento Jay se adentro con cuidado a esta, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a un pequeño y esponjoso gato rebuscar entre los armarios.

-¿Belcebú? – llamo a la pequeña bola de pelos que de inmediato y ante la mención de su nombre a sus pies se frotaba con ansias contra él, en su hombro aquella hermosa cobra se alzo molesta por la presencia de aquel animal – creo que tenemos un nuevo amigo – suspiro el chico inclinándose al fin a recoger a tan insistente animal para acercar a la altura de sus rostros - ¿Qué te parece Azim? – mas aquella se limito a mirarle con reprobación a la vez de que sacaba su larga y bifurcada lengua para sisear molesta volviéndose a enroscar en su cuello.

Y la suave risa del joven árabe inundo la habitación mientras se marchaba de ella tomando para si aquel animal, adentrándose nuevamente a la sala donde el cuerpo ya sin vida de aquella mujer se enfriaba lentamente, Jay empujo aquel cuerpo con su bota, asegurándose de que estuviera muerta, y tras esto salió por la puerta principal con aquella hermosa cobra en su cuello, bajo el brazo un peludo animal y sobre su hombro una pequeña bolsa, nadie tenia por que saber que esta podía o no contener cierta camisa de cierto niño pecoso, pero no es como si la fuera a necesitar ahora.

Semanas más tarde y debió a que un par de ladrones entraron para robar cualquier cosa de valor el cuerpo sin vida de Cruella de Vil fue encontrado totalmente mutilado en la sala de estar, rodeado de pieles destrozadas y trampas para osos.

Nadie lloro su muerte, tan solo un pequeño pecoso de hermosos rizos bicolores que tras recibir la noticia gracias a la reina Malvada, Evie se había enterado mucho antes, de hecho ella había presenciado toda la tortura que Jay había causado a aquella mujer sintiéndose agradecida con aquel joven, que con aquel acto de brutalidad había ganado algo de la aprobación y simpatía de la joven princesa, mas decidió esperar a que su madre diera la noticia oficial, después de todo la reina Malvada era la informante oficial de Ben sobre lo sucedió en la isla según el pequeño acuerdo al que llegaron, así que Carlos se encerró en su habitación por días a llorar por una madre que nunca lo amo, a guardar luto por aquella que jamás le vería como algo más que un sirviente, aquellos días Carlos lloro porque al fin era totalmente libre.

Semanas más tarde y gracias a que alguien había logrado observar salir al chico de la cobra en su cuello el rumor de aquella verdad se esparció por la isla, el hijo de Jafar era tan ruin y despreciable mucho más que su propio padre, mucho más que aquellas mujeres que controlaban la isla como para atreverse a torturar hasta la muerte a una de ella, ese fue el primer escalón para que Jay pudiera garantizar su sobrevivencia en la isla y aquello parecía funcionar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Sé que dije que este sería el final pero quería poner parte de la vida de Jay en la isla.**

 **El personaje de Azim no fue contemplado hasta el capitulo 4 ella no existía, de hecho las tigres serian sus mascotas oficiales pero luego de pensarlo mucho y de buscar una criatura que representara más a su padre me pareció que la cobra sería buena idea, si Jay fuera hijo de Aladdin el tendría tigres pero como es de Jafar una cobra es mejor. La idea de que Jay la convirtiera en humana desde antes de ser genio oficialmente fue para explicar porque Azim no aparece enroscada en su cuello desde el capitulo 1 cuando se supone que es su guardiana, así que me dije ella no estaba con el por que como es humana Jay se les escapa a todos, incluso a ella y se va en busca de sexo.**

 **Solo quería decir que Carlos no es débil, se que le he dado este aspecto en el fic, sobre todo al dejarse violar por Jay, pero tiene que recordar que aun cuando el lucho Carlos sentía que se lo merecía, el podía someter o al menos evitar que Jay le atrapara tan fácil, pero no lo hizo porque Carlos se sentía merecedor de ello.**

 **Aclaración ¿Jay se acostó con Azim?, deben recordar que para este el sexo es una forma de sentirse amado, de conectarse con una persona y apagar su soledad, sin embargo también está el hecho de que Azim odia completamente su forma humana, ella la mantiene por Jay porque lo ama, así que la cosa esta así, Azim no se acostó con Jay, nope entre ellos hay una conexión mas grande, algo que Jay apreciaba tanto que no necesito del sexo para sentirse amado por ella.**

 **Recordemos que Carlos según la serie de Disney puede hablar con los perros, así que es correcto suponer que Dude guarda el secreto de Jay, el se lo conto una noche cuando Carlos no paraba de llorar en sueños y aun que Carlos no recordó algo eso le tranquilizo sin embargo al día siguiente lo olvido todo y se sintió mucho peor, así que Dude nunca lo volvió a comentar.**

 **Realmente creo que Carlos si amaba a Cruella, ella era una maldita desgraciada que no se merecía amor, pero a Carlos le importaba saber que su madre le amaba, el quería tanto esto que siempre tenía la esperanza que su madre se refiriera a él con amor, como se prueba en el libro y en la peli cuando Carlos es manipulado y realmente cree que Cruella le quiere un poco, Carlos ama a su madre aun cuando ella no lo ame.**

 **Pero por su pollo que Jay iba a matar a la perra desgraciada de Cruella, el es después de todo el príncipe azul de Carlos… diablos creo que amo a Jay solo por esto TT-TT, gracias por matar a la vieja loca.**

 **Espero que este capítulo aclarara muchas dudas de ustedes, nos vemos en el próximo ahora si el final.**

 **La canción es Echo de Jason Walker.**


	17. Capítulo 17: El chico que quiso ver

**Notas: Y bien este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermanita quien me animo, o mejor dicho amenazo para que esto terminara diferente, espero te agrade y ya no me patees.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El chico que quiso ver arder al mundo.**

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_

Las calles estaban en silencio, no había celebración para recibir a aquel invitado.

Un hombre encapuchado entro a la habitación, el lugar donde el trono en forma de elefante se levantaba, había sido cambiado en cuanto el nuevo regente se corono como rey.

Dos feroces tigres se lazaron de inmediato al intruso, olfateando y gruñendo antes de reconocer el aroma familiar, una cobra se deslizo desde el cuello del hombre para hacer frente a la posible amenaza, mas ningún ataque ocurrió, al reconocer a su visitante aquellos tigres ronronearon frotándose en los brazos y pecho del hombre que ahora reía acariciando sus cabezas.

-¿Jayden? – la voz de aquella mujer le saco de sus pensamientos obligándole a levantar la vista, a levantarse del lugar donde era mimado por las feroces bestias – por Alá eres tu Jayden realmente eres tu… mírate estas enorme – aquella mujer no pudo contener sus lagrimas corriendo de inmediato para caer a sus brazos y envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Estoy de vuelta madre – susurro el hombre fundiéndose en aquel recibimiento resistiendo el impulso de llorar una costumbre de aquella isla.

-Oh querido ¿estás bien? – de inmediato aquella reina tomo el rostro de su hijo para examinarlo a fondo, pasando los dedos por aquella cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo del joven con su pulgar.

-Estoy bien madre - intento calmarle cubriendo sus manos con las de él y acunándoles con suavidad- ahora estoy bien.

-Déjalo respirar Jazmín – una tercera voz se acecho a ambos seguidos muy de cerca de un pequeño aferrado a sus piernas – es bueno conocerte al fin Jayden.

-Jay – el chico levanto la vista de los ojos de su madre para mirar el rostro del enemigo de su padre, el que ahora portaba la corona de su reino – llámame Jay o me veré obligado a llamarle Sultán – inclino suavemente su cabeza, mientras su madre se alejaba y dando pie a que ambos hombres se miraran de frente.

-Solo si tú me llamas Aladdin… Jay – extendió su mano para saludarle.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi madre Aladdin – tomo aquella oferta de paz y sacudió suavemente su mano de aquel quien por mucho tiempo odio y resintió, de aquel hombre cuyo único deseo en la isla era poder destruirle al imaginar que ahora podría tener a su niño en brazos, de aquel que tras años de encierro al igual que Jay aprendió a olvidar estúpidos rencores contra terceros, Jay miro a Aladdin y cualquier indicio de odio para este desapareció hace años.

-Mamá- el susurro del pequeño niño llamaba la atención de la reina que sonriente miraba la interacción de ambos hombres.

-Jayden quiero presentarte a Azis tu hermano – introdujo la reina al pequeño niño que ante la mención de su nombre corrió a ocultarse tras su madre – Azis es tu hermano Jayden – y Jay miro sorprendió a aquel niño, aquella sorpresa bien disimulada, y observo atento como su madre le miraba como la suavidad en sus ojos era notoria como aquel nuevo Sultán miraba de aquella manera tan peculiar al pequeño, Azis el pequeño niño que tenía todo lo que Jay nunca tuvo, amor.

-Salam – murmuro el pequeño luego de ser empujado suavemente por su madre para salir de su escondite – soy el príncipe Azis de Agrabah – hablo con firmeza enderezándose de inmediato levantando la barbilla en un intento de porte real.

-Un placer conocerle su majestad – Jay suspiro suavemente en un intento de calmarse, sonrió entonces suavemente lo mejor que pudo tratando de ser lo más natural aun cuando por dentro aquella tormenta se desataba, porque su madre no había desperdiciado su vida esperándole, no ella al fin había tenido lo que siempre deseo, un hijo y no un heredero del reino – es idéntico a ti madre – trato que su voz no sonara forzada, que el dolor no se filtrara por sus poros, la suave fricción de Azim en su cuello le devolvió las fuerzas para seguir enfrentándose a aquella familia, una de la que no era parte - tiene tus ojos – susurro mirándole con tristeza uno que fue mal interpretado por aquella mujer.

-Oh mi pequeño – la reina no pudo resistirse mas al ver aquel dolor en su hijo y volvió a caer en sus brazos sollozante por su regreso, apretándole con fuerza temiendo que fuera apartado de su lado nuevamente – 10 años… por Alá creí que no volvería a verte- y Jay quiso creerle, quiso confiar que realmente aquellas palabras eran verdad y que su madre realmente le había extrañado, mas al ver a su nueva familia él no podía hacer.

-Ahora estoy aquí – susurro aferrándose de igual manera a la mujer que amo desde siempre, a la única que jamás debió dar la espalda, a aquella que aun cuando no lo supiera y le amaba tanto como aquel pequeño niño que miraba con ojos abiertos lo sucedido.

Aladdin se limito a mirar desde su lugar cargado a pequeño príncipe, admirando aquel reencuentro tan estremecedor, ahí estaba el hijo de su enemigo, aquel que le había mandado a la isla como cualquier otro villano y sin embargo Aladdín dio gracias a Alá por tenerle de vuelta, porque aquel chico que fue desterrado hace diez años había sobrevivido a lo que era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

El no puede evitar pensar que si ese joven hacia tan feliz a la mujer que amaba entonces no podía ser tan despreciable como Jafar, entendió entonces que todos aquellos susurros maliciosos que envolvían a Jay y su pasado estaban exagerados y mal enfundados después de todo nadie que fuera tan ruin lo daría todo por amor, sin embargo había algo más que evitaba que Al se sintiera completamente a gusto con ese chico, un pequeño detalle que en realidad era el más importante, Carlos de Vil.

Jay estaban ahora en su habitación, descansando de su largo viaje, entre almohadas y lujos que jamás creyó volver a ver a su lado su fiel amiga descansaba en el almohadón más suave de todos y otro del lado aquellos dos tigres que no se habían separado de su lado ronroneaba de felicidad al tener a su amo de vuelta, mas allá en la parte más caliente de toda la habitación sobre otro mullido cojín un perezoso gato ronroneaba felizmente al estar completamente mimado, era una fortuna que la magia de Jay pudiera darle tanta vitalidad como tantos años lo hizo con Azim, así que quien podía culpar a Belcebú si él prefería dormir la siesta en aquella comodidad a estar vigilante del joven que le había cuidado tan bien estos años.

La puerta crujió con suavidad, llamado su atención un pequeño susurro más suave que el caminar de un ratón, mas su experiencia en la isla le hizo reconocerlo al instante, su postura estaba relajada mas su mano se había aferrado al cuchillo escondido en su bota listo para atacar al intruso.

-¿De verdad vienes de la isla? – la pequeña voz le hizo soltar de inmediato su arma girándose con asombro para ver a un pequeño aun cerca de la puerta mirándole con ojos curiosos – papá dice que solo la gente mala es enviada ahí – el niño continuo ante su silencio – pero eres un príncipe y los príncipes no hacen cosas malas- Jay quería reír ante esto, burlarse y espantar a ese crio que solo con su simple presencia le recordaba que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero como explicarle a un niño nacido del verdadero amor, lo que intentar ganar el amor de un padre, lo que es cometer error tras error, como podría decirle a Azis lo que era ser el recordatorio de tu madre de su verdugo.

-Tu padre viene de la isla y el no hizo nada malo – respondió para dejar de mirarle y acariciar la cabeza de una de sus tigres, el realmente no tenía ganas de responderle, ni siquiera de hablar con él pero había prometido cambiar, ser mejor persona no solo para Carlos, o para su madre, si no para él también, quería demostrarse a si mismo que no era su padre, por lo que trato de ser cortes.

-¿Tú también eres inocente, por eso regrésate? – el pequeño seguía todos sus movimientos ignorante de su profundo rechazo, Jay no entendía la fascinación de ese niño con él.

-No… yo si merecía ir a la isla – respondió sin mirarle y de reojo pudo observar como aquel chiquillo sorprendido retrocedió un par de pasos, una extraña y familiar pizca de placer recorrió su cuerpo al notar como aquel niño le temía, como se alejaba, eso tenía que ser, Azis no podía ser su amigo, el chiquillo no le agradaba, el era hijo de Aladdin, el era un niño amado y Jay no quería tener que lidiar con el recordatorio constante de ser un intruso en aquella familia.

-¿es verdad que puedes hacer magia? – había pensado que el chico iba a dejarle asustado luego de escuchar su respuesta y luego de aquellos minutos de silencio volvió a cuestionarle lleno de curiosidad – mamá dijo que tu podías hacer magia como Genie.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la mención de la magia, aquella que había olvidado luego de su larga estadía en esa prisión, mas de inmediato al salir de la barrera pudo observar como la magia dentro de el burbujeaba por salir, era tuene al principio mas al alejarse de aquella que la mantenía bloqueada esta energía dentro había empezado a desbordarse, tomo cada pizca de auto control para que esta no explotara en su camino a Agrabah y ahora ese chiquillo le pidiera verla, le pedía ser testigo de aquella que por tanto tiempo permaneció reprimida en su interior, Jay no pudo evitar aquella enorme sonrisa que se formo entre sus labios al escucharle ante esa petición si ese niño le pedía magia el demostraría de lo que era capaz, tal vez así de una vez por todas se libraría de él.

Tronando sus dedos entonces para emerger una llama entre ellos capturaron la atención de inmediato del niño quien se acerco para ver mejor aquel espectáculo pues ahora la flama crecía a cada segundo hasta envolver toda la mano de Jay fue entonces que lanzándola con gran precisión aquella llamarada golpeo contra una mesa alejada hasta convertirla en cenizas al instante

-¡Ma sha allah! – jadeo el pequeño embelesado por aquel truco suyo confundiéndole al instante, pues aquel niño que debía temer ante aquella demostración de destrucción, le mira con ojos enormes llenos de emoción, de anhelo por ver y de algo que no podía clasificar muy bien… o si admiración, ese pequeño no te odiaba, aquel niño probablemente había escuchado historias sobre Jay, sobre el príncipe asesino, sobre aquel que tomo la corona a la fuerza y casi ocasiona una guerra y aun así Azis le miraba con verdadera admiración.

Otra flama nació entre sus dedos nuevamente, aquella que volvió a crecer lo suficiente para quemar otra mesa mas esta vez esta se elevaba para explotar en el techo como un pequeño fuego artificial y bañarles en miles de diminutas estrellas de colores.

La suave risa de ese pequeño le estremeció causándole aun mas confusión tras notar aquella felicidad en el pequeño, levanto entonces ambas manos al techo para soltar mas chispas que explotarían igualmente en miles de colores para hacer sonreír a su pequeño hermano, Jay tuvo un choque muy grande en ese momento, pues ahí mientras miles de chispas de colores iluminaban la habitación, mientras unos enormes ojos miraban llenos de asombro la magia que causado tanto dolor la última vez que la uso se encontraba su hermano, su familia y el corazón de Jay se estrujo al entender el significado, al comprender que aun cuando antes se encontró tan solo ahora podía tenerlo todo, porque Jay siempre deseo esto, una familia, y ahora que finalmente la obtenía no volvería a cometer los mismo errores y la risa de Azis invadió de felicidad su pecho, para recordarle que ahora tenía algo mas por que seguir adelante, y que esta vez no sería tan estúpido como para destruir esa facilidad.

Así fue como los encontró el ahora sultán entre risas del pequeño niño, mientras el joven formaba figuras de humo en el aire para diversión del niño, el cual ahora estaba sentado en su regazo abrazando a la cobra que parecía resignada a ser el oso de peluche de aquel príncipe rodeado de aquello tigres.

-Azis deja a tu hermano descansar – la reina reprendió al chiquillo que comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Pero mamá Jay hace magia… quiero hacer magia también – en aquel momento la serpiente aprovecho para escapar del regazo del niño e ir a dormir en los cojines.

-Vamos es hora de cenar – dijo Aladdin aun algo cauteloso con el joven con el que su hijo había pasado toda la tarde, mirando al pequeño como si buscara algún tipo de daño.

-Bien - rodo los ojos el niño levantando para abrazar a Jay con fuerza – no creo que merezcas ir a la isla Jay… pero ahora estas aquí y eso es bueno… Aji – susurro lo ultimo aquel pequeño causando que el corazón del joven se estremeciera a un mas y si Jay no estuviera tan acostumbrado a guardarse las emociones gracias a la isla hubiera soltado a llorar en ese momento, porque ese pequeño, el hijo del enemigo de su padre le aceptaba dentro de su perfecta familia, aquel niño amado le reconocía como parte de su mundo perfecto a alguien tan roto como él.

Cuando Jay llego a la isla supo que las cosas ya no serian las mismas, que había causado mucho dolor en tanta gente que no sería perdonado tan fácilmente, que su madre ahora más que nunca vería en el al hombre que la violo sin compasión pues sus facciones y altura eran cada vez más parecidas a su padre, cuando Jay siguió cortando su cabello para dejar de intentar parecer a su madre supo que todos verían en él la sombra del antiguo dictador, que Aladdin recordaría al bastardo que destruyo su felicidad, cuando Jay vio al verdadero hijo de su madre, porque para él nunca se sintió lo suficientemente digno para ser llamado por ella su hijo sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, cuando el observo aquella familia feliz se sintió tan pequeño eh insignificante que había planeado desaparecer de su camino, cuando Jay se había quedado a solas en su habitación había planeado escapar tan lejos que no vería aquella felicidad ni la de Carlos nunca, entonces llego este niño tan lleno de amor, tan brillante y alejo toda aquella soledad con una simple palabra, por que cuando Azis le llamo hermano por primera vez Jay se sintió realmente amado.

-Vamos Jayden hay cosas que arreglar- la voz de su madre le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pues de inmediato toda su atención cayó en la mujer que acariciaba la cabeza de un pequeño que miraba a su padre.

-¿Cosas madre? – la reina Jazmín noto la mirada confundida en el rostro de su hijo, puede que su rostro no emitiera emoción alguna pero por Alá ese era su pequeño y podía leer cada mirada en ese joven por lo que sonriente miro a su esposo para buscar su ayuda.

-Tu coronación Jay – dijo Aladdín cargando al pequeño en brazos, luego de entender aquel mensaje de su reina – es hora que el sultán legitimo tome el trono – termino aun dudoso, no es que Aladdin fuera un hombre hambriento de poder, de hecho el hubiera preferido no tener que cargar con aquella responsabilidad, mas había leyes en Agrabah, leyes muy estrictas que eran difíciles de ignorar o cambiar y una de estas era que solo un hombre podía ser sultán y el cómo esposo de la reina aun regente tuvo que ascender al trono tras su boda con la mujer que amaba, mas el temía, aun dudaba si era buena idea entregar el trono a ese joven que una vez enloqueció en el poder.

-Me temo que tendrá que cargar con el peso de esa corona más tiempo Aladdin – y todas las preocupaciones de aquel Sultán se detuvieron, el realmente no se esperaba una negativa, no cuando ese joven tenía el derecho por sangre - al menos hasta que Azis sea mayor para portar la corona.

-¿Jayden? – su madre le miro dudosa, temerosa de que ese fuera su despedida a la familia real, pues si algo temía Jazmín es que Jay se alejara ahora que esta tenía una nueva familia, temió que su hijo se sintiera excluido y que decidiera abandonarles.

-Lo siento madre, pero creo que Azis será mejor sultán de lo que yo nunca seré – Así fue como con aquellas palabras todas las dudas de Aladdin se despejaron - después de todo tiene una excelente madre y un padre bondadoso – y la sonrisa del Sultán se hizo enorme, pues aquel joven no solo había renunciado a la corona con humildad, si no que había reconocido a su hermano como el heredero, Al sintió tanta vergüenza por dudar de alguien que jamás había conocido en persona, debió haber tenido más fe en su amada, aquella que nunca dudo de su hijo.

-Si ese es tu deseo, pero aun eres el príncipe de Agrabah – accedió su madre aun temerosa, entregando aquel titulo con la esperanza de que su niño no intentara dejarle.

-Si no se puede evitar – y la sonrisa de su hijo le hizo volver a respirar aliviada, pues aquello era una promesa, una que especificaba que nunca más se apartaría de su lado y Jazmín nunca debió dudar, pues ahora que Jay se reunió con ellos no pensaba abandonarlos, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa más para que su felicidad estuviera completa.

-Vamos a cenar – volvió a repetir aquel monarca caminado hacia la puerta con un entusiasma niño en sus brazos.

-Si vamos… Jay puede venir al cumpleaños de Damien el es un príncipe también – pidió el niño mientras dejaban la habitación – quiero que Jay vaya, no me gusta Jordán ella es…- mas las palabras se perdieron en el aire pues aquellos dos ya habían avanzado demasiado.

-¿Quién? – pregunto confuso Jay al escuchar aquel nombre, bueno aquellos dos nombres de personas que no significaban nada para él, mas su madre sonrió afable para tomarle del brazo y guiarle hasta donde cenarían.

-El hijo de Ben y Mal cumple siete años – explico ella ante la mirada de asombro de su hijo, porque si habían pasado diez largos años, aquel tiempo que fue robado de el por su propia estupidez y puede que eso le diera un mal sabor de boca, puesto si Ben ya tenía un pequeño, que podía esperar de su amado Carlos.

-Maravilloso un cumpleaños – murmuro sarcástico, a sentir finalmente el peso de aquellos años perdidos, de aquel amor que tal vez ya no estuviera esperándole.

-El estará ahí cariño – le animo su madre, aquella buena mujer que siempre trato de consolarle lo mejor que pudo.

-Entonces será mejor que no me lo pierda madre - respondió el con una sonrisa - Ben estará muy molesto si no asisto a alabar a su hijo - y ambos soltaron a reír, una risa suave y armoniosa que tanto tiempo se echo de menos en aquel palacio.

* * *

Aquel genio se escabullo entre aquellas paredes, entrando a la habitación que por tanto tiempo había sido reservada, sus suaves pasos no emitieron ningún sonido más aquella esa hermosa mujer que ahora dormitaba entre suaves almohadones le escucharon perfectamente.

-Detente ahí extraño – sentencio ella sin necesidad de mirarle, siguiendo recostada con comodidad mas alertando al intruso y aquel gato que dormía a su alrededor se levanto confuso al notar como su escurridiza amiga había desaparecido, alejándose de aquella mujer extraña.

-Me lástima que sea un extraño para ti – murmuro aquel hombre hincándose para quedar a la misma altura de la mujer, pero negándose a acercarse hasta su lecho, aquella mujer se limito a mirar al confuso gato con tanta intensidad que este finalmente le reconoció, aun confundido por la transformación Belcebú volvió a dormitar justo aquella que ahora le acariciaba suavemente.

-Si te escabulles como un ladrón, una simple rata no tengo por qué reconocerte Genie – respondió ahora ella levantándose de su lecho ignorando al gato que soltó un gemido de protesta y sentándose frente al hombre que la miraba como si fuera el tesoro más hermoso del universo.

-Sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi… Azim – y aquel hombre intento acunar su mejilla mas esta se aparto de inmediato causándole tanto dolor en su corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – aquella mujer volvió a mirarle con aquellos profundos ojos color carmín, esos que expresaban peligro puro.

-Quise venir a verte y darte la bienvenida – sonrió el hombre ante la mirada de descontento de la mujer.

-¿Y esto era necesario? – pregunto señalando su cuerpo, aquella figura humana que tanto despreciaba – sabes cuánto lo detesto.

-Azim yo… - y aquel hombre decidió hablar, le había tomado diez largos años tomar el valor suficiente para hacerlo, diez largos años de arrepentimiento.

-No – mas antes de poder hablar ella le interrumpió – no quiero saberlo y no me interesa – aquella mujer se acerco a rostro del hombre para mirarle fijamente a los ojos – mi lugar esta con Jay, el es todo para mi… no hay espacio para ti…

-Pero yo… - y aquel hombre no pudo mas, el genio le tomo de los brazos acercándole a su pecho para tener más cerca, para que esta pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón y entender aquellos sentimientos.

-No lo digas – volvió a callarle – porque esto no es real – ella se soltó de su agarre para levantarse en sus pies y volver a señalarse – no soy una mujer, no soy humana, soy lo que soy y nada mas – y ella volvió a sentarse frente a él - debes entenderlo Genie y por favor no mas magia.

Y aquel hombre asintió suavemente, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, puede que el haya cedido en un momento de soledad y conocido a alguien, que ahora formara una familia pero para él, para ese hombre que tardo tanto en reconocerlo aquella mujer siempre fue todo su universo.

Así que accedió, acaricio el rostro por primera y última vez de aquella que al fin se dejaba tocar y libero la magia, rompió aquel encantamiento que le permitió verla hecha mujer nuevamente para tenerla de regreso en aquella hermosa cobra, Genie se alejo de la habitación con gran pesar en su corazón sin darse cuenta como aquellos ojos color rubí le siguieron todo el camino y si hubiera prestado más atención hubiera podido ver como una simple lagrima era soltada por aquella que no ponía darse el lujo de amar a alguien que no fuera su hermoso niño Jay.

Azim volvió a acurrucarse contra Belcebú aquel que parecía dormir comenzó a ronronear suavemente en un intento de consuelo para aquella con la que nunca se llevo bien en la isla, y ella lo agradeció en silencio pues aquello borro aquella lagrima, una que jamás debió soltar.

* * *

Calor, ardiente y abrazador calor, fuego rodeando su cuerpo, llamas incesantes que hacen arder su piel, unos brazos fuertes le tomaban, apagaban aquel incesante calor con tanta devoción que le confundía y aquella sonrisa tan resplandeciente le lleno de paz, el fuego se extinguió entonces y el dolor de su piel encendida se esfumo de inmediato.

Aquellos labios que enmarcaban una enorme sonrisa se juntaron para pronunciar unas palabras mas como era costumbre no podía escucharlas, Carlos despertó aquella mañana suspirando por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, no recordaba mas allá de esa sonrisa de sus sueños y jamás podía escuchar lo que le decía pero por alguna razón sentía que esa persona era importante para él.

Se levanto de su cama como cualquier otro día para arreglarse en aquella habitación del enorme castillo lugar en donde ahora vivía desde que Ben había regresado su titulo a Evie como princesa luego de su graduación como regalo y sorpresa.

Carlos obtuvo en su lugar una enorme mansión que había pertenecido a su madre la gran mujer de negocios la cual fue transformada de inmediato en un enorme refugio para perros.

Entonces Evie con su nuevo título y en un nuevo castillo invito a Carlos a vivir con ella y ya que la universidad quedaba cerca el acepto.

Evie se convirtió en la primera princesa en incursionar en el mundo del diseñase de moda y Carlos como buen amante de ello se convirtió en su socio, ambos fundaron "The apple Evil" la marca mas reconocida de moda de todo el reino, incluso reinos vecinos se maravillaban de sus diseños.

Obviamente las cosas no fueron fáciles para llegar ahí y cumplir sus sueños, durante años Carlos se dedicó a la tecnología ignorando su pasión por la moda para evitar ser visto como una copia de su madre, mas luego de tener una larga charla con Aladdin una de varias ya que solía visitarle a menudo acepto lo que deseaba y siguió su pasión.

Y cada vez que alguien señalaba su parecido con su madre, que las inseguridades se hacían cargo de él, Carlos simplemente tomaba el pequeño collar que traía colgando de su cuello entre los dedos para calmarse, aquella lámpara negra que nunca se quitaba, aquel objeto que no recordaba conseguir y sin embargo le llenaba de tanta paz con tan solo sentirlo entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Aquella que le recordaba esa cálida sonrisa en sus sueños.

Parecía tonto pensar en un hombre cuyo rostro no recordaba, mas aquello le llevo a darse cuenta que su tonto enamoramiento con Aladdin no iba a ningún lado, Carlos intento llenar aquel vacio que por alguna extraña razón se formaba en su interior, vacío que se hacía más grande al pasar de los años.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, cuando salía con algún otro chico se sentía enfermo, cuando otros labios le tocaban no podía soportarlo, cuando otras manos tocaban su piel el simplemente se alejaba como si quemase, Carlos no comprendía por que al intentar salir con otras personas se sentía tan mal para él, así que después de un tiempo dejo de intentarlo, limitándose a la presencia de su pequeño Dude, al menos cuando Evie aceptara casarse con Ethan el pobre sí que la tenía difícil , él tendría una mansión llena de perros para hacerle compañía.

A veces en las noches solitarias cuando paseaba por las calles y miles de parejas a su alrededor le hacían sentir la soledad de su vida Carlos se preguntaba si de alguna manera estaba roto, tal vez había algo mal en el como para que no pudiera soportar el tacto de alguien más aun cuando lo anhelaba, pero era en la mañana luego de tener esos sueños extraños con un hombre que no reconocía que se daba cuenta que definitivamente sufría de la misma locura que su madre, después de todo quien se enamora de un hombre cuyo rostro no conoce y que solo existe en sus sueños.

Evie solía ver a su pequeño hermano suspirar todo el tiempo últimamente, le veía sentarse en los jardines del castillo y jugar con esa cadena de oro para perderse en sus pensamientos, le veía dibujar sonrisas soñadoras y serpientes negras entre los bocetos de su última colección, en fin ella sabia que la vida de Carlos se había vuelto vacía desde hace ya 10 años.

Pero la vida de Evie no fue perfecta tampoco o fácil como parecía, aun cuando fue nombrada princesa oficialmente por Ben luego de su graduación y que sorprendentemente Blanca nieves la invitara a vivir con ella en su castillo lo cual acepto porque convenientemente estaba cerca de la universidad que tenía el mejor programa sobre moda y diseño de todo Auradon, ella acepto con la condición que su hermanito Carlos fuera con ella.

Luego de elegir el bien y que empezara a salir con Doug ella se dio cuenta que no quería pasar la vida con un chico que la había elegido por su belleza y mucho menos que la trataba como una frágil figura de cristal, era agradable querer ser mimada y adorada, pero Doug siempre la trato como una princesa y aun que no debía ser malo, para ella lo era, Evie no era una de esas princesas presumidas y pomposas que solo soñaban con casarse con un príncipe y ser felices, no, esa había sido idea de su madre y aun que le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de ello ella podía valerse por si misma muchas gracias, claro que agradeció su titulo como princesa ya que lo portaba con orgullo pero se negaba caer en el estereotipo que su madre había formado para ella.

Así que ella y Carlos con un poco de ayuda de Mal tal vez y Ben firmaron su propio impero de moda casi de la nada y ahora era la orgullosa co-propietaria de la marca de ropa mas impórtate de Auradon y por si no fuera posible tenia al más maravilloso novio que ella se merecía y puede que fuera un príncipe pero Ethan era no era nada como esos príncipes primorosos.

Ethan era el hijo menor de Ariel si la sirena que se caso con el príncipe humano en fin su encuentro fue para nada romántico y su primer beso mucho menos majestuoso.

De hecho sucedió que el príncipe estudiaba en el extranjero por lo que nunca se había topado con él y eso que tenía que asistir a todas esas reuniones sociales que demandaban su título de princesa y porque obviamente Mal le arrastraba a ellos ya que si ella estaba obligada por Ben ella debían sufrir también, sus palabras no las de Evie.

El hecho fue que se conocieron gracias a un concurso de ciencias de la universidad donde ambos competían por sus escuelas y bueno digamos que no fue el mejor de los encuentros amistoso.

Luego de eso Ethan fue trasladado a su escuela que solo parecía seguir teniendo topes con Evie, encuentros que con circunstancias nada favorables terminaban en gritos porque ella era una princesa engreída en palabras de él y él un príncipe mimado en las de ella pero el clímax de la historia fue cuando unos chicos, porque siempre hay gente estúpida que cree en rumores estúpidos y hace cosas estúpidas, agredieron a la princesa verbalmente.

Así que Ethan se encontró defendiendo a la princesa engreída de esos idiotas solo para recibir cero agradecimientos.

-No necesito que un príncipe engreído me defienda – respondió molesta luego de que aquel chico se pusiera frente a ella para defender su honor.

-Claro porque lo haces bien tu sola – se bufo el cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con gracia.

-Solo déjame tranquila yo no soy como esas princesas cabezas huecas que seduces – Evie estaba realmente molesta, odiaba a ese príncipe que creía que la galantería funcionaria con ella, pero gracias ella había aprendido su lección hace años con Chad.

-Pues yo no quiero salir con una frívola princesita cuya apariencia es tan importante – y tal vez nadie menciono algo sobre salir, mas aquel joven grito una negativa a todo pulmón antes de darle la oportunidad.

-Ni yo con un príncipe idiota que cree saber el secreto del universo – y tal vez Evie decidió ignorar el claro coqueteo de ese idiota príncipe que realmente creía que ella era muy hermosa y deseaba salir con ella.

-Bien – respondió el acercándose mas a la joven con el ceño aun fruncido.

-Bien – repitió ella mirándole con ira mal disfrazada mas antes de que otra cosa pasara, la hermosa princesita giro en sus talones y desapareció del lugar, no sin antes golpear con sus hermosos rizos el rostro de aquel príncipe que no pudo sacarse el aroma de su perfume de la mente por días.

Y desde ahí solo fue cuesta abajo, su rivalidad solo se hizo más grande y aun que ambos formaban careras diferentes, ambos accedieron a clases de ciencias solo para demostrar su superioridad contra el otro.

Esta competencia se extendió por semanas, meses incluso un año de tirar de sus coletas mutuamente, hasta que un día sin esperarse y en medio de un argumento aquella tensión exploto.

Si le preguntan a Ethan él les dirá que Evie exigía a gritos ser besada por él, si le preguntan a Evie ella les dirá que el idiota de su ahora novio fue el que se aprovecho para besarle solo por que ella iba ganando esa discusión.

La verdad fue que sorprendieron todos como frente al patio de la escuela ellos terminaron besándose como si no hubiera mañana, tal vez Carlos fue el que los separo o uno de los amigos de él, pero desde ese día y luego de hablarlo una relación nació entre ellos.

Y ella estaba feliz, porque Ethan no le trataba como una frágil princesa, no él la respetaba y aun que no estaba siempre de acuerdo con ella sabía que Evie era una mujer independiente y ella solo podía enfrentar al mundo sin ser rescatada, lamentablemente eso significaba que ella no deseaba casarse todavía aun cuando sus padres le había aceptado tan bien y su hermana le había dejado en claro nunca dejarla o perdería esa gran oportunidad.

Pero bueno Ethan era paciente y podía esperar a que su amada princesa independiente estuviera lista para enfrentar el reto que sería tener sus vidas juntos.

Mal ella si había sido una sorpresa, la chica no me van los cuentos de hadas con finales felices acepto casarse con Ben justo al graduarse de la prepa su pretexto fue que el Rey lucia mejor políticamente hablado con una reina que una novia, claro que nade le creyó ni una palabra pero todos aceptaron su torpe excusa si eso la hacía feliz.

No paso ni un año cuando su primer hijo nació un pequeño niño de cabellos morados y mirada tan penetrante como su madre y si aquella nariz era idéntica a la de Ben este se pavoneaba de ello en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Y el nacimiento de ese niño trajo como consecuencia muchas cosas, primero Evie se convirtió en la tía mas consentidora del mundo, Carlos lanzo una línea completa de ropa para niños en honor a su sobrino y Mal ella se convertiría en la madre más amenazante del reino, ya que ella aun cuando siguió en la universidad estudiando arte parte de sus estudios se basaron en la magia por lo que se decía que si intentabas algo contra del reino de Auradon la reina, aquella que era hija del hada malvada más poderosa de todas te demostraría porque un doble dragón era su escudo.

Mas en privado cuando solo se encontraba con su familia, Mal era la madre mas amorosa de todas, Había costado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo aprender a amar y más aun demostrarlo, mas solo basto tener a su hijo en brazos por un segundo para jurarse que ese pequeño recibía todo el amor que ella nunca obtuvo.

Si la vida no fue sencilla para esos chicos que se acoplaban poco a poco a Auradon, pero se puede decir hasta ahora que vale la pena, al menos para esas dos chicas, para Carlos, para el que alguna vez fue el más débil de ese grupo de villanos que piso Auradon con la intensión de destruirlo, aun tenía que encontrar lo que le hacía falta.

* * *

Aladdin entro a aquella habitación donde un joven se preparaba para dormir, en su cama un pequeño niño dormía plácidamente abrazando a aquella cobra que vigilante observaba su sueño, en su espalda aquel viejo gato que Jay trajo consigo se acurrucaba contra el calor del niño, aquellas dos tigres levantaron sus cabeza en un reconocimiento ante aquel intruso que se colaba a la habitación, mas decidieron ignorarle al notar como su joven amo que parecía no tener problema por aquél extraño, Jay había sentido su presencia, le sintió desde el pasillo que conducía a su alcoba, aun alerta costumbre de años ante cualquier peligro, mas aquel no le haría daño.

Los collares de oro, aquellas adornos, pulseras y demás que su madre tanto insistía en obligarle a usar, al igual que aquel turbante que lo legitimaba con un príncipe, su derecho había mencionado fueron colocadas sobre la pequeña mesa dejando su piel desnuda de adornos, a su espalda Al se acerco lentamente a su niño apenas si dando una mirada al joven que se cambiaba de ropas.

-Cayo exhausto, pensaba levarlo a su cama mas tarde – hablo Jay mientras miraba como aquel tomaba con suavidad al niño , quitándose aquel turbante aquel ahora tenía fijo aquel zafiro que lo coronaba dejando libre aquellos cabellos no tan largos como la última vez que uso una corona.

-Estaba muy emocionado de tenerte aquí, de tener al fin un hermano – hablo el hombre mientras aquélla cobra retrocedía deslizándose de sus brazos para dejarle tomar al niño y se acurrucaba junto al perezoso gato que no parecía querer levantarse.

-Es igual para mí – sonrió Jay mirando la durmiente cara de Azis – jamás antes eh tenido un hermanito – susurro ahora pues noto como aquel rostro se contraía en un gesto molesto ante aquel movimiento tentándole a despertar.

-Parece que eres bueno en eso… causar una buena impresión, ganarte la confianza de los demás – y aquel hombre levanto su mirada oscura, aquella que le observaba con severidad y reclamo silencioso.

-No voy a disculparme… no a ti – la voz firme pero baja de Jay no dio pie a tabulaciones mientras miraba con severidad a aquel Sultán, pues no creí que merecía ser juzgado por alguien que apenas si le conocía.

-Solo no vayas a arruinarlo esta vez – le dio entonces la espalda para salir de ahí y evitar algún otro percance del cual pudiera arrepentirse después.

-No voy a justificarme – continuo el, sabiendo que no necesitaba hacerlo pero deseándolo, queriendo que alguien pudiera entenderle, que aun que fuera aquel hombre tan importante para su niño – el debería ser feliz ahora que no me recuerda – hablo pues Jay no había escuchado palabra alguna de Carlos desde su llegada de la isla, pues no busco saber sobre él, como un cobarde Jay decidió permanecer ignorante a la vida del niño aun cuando eso significaba aislarse de el mundo y permanecer en Agrabah para siempre.

-No lo es, no sé como lo has logrado pero incluso sin recordarte – se detuvo justo frente la puerta aferrándose a su hijo en un intento desesperado por calmar aquella rabia que emanaba de el - el esta aferrado a ti – Jay le miro entonces con sorpresa, la esperanza floreció en su pecho ante aquella revelación, al descubrir que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con su amado niño.

-Aladdin – llamo el joven deteniéndole justo cuando el hombre empezaba a caminar nuevamente – gracias por cuidar de mi madre… de Carlos - y aquel hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación para ir a acostar a su pequeño hijo.

Le había costado cada fibra de su ser no golpear al joven nada más entrar por aquéllas puertas, cada gramo de fuerza el no matarle por atreverse a dañar a su amado Carlos, mas una promesa era una promesa y sabía muy bien que tanto jazmín como Carlos aún cuando no le recordara nunca lo aprobarían, así que Aladdin tomo a su niño y le recostó en la cama, notando como aquel chiquillo se parecía tanto a Jay pues aquél joven se parecía tanto a su madre como lo hacía Azis.

Pronto los suaves pasos de alguien acercándose a la habitación le hicieron alejarse de la cama, en la puerta mirándole con algo de lo que parecía ser nerviosismo Jay se encontraba parado.

-Azis olvido esto - murmuro el joven entregándole aquella diadema muy parecida a la que el uso de niño, con la diferencia de ser un brillante rubí aquel que le coronaba como un príncipe del reino.

-Gracias – respondió el hombre tomándolo de las manos del joven mirando como aquel simplemente se giraba para marcharse, el realmente no iba a empezar una pelea, era un adulto santo cielo no un crio infantil – Jay – o tal vez no, le llamo haciendo que este volteara fue entonces que un firme puño se estrello contra su labio partiéndole al instante haciéndole retroceder unos pasos – si vuelves a hacerle daño – termino aquel como advertencia mirándole con verdadero odio, con aquella mirada que tanto había utilizado en sus días durante su vida en la isla, puede que Jay estuviera ahí diez años pero Al había tenido que soportar mucho mas, toda una vida de penurias entre ladrones y asesinos - te matare con mis propias manos – termino dándole la espalda a aquel que aun sostenía su rostro dolido, dispuesto a entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

-Espero que te sientas mejor – murmuro Jay limpiando aquella sangre en su labio con su lengua sabiendo aun sin verle que aquel hombre sonreía ante sus palabras.

-De hecho si – termino Aladdin apenas si mirándole de reojo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Aladdin – llamo ahora Jay enderezándose completamente haciendo una última mueca para acomodar su mandíbula, aquel corte poco a poco se fue cerrando gracias a su magia – si vuelves a golpearme seré yo quien te mate – hablo con firmeza y sin miedo alguno mientras aquel apenas si se detuvo para entrar en la habitación de su hijo.

Puede que haya accedido a tener ahí en el palacio, que dejara que Jazmín tuviera de nuevo junto a ella a su pequeño hijo, incluso que Azis tuviera contacto con él para que conociera lo que era un hermano, sin embargo Al no bromeaba cuando decía que Carlos era lo más valioso que poseyó en la isla, el había sido su ancla, aquel que le mantenía luchando cada día, cuando el recuerdo de su princesa se desvanecía por momentos y si ese chico que tanto daño le había hecho era su felicidad, Aladdin le aceptaría también, pero si Jay se atrevía a cometer la misma estupidez, esta vez no jugaría como con su padre.

Sin embargo tenía que reconocer algo, Jay podía ser el hijo de su enemigo pero Jazmín tenía razón Jay no era Jafar.

* * *

Luces y música engolaron aquel castillo el cumpleaños del hijo del Rey Ben el príncipe heredero sonreía feliz al ver a su familia llegar, a aquellos tíos que tanto amaba y le colmaban de regalos simplemente únicos.

-Tía Evie, tío Carlos – corrió el pequeño a recibir a aquellos singulares invitados dando un abrazo a cada uno de ellos - ¡Dude! – grito con gozo al descubrir al pequeño perro en los brazos del joven que de inmediato lo entrego a él para que el pequeño le abrazara con fuerza.

-Hey manzanita de azúcar – saludo con dulzura Evie mientras recibía aquel entusiasta abrazo – he traído algo fabuloso solo para ti – sonrió la mujer mostrándola la enorme bolsa carmesí que el niño había ignorado causando que sus ojos se abrieran con emoción ya acostumbrado a los fantásticos regalos de su tía.

-¿Como estas amigo? – fue el saludo de Carlos aquel chico que pronto se vio arrebatado de su mascota tras recibir su abrazo - ¿Por qué no cuidas de Dude por un rato por mi eh? – a lo que el chiquillo chillo de gozo pues era su deseo tener una mascota, mascota que le había sido negada por Mal alegando que el pequeño era muy joven para ser responsable de una por lo que de inmediato salió corriendo con el pequeño perro.

-Y no creo que lo vayas a ver de vuelta Carlos –Bromeo Evie observando como el chiquillo pasaba entre sus padres con el perrito en brazos y perdiéndose entre la multitud ante la mirada de desaprobación de Mal.

-Genial Carlos ahora no va a dejar de hablar de lo fantástico que es tener un perro – la Reina se dirijo a ellos mirando amenazadoramente a su querido hermano tras ver lo que causaba.

-Déjale tener un perro Mal todos los niños deben tener uno –se defendió el joven sonriente.

-Y es por eso que iremos al refugio mañana Carlos – Ben de inmediato se acerco a su esposa pasando un brazo por su cintura para mirarla con amor – no es así Mal.

-Bien pero yo no voy a cuidarle – respondió malhumorada aquella mujer quien se limito a fruncir su nariz ante las suaves risas de los presentes.

-Estoy seguro que alguno de mis chicos será bueno para el – acepto con orgullo el mientras Ben asentía y Mal tenía una conversación de miradas al parecer con Evie.

-Oh es verdad Ben estoy pensando en una nueva línea totalmente exclusiva para la familia real y necesito un poco de inspiración ¿podrías mostrarme las joyas de la corona y eso? – aquella chica de inmediato tomo el brazo libre del Rey para jalarle de su esposa, lanzando aquella mirada a la reina que de mala gana accedía a todo aquello.

-Claro Evie aun que podría ser en otro momento es la fiesta de Damien, eso sin contar que no sé nada de moda y… - el joven le daba aquella sonrisa tan característica de el intentando hacerle entrar en razón e ignorando la mirada de su esposa que al ver lo distraído que podía ser su esposo retiro ella misma el brazo que la rodeaba y le empujo a su casi hermana.

-Ve con ella Benny Booo – llamo con dulzura mas aquel Rey al igual que los presentes conocían el significado de aquel tono y ese apodo tan especifico, Ben entendió aquel mensaje no tan sutil y tras despedirse de Carlos y besar la mano Mal se dejo llevar por la hermosa mujer que colgaba de su brazo - Quiero que conozcas a alguien Carlos – Mal hablo de inmediato antes de que el niño empezara a cuestionarle por que había corrido a su esposo tan "cortésmente".

-Ahora no Mal iré a buscar a Aladdin – el chiquillo trato de zafarse de aquel intento de emparejamiento pues realmente sospechaba de ella y no era para menos la última vez que Mal le presento a alguien bueno solo diremos que después de que Carlos termino con él, el tipo era un patán, Mal lo envió tan lejos que la isla de los perdidos sonaba mucho mejor destino y es que hubo un tiempo en que esas chicas intentaron hacerle salir de su auto proclamado celibato y encontrarle pareja y no es que no lo agradeciera pero realmente Carlos no podía, simplemente no ahora y no estaba seguro si algún día lo estaría.

-Precisamente es sobre el – aquello si sorprendió al Joven que mirándole curioso miro como ella asentía detrás de el donde al parecer aquellas personas aguardaban para entrar en su círculo.

Mal mentiría si no dijera que realmente quería esto, ella esperaba este encuentro, había costado mucho trabajo por parte de Evie para convencerla de no maldecir al Jay una vez que él salió de la isla, de hecho Ben personalmente iría a buscar y traerle con su madre, pero aquella chica aun molesta por todo el dolor que le causo a su Carlos le negó aquello, así que la reina quería prohibir por un decreto la entrada de aquel a su reino, entonces Evie le empujo y se lo mostro, le mostro aquel espejo y le pidió que le enseñara aquello que a ella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

La reina entonces fue testigo de todo el dolor y sufrimiento de Jay, de los intentos de asesinatos contra su persona, de aquella vez que se libro de Cruella, de cómo mantenía a ese gato viejo y se aferraba a aquella camisa vieja de su hermano como una manta de seguridad, como ella se aferro al pañuelo de Al cuando llegaron, pero lo que realmente convenció a Mal fue aquel detalle, fue ver como cada día sin falta, sin importar que tan difícil fuera su día Jay oraba, el pedía a su dios o a cualquier otra deidad que estuviera dispuesta a escucharle por que Carlos encontrara la felicidad, porque ese niño estuviera bien y viviera en armonía, Mal nunca le escucho pedir por él, solo por Carlos por él y aquel perdón a su madre, uno que seguramente obtuvo.

Así que por eso ella acepto, dejo que aquel inevitable encuentro se diera, bajo su supervisión claramente por si ocurría un percance, pero dejo que aquellas almas rotas se reencontraran, si eso ayudaba a su hermanito que así fuera entonces, sin importar que tuviera que soportar a Jay.

-¿Eh? – y si eso fue lo más brillante que salió de sus labios cuando una firma mano en su hombro le sobresalto y aquellos ojos marrones le sonrieron con gusto – ¡Al! – Carlos se recupero de inmediato para abrazar con fuerza al hombre, aquel que portaba la corona real de Agrabah le regresaba el abrazo con fuerza.

-Su majestad – saludo cortésmente la reina Jazmín a Mal, al notar como aquellos dos se perdían en aquel abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en años – es bueno verte también Carlos.

-Jazmín… lo siento – susurro avergonzado el chico al separarse de aquel fuerte abrazo aun renuente de dejar el lado del Sultán.

-Esta bien Carlos – sonrió tranquilizante de aquella afable manera que la caracterizaba aquella de la cual aun no se acostumbraba del todo el chico.

-Hey Azis tengo a Dude vamos a jugar – mas antes de que alguien más dijera algo el pequeño príncipe cumpleañero salió de la nada con el perro en brazos para llamar la atención del otro joven príncipe.

-Claro Damien – sonrió gustoso soltando la mano de aquel hombre que le llevaba, fue en ese momento que la atención de Carlos se poso en aquel extraño joven que había traído al pequeño Azis de la mano, algo realmente raro dado que el niño no confiaba en otros.

-Carlos quiero presentarte al príncipe Jayden, imagino yo heredero al trono – Mal debió notar la atención que su hermano le prestaba al joven extraño pues de inmediato la aprovecho para presentarles con todo y formalidades.

-Príncipe Jayden es un gusto conocerlo – asintió el al notar como todas las miradas eran recaídas sobre su persona.

-El gusto es mío – sonrió aquel joven alto de tez morena, aquella piel que era incluso mucho más oscura que la de Aladdín sus ropas eran completamente diferentes al estilo que aquella familia real solía portar, pues aquel príncipe parecía portar el cuero con gusto a diferencia de las suaves telas con las que los demás vestían y si sintió que antes estaba completamente incomodo por la situación al momento en el que ese joven se inclinó para tomar su mano extendida y colocar un beso en ella le dejo sin aliento sobre todo cuando este levanto la mirada y aquello profundos ojos chocolate le abrumaron, Carlos entonces pudo notar aquella cicatriz que se dibujaba por toda su mejilla izquierda.

-Si me disculpan – la ansiedad se había hecho presente en el chico y por alguna razón que el desconocía el tacto de aquel joven le quemo, soltó su agarre sin darle tiempo a detenerle y tras disculparse con aquellos monarcas se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y dejando a un joven destrozado por aquella acción.

Jay no pudo evitar sentir emoción, aquella ansia por estar frente a Carlos, por verlo nuevamente y aun que tuvo algo de temor al regresar, al creer que su amado niño ya estaría felizmente en brazos de alguien mas no pudo evitar negar la felicidad que le envolvió cuando descubrió que su niño estaba libre de cualquier compromiso, se sintió un poco mal por eso pero los ánimos regresaron a él en cuanto vio una fotografía suya, una de muchas que al parecer adornaban las paredes de aquel palacio y aun que en todas ellas salía con Aladdin Jay había aprendido hace mucho a olvidar esos tontos rencores, por eso cuando entro a aquella habitación de la mano de su pequeño hermanito, aquel niño que no se le había despegado desde que llego y división aquella cabellera blanca no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro, entonces Mal les había hecho señas y tras esperar pacientemente a ser presentado su corazón vibro de emoción al poder tocarle, beso entonces su mano y le miro fijamente a los ojos para revertir aquel hechizo, aquel que ya había durado diez largos años.

Pero entonces nada paso, su piel toco la de él, sus ojos hicieron contacto y aquel muro en los recuerdos de Carlos que debió caer permaneció en pie para dejarlo en la oscuridad, Jay observo como su amado se excuso pobremente y alejo de ellos incomodo, escucho las dudas de Mal a lo lejos, la preocupación de Al y las palabras de apoyo de su madre solo como un susurro, pues para él, para aquel que había sido un gran genio no podía explicarse por que el hechizo no se rompió.

Lo que Jay no sabía era que Carlos se había aferrado a él como un salvavidas, que la lámpara negra, aquel colgante que aun lucia en su cuello estaba llena de magia y esta le seguía protegiendo, y la magia del hechizo de Jay se convino con la de aquella lámpara que debía protegerle y aquel niño se aferro al hechizo que le causaba aquel vacio, pues en su anhelo de poder recordar al hombre, el rostro de aquel que tanto soñaba, aquel por el que suspiraba a todas horas no permitía que Jay rompiera la magia por miedo a perder aquello tan importante que según él debía encontrar.

Carlos camino hasta salir de la fiesta conociendo el castillo ya como si fuera propio, busco entonces el balcón más cercano para tomar un poco de aire pues aquel sentimiento de miedo tras tocar al príncipe, de pánico no parecía querer desaparecer y se asusto por que temió que ese nuevo joven podría hacerle olvidar aquello que su subconsciente le intentaba recordar, se alejo así para evitar volver a verle, para no tener que tratar con él y regresar a su burbuja personal.

-Pareces abrumado por la fiesta – pero al parecer aquel príncipe no aceptaría abandonar tan pronto ya que le había seguido hasta aquel solitario balcón - yo tampoco soy muy sociable – sonrió el acercándose solo unos pasos a él.

-Príncipe Jayden – saludo con sorpresa, porque realmente no se esperaba ser seguido, de hecho el esperaba que entendiera la indirecta o al menos Mal lo comprendería e inventaría una excusa para no tener que tratar con el joven.

-Jay – y la respuesta de aquel príncipe lo sorprendió aún más.

-¿Qué? – le miro confundido, frunciendo aquella nariz, de esa forma que Jay tanto había amado y tanto se había perdido en la isla.

-Solo mi madre me llama Jayden – sonrió al notar como el joven intentaba disimuladamente rodar los ojos pero fallando miserablemente.

-Entiendo… Jay… Creía que Azis sería el futuro Sultán y bueno – aquel niño a sus ojos empezó a hablar sin temor a ser grosero o causar algún disgusto a un príncipe - Aladdín no menciono a ningún otro hijo, no creo haber escuchado de ti – puso énfasis en la última palabra como para hacerle ver que el podría dejar de ser cortes como se lo pido y la sonrisa de Jay se hizo mucho más grande al recordar esa actitud en su niño.

-Obviamente el no es mi padre, Jazmín es mi madre y mi padre fue Jafar – explico con tranquilidad, pareciendo totalmente sereno, reprimiendo aquella sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Carlos ante la mención de su padre y más aún el miedo que por un segundo cruzo por estos.

-¿Jafar? – repitió el mas como una pregunta que una afirmación mientras el joven árabe asentía con la cabeza con su rostro libre de emoción alguna - ¿Así que estudiabas lejos? – Carlos de inmediato indago preguntándose ¿Dónde había estado este príncipe? Aquel que era heredero a la corona legítimamente y si el miedo de que intentara tomarlo de Aladdin estaba presente intento no demostrarlo.

-Estuve en la isla en realidad – comento causal como si aquello se tratara de unas vacaciones en lugar de una prisión escalofriante.

-Ok – Carlos retrocedió inteligentemente unos pasos de aquel joven que más ahora que antes le daba desconfianza.

-¿Me concedes un baile? – Jay noto las intenciones de escape de su niño por lo que en un intento de desesperación se acerco mas a él para levantar su mano e invitarle a bailar.

-¿Eso es una cobra en tu cuello? – y bueno tal vez esas no eran las palabras que Carlos quería decir tras aquella invitación mas al tener tan cerca al príncipe aquello que creyó todo ese tiempo como un collar se movió para revelar ser una hermosa cobra negra que le miraba con aquellos brillantes ojos carmesí y si cúlpenlo si el asunto del baile paso a segundo plano en cuanto contemplo a tan majestuoso animal.

-Se trata de Azim es una vieja amiga – la respuesta de Carlos le había confundido pero tras notar la mirada fija en su amiga decidió presentarla, acaricio entonces su cabeza con dulzura y dejo que esta se envolviera en su brazo para dejarla sobre los arbustos donde se enrollo nuevamente en sí y volvió a ignorar a aquellos jóvenes, Azim realmente esperaba que ese chico aceptara a su pequeño o ella le mataría.

-Creo que debo irme – aquel chico miro la interacción de aquel príncipe, la suavidad con la que depositaba a la cobra, el cariño de sus palabras al referirse a ella como una amiga y bueno tal vez eso no le gusto un poco, quizás volvió a sentir como ese vacío en su interior se agrandaba ante aquella escena por lo que pensó en escapar.

-Solo un baile – la voz de aquel príncipe le detuvo - y desapareceré de tu vista si te es molesto – y había tanta desesperación en esa voz, tanto anhelo que Carlos no pudo negarse, tomo entonces la mano que era ofrecida para él y siguió al príncipe hasta la pista de baile.

Y bailo con el ante el compas de la suave música, y se dejo envolver por aquel momento, y se perdió en los profundos ojos que le miraban con ternura y amor profundo haciéndole sentir nuevamente incomodo.

-¿Por qué estuviste en la isla? - pregunto sin querer, aun cuando su curiosidad era grande el realmente no debió hacerlo – Lo siento no debí…

-Cometí una estupidez – el príncipe respondió aun así con franqueza - lastime lo que más amaba en el mundo – y la intensidad de aquellas palabras volvieron a engrandecer el agujero en su interior, causándole dolor, ira, celos irracionales para una persona que no conocía - era joven y no pensaba – y como aquellas palabras terminaron lo hizo la música, y aquellas parejas a su alrededor se detuvieron al igual que ellos.

-Ya debería irme – Carlos no entendía que era todo aquello que le causaba ese joven por lo que de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, y aquel príncipe le soltó devastado observando como todos sus intentos por hacerle recordar no funcionaban y si sus dedos tardaron más de lo necesario en separarse Carlos no puede explicarlo.

Carlos se alejo nuevamente mas confundido que hace unos minutos, mucho más confundido de lo que había estado en años, el se sentía como aquella vez hace diez años, aquel tiempo en el que se despertó en una cama tras desmallarse y con aquel vacio en su alma y lo odio, odio cada segundo de ese momento, porque aun cuando intentaba superarlo no podía, por que en aquel momento Carlos se sentía tan perdido como la primera vez que tomo esa lámpara entre sus dedos, aquel colgante que aun ahora jugueteaba con sus dedos para tranquilizarse sin resultado alguno, fue en ese momento de desesperación cuando la escucho.

Jay se encontraba desesperado, empezaba a dudar de que su hechizo algún día pudiera romperse, incluso dudo de que Carlos volviera a amarle tras notar sus reacciones en la noche, aquella evasión por parte del niño le rompía el corazón, por lo que tomo su último recurso, empezó suavemente como una melodía en su cabeza, aquella que alguna vez intento cantarle a su niño como una declaración de amor, tonada que pronto escapo de su cabeza y se hizo presente en el aire gracias a su magia, y aquellas tonadas se hicieron más suaves, tomaron más armonía y pronto el preludio a su canción podía ser escuchado hasta donde el pequeño jugueteaba confundido con aquella pequeña lámpara, así que Jay lo hizo, cumplió con aquella promesa hecha hace años, Jay el príncipe de Agrabah canto por primera vez desde su corazón.

 _No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

Carlos giro su mirada, aquella que se hallaba pérdida entre los jardines de aquel castillo al reconocer al instante aquella letra de la canción, aquella melodía que por años estuvo grabada en su cabeza.

 _Eres demasiado bueno para ser de verdad  
No puedo apartar mis ojos de tí  
Tocarte es tocar el cielo_

 _Quiero abrazarte tanto_

Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como aquella venda en sus ojos caía lentamente, recordó entonces una banda escolar tocando esa melodía frente a un estacionamiento, el de la preparatoria, recordó también a un chico sonriente intentando cantarle y ser detenido por él.

 _Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Y doy gracias a Dios por estar vivo  
Eres demasiado bueno para ser de verdad  
No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti_

Recordó aquella cita en el lago, cuando miles de luciérnagas iluminaron la noche y aquella lámpara llego a sus manos junto a aquella primera declaración de amor.

 _Te quiero, baby  
Y si te parece bien  
Te necesito, baby  
Para calentar las noches solitarias_

Recordó cuando condujo por primera vez su amado Porche aquel que no había querido dejar en estos diez años, recordó la velocidad y el viento en su rostro cuando piso el acelerador, recordó el amor en los ojos de aquel chico que le miraba sonriente y el dolor en su interior al recordar el engaño.

 _Te quiero, baby  
Confía en mí cuando digo  
Oh, precioso  
Rezo para que no me hagas infeliz_

Recordó también las galletas y el plan para lastimar al heredero de Jafar, el engaño que le causo más dolor que satisfacción, a aquellas manos que una vez acunaron su rostro con dulzura, le golpearon aquella vez con odio y rencor tras descubrirlo.

 _Oh, precioso  
Ahora que te he encontrado, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, baby  
Déjame amarte_

Y le recordó también, aquel chico, aquella sonrisa, Carlos recordó entonces el rostro de aquel que tanto extrañaba y sus sueños al fin tuvieron sentido, y aquel que seguía enamorado aun sin saberlo ahora tenía un rostro y aquellas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas fueron imposibles de detener.

-Jay… oh por dios Jay – jadeo el joven al poder al fin recordar todo, mientras aquel chico se acercaba lentamente a él dejando de cantar con suavidad – ¡eres un idiota… tu maldito imbécil! – y el puño de Carlos se estrelló con fuerza contra la nariz perfecta del príncipe que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo ante el repentino ataque - ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? - grito furioso el joven, lagrimas de rabia y dolor puro aun se derramaban por sus mejillas, aquella frustración que al fin se dejaba caer.

-Carlos lo siento – murmuro el príncipe limpiando su sangre con la mano, dejando brotar su magia para curarse de aquél atentado.

-¡Vete a la mierda Jay! – grito el chico nuevamente con ira y al instante se vio siendo atacado por aquella cobra, Azim que al olfatear la sangre de su niño salió de su escondite para protegerle.

-Azim basta – mas la voz de su niño la detuvo y aquella mano la alejo del joven deteniendo su intento de intimidación – lo merezco – trato de tranquilizar a la cobra que aun estaba recia en dejarle ir, mas Jay se levanto del suelo y se acerco nuevamente al joven su nariz aun curándose lentamente de aquel golpe – solo quería protegerte – suspiro al ver como el chico esperaba una explicación – no quería que sufrieras por alguien que vez no iba a regresar.

-Eres un cobarde… no ibas a morir en ese lugar, no es el puto infierno yo sobreviví…. – el chico seguía gritando molesto empujándole cuando el príncipe intento acercar más.

-Tenia enemigos Carlos, los enemigos de mi padre, todos ellos buscaron mi cabeza nada mas pise la isla…- y el joven le obligo a mirarle sosteniendo su rostro y encontrándose con su mirada – casi muero en varias ocasiones… yo no podía causarte ese dolor.

-¿Dolor?... ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí por no recordarte? – volvió a rehuir a su mirada empujándole nuevamente mas siendo inútil, pues el príncipe lo tenía firmemente sostenido frente a si – diez años Jay… diez malditos años extrañando a alguien que no recordaba – susurro volviendo a soltar lagrimas – diez años de sentirme vacio por dentro.

-Yo no sabía que eso pasaría… quería que fueras feliz con alguien más – y al fin aquel príncipe le soltó, cedió a aquellos sollozos que suavemente eran desprendidos por su niño.

-Me quitaste eso Jay, tomaste esa elección de mi… el esperarte – pero Carlos no huyo se quedo ahí mirando el suelo dejando caer aquellas lagrimas lavando su dolor.

-Te he causado mucho dolor Habibi – susurro con miedo aquella ultima palabra – yo solo quería tu felicidad – y ahora era el quien evitaba su mirada, aquel príncipe cerró los ojos listo para recibir cualquier golpe o grito de su amado.

-Igual lo hice yo… y tal vez esto sea un jodido error… quizás no deberíamos estar juntos… solo míranos… nos hacemos tanto daño… no dejamos de herirnos mutuamente - Carlos levanto al fin la mirada para observar a aquel príncipe, no a aquel joven que se veía totalmente arrepentido, aquel que tuvo que sobrevivir en un agujero infernal donde a diferencia de él le cazaban sin cesar, Carlos tenia a Aladdin, el tuvo a Mal y a Evie para sobrevivir y mantener la cordura en la isla pero Jay, aquel joven que había nacido entre lujos y comodidad no tenía a nadie que le ayudara en aquel frio lugar y por primera vez Carlos observo a alguien mucho más vulnerable que el – te odio tanto Jay – y aun cuando Jay se había preparado para esto, para su rechazo no pudo evitar sentir aquel gran dolor en su alma al escuchar esas palabras – te he estado esperando estos diez años… y te amo tanto que no me importa si nos dañamos – termino en un susurro causando que el príncipe levantara la mirada asombrado por sus palabras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – sonrió suavemente intentando bromear.

-Solo si terminas la canción – y aquel joven nuevamente le sonreirá y su amor le abrazo con fuerza temiendo perderle nuevamente.

-Siempre Habibi… toda la vida de ser necesario – susurro Jay antes de atrapar sus labios en aquel beso, aquel contacto tan deseado y necesitado por ellos, esa dulce promesa de permanecer solo para él.

Más tarde puede que Carlos le reclamara a aquellos jóvenes por mantener el secreto, o entendiera el por qué varias cosas, puede que también Mal amenazara suavemente con arrancar la magia de un tirón de Jay, algo muy doloroso para seres como ellos y lanzarlo a los lobos, literalmente, además de Evie y si Jay dejo de comer cualquier alimento ofrecido por ella por un tiempo solo por precaución Carlos se encargo de señalarlo siempre, Ben, el buen rey se limito simplemente a asegurar que si Mal o Evie no cumplían con su promesa él se los recordaría, Jay sonrió riendo ante aquello después de verse en un gran abrazo de su viejo amigo, puede que por parte de ambos empezara como un engaño aquella amistad pero ahora entendía que aquello se convirtió en algo real cuando Jafar murió, una amistad que quizás tardaría un poco más para volver a ser lo que era más como ambos estaban dispuesto no había de que preocuparse y bueno al menos ahora tenía lo que más amaba en la vida a Carlos.

Y puede que las cosas no fueran fáciles a partir de ahora, que Carlos se negara a mudarse a Agrabah por los malos recuerdos que el palacio le traían, y que tal vez Jay se negó al principio al regresar a la escuela alegando que era un príncipe y que diez años en la isla de los perdidos ya era suficiente tortura como para estudiar, puede que a regañadientes y obligado por el amor de su vida Jay se decidiera a regresar a Auradon a vivir en ella, tal vez compro un gran y espacioso departamento convenientemente ubicado cerca de la universidad y la mansión refugio de Carlos donde tras llegar a un acuerdo y Jay entrar a la tortura de los estudios este se vio beneficiado con despertar cada mañana con el lindo rostro de su amor todas las mañanas, y si tal vez aun cuando Carlos se mudó con él y entre la universidad y el trabajo de diseñador de Carlos tenían sus peleas, tal vez algunos bocetos eran arrojados accidentalmente a la basura cuando Jay intentaba levantar el desorden o aquella pelea donde una cobra se escondió entre la ropa sucia y Carlos casi la ahoga en la lavadora, eso sin contar su negativa por llevar el hogar con aquellas tigres que aun miraban a Carlos con cierto rencor cada que lo veían por tomar a su "amo" de ellas, después de todo Carlos había dejado claro que el único felino en la casa era Belcebú, no hace falta mencionar lo alegre que el chiquillo se puso al descubrir que Jay le había traído desde la isla y más aun cuando descubrió que era la magia de Jay quien le regreso toda la vitalidad a este.

Y todos aquellos mal entendidos o accidentes que la magia de Jay causaba, sobre todo ahora que tras estar reprimida por tantos años solía tener ciertas "fugas", como aquella vez en la mansión refugio, donde tras un estallido de magia accidental Jay transformo a todos esos lindos perros en personas y bueno, Carlos no vio con buenos ojos como un montón de chicas se aventaban contra su novio en busca de mimos y atención, porque si Jay parecía atraer a las chicas sin importar si eran humanas o no, tardaron varias horas y un Genio mal humorado llamado ya muy tarde para ayudarle a Jay a revertirlo.

O aquella vez en donde Carlos salió con Evie de viaje en busca de "inspiración" cosa que desagrado completamente a Jay y regreso para encontrar a tres mujeres viviendo en su casa, bueno tal vez exagero su reacción después de todo solo eran aquellas tigres y Azim en forma humana, pero bueno Ethan no lo sabía por lo que cuando Evie le mando a buscar ciertos bocetos al departamento de Carlos y una despampanante morena le abrió la puerta para ser recibido por un Jay abrazado por dos gemelas despampanantes cuando su novio estaba lejos, el no pudo evitar entrar en pánico y avisar a Carlos que regreso de vuelta lleno de celos solo para descubrir que Genie tuvo la grandiosa idea de llevar a esas dos que no dejaban de masticar sus cosas por extrañar tanto a Jay.

Entonces, veces como despertar ciertas mañanas con una mujer durmiendo a la espalda de Carlos o abrazada de Jay, ya que al parecer las serpientes buscan el calor corporal Carlos y la magia de Jay tenía más fugas de noche se volvieron rutinarias, al menos era útil, sobre todo si alguno de ellos olvidaba algo en casa y no había quien se los llevara, que por lo regular era Carlos y aun que ver a una hermosa mujer vestida con la ropa de su novio no le gustaba nada, tener sus bocetos o a Dude paseado todos los días lo valía, aun que Carlos termino confeccionándole ropa y si el tanto como Evie la usaban de modelo en ocasiones Azim sabia disimular lo mucho que lo odiaba muy bien.

Por suerte todos aquellos accidentes comenzaron a parar cuando Jay entreno su magia enserio, y bueno pude que aquel incidente donde Dude termino siendo humano, un joven muy apuesto completamente atento y amoroso con Carlos haya tenido algo que ver, incluso Belcebú ayudo un poco pues aun cuando era un hombre totalmente maduro en su forma humana ser recibido por este completamente desnudo y recostado en el sofá de su departamento no era muy agradable, pero Jay no lo admitirá nunca.

Así que las cosas no eran perfectas, ni todos los días llenos de júbilo y emoción, pero para Jay eso era la felicidad, en cuanto a Carlos el pequeño De Vil, aquel que había logrado salir de la sombra de su madre y al fin era amado como se debía si le dieran a elegir volver a tomar aquella decisión de engañar a un príncipe cuando tenía 14 años él definitivamente lo volvería a hacer, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que pudo causarle, si aquel camino tan empinado le llevaba a donde estuviera ahora él no lo dejaría pasar por alto, Carlos de Vil había encontrando su final de cuentos de hadas y bueno Jay nunca agradeció tanto a su padre su vida como ahora.

Jay termino repitiendo la misma historia de amor que su madre, ambos eran de distintas clases sociales, el amor floreció a primera vista aun cuando le ignoro, una mentira les unió, la verdad les separo y al igual que a ella lo suyo paso por un doloroso momento pero al final el obtuvo lo que cualquier persona desea, felicidad, lo único que lamento aquel chico lleno de magia fue que su padre no llegara a ver en lo que se había convertido, aquel que debió ser tan ruin como el, el heredero de Jafar.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Primero realmente aun no me creo que llegara tan lejos, segundo gracias por esto, por acompañarme en este viaje de locura y de palabras aburridas que me hicieron soltar lágrimas cuando las escribí, por soportar mis faltas de ortografía y mi mal argumento, gracias por leer y animarme a seguir, gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí.**

 **Y bien este si es el final, nada mas saldrá de este cerebro, ni una idea más para esta historia y espero pronto tener otra nueva lista y verlos por aquí para compartirla con ustedes, creo que ya lo mencione pero mi hermana me pateo literalmente porque ella quería un final feliz y cursi, sip, así que si quieren agradecer a alguien que sea a ella, por que definitivamente yo iba a terminarlo en el otro capítulo como dije.**

 **Y si Jay se quedo con el pelo corto a Carlos no le agrado mucho porque tenía menos agarre para la cabeza de Jay pero lo dejo pasar por que él le trajo a Belcebú.**

 **Claro que Jay iba a odiar a Azis en un principio y fantasear con matarle solo para que tuviera monólogos internos de auto odio pero eso sería alargar el fic un montón así que lo acorte, Jay aun se siente un intruso en esa familia pero con ayuda de azis lo superara, el se ha convertido en su defensor número uno, lo siento Azim pero Azis ama a su hermano mayor.**

 **Obviamente Al iba a golpear a Jay, todos querían golpear a Jay pero la violencia solo engendra violencia, así que solo Al le golpea y Carlos pero el tenia todo el derecho, sería estúpido si no lo hacía.**

 **Casi, casi olvido a Belcebú jajaja, lo iba a dejar morir en la isla de vejes pero me dije, joder ya todos son felices que mal hace un poco de felicidad mas.**

 **Antes de que pregunten si Azim pudo llegar a sentir afecto por Genie, tal vez su hubiera enamorado de él si no fuera porque ella sabía que Genie le quería pero solo en su forma humana, ella sabía que él jamás renunciaría a su humanidad para estar con ella.**

 **Belcebú y Azim no se llevan bien porque el primero se cree el centro del universo y la segunda cree que Jay es el centro del universo y sin embargo ambos protegerían a Jay con su vida y se consuelan mutuamente.**

 **En la película de Aladdin note que Jafar es muy alto y por obvias razones decidí que su hijo igualmente lo seria pero a diferencia de su debilucho cuerpo el de Jay estaría más constituido por todo el ejercicio que hizo en la isla, ya saben escapar, correr, saltar por las paredes todo eso.**

 **Así que gracias nuevamente por apoyarme con sus comentarios, esos que son el alimento para nosotros que humildemente subimos nuestras historias para compartirlas con ustedes queridos lectores… por ultimo diré… galletas y chocolate para todos WIIIIIII!**

 **Ma sha allah: sería algo así como "Que guay"**

 **Aji: Mi hermano.**

 **Damien es una variante de Damián pero en francés debido a que el cuento original de la Bella y la Bestia es de origen francés decidí conservarlos así, significa aquel que doma o somete.**

 **La canción es Once upon a dream, de Lana del Rey si la de la bella durmiente, en lo personal me gusta más la versión de Maléfica que la de la peli de animación, aquí el link.** **watch?v=Il5daOh4dQ4**

 **La canción que canta Jay es** **Cant Take my eyes of you si de Frank Sinatra,** **solo que en español para que puedan apreciar lo que dice la letra,** **efectivamente la de 10 cosas que odio de ti, como dije no me pude resistir y ya que va a acabar así me di un pequeño gusto, además de que aun que tome en cuenta sus peticiones fueron muy pocas y ninguna parecía cuadrar.** **watch?v=w3LZQLkGsSY**

 **Dudas?**

 **Comentarios?**


End file.
